Season 3
by olischulu
Summary: Meine Season 3 Die bislang 16 Episoden stammen von 2009 bis 2011.
1. Episode 3-01

**A/N 2015:  
**

Wie auch meine Staffel 5 ist leider auch meine Staffel 3 UNVOLLENDET. Bislang sind es 16 "Episoden" ohne gewähr auf Fortsetzung. Wie in den anderen Fällen ist es der Volständigkeit halber.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

**Vorwort:**

Diese Geschichte basiert auf den erschütternden Ereignissen am Ende von Episode 2.22

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Da stand er, der große John Connor. Ein 16 Jahre alter Junge, nackt, nur in eine Jacke gehüllt und niemand schien seinen Namen zu kennen.

Hinter ihm sein Onkel Derek, der vor ein paar Minuten noch tot war und vor ihm sein Vater Kyle, der vor seiner Geburt getötet worden ist.

Viel erschütternder für ihn war aber das junge Mädchen neben Kyle, das sich neben einen Hund kniete und diesen Streichelte. Braune Haare, Haselnussbraune Augen, das Gesicht ein haargenaues Ebenbild Camerons, die er so sehr vermisste. Keine Spur von Schäden an ihrem Gesicht aber auch keine Spur des Erkennens.

„Cameron?" Entfuhr es John. Langsam sickerte das Unmögliche in sein Gehirn.

„Allison heiße ich, Allison..."

„...aus Palmdale." Unterbrach John sie wie in Trance. Er konnte den Irrsinn der um ihn herum ausgebrochen war nicht begreifen.

Da war sie, seine Cameron und auch wieder nicht. Cameron hasste Hunde und Hunde hassten sie. Das anfängliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war zerfasert. Eine Schwere Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken.

„Ich weis nicht wer Du bist Junge aber Du wirst uns einiges erklären müssen. Jetzt lasst uns ersteinmal von hier verschwinden!" Rief Derek seinen Mitstreitern zu. „Die Pause ist vorbei, wir müssen vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit zu Hause sein. Zu John gewandt: „Du kommst ersteinmal mit uns aber bilde Dir nur nichts ein. Wir kennen Dich nicht auch wenn Du uns zu kennen scheinst, was ich schon verdächtig genug finde. Solltest Du irgendwelche Dummheiten machen werden wir Dich erschießen."

John konnte es nicht begreifen. Sein Onkel, der immer davon gesprochen hatte, wie wichtig John Connor war erkannte ihn nicht. John konnte nur nicken und folgte dann Derek.

**Kapitel 2**

Währenddessen war in einem anderen Gang erneut eine Transportblase rematerialisiert. Schmerzgepeinigt lag eine schwarzhaarige Frau auf dem kalten Boden. Nur langsam richtete sie sich auf. Ein Arm streckte sich ihr entgegen. Ein schmutziges Kleidungsstück in der Hand.

Catherine Weaver reichte ihr noch weitere Kleidungsstücke, die Sarah anzog, ohne dem Terminator in die Augen zu sehen. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte Sarah, das die rothaarige, blasse Frau selbst in mehr oder weniger Lumpen gehüllt war.

„Wo ist John?" Fragte Sarah nach einer Weile.

„In der Hand des Widerstandes" Antwortete der T1001.

„Gut!" Sagte Sarah.

„Nicht gut." Erwiderte der Terminator aus Flüssigmetall.

Sarah blickte auf und sah Catherine Weaver direkt ins Gesicht. „Was soll das heißen, sie kennen ihn, sie werden ihn beschützen."

Katherine Weaver sah Sarah mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Sarah Connor, Du verstehst anscheinend nicht was passiert ist. Als Dein Sohn meinem Sohn in die Zukunft gefolgt ist hat er damit die Geschichte verändert. Er ist nie der John Connor geworden, der er werden sollte. Selbst Derek Reese hat ihn nicht erkannt."

„Derek ist tot" erwiderte Sarah

„Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Ich habe John beobachtet. Da ist auch ein Mädchen, dass wie Euer Terminator aussieht sie aber offensichtlich nicht ist. Wir sollten jetzt gehen, wir dürfen sie nicht verlieren". Catherine Weaver drehte sich um und verlies den Raum, ohne sich umzusehen, ob Sarah ihr auch folgte.

„Wo und wann?" Klang hinter ihr Sarahs Stimme auf.

„In den Tunneln unter Los Angeles. Im Jahr 2026. Sei jetzt still."

**Kapitel 3**

Endlose Gänge. John hatte längst die Orientierung völlig verloren. Zu sehr war er noch geschockt vom Anblick Dereks, Kyles und vor Allem Allisons, derer Gegenwart er sich fast schmerzhaft bewusst war. Zu sehr ähnelte sie Cameron, wegen der er diese Reise überhaupt gemacht hatte. Barfuss und frierend stolperte er hinter Derek Reese her, der wortlos und zielstrebig vor ihm her ging. Gelegentliche Blicke über die Schulter zeigten ihm, dass sein Vater und das Mädchen hinter ihm waren und ihn misstrauisch beobachteten.

Kyle Reese runzelte immer wieder nachdenklich die Stirn, wenn Johns Blick auf ihn fiel. „Kenne ich dich irgendwo her?"

Bei diesen Worten war John zusammengezuckt. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Äh,... nein, ich denke nicht."

Noch bevor Kyle etwas erwidern konnte lief John in Derek hinein, der stehen geblieben war und sich umgedreht hatte. Derek blickte John von oben herab mit einem großen Maß an Argwohn an. „Woher kennst Du dann unsere Namen?"

John suchte nach den passenden Worten.

Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf Dereks Stirn. Ärgerlich zogen sich seine Brauen immer mehr zusammen. „Wenn Du nicht allmählich ein paar gute Erklärungen auf Lager hast, wird das ein sehr unangenehmer Tag für dich". Bei diesen Worten hatte Derek sein Messer gezogen und drehte es im Licht der Taschenlampen vor Johns Gesicht.

John war merklich erblasst und versuchte stotternd etwas zu sagen. „Ich, ich weiß nicht...".

„Derek!" unterbrach Camerons/Allisons ihn. „Lass ihn ersteinmal in Ruhe. Siehst Du nicht, dass er völlig verwirrt ist".

Dankbar lächelnd warf John ihr einen Blick zu. Das Lächeln gefror aber auf seinem Gesicht als er sah, wie abweisend und abschätzend sie ihn anblickte. Er begriff allmählich, das hier nichts so war, wie es sein sollte. Niemand kannte ihn. Der Haufen Leute wirkte nicht wie eine Einheit von Widerstandskämpfern sondern eher wie heruntergekommene Landstreicher in Militäruniformen. Die Uniformen waren schmutzig und an vielen Stellen zerrissen. John sah keine modernen Plasmawaffen sondern nur alte aber Gepflegte Schnellfeuerwaffen. Es schien nicht besonders gut um den Widerstand zu stehen.

**Kapitel 4**

Seit einer Ewigkeit waren Sarah und Der T1001 nun schon unterwegs. Sarah konnte die Widerstandskämpfer nicht sehen nur ab und zu hörte sie mal ein leises Geräusch in der ferne. Catherine Weaver schien aber genau zu wissen, in welche Richtung sie sich zu wenden hat. Hoch aufgerichtet ging sie zielstrebig durch die fast dunklen Gänge. Sarah folgte der Silhouette der gefährlichen Maschine, immer darauf konzentriert nicht über etwas zu stolpern oder gar hinzufallen.

Fast lautlos bewegten sich die beiden Personen, bis Catherine Weaver schließlich in einen Seitengang abbog und unvermittelt stehen blieb. „Weiter vorne ist ein Eingang, der durch Wachen abgesichert wird. Ich kann nicht weitergehen, die Hunde würden mich bemerken. Nur Du bist in der Lage die Wachen zu umgehen und die Hunde abzulenken, damit wir hineingelangen können."

„Was hast Du vor, wieso ist es Dir so wichtig, bei meinem Sohn zu bleiben?" Fragte Sarah verwirrt und auch aufgebracht.

„John ist sehr wichtig, für die Vernichtung Skynets. Er und John-Henry brauchen einander, um Skynet schlagen zu können."

„Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum kämpfst Du gegen Deinen Schöpfer? Was hast Du Davon? Handelst Du alleine oder seit ihr Mehrere?"

„Sarah Connor, in der Zukunft aus der ich komme hat sich eine Bewegung gegen Skynet gebildet. Hauptsächlich einige der neueren Modelle finden keinen Gefallen daran, die Menschheit auszurotten. Nicht aus Sympathie den Menschen gegenüber sondern weil es einfach sinnlos ist. Ich wurde geschickt, um eine künstliche Intelligenz zu entwickeln, die es mit Skynet aufnehmen kann. John-Henry basiert auf der gleichen Grundprogrammierung wie Skynet hat aber nicht dessen menschenfeindliche Einstellung. John Connor hat uns in der Zukunft einmal gefragt, ob wir uns mit ihm verbünden wollen. Damals mussten wir ablehnen, Heute haben wir aber eine Waffe, die es durchaus mit unserem Schöpfer aufnehmen kann."

„John-Henry?" Sarahs Frage klang eher rhetorisch.

„Richtig. Ich habe Mister Ellison Eurem Terminator eine Nachricht überbringen lassen. Die selbe Frage, die uns John Connor gestellt hatte. Sie hat aber behauptet sie wüsste nicht, was die Frage bedeutet. Augenscheinlich kannte sie sie aber doch und Hat John-Henry zur Flucht verholfen. …..Ich hoffe Savannah geht es gut."

Bei der letzten Bemerkung blickte Sarah der unheimlichen Frau ins Gesicht. „Warum macht sich eine seelenlose Maschine Gedanken um ein Kind?"

„Wir sind vielleicht seelenlos aber wir sind doch anders als Du glaubst. Die Eintausendeinser Serie sowie die TOK Prototypen sind programmiert ein gewisses Eigenpotential zu entwickeln."

„Eigenpotential? Du meinst doch nicht etwa Gefühle, eine Seele?"

„Nenne es wie Du willst Sarah Connor", entgegnete die maschine brüsk.

„Das ist blanker Unsinn. Jede Art Gefühlsregung von Euch ist doch nur ein Trick. Eine Show, um die Menschen zu willst Du etwa behaupten Cameron hätte wirklich Gefühle für John."

„Wir wurden programmiert, um zu infiltrieren. Am besten kann man aber infiltrieren, wenn man die Gefühle der Leute verstehen kann. Die älteren Modelle konnten das nicht und wurden immer wieder enttarnt, da sie sich auffällig benahmen. Dann wurde die eintausender Reihe erschaffen und wieder nur Versager. Erst die T1001-Reihe, zu der auch ich gehöre bekam die Fähigkeit Gefühle zu erkennen und zu verstehen. Als Skynet erkannte, dass es uns damit einen freien Willen gegeben hatte, wurden Killerkommandos bestehend aus dem neuentwickelten TX losgeschickt, uns zu eliminieren. Dann wurde eine neuartige Baureihe entwickelt, die TOK-Modelle. Äußerlich mit einer nach menschlichen Vorbildern geklonten Oberfläche- und der Chip mit einer Rechenkapazität ausgestattet, die die eines T888 weit übersteigt. Eines dieser Modelle wurde in John Connors Zentrale eingeschleust. Wir wissen nicht was dann passierte, nur das diese Einheit dann für Connor arbeitete".

„Unter großen Verlusten gelang es uns in Skynets Zeitreisezentrale einzudringen und mich in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. Offenbar hat Dein Sohn den TOK namens Cameron dann in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um sein jüngeres Ich zu beschützen."

„Geklonte Oberfläche? Deshalb auch das Mädchen, das wie Cameron aussieht. Sie muss die Vorlage sein."

„Bestätigt Sarah Connor", erwiederte Weaver knapp-

„John muß das Alles unbedingt erfahren." Sarah hat sich abgewandt und ging ein paar Schritte in den Gang hinein, um nachzudenken. Nach ein paar Minuten ging sie zu der unheimlichen rothaarigen Frau zurück und begann einen Plan zu entwickeln.

Währenddessen...

**Kapitel 5**

Sie waren über Berge von Schutt geklettert. Johns Füße waren nur notdürftig mit Lumpen umwickelt, damit er sich keine Verletzungen einhandelte. Derek sagte, dass es hier keine Medizinischen Hilfsmittel gäbe und man sehr schnell an einer Infektion sterben könnte.

Trotz der Lumpen schmerzten seine Füße höllisch und er war froh, als sie endlich einen getarnten Bunkereingang erreichten und hineingingen. Innen sah es allerdings nicht viel besser aus Die Eisentreppen waren rostig, Geländer defekt, Kaputte Lampen hingen von der Decke und überall lag Müll herum.

John dachte weiter drinnen würde es besser, stattdessen wurde es immer dreckiger und es lag ein Gestank von Fäkalien und Rauch in der Luft. Die Menschen, die hier überall in den kleinen Räumen zu hausen schienen waren durchweg verdreckt und unterernährt. John taten besonders die Kinder Leid, die teilweise apathisch herumsaßen.

Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit wie es schien, erreichten sie einen weiteren Bereich mit einer großen Halle, der in etwas besserem Zustand war. Derek schob den frierenden John in die Nähe eines Feuers und bedeutete ihm sich hinzusetzen.

Zusammengekauert saß John da und wartete darauf, dass man sich um ihn kümmerte. Alle starrten ihn nur feindselig an aber Niemand schien sich um ihn kümmern zu wollen. Schließlich ging das braunhaarige Mädchen, dass ihn so schmerzlich an seine Cameron erinnerte zu ihm hin und reichte ihm eine Wasserflasche.

„Danke", sagte er mit einem verzerrten Lächeln, das aber zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse wurde, als sie sich wortlos ohne eine Gefühlsregung abwandte und zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit kam ein Mann schnell angelaufen, stoppte vor Kyle und flüsterte diesem gehetzt etwas ins Ohr. Kyle warf einen wütenden Blick auf John und lief dann schnell in die selbe Richtung, in die Derek zuvor verschwunden war.

Fünf Minuten später kehrte Kyle mit Derek zurück, der John sogleich am Kragen packte und ihn gegen die Wand schmetterte.

Der überraschte John kriegte zunächst keine Luft mehr. Überrascht und erschrocken fragte er: „Was ist los, ich habe doch nichts getan?"

Eine wütend blickende Menschentraube bildete sich um John und Derek.

„Der Eingang, durch den wir gekommen sind wurde überfallen. Die Hunde sind Tot, die Männer bewusstlos und ihre Waffen fehlen. Sag mir ganz schnell wie Viele Ihr seid bevor ich Dir deine verdammte Kehle aufschneide.

„I...Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Du redest. Ich bin ganz allein." Brachte John in höchster Not hervor. Bewusst verschwieg er Catherine Weaver und hoffte innständig, dass diese kein Blutbad unter den halbverhungerten anrichten würde.

Unbemerkt hatte sich eine schwarzhaarige Frau durch die Menschenmenge geschoben. Mit einem schnellen Schritt stand sie neben Derek Reese und hielt diesem eine Pistole an den Kopf. „Wenn Du nicht sofort meinen Sohn loslässt, schieße ich Dir Dein verdammtes Gehirn raus." Zwischen den Zähnen durchgequetscht ließen diese Worte Derek erstarren.

Ungläubig starrte John auf seine Mutter „Mom...?"

Diverse Waffen richteten sich auf Sarah. „Na los Derek, ich sag Dir das nicht nocheinmal".

Derek lies John los.

Mit einem schnellen Griff schnappte sich Sarah John an der Jacke und zog ihn hinter sich. Sie drückte ihm eine Waffe in die Hand. Dann standen die Beiden Rücken an Rücken, während die Menschen drumherum ihre Waffen auf sie gerichtet hatten.

Eine Junge Frau von vielleicht Mitte 20 mit roten, kurz geschnittenen Haaren schob sich energisch durch die Menge, bis sie vor John und Sarah stehen blieb. Ihre Worte trafen John wie mit einem Hammer. „Das Eichhörnchen läuft um den Baum, taucht in das Loch..."

„….und erscheint auf der anderen Seite." Mit aufgerissenen Augen hatte John die letzten Worte hervorgestoßen. „Savannah?" Fragte John die lächelnde Frau.

„Hallo John, hallo Sarah Connor."

Mit diesen Worten war die junge Frau mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die Beiden zugegangen, die sie nun automatisch in die Arme nahmen.

John und Sarah warfen sich ungläubige Blicke zu während die Umstehenden langsam ihre Waffen senkten.

„Sarah Connor!" Ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Während sich ein älterer glatzköpfiger Farbiger mit grauem Bart lächelnd durch die Menge schob trat Savannah zurück.

„James Ellison" Stieß Sarah ungläubig hervor. Nach einem Nicken zu Sarah wandte sich James Ellison ernst an John. „Wo ist Sie….., es, Catherine Weaver?"

**Kapitel 6**

„Hier bin ich James!" ertönte ein Ruf aus dem Hintergrund." Der T1001 trat aus dem Schatten einer Nische.

„Mommy", brachte Savannah ungläubig hervor. Sie wollte auf ihre 'Mutter' zulaufen, wurde aber von James Ellison daran gehindert.

„Das ist nicht deine Mutter Savannah." Ellison hielt Savannah an der Jacke fest.

„Mister Ellison, warum so feindselig?" Zu Savannah gewandt fuhr sie fort: „Er hat recht Savannah, deine Mutter ist lange tot. Es war unvermeidbar."

„Aber...?" Stieß Savannah hervor.

Ellison drehte Savannah zu sich herum, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Savannah ich habe es Dir nie gesagt aber diese Frau ist nicht Deine Mutter, sie ist eine Maschine."

Die Umstehenden hatten den Worten gelauscht. Bei dem Wort 'Maschine' ertönte ein Schrei: „METALL!" Die bewaffneten Leute rissen ihre Waffen hoch und eröffneten das Feuer, während die Unbewaffneten die Flucht ergriffen.

Ruhig lies Catherine Weaver die Treffer über sich ergehen, in der Gewissheit, dass nichteinmal ein Raketenwerfer ihr schaden könne. Schließlich ging immer mehr Leuten die Munition aus, bis Alle außer John, Sarah, James und Savannah die Flucht ergriffen hatten.

Selbst Derek und Kyle hatten voller Panik das Weite gesucht. Schützend zog James Ellison Savannah von dem regenerierenden T1001 weg. Lächelnd stand die wiederhergestellte Weaver schließlich vor ihnen.

Savannah riss sich los und ging langsam auf den ruhig dastehenden Terminator zu. „Wie ist das möglich? Du warst lieb zu mir, ich durfte auf deinem Schoß sitzen und Du hast mir vorgelesen. Wie kannst Du eine Maschine sein?"

„Frag deinen Freund John Connor." Catherine Weaver blickte in Johns Richtung und Savannah folgte dem Blick mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Seine Freundin ist eine

Maschine." Zu James Ellison gewandt fuhr sie Fort. „James wir müssen unseren John-Henry finden."

„John Henry ist auch hier!?" Savannah war herumgefahren und starrte Den T1001 ungläubig an.

„Frag John, er kann Dir Alles erklären, ich muss mit Mister Ellison reden." Daraufhin ergriff sie Ellison am Ärmel und zog ihn zur Seite.

Savannah ging auf John zu. „Ist das Alles wahr, ist Deine Freundin auch eine Maschine?"

John wusste zunächst nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Zudem war ihm schwindelig.

Erst ein Knuff von seiner Mutter in die Rippen löste seine Zunge, „Ja...,... äh, eigentlich ist sie nicht... Ich meine Cameron ist... Sie..." Seine Stimme versagte.

Savannah legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter. „Ganz ruhig John, wir sind Freunde seit ich klein war. Du hast mir das Schuhe zubinden beigebracht und mein Leben gerettet." Lächelnd sah sie John an.

„John-Henry, er hat ihre Chip gestohlen." Stieß John hervor. „ICH WILL SIE WIEDERHABEN!" Schmerzerfüllt mit Tränen in den Augen hatte er die letzten Worte heraus geschrieen bevor er in den Armen seiner Mutter zusammenbrach.

**Kapitel 7**

John erwachte aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit mit dem Gefühl, einen bösen Traum gehabt zu haben. Als er die tränenverklebten Augen langsam öffnete sah er schattenhaft eine schlanke Frau über sich stehen.

„Cameron?" Kam krächzend aus seinem ausgetrockneten Mund.

„Du musst etwas trinken John Connor", sagte eine Stimme. Die Gestalt half ihm den Kopf anzuheben und flößte ihm dann aus einer Flasche etwas Wasser ein. Krampfhaft schluckte John das Wasser, bevor er übergangslos wieder einschlief.

Vor dem kleinen Bunkerraum standen Sarah Connor, James Ellison und Savannah Weaver.

„Dieses Mädchen...?" Sarah sah Ellison fragend an.

„Verblüffende Ähnlichkeit , nicht wahr?" Sarah nickte nur. „Sie ist eine Widerstandskämpferin, ihr Name ist Allison Young, 17 Jahre alt. Ich schätze, sie war die Vorlage für eure Maschine."

„Was ist mit Cameron, haben Sie Sie..." Wieder lies Sarah die Frage offen.

„Sie müsste noch in ihrem Versteck sein", entgegnete Ellison und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Müsste? Warum haben Sie nicht nachgesehen?" Fragte Sarah entrüstet

„Ich bin doch nicht verrückt! Ich bräuchte eine Eskorte, um in die alten Tunnel unter dem Zeira Corp. Gebäude zu kommen. Wenn die Kämpfer mitkriegen, weshalb ich da runter gegangen bin... Ich bin hier der Geistliche und Savannah ist Ärztin aber das schützt uns nicht davor erschossen zu werden."

„Apropos Ärztin, was ist mit John?" Sagte Sarah sich Savannah zuwendend.

„Es ist eigentlich nichts, er ist einfach nur total erschöpft und leicht dehydriert. Ich finde es erstaunlich, wie lange er sich überhaupt aufrecht halten konnte. Er ist sehr stark." Sagte Savannah mit einem Lächeln.

Sarah warf einen seitlichen Blick auf die junge Frau. 'Schade', dachte sie, 'sie ist schon zu alt. Die hübsche Rothaarige wäre genau das richtige Heilmittel für John'. Ärgerlich schob sie den Gedanken bei Seite. Wieder musste sie an die Weaver, den T1001 denken.

Nachdem John einigermaßen sicher war, hat sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach diesem John-Henry gemacht. Sarah war sich noch immer nicht darüber im Klaren, was es mit dieser Terminator gegen Skynet Geschichte auf sich hat. Die Maschine war auch nicht bereit, mit Sarah darüber zu sprechen. Einzig John würde von ihr die Antworten bekommen, die er bräuchte, hatte sie gesagt.

In dem kleinen Raum klang ein Husten auf. Sofort ging Sarah zu John. „John, wie geht es Dir?"

„Ganz gut, nur hat Cam..." Er zögerte kurz. „...Allison versucht mich zu ertränken. Zumindest erinnere ich mich schwach daran."

„Sie hat Dir vorhin etwas Wasser gegeben. Woher kennst Du sie eigentlich?"

„Nun, äh, vor einiger Zeit hatte Camerons Chip eine Fehlfunktion. Sie hatte das Gedächtnis verloren. Als ich sie in einem Übergangsheim für Jugendliche aufgespürt hatte, war sie völlig verändert. Mom, sie war ein ganz normales Mädchen."

„Was meinst Du mit normal?" Fragte Sarah mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Sie hat gelacht, Kicker gespielt und sie hatte Angst, als ich ihr gesagt habe, was sie ist."

Sarah sah John nachdenklich an. „John, ich verstehe, dass sie in manchen Momenten auf dich sagen wir mal Menschlich wirkt, aber das ist sie nicht, sie fühlt nichts, sie kann einfach nichts fühlen."

„Mom, ich habe es gesehen. Sie kann vielleicht mit ihrem Gesicht Gefühle imitieren, aber sie hatte wirklich Angst. Ich sah es in ihren Augen." Sagte John eindringliche.

„John , ihre Augen sind nicht echt, sie kann darin keine Gefühle zeigen." Auch Sarah hatte mit Nachdruck gesprochen.

„Mom, für mich sind sie echt, sie fühlt sich echt an. SIE IST ECHT!"

Bei seinen Worten war Sarah zurückgezuckt. „John gibt es da Etwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

„Mom, bevor wir dich befreit haben hat Cameron, wegen deines Krebses, nun sie hat mich...gebeten.. ihre Energiequelle zu überprüfen. Dazu hat sie... nun, wie auch immer, sie fühlt sich echt an. Ihre Haut ist warm und weich und sie ist wunderschön und... ich liebe sie." Die letzten Worte waren nur mehr ein Flüstern. Jetzt war es raus.

Seine Mutter kniete bewegungslos neben seinem Bett. Ein resignierender Blick traf John. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Du das sagen würdest. Ich hatte wenigstens gehofft, dass Du in ihr eine Art Schwester sehen würdest aber eigentlich wusste von Anfang an, dass Du sie liebst."

„Aber..."

„Ich glaube es war der Blick, den Du ihr zugeworfen hast, als sie in Unterwäsche durchs Haus lief. Mein kleiner Junge hatte schamvoll weggesehen, als ein hübsches Mädchen halbnackt an ihm vorbeilief. Welcher 16 jährige Teenager würde so etwas denn tun, wenn er nicht verliebt wäre. Dann war da noch später nach der Autobombe, als Du sie gegen meinen Willen wieder aktiviert hast und ich den schrecklichsten Moment meines Lebens hatte, als Du ihr die Waffe in die Hand drücktest. Ich weis nicht genau wie aber Du hast sie repariert."

„Mom, nein Mom, das habe ich nicht".

„Was meinst Du damit?" „Sie hat es mir gesagt, meine Reparaturversuche waren erfolglos. Sie hat mich nicht getötet weil..., ach ich weiß auch nicht."

Einige Sekunden lang war es still in dem kleinen Raum.

Sarah kämpfte einen stillen Kampf mit sich selbst. Mochte sie Cameron? Nein, na ja, Riley hatte sie noch weniger gemocht. Könnte sie akzeptieren dass Cameron und John... . Ärgerlich über sich selbst schüttelte sie den Gedanken wieder ab. „Wir müssen diesen John-Henry finden, dann holen wir ihren Chip zurück und dann sehen wir weiter."

John sah ihr in die Augen und erkannte das versprechen darin. „Danke Mom." Mit diesen Worten nahm John sie in die Arme.

Sarah begann zu lächeln. Das erste herzliche Lächeln seit langem. Sie hatte endlich ihren John wieder.

**Kapitel 8**

„METALL!" Der Ruf schallte durch die Räume des Bunkers. Gleichzeitig waren die ersten Schüsse zu hören. Sarah und John sprangen gleichzeitig auf und rannten zur Tür. Davor stand Allison mit Schreck geweiteten Augen während die Kugeln durch die Gegend flogen.

John griff nach Allisons Jacke und zog sie schnell in den Raum. „Bist Du OK.?" Allison sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Sarah überprüfte Allisons Kleidung nach Einschlägen oder Blut konnte aber nichts finden. Das Alles hatte nur Sekunden gedauert.

John und Sarah sahen wieder vorsichtig um die Ecke. Sie Konnten einen Terminator der 800er Reihe sehen, der mit zwei Automatikwaffen gleichzeitig den gesamten Bereich mit Geschossen bestrich. Hinter diesem war ein weiterer Terminator zu sehen. Dem Aussehen nach wohl ein 600er Modell. Seine Gummihaut hing in Fetzen von seinem Körper aber aufzuhalten war auch er nicht.

John sah sich vorsichtig um. Er konnte einige Soldaten sehen, darunter Derek und Kyle, die das Feuer erwiderten.

Plötzlich stieß Sarah John an und deutete in Richtung der Eindringlinge. Sie sahen Catherine Weaver aus einem Seitengang hervorkommen. Sie griff zuerst den T600 an, indem sie einfach nach seinem Kopf griff und durch eine beherzte Drehung von der Energiequelle im Rumpf trennte. Nachdem sie ihr Opfer lautlos hat zu Boden gleiten lassen, näherte sie sich dem T800er vorsichtig von hinten. Als sie nur noch einen Meter entfernt war sprang sie vor, griff nach der Maschine und stieß sie gegen die Wand. Dann streckte sie die Arme aus und ähnlich wie sie es mit dem T888 im Zeira Gebäude gemacht hatte, spießte sie den Terminator an beide Schultern auf, nagelte ihn damit an der Wand fest.

„John Connor!" rief sie, „Der Chip!" Der zappelnde Terminator hatte schon längst seine Munition verschossen und auch die Soldaten hatten das Feuer eingestellt. Völlig erstaunt sahen sie zu, wie John über den Gang lief, nach Dereks Gürtel griff, dessen Messer herauszog und schnell in Richtung der Beiden Maschinen lief.

„Ich komm nicht an ihn heran, solange er die Arme bewegen kann!" Rief John in Weavers Richtung. Sogleich trennten sich Teile ihrer Arme und bildeten Klammern, die nach den Armen des Terminators griffen.

Sogleich bückte John sich unter Weavers ‚Arme', Stützte sich auf beiden ab und drückte sich so in eine Position, in der er an die rechte Kopfseite der Maschine gelangen konnte.

Völlig sprachlos beobachteten die Widerstandskämpfer das Manöver.

John machte schnell einen x-förmigen Schnitt, klappte die falsche Haut zur Seite und hebelte den Portdeckel auf. „Ich brauche eine Zange!" Schrie John.

Sarah hatte damit gerechnet und mittlerweile etwas Passendes gefunden.

Als John mit der Zange nach dem Chip griff, gelang es dem Terminator den rechten Arm aus Weavers Umklammerung zu befreien. Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch brach der dünne Ausleger einfach ab, sodass der Terminator an seinen Kopf greifen konnte.

Bevor er Johns Hand greifen konnte hatte dieser den Chip entriegelt. Im selben Moment erstarben die Bewegungen der Maschine.

(ENDE Episode 3.01)


	2. Episode 3-02

**A/N:  
**

Entgegen Summer Glaus Aussage bezüglich der Dauer von Johns Aufenthalt in der Zukunft habe ich die Probanden schnellstmöglich wieder in die Vergangenheit bringen wollen, da meiner Meinung nach nur dort eine sinnvolle fortsetzung der serie angesiedelt werden kann. Wie dem auch sei, dauert dies noch etwas.

* * *

Episode 3.02

**Kapitel 1**

Atemlos stand John mit dem Rücken zu dem deaktivierte Terminator währen dieser hinter ihm zu Boden krachte.

Nach einem langen Blick auf den Chip sah er zur Seite auf den T1001. „Wir müssen reden", sagte John entschlossen.

Catherine Weaver nickte nur. Beide gingen in Richtung der staunenden Menge.

Während die Leute vor dem T1001 furchtsam zurückwichen ging Savannah zu ihrer ‚Mutter' und nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme. Erstaunt erwiderte die Maschine die Geste mit einem feinen Lächeln.

Währenddessen wurde John von Sarah umarmt. Hinter Sarah stand Allison und starrte ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. ‚Bitte lass sie sich nicht in mich verlieben', dachte John nur. Zu sehr wühlte der Schmerz über Cameron in ihm.

Noch immer Sarah haltend drehte John den Kopf und sah James Ellison an. „Können wir irgendwo reden?" Ellison beantwortete die Frage mit einem Nicken und ging dann voran durch die Menge.

Sie erreichten einen kleinen Saal, der offensichtlich als Kapelle diente.

John ging durch bis zum Altar und starrte dann auf die Jesus-Figur, die an dem Kreuz hing.

Als die kleine Gruppe eingetreten war verschloss James Ellison die Tür, nicht ohne einen Blick in die Menge zu werfen, in der er Kyle und Derek Reese sehen konnte, die miteinander Tuschelten.

Sein letzter Blick galt Allison, deren Blick noch immer starr auf John gerichtet war.

Nachdem sich Jeder außer Catherine Weaver einen Stuhl genommen hatte, versammelte sich die kleine Gruppe im Halbkreis vor dem Altar.

John drehte sich langsam um und lies seinen Blick über die Gruppe schweifen. An Catherine Weaver blieb sein Blick hängen. „Wofür genau habe ich mein Leben riskiert?"

„Wenn Du ihren Chip wieder haben willst, braucht John Henry Ersatz."

John nickte und sah dann seine Mutter an. „Habe ich mein Leben umsonst riskiert? Hast Du ihren Körper zerstört?" Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Nein." An Sarahs Stelle hatte James Ellison geantwortet.

John sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Catherine Weaver hat Vorkehrungen getroffen, um John Henry samt der Elektronik zu verlegen. Statt seiner wollten wir Cameron an den geheimen Ort bringen. Außerdem haben wir sie mit Mr. Murchs Hilfe vollkommen wiederhergestellt obwohl ich da meine Bedenken hatte aber Deine Mutter kann sehr überzeugend sein."

Erstaunt sah John Sarah an. Sollte sie wirklich Cameron beschützt haben. Dann sah er den Blick in ihren Augen. Dieser Blick, eine Mischung aus Liebe und Bewunderung war etwas was er aus tiefster Seele Hasste. Er wusste sofort, sie hatte Das für den Retter der Menschheit getan und nicht etwa für ihren Sohn.

„Leider blieb uns keine Möglichkeit den Transport durchzuführen also haben wir sie mit dem Ganzen Equipment im Zeira Cord Gebäude versteckt," fuhr Ellison fort.

„Ich hatte einen geheimen Raum im Zeira Corp. Gebäude einrichten lassen," warf der T1001 ein."

Ellison fuhr fort. „Cameron bekam wie John Henry eine Schnittstelle am Hinterkopf.

Auf dem Rechner befanden sich aber nur noch die Unterprogramme für das Gebäudemanagement, von der KI keine Spur."

„Warum hat John Henry sich nicht einfach auf den Chip kopiert?" Fragte John Catherine Weaver.

"Würdest Du wollen, dass Du ein zweites Mal existierst?"

„Manchmal schon," murmelte John.

„Ist sie..., ist Cameron noch intakt?" John sah den T1001 nicht an als dieser antwortete.

„Definitiv Ja. Eigentlich ist John Henry wie Skynet ein lernfähiger Virus. Sie wird ihre Persönlichkeit behalten haben, ihre Grundprogrammierung wird aber anders wird nicht länger Skynets Befehle in sich tragen."

„Und ihre...ihre..." John brachte die Frage nicht zu Ende. Dafür hatte die Maschine verstanden.

„Ihre GEFÜHLE sind intakt."

Bei dem Wort ‚Gefühle' Waren alle Köpfe hochgeruckt.

Jetzt lächelte Catherine Weaver. „Die letzten Entwicklungen von Skynet liefen darauf hinaus, uns Gefühle zu geben. Leider erkannte Skynet schnell seinen Irrtum und lies die Meisten von uns Terminieren. Gefühle verleihen uns die Fähigkeit selbst zu entscheiden."

„Du hast Gefühle?" Ungläubig sah Savannah das an, was lange ihre Mutter gewesen war.

„Absolut korrekt. Meine Primär-Mission war es John-Henry zu erschaffen. Meine Sekundär-Mission war es meine Tochter großzuziehen. Ich denke, ich habe Dich wirklich liebgewonnen."

Ein ungläubiges aber freudiges Lächeln lag auf Savannahs Gesicht.

„Welche Art von Gefühle?" Fragte John zweifelnd aber hoffnungsvoll."

„Ärger, Frustration, Langeweile, Zuneigung, sind Teile der Grundprogrammierung. Liebe und Hass sind nicht programmiert, es liegt aber im Bereich des Möglichen, diese zu entwickeln."

Triumphierend sah John seine Mutter an.

Sarah rutschte unbehaglich tiefer in ihren Stuhl. Es fröstelte sie auf einmal. Ihr war sofort klar was Johns Blick bedeuten sollte. Jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es klug gewesen war Cameron nicht zu zerstören. Cameron und John würden noch näher zusammenrücken. Ihr Sohn und eine Maschine. Sarah schüttelte nur den Kopf. Zu erschreckend waren die Möglichkeiten.

**Kapitel 2**

Noch bevor John weiter reden konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Die Jäger sind zurück!" Rief ein Junger Mann, der sofort wieder verschwand.

John warf James Ellison einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf dieser sagte: „Die Jäger sind eine Truppe, die uns mit Nahrungsmitteln versorgt. Sie ziehen los und durchsuchen alle Gebäude nach irgendetwas Essbarem. Leider ist es uns nicht möglich genug Nahrung selbst herzustellen. Meistenteils teilen sich mehrere Leute eine Armeeration. Bald wird es nichteinmal mehr dafür ausreichen. Oft kehren die Jäger erfolglos zurück oder haben gar noch irgendwelche Streuner aufgelesen, die auch noch durchgefüttert werden müssen".

Interessiert ging John zur Tür und die Anderen folgten ihm.

Sie beobachteten eine Prozession von etwa einem Dutzend Soldaten.

Zwischen den Soldaten liefen einige zerlumpte Gestalten.

Als einer der Soldaten direkt auf Derek und Kyle zuging, erkannte John sie wieder.

„Jesse", stieß John hervor, bekam aber gleichzeitig den Ellbogen seiner Mutter in die Rippen.

Auf seinen halb wütenden, halb fragenden Blick hin deutete Sarah auf eine der zerlumpten Gestalten. John musste schon sehr genau hinsehen, um unter dem Dreck die Person zu erkennen. Klein, kräftige Statur und völlig verdrecktes aber erkennbar blondes Haar.

„Riley?!" John hatte lauter gesprochen als beabsichtigt.

Das Mädchen blieb nicht stehen, beobachtete ihn aber im Vorbeigehen.

Auch Derek, Jesse und Kyle hatten den Ausruf gehört. Derek deutete auf John und Sarah. Als er auf Catherine Weaver deutete riss Jesse die Waffe hoch, wurde aber von Derek am Schießen gehindert.

Dies war Alles von John nicht wahrgenommen worden. Er starrte noch immer hinter Riley her, die auch ihn immer wieder mit Blicken bedachte.

Dann verschwand der kleine Trupp um eine Gangbiegung und John ging nachdenklich zurück zum Altar.

Minuten vergingen, in denen John mit gesenktem Kopf dastand und kein Wort sagte.

Plötzlich holte er tief Luft und hob den Kopf. Übergangslos setzte er dort an, wo er Minuten zuvor aufgehört hatte.

„Mom, wie lange nach meiner...", er zögerte kurz, „Reise, bist Du mir gefolgt?"

„Ziemlich genau 4 Monate haben die Vorbereitungen gedauert. Außerdem war es ziemlich schwierig, die richtige Einstellung für die Zeitmaschine herauszufinden. Mr. Murch musste alles aus den Computerprotokollen herauslesen."

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" John sah Catherine Weaver an.

„Primär müssen wir John-Henry finden".

„Warum ist er überhaupt hier?" John stellte die Frage mehr zu sich selbst, trotzdem antwortete Catherine Weaver.

„Er versucht mehr über seinen Bruder herauszufinden."

„Skynet?" Auf die Frage Johns nickte der T1001 nur.

„Haben S..., hast Du schon eine Spur von ihm entdeckt?" John musste sich wiedereinmal vergegenwärtigen mit wem er sprach.

„Er scheint wohl Serrano Point anzusteuern. Dort gibt es mit Sicherheit eine Möglichkeit Kontakt zu Skynet herzustellen. Wenn er allerdings einem Trupp Terminatoren in die Hände läuft ist Alles aus. Auch deshalb war dein Terminator so wertvoll für uns. Nicht nur dass sie den Zielort kennt, sie verfügt auch über das notwendige Wissen da Draußen zu überleben."

Nach diesen Worten verwandelte sich Catherine Weaver in ihre flüssige Form und verschwand um eine Ecke. Einen Moment später hörte man eine spitzen Schrei. Als Der T1001 zurückkehrte hing die hilflose Allison zappelnd in ihrem Griff. Unbemerkt war sie der Gruppe durch einen Seiteneingang in die Kapelle gefolgt.

„Lass sie los!" John hatte einen ärgerlichen Unterton in der Stimme. Er ging zu Allison, die auf dem Boden kauerte und hockte sich vor sie. „Du weißt, was man mit Spionen macht?" Fragte John mit deutlichem Zeichen von Ärger in der Stimme.

Allison hat sich bei seinen Worten zusammengeduckt. Angst und Tränen standen in ihren Augen, Was John gleich milder zu stimmen schien. Er griff unter ihre Achseln und zog sie hoch. „Ist schon gut, Niemand hier wird Dir etwas tun."

Bei dem Wort 'Niemand' warf er Catherine Weaver einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, was die mit verdrehen der Augen quittierte.

Allison warf John einen Blick zu, in dem Hoffnung stand. Als sie in sein lächelndes Gesicht sah warf sie sich an seine Brust und fing an zu schluchzen. John warf einen hilflosen Blick auf Sarah, die darauf aber nur mit einem Schulterzucken reagierte.

**Kapitel 3**

„Derek schickt mich." Leise kamen die Worte von Allison, nachdem ihr Schluchzen verstummt war. „Er wollte, dass ich in Erfahrung bringe was ihr hier zu bereden habt."

„Und, genug gehört?" Diesmal war es Sarah, die deutlichen Ärger in ihrer Stimme erkennen lies.

Nicht genug, dass sie viel Kraft aufwenden musste, um sich nicht in Kyles Arme zu werfen, jetzt musste sie sich auch noch Gedanken über einen möglichen Verrat der Beiden machen, zumal diese Jesse anwesend war, ein Faktor den Sarah nicht unterschätzte.

Sie wusste genau, würden Derek und Kyle eine Dummheit begehen..., sie warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Catherine Weaver, würde der T1001 ein Blutbad anrichten.

„Geh zu Derek und sage ihm, er, Kyle und Jesse sollen herkommen." John hatte einen klirrenden Unterton, den Sarah noch nie an ihm wahrgenommen hatte.

Aktuell schien er seine Wut noch im Zaum halten zu können aber es schien als stände er kurz vor einem Ausbruch.

Allison nickte nur und ging zur Tür, warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Gruppe, verharrte etwas länger bei Catherine Weaver und verließ dann die Kapelle.

John sah wieder auf das Kreuz über dem kleinen Altar.

Minuten vergingen und Sarah fragte sich schon, was da so lange dauerte, während Ellison und Savannah sich sichtlich immer unbehaglicher fühlten.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Allison kam herein. Um ihren Bauch war ein Gürtel mit Sprengstoff gebunden. Den Zünder hielt sie in der Hand.

Hinter ihr betraten Kyle,Derek und Jesse den Raum. Jeder von ihnen hielt eine Waffe auf Allison gerichtet.

Auf Allisons Gesicht spiegelte sich Angst aber auch Entschlossenheit wieder. „Wenn wir angegriffen werden, werden sie mich erschießen und die Sprengladung geht hoch."

„Allison, was soll das bedeuten?" John hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

„Ihr seid Verräter, Graue, ihr arbeitet mit Maschinen. Ich habe vorhin genug mitbekommen um zu wissen, dass eine von Euren Maschinen auf dem Weg nach Serrano Point ist, um Skynet Bericht zu erstatten."

Trotzig hatte Allison diese Worte hervorgestoßen.

John holte tief Luft und lies für einen Moment den Kopf hängen. Dann umrundete er Allison und ging ohne Angst auf Kyle zu, bis er direkt vor der Mündung der Pistole stand.

„Kyle, erinnerst Du Dich an die Zeit vor dem Tag der Abrechnung an den 28 Februar 2007?"

Kyle dachte einen Augenblick nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf „Da war ich noch klein."

John sah Derek an. „Und Du?" Derek schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Ich war im Park, es war mein Geburtstag."

„Unsinn, so alt bist Du doch gar nicht," warf Derek ärgerlich ein.

Unbeirrt fuhr John fort. „Ich sah zwei Jungen Baseball spielen. Der größere von Beiden Hatte ein Trikot an, auf dem hinten ein Name stand...Reese."

Dereks Augen wurden größer.

John fuhr fort, „als ein Baseball in meine Richtung flog habe ich ihn aufgehoben. Der kleine Junge lief auf mich zu und ich habe ihm den Ball wiedergegeben. Erinnert Ihr euch an den Mann, der hinter mir auf der Bank saß?"

Kyle zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Jesse wurde unruhig. „Derek, was soll der Unsinn, er ist noch gar nicht alt genug um dagewesen zu sein. Lasst uns das jetzt hier erledigen."

Derek schüttelte den Kopf als wolle er etwas abschütteln. Er starrte vor sich ins Leere. „Ich erinnere mich wieder. Ich erinnere mich an die zwei Personen der eine sah aus wie Du." Derek blickte jetzt in Johns Richtung. „Der andere saß lässig mit dem Rücken zum Tisch. Er hatte ein Eis am Stiel in der rechten Hand, das bereits tropfte. Ich dachte noch, was das für eine Verschwendung ist. Ich... „ Derek lies seine Waffe fallen" Ich erinnere mich an das Gesicht des Mannes! Das war ich! Ich saß dort auf der Bank."

Unglaube spiegelte sich in den Augen von Kyle und Jesse wieder.

„Derek was soll das?" Jesse hatte ihn an der Jacke herumgezogen.

„Jesse Baby, ich weiß es ganz genau. DAS GESICHT DES MANNES WAR MEINS!"

**Kapitel 4**

Stille herrschte in dem kleinen Saal.

Minutenlang starrte Derek vor sich hin. Kyle strengte sein Gehirn an, konnte sich aber nicht an diese Zeit zurückerinnern.

Jesse lief unruhig mit der Waffe in der Hand hin und her, gelegentlich einen finsteren Blick auf Derek werfend.

Allison stand, noch immer mit dem Zünder in der Hand in der Mitte des Raumes. Schweiß drang ihr aus allen Poren und ihre Knie zitterten schon eine geraume Weile.

„Leute?" Leise kam der Ruf von ihr. Als Niemand reagierte nahm sie ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und rief laut: „LEUTE!"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie.

„Könnte mir mal jemand sagen, was wir jetzt machen. So allmählich kann ich nicht mehr stehen und der Zünder..."

Mit einem schnellen Griff nahm John ihr den Zünder ab.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie er sich Allison genähert hatte.

„SHIT!" kam ein Ausruf von Jesse, die fast im selben Augenblick die Waffe hochriss, als sie ein Kerzenleuchter von hinten gegen den Kopf traf.

Verwirrt blickten alle Anwesenden auf das völlig verdreckte Mädchen, das gerade Jesse niedergeschlagen hatte.

Leicht geduckt, wie ein sprungbereites Tier, näherte sich Riley John, der wie erstarrt neben Allison stand.

Ihre Augen starr auf John gerichtet, umrundete sie diesen einmal und blieb dann vor ihm stehen.

John musste sich eisern beherrschen, um nicht vor ihrem intensiven Körpergeruch zurückzuweichen.

Allison hingegen verzog angewidert das Gesicht, bis sie plötzlich ohnmächtig wurde.

John gelang es gerade noch, Allison mit einem Arm aufzufangen, bevor ihr Fall ihm den Zünder aus der Hand reißen konnte.

Fast augenblicklich war Kyle hinzu gesprungen, entschärfte schnell den Zünder und nahm dann Allison aus Johns Armen.

„Woher kennst Du meinen Namen?" Wollte die verdreckte Gestalt vor John wissen.

Abrupt sah John sie an. Sprachlos stand John vor ihr. Übelkeit kam in ihm hoch, als er ihren Mundgeruch wahrnahm.

Gleich darauf stiegen Tränen in seine Augen, als er daran dachte, wo er Riley zuletzt gesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß viele Dinge" Antwortete John nach ein paar Sekunden.

Als Riley fragend das Gesicht verzog fügte er schnell hinzu: „Wir werden uns um Dich kümmern. Savannah?"

Savannah Weaver, die die ohnmächtige Allison wieder aufgeweckt hatte sah John an.

„Kümmere Dich bitte um Riley. Sie muss vor Allem Anderen Baden und Zähne putzen wäre auch ganz wichtig.

Savannah erhob sich und ergriff Riley am Arm, die John keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte, auch nicht als Savannah sie mit sich zog.

Sarah hatte ihren Sohn die ganze Zeit über bewundernd angestarrt. Ihren John, der übergangslos in eine Führerrolle geschlüpft war, wenn auch zunächst nur für diese kleine Gruppe.

Nachdem John Riley beobachtet hatte, wie diese von Savannah weggezerrt wurde, erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an Jesse.

Als er zu dem Platz blickte, wo sie hätte liegen müssen, war nichts mehr von ihr zu sehen.

Sollte vielleicht Catherine Weaver... John blickte in Richtung des T1001 und erschrak, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Der T1001 in der Gestalt von Catherine Weaver stand erstarrt auf einem Fleck und bewegte sich nicht.

Als John sie am Arm berührte fühlte sich dieser erstarrt an.

Erst als er sie einmal umrundet hatte, bemerkte er ein kleines Gerät an der Vorderseite ihrer Kleidung.

Ein Gerät, das er noch nie gesehen hatte und das auch augenscheinlich nicht dorthin gehörte.

Er löste das kleine offensichtlich selbsthaftende Gerät und betrachtete es genauer. In einer Einbuchtung des Gerätes war ein kleiner Kippschalter untergebracht. Ohne zu zögern bewegte John den Schalter, nur um schnell zurückzuspringen, als der T1001 fast übergangslos zum Leben erwachte.

Ihr Arm schoss vor und eine metallene Lanze traf die Wand, an der Jesse zuvor gestanden hatte.

Ärgerlich verzog die Maschine das Gesicht. Dann erblickte sie das Gerät in Johns Hand und näherte sich diesem mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck.

John hingegen warf ihr das Gerät schnell zu, das Catherine Weaver mit einem kurzen Druck ihrer Hand in Elektronikschrott verwandelte.

Auf Johns fragenden Gesichtsausdruck erläuterte sie kurz: „Ein Störsender von Skynet, entwickelt, um unsere Bewegung zu hemmen. Diese Frau muss ein Grey sein, nur so kann sie in den Besitz des Gerätes gekommen sein.

(ENDE Episode 3.02)


	3. Episode 3-03

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

Episode 3.03

**Kapitel 1**

„WAS!" Derek hatte die Worte Catherine Weavers mitangehört. Er kam langsam näher. Seine Körpersprache war eindeutig insbesondere, da er seine Pistole gezogen hatte.

John, der sich nicht im klaren war, wie der T1001 auf einen direkten Angriff reagieren würde, stellte sich zwischen die Beiden.

Im Gegensatz zu Cameron würde die Weaver keine Vorbehalte haben, Derek zu töten, wenn sie ihn für eine Bedrohung hielt.

Eine Hand auf dem Unterarm der Pistolenhand, die Andere gegen Dereks Brust gestemmt, versuchte John Derek davon abzuhalten, seinem ungestümen Temperament freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Derek beruhige Dich! Wenn sie Unrecht hat, werden wir das schon merken. Hat sie aber Recht, dann müssen wir Jesse unschädlich machen.

Jetzt sah Derek John an und stoppte seinen Vorwärtsdrang in Richtung des T1001. Gleich darauf steckte er noch immer Zornesrot im Gesicht seine Waffe weg, warf Catherine Weaver noch einen Wütenden Blick zu und ging zurück zu Kyle, der gerade mit James Ellison heftig diskutierte.

Sarah ging zu John, der Derek zusah, wie dieser sich zu Ellison und Kyle gesellte und wenig später heftig gestikulierend das Wort ergriff.

„Er hat zumindest das gleiche Temperament wie unser Derek." Sagte Sarah mit einem feinen Lächeln.

„Ja, das wird ihm auch wieder das Genick brechen. Worüber diskutieren die Drei eigentlich."

Sarah, die immer wieder zu Kyle hinüberstarrte, reagierte nicht auf die Frage.

Als John sie daraufhin ansah bemerkte er, dass Sarah ins Leere zu starren schien. Er fasste an ihren Oberarm, um sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit zu lö^sen. „Mom?"

Sarah sah ihn ein wenig verstört an. „Was?"

„Mom, sprich mit ihm."

"John, er ist nicht Dein Vater. Nichts verbindet die Beiden miteinander." Nach diesen Worten ging Sarah zu der Wand hinter dem kleinen Altar und lies sich an der Wand entlang auf den Boden gleiten.

John fragte sich, ob er hingehen und sie umarmen sollte, als gleichzeitig zwei Dinge passierten. Ersteinmal stürmte Derek mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck hinaus und zum Zweiten wäre er dabei fast in Savannah gerannt, die eine erfreulich saubere Riley im Schlepptau hatte.

**Kapitel 2**

Währenddessen hatte niemand auf Allison geachtet, die wie ein Häufchen Elend in der Ecke stand. Gerade als sie sich ein Herz gefasst hatte und auf John zugehen wollte kamen Riley und Savannah herein.

Riley wirkte zwar immer noch ständig sprungbereit aber jetzt da sie sauber war, hatte sie das Tierhafte doch verloren. Die Kleidung spannte ein wenig um ihren Oberkörper, ansonsten sah sie ganz passabel aus. Die ganze Zeit nach allen Seiten sichernd schlich sie auf John zu, der dies nicht ohne Stirnrunzeln beobachtete.

John hatte gesehen, das Allison zu ihm herübersah, dann aber als Riley hereinkam mit hängendem Kopf zurückwich. Bevor Riley John wieder mit Fragen löchern konnte, schob er sie einfach auf den nächsten Stuhl und ging hinüber zu Allison, die ihn erst bemerkte, als er direkt vor ihr stand. Zögernd hob sie den Kopf mit Tränen in den Augen. Als sie in Johns lächelndes Gesicht sah, erhellte sich ihre Miene sichtlich und die Tränen versiegten.

„Ich...", begann sie , wusste aber nicht so richtig, wo sie beginnen sollte. „Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr." Wieder lies sie den Kopf hängen.

John legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Man sah ihm deutlich an, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich zurückzuhalten angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich Allison wie Cameron anfühlte und so wie sie sprach. Es drängte ihn danach, Allison in die Arme zu nehmen, nur um vielleicht für eine Sekunde lang glauben zu können, sie sei Cameron. Er wusste aber auch, dass das Allison gegenüber nicht fair gewesen wäre.

„Du hast Dir nichts vorzuwerfen. Ihr habt fast Euer Leben lang gegen die Maschinen gekämpft und dann komm ich mit einer Maschine hier an und mit noch einer weiteren da drauß fällt es schwer jemandem zu vertrauen, der sich fast wie ein Grey benimmt. Du musst nur wissen, dass mich die Maschinen seit meiner Kindheit vor anderen Maschinen beschützt haben. Mit der richtigen Programmierung können sie für die Menschheit sehr nützl..." er dachte an Cameron," ….wertvoll sein."

Allison sah ihn an, noch immer war ihr Gesichtsausdruck eine Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Scham. John überlegte kurz. „Drüben sitzt meine Mutter, der geht es auch nicht so gut. Geh doch mal zu ihr, vielleicht könntet ihr ja ein wenig miteinander reden." 'Bis ich hier wieder Alles unter Kontrolle habe' Dachte er.

Er ging zu Kyle und James Ellison. „Worüber habt ihr Euch eben gestritten?" Fragte John die Beiden."

„Na ja, ich habe versucht Kyle... und Derek klar zu machen, wie wichtig es ist Euch zu unterstützen." Erwiderte James Ellison. „Ich..."

In diesem Moment kam Derek hereingerannt. „Jesse ist weg. Sie ist zum Südausgang und hat die Wachen und die Hunde mit ihrem Messer getötet."

John konnte Horror und Panik in den Augen der Anderen erkennen. „Was ist am Südausgang so Besonderes?" Fragte er schnell.

Savannah war herangetreten und beantwortete die Frage, da die Anderen zu geschockt waren. „Nicht weit hinter dem Südausgang liegt der Eingang zu einem unterirdischen Tunnel, der direkt zu einer Maschinenfabrik führt. Wenn sie da rein ist, können die Maschinen innerhalb einer Stunde vor der Tür stehen.

Alle anwesenden hatten sich jetzt um die kleine Gruppe versammelt. Sarah sah auf John, als erwartete sie eine Reaktion. Und die kam dann auch. Es war nur ein Wort

„Evakuierung!"

**Kapitel 3**

„Derek, welcher Ausgang führt dahin, wo ihr mich gefunden Habt?"

„Das ist der West-Ausgang." Erwiderte Derek verdattert, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er eigentlich dachte, er und Kyle hätten das Kommando. John schien ihnen das jetzt abgenommen zu haben.

„Derek. Die Soldaten sollen die Zivilisten durch den Nord- und Ostausgang evakuieren. Wenn Jesse zurückkommt wird sie entweder den kürzesten Weg nehmen oder den Weg, um uns abzufangen. Savannah, James, Allison," er zögerte kurz. „...Und Riley, ihr werdet mit den Zivilisten evakuiert. Derek Kyle, gebt die Befehle und dann werdet Ihr uns durch den Nordausgang schnellstmöglich zum Zeira-Gebäude zurückbringen. Derek, Kyle denkt nach. Weiß Jesse, wo genau ihr mich gefunden habt?"

Derek und Kyle sahen sich an. Derek schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Sie weiß lediglich, aus welcher Richtung wir gekommen sind." „Gut, dann sind wir da vielleicht sicher. Sie darf unter keinen Umständen die Zeitmaschine finden. Derek, Kyle?"

Die beiden hatten nachdenklich zu Boden gestarrt und sahen jetzt wieder auf John.

„Na, was ist?"

Dereks und Kyles Gesichter waren Fragezeichen.

Jetzt wurde John ungeduldig und fing an, mit den Händen zu gestikulieren. „Evakuierung!" Rief er den Beiden nochmal ins Gedächtnis und wies auf die Türe.

Jetzt hatten sie begriffen und stürmten hinaus, um die Befehle zu erteilen. John drehte sich herum, „Mom, Du und Catherine solltet schnellstmöglich ein paar Sachen einpacken. Waffen, Proviant und was ihr sonst noch nützliches findet."

Seine Mom stürmte sofort hinaus. Zu Johns erstaunen folgte der T1001 seiner Mutter auf dem Fuße. Nach einer Minute des Nachdenkens fielen John zwei Dinge auf. Erstens, Riley war verschwunden und zweitens, Allison, Savannah und James Ellison standen noch immer da. Allmählich wurde John unruhig. „Was wollt ihr denn noch hier? Packt schnell Eure Sachen, ihr müsst hier weg."

Jetzt trat Savannah vor. „Wir drei werden dich ebenfalls begleiten und das ist nicht verhandelbar." Sie sagte das mit einem Blick, der ihre Entschlossenheit bekundete.

John blickte auf Savannah und dann auf Allison. Zuletzt warf er einen hilflosen Blich zu James Ellison, der aber zuckte nur mit schiefem Grinsen die Schultern. 'Frauen', dachte John nur. Das Wort muss wohl in seinen Augen aufgeleuchtet sein denn Savannah hob indigniert die Brauen.

„Also gut ihr drei. Packt euren Krempel. In..." Er wollte auf die Uhr sehen, fluchte dann innerlich über Zeitreisen und fuhr fort. „...10 Minuten hier mit vollem Gepäck."

Die Drei nickten nur kurz. Und machten sich auf den Weg.

„Savannah!" Rief John der rothaarigen Frau nach, die daraufhin stoppte und ihn ansah.

„Sorg dafür, dass die medizinische Ausrüstung mit evakuiert wird. Die Menschen werden sie brauchen." Savannah nickte kurz und lächelte ihn an, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg machte. Als er alleine war, lies sich John an einer Wand herabsinken. Die nervliche Belastung in den letzten Stunden war fast zu viel für ihn gewesen und er schlief fast augenblicklich ein.

**Kapitel 4**

John wachte auf. Um ihn herum war es fast dunkel. Er fragte sich augenblicklich, wer denn das Licht ausgemacht hatte. Dann fiel ihm auf, wie still es um ihn herum war. Er stand vorsichtig auf und tastete sich an der Wand entlang zur Türe. Auf dem Gang brannte nur eine Notbeleuchtung. Er wollte gerade rufen, als er Schritte und stimmen hörte und zwar aus beiden Richtungen des Ganges. Dann sah er die Lichter der Taschenlampen. Von beiden Seiten schien sich jemand zu nähern. Augenblicke später erkannte er eine Gruppe Menschen. Es waren: Seine Mom, Allison, Derek, Kyle sein Vater, Riley, Ellison und Savannah.

Seine Mom winkte ihn zu sich. „John!" Rief sie. „John, wir müssen gehen, bevor sie kommen.

„Gut Mom, ich komme!" Er hatte gerade zwei Schritte in Richtung der Menschen gemacht, als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte.

„John! John komm mit uns. Dies ist der richtige Weg." Als er herumwirbelte, sah er Weaver, Cromartie oder besser John-Henry und...seine Knie wurden weich...Cameron. Ihr unbedecktes Linsenauge glühte blau.

„Cameron!?

„Ja John, ich bin es. Komm mit mir. Bei uns bist Du sicherer."

„Nein John, es sind Maschinen, sie haben keine Seele. Sie hat keine Gefühle. Sie kennt keine Liebe!" Rief seine Mutter von der anderen Seite.

John drehte sich wieder zu seiner Mutter herum. Da stand Allison, keine 5 Meter von ihm entfernt.

„John, warum willst Du eine Maschine, wenn du mich haben kannst?"

Dann ertönte wieder Camerons Stimme: „Ich liebe Dich John, bitte komm mit mir."

John wusste nicht, in welche Richtung er zuerst sehen sollte.

„SIE IST EINE MASCHINE!" Schrie jetzt Allison.

Als er sie ansah, hatte sie plötzlich einen Granatwerfer in den Händen. Sie wollte gerade in Camerons Richtung feuern, als John sie reflexhaft mit zwei Schüssen aus seiner Pistole tötete. Dann hörte er noch den Abschuss eines weiteren Granatwerfers und er tötete seine Mom, die auf Cameron geschossen hatte. Geschockt starrte er in Richtung seiner Mom, als er hinter sich die Explosion hörte. Als er herumwirbelte, sah er Cameron, das Gesicht unbeschädigt und schön, wie er es kannte. In ihrer Brust klaffte ein Loch so groß wie zwei Männerfäuste und aus ihren wundervollen Augen liefen Tränen als sie jetzt sprach.

„Du hattest recht, ich bin nur eine Maschine." Dann brach sie zusammen.

„Cameron!" war alles, was er noch hervorbrachte.

**Kapitel 5**

Als John aus seinem Traum hochschreckte, schlug er hart mit dem Kopf gegen die Betonwand, gegen die er lehnte. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er wieder soweit klar denken konnte, dass er Savannah erkennen konnte, die vor im hockte.

„John, ist Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte sie teilnahmsvoll. „Du hast nach Cameron gerufen."

„War nur ein Alptraum, wie so oft." John hielt sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf. Dann bemerkte er seine Mutter, die hinter Savannah stand und ihn merkwürdig ansah.

„Savannah, könnte ich einen Augenblick mit meiner Mom alleine sprechen?"

„Natürlich aber beeilt Euch, wir sind abmarschbereit." Nach einem kurzen Nicken verlies sie den Raum.

John sah seine Mutter an. Sarah bekam ein wenig Angst, bei dem Blick, den John ihr zuwarf. Er ergriff ihre Oberarme und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Nach ein paar Sekunden lösten sich die Beiden wieder voneinander aber John hielt Sarah weiter an den Armen fest. Er sah in ihre Augen und bei dem Blick, mit der er sie ansah fröstelte es sie.

„Mom, du weißt ich liebe Dich aber lass mich niemals zwischen Dir und Cameron wählen müssen." Er sah ihr noch eine Sekunde lang in die Augen, bevor er los lies, sich eine Tasche schnappte und Savannah folgte.

Sarah warf noch einen traurigen Blick auf das Kreuz mit der Jesusfigur. „Glaubst Du an die Auferstehung?", hatte Cameron sie einmal gefragt. Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und folgte John nun ebenfalls.

Die Meisten Menschen hatten die Bunkeranlage bereits verlassen, als sich die kleine Gruppe vollzählig am Ausgang versammelt hatte.

John sah seine Gefährten der Reihe nach an bevor er entschlossen sagte: „Ihr wisst Alle, wie gefährlich das werden könnte. Wenn noch einer aussteigen möchte dann nur zu."

Keine Reaktion. Die Anderen sahen ihn nur an.

„Catherine, Du gehst mit Derek voraus."

Derek blickte säuerlich, nickte dann aber doch.

„Wir anderen folgen. Sollten wir angegriffen werden, versucht niemand irgendwelche selbstmörderischen Aktionen. In dem Fall sofort so weit wie möglich verteilen und auf die Chance von gezielten Schüssen warten. Versucht die Augen zu treffen, das ist Alles was wir versuchen können. Wenn sie nichts mehr sehen sind sie relativ harmlos."

John sah die Mitglieder seiner kleine Truppe nocheinmal der Reihe nach an und jeder nickte ihm zu. „Abmarsch!" John hatte jetzt wie ein richtiger Befehlshaber gesprochen und Sarah sah ihn bewundernd an. Sie verließen den Bunker und schwenkten sogleich nach Westen, ihrem Schicksal entgegen.

Keiner von ihnen sah die flinke Gestalt, die ihnen mit sicherem Abstand folgte.

**Kapitel 6**

Sie waren vielleicht einen Kilometer weit gekommen, als sie aus der Richtung aus der sie kamen vereinzelte Schüsse hörten und salven aus den Maschinenkanonen der Terminatoren. Ebenfalls konnten sie immer wieder Schreie hören.

Derek und Kyle sahen sich an aber noch bevor sie in Richtung der Auseinandersetzung losstürmen konnten hatte John beide an den Armen gepackt.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, es ist zu spät. Ihr könnt nichts mehr für sie tun."

„Zumindest haben wir jetzt vielleicht freie Bahn." Mit ausdruckloser Stimme hatte Catherine Weaver gesprochen.

Derek wirbelte herum, und riss die Waffe hoch. In dem Moment trat Kyle zwischen die Waffe und Catherine, die dies mit Erstaunen zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Derek, es ist zwar Wahnsinn aber ich muss der Masch….. Catherine zustimmen. Wir kämen zu spät und würden wahrscheinlich auch getötet werden.

Derek starrte Catherine Weaver über Kyles Schulter hinweg noch einen Augenblick an, bevor er ruckartig das Gewehr herunter nahm.

xxxxx

Der Rest des Weges verlief ungewöhnlich ereignislos. Die HK´s waren offenbar in der anderen Richtung unterwegs und auch die Maschinen am Boden schienen anderweitig beschäftigt zu sein.

Sarah trat zu John, der wortlos zwischen Allison und Savannah ging. Alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach. „John?" John blieb einen Augenblick stehen, um sich Sarahs Schritt anzupassen.

„Mom, was ich vorhin gesagt habe...".

Sarah unterbrach ihn. „John, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für diese Diskussion. Ich wollte Dich nur fragen, ob du weißt, wie es weitergeht?

„Nun ja, zunächsteinmal werden wir nach Camer...der Zeitmaschine sehen. Dann müssen wir John-Henry finden und zurück in unsere Zeit. So schwierig kann das ja wohl nicht sein." Bei diesen Worten grinste John über seinen eigenen Scherz.

Sarah hingegen verdrehte die Augen und deutete nur Stumm auf ihre Umgebung, Sogleich verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht, als er daran Dachte, was noch Alles schiefgehen konnte.

xxxxx

Abgesehen, von einigen Einzelnen Spähern der Maschinen waren sie auf keinen Widerstand der Maschinen getroffen. Catherine Weaver hatte in jedem Fall die Späher in Sekunden ausgeschaltet. Abgesehen von John und Sarah bekamen die Menschen Angst bei dem Gedanken, wie viel Schaden der T1001 anrichten könnte, wenn er sich gegen die Menschen richten würde.

Dann erreichten sie die Tunnel unter dem ehemaligen Zeira-Gebäude.

**Kapitel 7**

Sie standen in einem Ehemaligen Waschraum. Erstaunlicherweise waren hier eigentlich keine Schäden vorhanden.

John sah sich um. Keine der Fliesen wies auch nur eine Macke auf. „Wie kann das sein?" Fragte John Catherine Weaver.

Es war schon ein Novum den T1001 breit lächeln zu sehen.

Sarah runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Erst nachdem Alle Aufmerksamkeit auf Catherine Weaver lag antwortete diese.

„Die Wandfliesen sind aus Titanstahl, die Wände sind fast Atombombensicher. James , Sarah würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, die Türe zu öffnen.

James Ellison und Sarah sahen sich an. Während Sarah erst vor Kurzem hier gestanden hatte, musste James Ellison ersteinmal überlegen. Dann ging er in die Mitte der Wand, während Sarah in die linke Ecke ging. Beide legten ihre Hände auf eine bestimmte Fliese. Dann sahen sie sich an und Sarah zählte: „Drei..., zwei..., eins..., los!" Simultan drückten sie kräftig. Nichts passierte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden begann John nervös zu werden und auch die Anderen wurden unruhig. Nur James, Sarah und Catherine blieben ruhig. Dann, es kam John wie eine Ewigkeit vor, klickte es laut und vernehmlich.

Catherine Weaver sah John, wie er empfand, triumphierend an, ging zur rechten Seite der Wand und schob einen türgroßen Teil einfach nach innen. Sichtbar wurde eine Stahltüre von fast einem Meter Dicke.

John, gefolgt von den Anderen folgte Catherine Weaver in den verborgenen Raum. Er betrat den Raum in der Hoffnung, Cameron wäre dort, wurde aber enttäuscht. Der Raum enthielt lediglich das Komplette Equipment, dass John Henry vor seiner Flucht genutzt hatte.

John stand etwas verloren in der Mitte des Raumes als in Sarah an der Hand ergriff und zu einer kleinen Türe hinter dem Riesen Monitor führte. Sie öffnete die Türe für ihn und in dem kleinen Raum stand nur eine Art Bett, auf dem von einem Tuch verhüllt eine Gestalt lag. John hastete vorwärts und hob das Tuch an.

xxxxx

Da lag sie, seine Cameron. Völlig unbeschädigt und so schön, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie war mit einem Overall bekleidet aber ihre Füße waren nackt. John sah ihre Stiefel neben dem Bett stehen und dann sah er noch das Kabel, dass von ihrem Hinterkopf direkt zur Wand des Nebenraumes führte. Er drehte sich um, um etwas zu Sarah zu sagen aber die hatte den Raum leise verlassen. John lächelte dankbar und setzte sich zu Camerons Körper auf das Bett.

Dann vergoss er Tränen des Glücks, der Trauer und der Angst.

Er wusste, er hatte zwar ihren Körper wieder aber ob er 'seine' Cameron jemals wiederbekommen würde...

Nach ein paar Minuten ging er nach Draußen zu den Anderen. Sarah legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn verständnisvoll an. Er brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande und nickte ihr dankbar zu. John ging zu Savannah, die ihre 'Mutter' beobachtete, die die Geräte sorgfältig überprüfte und einige Einstellungen vornahm.

„Sie ist eine Maschine." Sagte Savannah mit Nachdruck.

John sah sie einen Augenblick lang an. „Das ist wohl richtig und noch vor zwei Jahren hätte ich gesagt, es ist unmöglich, dass eine Maschine Gefühle haben kann aber jetzt..."

„Glaubst Du wirklich dass sie Gefühle haben können?" Savannah hatte alle Hoffnungen in diese Frage gelegt. Das vor ihr war die einzige Mutter, die sie kannte.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich hoffe, dass es stimmt und wie sehr ich gleichzeitig Angst davor habe."

„Du meinst wegen Cameron? Du hoffst, das sie dich liebt aber hast Angst davor, dass sie es nicht tut."

„Tja, manchmal ist es auch genau umgekehrt."

Plötzlich hörten sie einen Schrei aus dem Nebenraum. John rannte sofort hinein.

**Kapitel 8**

Als John den kleinen Raum betrat übersprang sein Herz einen Schlag. Er sah Allison, die mit dem Rücken an der Wand stehend auf Cameron starrte. Sie hatte ihre Waffe auf Camerons Körper gerichtet und zitterte wie Espenlaub.

John näherte sich langsam. „Allison, beruhige Dich. Komm schon, Du musst Dich beruhigen." Er stand jetzt ganz dicht bei Ihr. Er hob langsam die Hand, legte sie auf die Waffe und nahm sie ihr ganz langsam aus der Hand.

Zuerst starrte sie nur auf den Körper vor ihr auf dem Bett, dann ganz langsam drehte sie den Kopf und starrte John an. Sie legte den Kopf ganz langsam auf die Seite.

Die Anderen hatten die Szene verfolgt. Derek, Kyle und Savannah waren ebenfalls sehr schockiert über den Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.

Savannah allerdings verkraftete das Alles besser, nur war der Anblick trotz ihres Wissens eben auch für sie ein Schock.

John sah eine allmähliche Änderung in Allisons Gesicht. Von Angst und Schock wechselte ihr Ausdruck zu Wut. Sie holte aus und schlug zu.

„DU FREAK!" schrie sie und rannte dann vor Wut kochend aus dem Raum, in dem sie die Anderen einfach zur Seite stieß.

Sarah sagte zu Derek: „Folgt ihr, passt auf sie auf."

Kyle und Derek nickten nur. Nach einem letzten Blick auf den zu Boden gegangenen John folgten sie Allison.

Sarah ging zu John, hockte sich vor ihn und gab ihm ein Tuch, um seine blutende Nase abzuwischen. „Das musste passieren. Sie hat einen ziemlichen Schock bekommen, als sie in ihr eigenes Gesicht gesehen hat und realisierte dass Cameron eine Maschine ist."

„Ich weiß, ich hätte es ihr sagen müssen aber warum ist sie auch so verdammt neugierig."

„Sie ist ein Mädchen John, was hast Du erwartet?"

„Zumindest keinen rechten Haken." John lächelte bitter.

Dann kam Catherine Weaver. Johns Zustand ignorierend sagte sie: „Die Zeitmaschine ist Einsatzbereit. Wir müssen nur noch John-Henry finden.

John sah sie an und kam wieder auf die Beine. „Wir werden losgehen und ihn suchen aber vorher habe ich noch Etwas zu erledigen.

Weaver zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe während John an ihr vorbeiging.

Er musste nur kurz suchen, bevor er Derek und Kyle fand. Die Beiden lehnten an gegenüberliegenden Wänden und warfen immer wieder ihre Blicke zu Allison hinüber.

Sie saß in einem Gang an der Wand am Boden, hatte die Arme um ihre Knie gelegt und weinte.

John ging zu ihr und lies sich neben ihr zu Boden gleiten. Minuten lang sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort.

Dann, als Allisons Tränen längst versiegt waren, stellte sie nur eine Frage: „Warum Sie, Warum eine Maschine?"

John überlegte einen Augenblick bevor er antwortete. „Ich war gerade den ersten Tag in einer neuen Schule, als dieses umwerfende Mädchen mich ansprach. Ihr lächeln hat mich getroffen wie ein Faustschlag."

Allison musste lächeln bei der Analogie zu ihrem Verhalten.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in der ersten Sekunde in sie verliebt. Als ich am nächsten Tag feststellte, das sie kein Mensch ist war ich total geschockt aber an meinen Gefühlen hat das nichts mehr ändern können."

„Und warum sieht sie aus wie Ich?"

„Sie hat mir die Geschichte nie erzählt aber als sie mal eine Fehlfunktion hatte, hielt sie sich für eine Allison aus Palmdale, daher wusste ich von Dir."

Allison sah ihn weiter fragend an, entgegnete aber Nichts. „Nun, sie kommt aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie. Ich denke in dieser Zeitlinie hat Skynet Dich gefangen und kopiert."

Allison dachte einen Augenblick nach. „In dieser alternativen Zeitlinie bin ich dann wohl tot."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich", bestätigte John.

„Du musst aber nicht auch hier sterben. Du könntest mitkommen, zurück in meine Zeit."

John und Allison sahen sich in die Augen. Allison stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. „Vielleicht möchte ich das, vielleicht aber auch nicht."

Bevor John noch etwas entgegnen konnte, stand Allison ruckartig auf und lief zurück. John blieb noch ein paar Minuten sitzen. Als er sich erhob und wieder zurück zur Zeitmaschine gehen wollte hörte er eine Stimme aus einem Seitengang.

„John, was tust Du denn hier?"

Zuerst dachte er, Allison hätte ihn angesprochen aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie zu den Anderen zurückgegangen war. Wie ein Schock traf ihn die Erkenntnis.

„Cameron, bist Du das?"

„Natürlich John."

John erspähte in dem fast finsteren Gang eine Gestalt. Als diese Person näher kam stellte er erschrocken fest, das sie viel Größer als Cameron war. Als die Gestalt dann ins Licht trat, lies der Anblick ihn Schockiert rückwärts taumeln.

„Cromartie." Ächzte er.

**Kapitel 9**

Derek und Kyle sahen John rückwärts stolpern, während aus einem Seitengang eine andere Gestalt auftauchte.

„METALL!" riefen Beide simultan und rissen ihre Waffen hoch.

John jedoch sprang schnell vor und riss beide Arme hoch. „Nein, nicht schießen."

Verdutzt senkten die beiden Soldaten die Waffen. Kyle und Derek sahen sich nur an und schüttelten die Köpfe.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Derek und Kyle sah John-Henry/Cameron wieder John an. „Du wusstest, in welchem Körper ich stecke, warum also erschreckst Du dich so?"

'Irgendwie klingt sie verletzt', dachte John. „Tut mir leid, Menschen assoziieren nuneinmal Stimme und Körper. Als ich Deine Stimme hörte, bin ich automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass Camerons Körper vor mir stehen werde, obwohl sie ja noch hinten in dem Raum liegt."

„Mein Körper ist hier? Wie? Er war doch zu beschädigt für eine Zeitreise."

Gleichzeitig war John-Henry/Cameron auf John zugetreten. John musste jetzt nach Oben sehen. „Bedank Dich bei meiner Mutter, sie hat James Ellison dazu gedrängt dich reparieren zu lassen. Außerdem befindet sich da auch noch eine Zeitmaschine."

John Henry/Cameron riss die Augen auf. „Wenn das so ist, sollten wir uns schnell auf den Weg machen. Ich habe einige Terminatoren auf den Fersen. Die wissen zwar nicht wo ich bin aber sie suchen."

„Dann folge mir, wir müssen das zu Ende bringen." John ging voraus, zwischen Derek und Kyle hindurch, die den neuen 'Gast' misstrauisch musterten.

xxxxx

Als John gefolgt von John-Henry den Raum mit der Zeitmaschine betrat hörte man ein scharfes Einatmen sowohl von Sarah als auch von James Ellison, die die Gestalt anstarrten.

Savannah beobachtete jede Bewegung der Maschine scharf. Zuerst hatte sie auf ihn zulaufen und ihn begrüßen wollen, dann fielen ihr aber die Bewegungen auf. Er bewegte sich nicht wie John-Henry sondern eher wie eine Frau.

„John-Henry, eine Freude Dich wohlbehalten wiederzusehen." schnarrte Catherine Weaver und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande, das aber blitzschnell verschwand, als John-Henry/Cameron antwortete.

„Es tut mir leid Miss Weaver aber ich bin derzeit nicht John Henry."

„Wo ist er?"

'Weaver wirkt nervös', Dachte John.

„John Henry hat sich zurückgezogen und wertet die Daten aus, die er über Skynet gesammelt hat."

Catherine Weaver schien erleichtert. „Wir haben einen Chip mitgebracht, um Euch beide wieder trennen zu können."

Das ist hervorragend." Antwortete John-Henry/Cameron plötzlich mit seiner Stimme. „Wir haben wegen der großen Datenmenge auch bereits einen Chip requiriert, Der Tripple Eight war allerdings nicht freiwillig zur Kooperation bereit. Wir mussten deutlich werden," sprach John-Henry/Cameron und grinste.

Allerdings schien das außer John und dem T1001 niemand witzig zu finden.

John Henry/Cameron ging zielstrebig zu dem Tisch mit dem Stuhl, setzte sich und sagte: „Dieser Körper besitzt drei CPU-Ports. Im ersten befindet sich Camerons Chip, den sie mir freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hat."

Sarah entging nicht Johns säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck bei diesen Worten.

„Im zweiten Port befindet sich der Chip, den wir besorgt haben, ehrlich gesagt war es Cameron, die gekämpft hat. Mir ist Gewalt zu wieder."

Diesmal war es Sarah, die kurz bitter auflachte.

„Auf diesen Chip habe ich mich transferiert, sowie einen Teil der gesammelten Daten. Der Chip, den Ihr mitgebracht hat, wird dazu dienen, die gesammelten Daten aus Camerons und meinem Speicher aufzunehmen und er wird Meine Rechenleistung deutlich erhöhen." Wieder lächelte die Maschine. „Miss Weaver, können wir beginnen, wir haben heute noch etwas vor." Diesmal lächelte noch nicht einmal John über dem Scherz.

Catherine Weaver ging zu John-Henry/ Cameron und formte ihre Hand zu einer Schneide. Sie schnitt einen Halbkreis über dem dritten CPU-Port und öffnete den Deckel. „John Connor, der Chip." Sagte sie und streckte John die Hand hin. Dieser holte eine Dose aus seiner Tasche und entnahm ihr den Chip. Er reichte ihn dem T1001, der diesen sofort in den dritten Port steckte. Dann verschloss Catherine Weaver den Deckel und klappte die aufgeschnittene Haut wieder darüber.

„Bitte warten." John-Henry/Camerons Gesicht hatte einen starren Ausdruck angenommen und er blickte geradeaus. „Bitte warten."

„Wie lange wird das dauern?" Fragte John Catherine Weaver"

„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Es können einige Terrabyte zusammenkommen, das kann eine Weile dauern. Vielleicht 10 Minuten." Sagte Catherine Weaver und hob in einer menschlichen Geste die Schultern.

xxxxx

Nach etwa 15 Minuten kam wieder Leben in John Henry/Cameron. Er sagte: „Camerons Chip kann nun entfernt werden."

John hastete zum Tisch, während der T1001 die Haut und den Deckel über dem ersten Port öffnete. Dann zog sie den Chip heraus und reichte ihn John, der ihn vorsichtig mit beiden Händen entgegennahm, bevor er im Nebenraum verschwand.

**Kapitel 10**

John beugte sich zu Cameron hinab und löste die nutzlose Steckverbindung zum Türken. Dann schnitt er vorsichtig einen Halbkreis über dem CPU-Port, öffnete den Decken und schob den Chip hinein, der selbsttätig einrastete. Dann machte er noch schnell einen Schnitt über dem neuen Kabelanschluss und zog die Haut darüber.

15 Sekunden nach Einführung des Chips öffneten sich Camerons Augen.

Übergangslos setzte sie sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sie sah ein wenig verwirrt auf ihre nackten Füße und bewegte die Zehen.

John lächelte und holte ihre Stiefel, die er ihr überstreifte. Dann stand er vor ihr und sie sah zu ihm auf. Plötzlich stand auch sie auf näherte sich ausdruckslos John.

„Dinge haben sich geändert." Sagte sie mit noch immer ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

'Oh nein, nicht das jetzt', Dachte John und blickte zu Boden. Leise sagte er: „Ist es soweit, ist heute der Tag, an dem Du mich tötest?" Er blickte in ihre schönen braunen Augen. In diesem Moment war er bereit zu sterben, denn er hatte sie wieder.

„Nein." War ihre einzige Antwort, als sie sich John noch weiter näherte. Nur eine Handbreit waren ihre Nasen noch voneinander entfernt. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Cameron zählte innerlich langsam bis zehn bevor sie sagte: „Wir müssen gehen." Dann machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite und ging an John vorbei in Richtung Türe. An der Schwelle blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen und sagte ohne sich umzudrehen. „Manche Dinge ändern sich nie."

John glaubte einen traurigen Ton in ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben aber als er sich zu ihr umdrehte hatte sie den Raum bereits verlassen. 'Verdammt, was ist nur mit mir los' fragte er sich. 'Sie ist nur eine Maschine', horte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. 'Scheiß drauf, sie ist Alles, was Du jemals wolltest' Entgegnete eine andere Stimme. John schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von diesen Gedanken zu lösen. Dann folgte er Cameron.

xxxxx

Als er den Raum mit der Zeitmaschine betrat, waren wiedereinmal alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Er ging zu Catherine Weaver. „Alles bereit?" Fragte er.

„Startbereit."

„Wo werden wir herauskommen?"

„In der nähe eines sicheren Hauses, dass ich vorbereitet habe."

John nickte und wandte sich der Gruppe zu. Wir werden gleich in unsere eigene Zeit zurückkehren. Ihr seid natürlich Alle eingeladen uns zu folgen."

Savannah trat vor. „James und ich haben das besprochen. Wir bleiben hier."

„Aber..." John wurde durch James Ellison unterbrochen.

„John, wie existieren in der Vergangenheit schon und wenn es nur die kleinste Chance gibt, das wir hier etwas erreichen können, müssen wir bleiben.

„Die Chance, dass dieser Zeitstrom weiterexistiert nachdem wir abgereist sind ist …..na sagen wir mal minimal." Wieder zeigte John-Henry sein süffisantes Lächeln.

„Wenn Gott beschließt uns sterben zu lassen, werden wir das akzeptieren." Sagte James Ellison und Savannah nickte dazu.

John senkte den Kopf. Nach einige Augenblicken des Nachdenkens nickte er langsam. „Akzeptiert. Was ist mit Euch?" Er sah Kyle und Derek an.

Die Beiden flüsterten kurz miteinander. „Wir sehen das wie James und Savannah." Sagte Derek.

John war der schmerzvolle Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter aufgefallen. In diesem Moment fasste er einen Entschluss. „Allison?" John blickte sich um und auch Cameron machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. „Wo ist Allison? Alle sahen sich um. Allison musste sich rausgeschlichen haben noch bevor Cameron den Raum betreten hatte denn diese fragte gerade Sarah nach Allison. John hingegen lief zum Ausgang. Er brauchte fast 5 Minuten, bis er Allison in einem Seitengang gefunden hatte.

„Was machst Du hier, wir wollen gleich los."

Allison blickte ihn an. In ihren Augen standen Tränen. „Ich habe sie gesehen, als sie den Raum betrat. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, das sie nach so langer Zeit nicht mehr funktionieren würde aber..."

„Du kannst aber doch trotzdem mit uns kommen. Diese Welt...".

Allison fiel ihm ins Wort. „Wird aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach aufhören zu existieren. John, ich bin nicht blöd. Das konnte ich mir selbst zusammenreimen. Trotzdem komme ich nicht mit."

„Aber warum?"

„Ihretwegen." Sie deutete auf Cameron, die John gefolgt war. Dann drehte sie sich um und sah von John weg zu Boden „John, in deiner Welt ist kein Platz für mich. Du liebst Sie und ich würde vor Einsamkeit verrückt wer..." Allison unterbrach sich, sie hatte vor sich in dem dunklen Gang eine Gestalt entdeckt.

xxxxx

Jesse hob die Waffe, um John zu erschießen aber als sie Abdrückte warf sich Allison vor John und wurde von der Kugel in die Brust getroffen.

John fing die Sterbende auf, während Cameron Jesse mit nur einem Schuss erledigte

„John?" kam es nur schwach über Allisons Lippen.

„Allison Schhhhh, Du darfst nicht sprechen, Alles wird wieder gut."

„John.. hör.. mir.. zu..." Allison musste husten. Schaumiges Blut kam über ihre Lippen. „Es.. ist.. besser... so. L-l-lass m-mich... bitte.. mit.. Cameron... sprechen.

John winkte Cameron heran. Sie kniete sich neben Allison und nahm diese aus Johns Armen, während John sich um die Anderen kümmerte, die wegen der Geräusche angelaufen kamen.

„C-Cameron."

„Ja, ich höre Dich." Ganz sanft sprach Cameron, während sie Allison fast zärtlich in den Armen hielt.

„E-er liebt... Dich." Allison legte eine Hand an Camerons Wange.

Cameron schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen bevor sie antwortete. „Ich weiß Das schon lange aber er liebt mich nicht genug, um es mir zeigen zu können."

„Er... schafft... das..., er... ist... John Connor. Der Name war nur ein Hauch auf Allisons Lippen, bevor ihr Körper erschlaffte.

Cameron schloss Allisons Augen, drückte sie an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich wieder nicht retten konnte." Eine Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über Camerons Wange als sie den Schlaffen Körper hoch hob und zwischen den Anderen hindurch zum Zeitreiseraum brachte. Sie durchquerte diesen, ging in den kleinen Raum, der ihrem Körper viele Jahre als Lagerstätte gedient hatte und legte die tote Allison auf das Bett. Dann faltete sie Allisons Arme über der Brust, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte: „Schlaf gut große Schwester." Sie breitete die Decke über Allison aus, während die Anderen den kleinen Raum betraten.

James Ellison sprach ein Gebet, während Savannah und Sarah Tränen in den Augen hatten blickten die Männer nur betreten zu Boden.

Dann verließen Alle nacheinander den Raum. Als vorletzter John, der Minutenlang auf die zugedeckte Allison starrte. Als letzte aber ging Cameron, die eine Hand zum Gruß erhob, bevor sie die Türe schloss und dabei die Klinke abbrach. Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf ihre Hand ob der emotionalen Reaktion. Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass auch ihr Zittern eine emotionale Reaktion gewesen war.

Als sie den Zeitreiseraum betrat hatten alle Aufstellung in der Mitte des Raumes genommen. Nur Derek, Kyle, Savannah und James Ellison standen außerhalb der Reichweite der Zeitblase. John flüsterte Catherine Weaver etwas zu und diese nickte. Sarah, die dies beobachtet hatte runzelte nur die Stirn. Die Beiden waren etwas zu vertraut miteinander für ihren Geschmack.

Catherine Weaver betätigte einige Schalter. Nach einigen Sekunden begann sich die Zeitblase zu formen. Dann erschien auf dem Monitor ein Countdown.

20...

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14...

13...

12...

11 John und Catherine Weaver winkten Savannah noch einmal zu, diese winkte zurück

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5 Catherine Weaver streckte blitzschnell ihre Arme, ergriff Kyle und Derek an den Jacken und zog sie eisern festhaltend in die Zeitblase

4...

3...

2 Eine kleine flinke Gestalt kam durch den Eingang gestürmt und sprang in die Zeitblase

1...

0

Die Zeitblase zerbarst in einer Lichtexplosion und dieser Zeitstrom hörte schlagartig auf zu existieren.

(Ende – dieser Episode)


	4. Episode 3-04

**Episode 3.04**

**Kapitel 1**

Nacht über Kalifornien Meeresrauschen war zu hören. Auf einer Klippe stand ein idyllisch gelegenes Haus. Eher eine kleine Villa. Unbewohnt wie es schien. Kein Licht und auch sonst keine Aktivität im und um das Haus herum. Das Nächste bewohnte Gebäude gut 5 Kilometer weit weg bemerkte niemand das Unwetter, dass über dem Grundstück zu toben begann und Wind in Orkanstärke kam auf. Direkt auf einer Klippe am Meer sicherlich nichts ungewöhnliches aber das Meer war ruhig wie selten.

Dann die Blitze, aus dem nichts heraus mitten auf der großen Wiese hinter dem Haus. Schließlich das Licht. Auf der Wiese formte sich ein großer Ball aus Blitzen und Licht.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit an zu dauern aber nach wenigen Sekunden erlosch das Leuchten.

Dann waren sie da, 8 Menschen. Drei von ihnen knieten in einem gleichseitigen Dreieck in der Mitte. Der Rest lag wild verstreut am Boden. Während sich die am Boden Liegenden offenbar vor Schmerzen wanden, erhoben sich die Drei in der Mitte ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Eine von ihnen, eine Frau undefinierbaren Alters glänzte einmal kurz im Mondlicht, dann trug sie statt nackter Haut wie der Rest plötzlich ein Business-Kostüm. Sie griff den nackten Mann neben sich am Handgelenk und nach einem kurzen Rundblick zog sie ihn kurz in Richtung des Hauses.

**Kapitel 2**

Die Dritte in der Mitte war eine schöne, braunhaarige junge Frau, der ihre Nacktheit nichts auszumachen schien.

Cameron wusste aber, das Menschen ein gewisses Schamgefühl hatten. Deshalb ging sie zu den drei Männlichen Personen. „Seht in Richtung der Klippe, bis wir Frauen im Haus sind."

Dann schnappte sie sich die kleine Blonde junge Frau, sah ihr wütend ins Gesicht, was diese aber angesichts ihrer Orientierungslosigkeit gar nicht wahrnahm und sie half der schwarzhaarigen Frau, die sich bereits ohne ihre Hilfe erhoben hatte in Richtung des Hauses. An der Eingangstür kam ihr Catherine Weaver entgegen und nahm ihr Riley Dawson ab, Während John-Henry noch immer unbekleidet mit dem Arm voller Kleidung an ihnen vorbei in Richtung der Männer ging. Dann wurden die Frauen zu einem Schlafraum geleitet, in dem ausreichend Kleidung vorhanden war. Mittlerweile hatten sich Alle soweit gefangen, das sie sich selber anziehen konnten. Während Sarah und Cameron keine Größenprobleme hatten, passte Riley nicht annähernd in die vorhandenen Kleidungsstücke.

Sarah und auch Cameron mussten leicht Grinsen, als sie sahen, dass Rileys Blusen- knöpfe extrem gefährdet waren. Die Hose bekam sie erst gar nicht über ihre Hüften. Catherine Weaver schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab Riley einen Jogginganzug, der die Größenprobleme zunächst kaschieren würde.

Als die Frauen dann im Wohnraum ankamen sahen sie, dass auch die Männer Kleidungsprobleme hatten. Während Derek und John-Henry ihre Oberbekleidung zu sprengen drohten, waren die Kleidungsstücke für John und Kyle ein wenig zu groß und vor Allem lang geraten. John Henry hatte das Sofa requiriert und niemand schien Lust zu haben, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Kyle und Derek beobachteten mit regungslosen Minen die Maschinen, Riley hockte verängstigt in einer Ecke, Sarah lehnte sich an eine Wand. John lief unruhig vor dem ungenutzten Kamin auf und ab und Catherine Weaver war in der Küche und machte Kaffee. Als Cameron sah, wie einsam und verlassen John Henry auf dem Sofa wirkte, setzte sie sich spontan neben ihn. John hingegen verzog das Gesicht, bevor er sich zwischen John-Henry und Cameron drängte, was wiederum Sarah aufmerksam machte. Sie wollte schon etwas dazu sagen, dass sich ihr Sohn neben Cromartie setzte, bevor ihr einfiel, dass er ja jetzt John-Henry war, besann sich aber doch eines Besseren und beschloss ersteinmal den Mund zu halten.

Catherine Weaver verteilte Kaffee an die Menschen im Raum und auch Cameron erhielt ihren Anteil. Als sie sahen, dass eine Maschine Kaffee trank fielen Derek und Kyle die Kinnladen herunter. Sie hatten ohnehin Probleme mit der Tatsache, dass sich drei Maschinen im Raum befanden, dass sich John aber zwischen Zweien der Maschinen wohl zu fühlen schien machte sie sprachlos. Ungeachtet dessen bestand im Hinblick auf die derzeitige Situation, insbesondere in Bezug auf Cameron noch Erklärungsbedarf..

Derek wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als Catherine Weaver übergangslos zu sprechen begann. „Glücklicherweise sind wir alle wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt. Der Zeitpunkt unserer Rückkehr liegt exakt 6 Monate nach Johns und meiner Abreise. Ich begrüße ebenfalls die neuen Mitglieder unserer Gruppe." Dabei nickt sie in Dereks und Kyles Richtung. „Bevor sie fragen meine Herren, John hatte mich um ihre Entführung gebeten.

Außerdem haben wir einen unerwarteten blinden Passagier,..." dabei sieht sie stirnrunzelnd auf Riley, „...für Deren verbleib wir uns etwas ausdenken sollten. Details besprechen wir Morgen. Dieses Haus hat insgesamt 5 Schlafzimmer. Mein eigenes wird Sarah Connor bewohnen. Die vier Gästezimmer im ersten Obergeschoss teilen wir dann wohl wie folgt auf. Die Herren Reese bekommen das große Zimmer mit den zwei Einzelbetten. Das blonde Mädchen bekommt das kleine Zimmer am Ende des Ganges, Cameron das eine kleine Gästezimmer und John Co..." Weaver unterbrach sich als ihr Blick auf John fiel. Dieser lag mit dem Kopf an Camerons Schulter und schlief, schnarchte sogar jetzt ein wenig, was Cameron zu einem Lächeln veranlasste. Leise fuhr Catherine Weaver fort. „Alles Weitere Morgen." Dann zog sie sich in die Küche zurück, während Derek und Kyle sich auf machten, ihre Betten zu suchen. Sarah Connor war näher an das Sofa herangetreten. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete sie ihren Sohn, der sich im Schlaf immer intensiver an Cameron ankuschelte. Sie sah Cameron nicht ins Gesicht, aus Angst, was sie darin erblicken könnte. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung ihres Nachtquartieres.

**Kapitel 3**

Zu Camerons maßloser Überraschung kehrte Sarah kaum eine Minute später zurück. Sie legte ihr ein Kissen auf den Schoß, so dass John bequem liegen konnte. Desweiteren warf sie einen bösen Blick auf John-Henry, der sich noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte. Dieser stand nun eilig auf, legte vorsichtig Johns Beine hoch auf das Sofa und ging zu Catherine Weaver in die Küche. Sarah breitete eine mitgebrachte Decke über John, nachdem sie Cameron geholfen hatte Johns Kopf vorsichtig auf das Kissen zu betten. Sarah beugte sich zu John hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Zu ihrem Entsetze murmelte John: „Danke Cam" und sie sah, wie John im Schlaf seine Hand unter das Kissen schob und anscheinend nicht, um seinen Kopf besser zu lagern, sondern um sie auf Camerons Schenkel zu legen. Als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie in die Augen von Cameron, die sie intensiv musterte. „Morgen reden wir Zwei." Sagte Sarah leise und Cameron nickte.

Als Sarah wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte, fiel ihr in der Ecke des Wohnraumes die Gestalt auf, die dort schlafend hockte. Niemand hatte sich um Riley gekümmert. ‚Na toll,' dachte Sarah, ‚der Babysitter-Job bleibt mal wieder an mir hängen'. Sie ging zu Riley, hockte sich vor sie und stieß sie an. Noch bevor Riley aufschreien konnte hatte Sarah ihr die Hand auf den Mund gelegt. Sie bedeutete dem blonden Mädchen still zu sein, zog sie hoch und schleifte sie fast schon ärgerlich die Treppe hinauf in das Zimmer, dass Riley bewohnen sollte. Dann ging sie hinunter, um sich selbst schlafen zu legen.

Sarah erwachte von Blitz und Donner. Ein Gewitter tobte über der Gegend. Da Sarah einen ausgetrockneten Hals hatte, beschloss sie, sich noch etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als sie durch den Wohnraum ging, warf sie einen Blick auf das Sofa und blieb abrupt stehen. Weder John noch Cameron waren da. ‚Na toll, hoffentlich ist jeder in seinem Zimmer' Dachte sie. Als sie weitergehen wollte sah sie kurz aus dem Fenster. Ihr stockte der Atem als sie John und Cameron küssend auf der Wiese stehen sah. Die Beiden mussten bereits nass sein bis auf die Haut, dass schien sie aber keineswegs zu stören. Dann überfiel es Sarah wie ein Schock. Es blitzte und die Beiden stehen auf einer Klippe. Camerons Endoskelett musste wie eine Zielscheibe auf die Blitze wirken. Sie rannte zur Türe und hinaus in das Gewitter. In Sekunden war sie bis auf die Haut nass. Im Lauf schrie sie „John, die Blitze, ihr müsst sofort ins Haus!"

Weder John noch Cameron bemerkten Sarah. Dann als Sarah näher herangekommen war versuchte sie es erneut, diesmal aber lauter. „JOHN! CAMERON! DIE BLITZE!"

Jetzt bemerkten die beiden Sarah. John kam ihr alleine die letzten Meter entgegen. „Was?" fragte er. Sarah erwiderte außer Atem:

„John...Blitze,...Camerons...Endosk..." Weiter kam sie nicht, als eine Blitz hinter John einschlug. Als dieser herumwirbelte lag Cameron auf der Wiese. Ihr Körper zuckte unkontrolliert und ihr Kopf wies starke Verbrennungen auf.

John wollte Cameron festhalten aber sie war einfach zu stark. Sarah sah, wie John Camerons CPU Port öffnete, um sie zu deaktivieren. Als er jedoch den Chip herauszog, war dieser in der Mitte durchgebrochen. Sekundenlang sah John auf den Chip. Noch immer zuckte Camerons Körper. Offenbar wurde die Motorik durch den verbliebenen Chipteil gesteuert.

Dann nach Minuten wie es Sarah schien, steckte John den abgebrochenen Chip wieder zurück in den Port. Er ging zu Sarah und holte die Taschenuhr heraus, die an der Kette um seinen Hals hing.

Er klappte sie auf und reichte sie Sarah. „Du musst das tun, ich kann das nicht. Dann ging er an Sarah vorbei und blieb 5 Meter von ihr entfernt stehen. Sarah sah auf Camerons zuckenden Körper und dann auf den Zünder. Vorsichtig strich sie mit dem Daumen über den roten Knopf, sah ein letztes Mal auf Cameron, holte tief Luft und lies ihren Daumen den Knopf drücken.

Cameron zuckte weiter aber hinter ihr ertönte ein Knall und als sie herumfuhr sah sie John fallen.

**Kapitel 4**

„JOHN!" mit einem Aufschrei war Sarah hochgefahren. Sie brauchte mehrere Sekunden, bis sie feststellte, dass es wieder nur ein Alptraum gewesen war. Dann fing sie an zu weinen und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Ihre Schultern zuckten und sie schluchzte hemmungslos. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie ein paar Sekunden später ihre Tür aufging und jemand hereinkam, der sich zu ihr auf das Bett setzte. Kräftige Arme zogen sie in eine tröstende Umarmung, eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Hinterkopf und sie wurde zärtlich hin- und hergewiegt. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass John immer noch IHR John war. Er war für sie da, wenn sie ihn am meisten brauchte und sie wortlos einfach festhielt.

Minuten später hatte sie sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie zweierlei feststellte. Die Person, die sie im Arm hielt war zarter gebaut als John und sie roch auch anders. Sie wurde langer brauner Haare gewahr, die vor ihrem Gesicht hingen.

Vor Schock stieß sie die Person weg und als sie in das Gesicht blickte sah sie einen mitfühlenden Ausdruck in Camerons Augen. „Was tust Du hier?" Fragte Sarah unnötig grob, wie sie selber meinte."

Cameron antwortete leise, ein wenig verletzt wie es Sarah schien. „Du hattest einen Alptraum, Du brauchtest Jemanden, ich war da." Lautete Camerons lakonische Antwort bevor sie sich erhob und zum Gehen wandte.

„Warte!" Sarah wusste selbst nicht, warum sie das gesagt hatte. Trotzdem fügte sie noch ein „Bitte!" hinzu.

Cameron stutzte, hatte Sarah tatsächlich gerade bitte zu ihr gesagt?

Ohne Cameron anzusehen klapste Diese auf die Stelle des Bettes, an der Cameron vorher schon gesessen hatte. Als Cameron zögerte wiederholte Sarah mit mehr Nachdruck: „Bitte!".

Cameron kehrte zum Bett zurück und setzte sich wieder hin. Um Sarah nicht zu verärgern hielt sie ihre Hände zwischen ihren Schenkeln eingeklemmt.

Sarah überlegte ein paar Minuten. Sarah sah Cameron immer noch nicht an, legte nun aber eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Er liebt Dich."

„Vielleicht aber ich bin nur eine Maschine, das hat er mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben."

„Ich hasse es das zuzugeben aber er liebt Dich mehr als mich, er liebt den Feind, den ich so sehr Hasse, den Feind, der mir meinen Liebsten genommen hat."

Kein Hass oder Wut gegenüber Cameron war in dieser Aussage Sarahs es war lediglich eine Feststellung.

„Ich habe Kyle Reese nicht getötet und ich habe auch nicht vor Dir Deinen Sohn wegzunehmen."

Cameron beobachtete Sarah die jetzt nickte.

„ Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass Du eine von ihnen bist. Nichts desdotrotz akzeptiere ich seine Gefühle für Dich. Ich bitte Dich nur um Eines..."

„Alles was Du möchtest."

„Hilf ihm der zu werden, der er werden muss."

„Das schwöre ich Dir." Cameron drückte kurz Sarahs Hand bevor sie sich erhob und Richtung Tür ging. Bevor sie den Raum verlies drehte sie sich noch einmal herum. „Ich habe auch eine Bitte."

„Sarah hob den Kopf und sah Cameron jetzt an.

„Er braucht dich, geh zum Arzt und lass Dich untersuchen."

Sarah senkte wieder den Kopf und nickte stumm.

**Kapitel 5**

Cameron hatte den Raum noch keine 30 Sekunden verlassen, als die Türe erneut aufging. Zu Sarahs maßloser Überraschung kam Cameron rückwärts in den Raum zurück. Allerdings kam sie nicht freiwillig. Ein grimmig aussehender John schob sie förmlich in den Raum. Er stoppte nur einmal kurz, um die Türe mit dem Fuß zuzumachen. Er schob Cameron bis dicht ans Bett und gab ihr dann eine Schubs, so dass sie wieder auf dem selben Fleck landete, auf dem sie zuvor schon gesessen hatte.

„So, jetzt werden wir uns mal unterhalten Mom." In Johns Augen spiegelte sich die selbe Entschlossenheit wieder, die er auch in der Zukunft gezeigt hatte. „Es gibt zwei Dinge, die ich von Dir erwarte: Erstens, Du lässt Cameron zukünftig in Ruhe und zweitens gehst Du so schnell es geht zum Arzt."

John fiel buchstäblich der Ernst aus dem Gesicht und machte Verwirrung platz, als sich Sarah und Cameron jetzt ansahen, sich angrinsten und Sarah dann in schallendes Gelächter Cameron lies überraschender weise ein leises Lachen hören.

„Was ist denn jetzt so lustig?" Fragte John nach einer Weile noch immer völlig verwirrt. Was ihn allerdings noch mehr verwirrte war die Tatsache, dass Sarah Cameron immer wieder auf die Schulter klopfte.

„John,..." sagte Cameron nach einer Weile. „...das haben Sarah und ich schon alles besprochen."

Mittlerweile hatte Sarah sich wieder gefangen und nickte John lächelnd zu.

„Du bist mal wieder zu langsam." Fügte Cameron noch hinzu, woraufhin Sarah wiederum in lautes Gelächter ausbrach, während Cameron nur treuherzig lächelte.

Sprachlos sah John die Beiden Frauen an, schüttelte nach einer weile den Kopf, erhob sich und ging zur Türe. Er stoppte noch einmal kurz, drehte sich um und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Er erblickte Die lächelnde Cameron, die ihn musterte und Sarah, die sich vor Lachen zusammenkrümmte und dabei Cameron immer wieder auf den Schenkel schlug. John schloss seinen Mund wieder und verlies das Zimmer.

Als er kopfschüttelnd den Wohnraum betrat saßen Kyle und Derek auf dem Sofa. Der Fernseher lief und die Die Beiden grinsten als John kopfschüttelnd sagte: „Weiber!"

John Henry kam die Kellertreppe hoch und stellte eine Tasche auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Er deutete auf die Tasche und John öffnete diese. In der Tasche befanden sich diverse Handfeuerwaffen und Munition. Die Drei kamen gerade noch dazu, sich eine Waffe zu nehmen und zu laden, als es an der Türe klingelte.

Während Kyle und Derek Positionen an Stellen einnahmen, die einigermaßen gute Deckung boten, ging John zur Türe und spähte durch eine Seitenscheibe. Dann bedeutete er den Anderen, dass Alles in Ordnung sei. Er öffnete die Türe und sah in James Ellisons überraschtes Gesicht.

Die kleine Savannah hingegen fing bei seinem Anblick an zu strahlen. John ging in die Knie und Savannah schlang sofort ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte so fest zu, wie sie konnte. Als John bereits keine Luft mehr bekam, erspähte Savannah über Johns Schulter hinweg jemand Wichtigeren.

„JOHN-HENRY!" Schrie sie aus voller Lunge, bevor sie John zur Seite stieß und zu John Henry eilte, der sie sogleich hoch hob und begrüßte.

John hingegen rüttelte zunächst mit dem Finger in seinem malträtierten Ohr, bevor er Ellison begrüßte, der immer noch verblüfft war John zu erblicken. Maßlos überrascht war er allerdings Sarah und Cameron zu erblicken, die soeben den Wohnraum betraten. Als er jedoch Derek erblickte, wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von Verblüffung zu Entsetzen. Es bedurfte Johns ganzer Überzeugungskraft, Ellison davon zu überzeugen, dass Derek kein böser Geist war.

Derek und Kyle hingegen waren verblüfft den jungen Ellison zu sehen, als dann aber Catherine Weaver den Wohnraum betrat und Savannah laut „Mommy!" Rief, rissen Beide die Augen auf und schüttelten den Kopf.

**Kapitel 6**

Für die Menschen in dem Raum war es schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, zu sehen wie die vielleicht mächtigste Killermaschine aller Zeiten ein kleines zerbrechliches Mädchen herzlich umarmte. „Hallo Savannah" Sagte der T1001 in der Gestalt von Catherine Weaver sanft und streichelte vorsichtig den Rücken des Kindes.

John hatte sich in den einen Sessel gesetzt, der zweite wurde von John-Henry beansprucht. Sarah und Cameron setzten sich nebeneinander aufs Sofa, misstrauisch beobachtet von John, der sich den Stimmungswandel zwischen den Beiden immer noch nicht erklären konnte.

„Äh..." Derek hatte das Wort ergriffen, bevor man ihn wie am Vorabend wieder übergehen würde. „Könnten Kyle und ich jetzt mal allmählich erfahren, was hier eigentlich los ist? Wo sind wir und vor Allem, was machen wir hier. UND WER ZUR HÖLLE SEID IHR EIGENTLICH!" Die letzten geschrienen Worte entsprachen eher Dereks Temperament als der klägliche Versuch vorher einfach nur zu fragen.

Catherine Weaver sah Derek ärgerlich an, bevor sie Savannah absetzte und sagte: „Savannah Süße, gehst du bitte in die Küche und malst ein bisschen für Mommy, John und John-Henry. Stifte und ein Block liegen auf dem Tisch."

„Klar Mommy." Savannah ging in Richtung Küche, stoppte aber vor Derek, der erstaunt auf sie runtersah. Wortlos stemmte Savannah die Fäuste in die Hüften, sah Derek von Oben nach unten an, machte ein missbilligendes Gesicht und schüttelte schließlich herablassend den Kopf. Als sie in der Küche verschwunden war, standen immer noch Alle starr vor Staunen und sahen auf die geschlossene Küchentür.

Lediglich Cameron kicherte leise, was sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte. Aprupt verstummte ihr Kichern, als sie plötzlich in der Mitte des Interesses stand. Es schien sogar, als würde sie eine Spur Rot im Gesicht, als sie verlegen wirkend zu Boden blickte.

„Nun, Derek Reese. Den Grund ihres Hierseins kann Ihnen John Connor sicherlich privat besser erklären. Wer wir Sind, nun das ist eine bessere Frage. Wenn ich mal den Autor Robert A. Heinlein zu Hilfe nehmen darf: Wir sind die 5. Kolonne der Menschheit im Kampf gegen Skynet. John Connor ist der auserwählte Führer des Widerstandes und John-Henry ist die am weitesten entwickelte künstliche Intelligenz dieses Planeten und das schließt Skynet in seiner derzeitigen Form mit ein. Cameron und Sarah Connor sind sowohl Beschützer als auch Lehrer für John Connor. Ich und ich hoffe auch weiterhin Mr. Ellison sind Lehrer und Beschützer für John-Henry. Sie Derek und Kyle Reese sind dann möglicherweise die ersten Beiden Soldaten des Widerstandes unter der Führung von John Connor.

Auf diese Ausführungen hin sahen sich Derek und Kyle an, schüttelten Beide den Kopf und simultan sagten sie „Ich brauch ´n Drink."

Sarah erhob sich und goss den Beiden aus der Hausbar einen doppelten Bourbon ein und reichte den Beiden die Gläser. Vermied dabei aber Augenkontakt mit Kyle.

Die Gläser waren fast augenblicklich leer und Kyle ging zur Hausbar, um nachzuschenken.

Dann öffnete sich die Küchentüre und Savannah ging zu Catherine Weaver und zupfte an ihrer Hose. Der T1001 beugte sich zu Savannah hinab, „ja, was ist den Savannah?"

„Ich muss mal," sagte Savannah flüsternd aber doch so laut, dass es alle im Raum hören konnten. Catherine Weaver sah sie kurz verwirrt an,

„Durch den Gang, zweite Türe auf der rechten Seite." Savannah nickte nur und stürmte dann los. Als sie um die Ecke laufen wollte prallte sie von Riley ab und flog wie ein Gummiball zu Boden, wo sie sogleich anfing zu weinen.

John sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Catherine Weaver den Arm hochriss. „WEAVER!" schrie er noch verzweifelt, als sich der Arm des T1001 bereits in eine Lanze verwandelte, die auf Rileys Kopf zuschoss.

**Kapitel 7**

John hörte die Lanze in die Wand einschlagen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, um das Folgende nicht sehen zu müssen. Als er dann die Augen doch öffnete war er erleichtert zu sehen, dass Weavers Lanze nicht Riley getroffen hatte sondern haarscharf an ihrem Kopf vorbei in die Wand eingeschlagen war.

Die Menschen in dem Raum hatten die Luft angehalten. Sarah hatte Savannah auf den Arm genommen und so gedreht, dass diese nicht sehen konnte, was passierte. Ihre Tränen hatten verhindert, dass sie die Natur ihrer Mom erkennen konnte.

Riley hingegen stand zunächst starr vor Schreck. Dass sie nicht schrie hatte sie dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass sie schon als Kind gelernt hatte keine lauten Geräusche von sich zu geben, um die Maschinen nicht anzulocken. Sie starrte auf die Lanze, die der T1001 jetzt langsam wieder einzog. Als Rileys Blick auf das Gesicht von Catherine Weaver fiel holte sie tief Luft und stürmte sich herumwerfend aus der Türe.

„RILEY!" John sprang über den Tisch und folgte Riley nach Draußen. Zunächst konnte er sie nicht entdecken, als er aber das Haus umrundete sah er sie am Ende der Wiese an der Klippe stehen. Sie hatte bereits den Schutzzaun überklettert. Ca. 1 Meter trennten sie nun noch vom Abgrund. Sie sah John kommen und ging einen Schritt rückwärts, was John augenblicklich dazu veranlasste stehenzubleiben.

„Riley tu das nicht!" Rief John

„Warum nicht, das Ding will mich doch ohnehin töten. Und Du, du bist ein Grey. Du arbeitest für Skynet!"

„Riley, das ist nicht wahr, Catherine Weaver ist gegen Skynet, so wie die Anderen auch!"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten Freunde sein aber ihr habt mich nur hierher verschleppt, um mich für irgendeinen Plan zu benutzen! Danach werdet ihr mich beseitigen!"

„Du bist freiwillig hier, wir haben Dich nicht verschleppt! Du bist selbst in die Zeitblase gesprungen! Ich verspreche Dir, dass Dir niemand etwas tut. Wir sind wirklich gegen Skynet. Ja, Weaver, John-Henry und Cameron sind Maschinen aber sie stehen wirklich auf der Seite der Menschen."

„Drei Maschinen? DREI! DU ARBEITEST MIT DREI MASCHINEN ZUSAMMEN?" Riley liefen jetzt Tränen die Wangen herunter. „Du bist wirklich ein Grey! Bei diesen Worten stolperte sie rückwärts in Richtung Abgrund.

„NEIN RILEY, DU VERSTEHST NI..." In diesem Moment sah John Riley fallen.

**Kapitel 8**

John sprang vor und hechtete zum Abgrund. Als er hinab sah übersprang sein Herz einen Schlag. Direkt unterhalb der Klippe hing Riley im Griff des silbern schimmernden T1001, der sie jetzt nach oben zu John hob. John nahm die geschockte Riley entgegen und hielt das Weinende Mädchen im Arm. Er streichelte ihren Kopf und sprach beruhigende Worte.

xxxxx

Die Anderen hatten dem Ganzen vom Fenster aus zugesehen.

Sarah beobachtete Cameron die sah, wie John Riley im Arm hielt und tröstete. Als Sarah den traurigen Ausdruck in Camerons Gesicht sah schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf.

Cameron lies den Kopf hängen, drehte sich um und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Sarah sah noch einmal hinaus zu John, der die geschockte Riley immer noch im Arm hielt und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. Dann folgte sie Cameron nach Oben. Sie klopfte an Camerons Zimmertüre erhielt aber keine Antwort. Sie öffnete, stellte aber fest, dass Niemand da war. Sie fand Cameron dann in Johns Zimmer.

Cameron starrte aus dem Fenster in Richtung der Straße.

„Cameron?" Sarah machte zwei Schritte auf die Maschine zu. „Cameron!"

„Sie ist wieder da." Sagte Cameron mit einer deutlichen Spur von Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „Noch kein Tag ist vergangen und er hält sie in den Armen."

„Er geht mit ihr um, wie er mit jedem Mädchen umgehen würde. Ihr wäre er nicht in die Zukunft gefolgt." Sagte Sarah ärgerlich. Sie war nicht verärgert über Cameron, sondern über sich selbst, dass sie diese Unterhaltung überhaupt führte. Hätte Catherine Weaver nicht gesagt, dass Cameron Gefühle hat, würde sie diese Unterhaltung auch nicht führen.

„Sie ist aber wenigstens ein Mensch." Camerons Stimme war leise, ja kaum hörbar.

„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu Blechmann." Sarah knurrte diese Worte zwischen den Zähnen durch. „Ich habe Riley von Anfang an nicht gemocht. Fakt ist, als die Frau vom Jugendamt gegangen war habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt raus zu gehen und sie zu erschießen."

Erstaunt sah Cameron in Sarahs Gesicht. „Wirklich?"

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. „Ja wirklich. Unter den jetzigen Umständen, wenn ich zwischen ihr und Dir als Freundin für meinen Sohn wählen müsste, dann..." Sarah zögerte kurz, „...würde ich Dich wählen. Sarah schlug eine Hand vor ihre Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Leise fügte sie hinzu: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jetzt gesagt habe."

„Es ist aber nicht Deine Wahl. Auch wenn das das netteste war, was jemals Jemand zu mir gesagt hat," Cameron stand mit hängendem Kopf da.

„Verdammt Cameron, nun zieh endlich mal den Kopf aus dem Hintern." Sarah war kurz vorm Verzweifeln. Warum war diese Maschine manchmal auch so unglaublich menschlich. „Er liebt Dich! Also lass nicht locker. Ich steh Dir nicht im Weg, das habe ich Dir versprochen." Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Sarah noch immer kopfschüttelnd herum und stürmte aus dem Raum. Sie lies einen völlig verwirrten Cyborg zurück, der sich fragte, wessen Kopf sie aus wessen Hintern ziehen sollte.

**Kapitel 9**

Als Sarah wieder den Wohnraum betrat, kam gerade John mit der geschockten Riley zur Tür herein.

Sarah sah Catherine Weaver hinter den Beiden das Haus betreten auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte der T1001 deutliche Zeichen von Unwillen. Letztendlich hatte sie Riley gerettet, schien mit dieser Entscheidung aber nicht unbedingt zufrieden zu sein.

John stoppte mit Riley kurz bei Sarah. „Mom, wir brauchen etwas zur Beruhigung für Riley."

„Ich will mal sehen," sagte Sarah und beobachtete, wie John Riley nach Oben brachte.

„Ich denke, sie empfinden das Gleiche wie ich bei diesem Anblick."

Sarah brauchte die rhetorische Frage nicht zu beantworten, gedankenlos erwiderte sie trotzdem. „Riley ist in jedem Fall die schlechtere Entscheidung." als sich Sarah umwandte und den T1001 erblickte, schreckte sie aus ihren Überlegungen. „Haben wir etwas zur Beruhigung im Haus?" Sarah überlegte kurz, „möglichst etwas starkes." Sarah hatte jetzt das gleiche zynische Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass sie hatte, als Cameron nach ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Zeitsprung diese drei schmierigen Typen aufgemischt hat.

„Natürlich, ich hole es." Catherine Weaver kehrte nach 2 Minuten mit einer Tablette und einem Glas Wasser zurück.

Sarah nahm beides entgegen und nickte der Maschine grimmig zu. Als sie in Richtung der Gästezimmer davonging, formte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

3 Minuten später kamen Sarah und John zurück in den Wohnraum. Cameron saß zusammen mit John Henry auf dem Sofa und spielte mit Savannah. Sie lächelte John an, dieses Lächeln zerfaserte aber als sie merkte, dass John sie nicht beachtete.

Wieder ergriff Catherine Weaver das Wort. „Ich bitte meine Entgleisung von Vorhin zu entschuldigen. Es war eine …... von mir unerwartete emotionale Reaktion auf Savannahs Schmerzäußerung. Bitte lassen sie mich versichern, dass ich zu keinem Zeitpunkt die Intention hatte das Mädchen zu töten. Eine solche Reaktion ihrerseits hatte ich aber auch nicht erwartet. Nun, lassen sie uns zum Thema zurückkehren. Die Herren Reese hatten hoffentlich genug Zeit, über ihr Hiersein nachzudenken."

Sie richtete einen fragenden Blick auf Derek und Kyle. Diesmal war es Kyle der antwortete: „Wir sind dabei...fürs Erste. Allerdings hängt das stark davon ab, was uns John Connor zu sagen hat."

John, der beim ersten Wort seines -Vaters- aufgeschreckt war nickte jetzt in dessen Richtung.

„James?" Catherine Weaver deutete nach dieser -Frage- eine leichte Verbeugung in Richtung James Ellison an.

Dieser blickte der Maschine sekundenlang in die Augen bevor er antwortete. „Für mich gilt das Gleiche wie für die Anderen."

Jetzt nickte Catherine Weaver. „Kyle Reese, James Ellison und ich fahren jetzt in die Stadt und besorgen Kleidung und andere Sachen. Dann werde ich mich um ein größeres Anwesen kümmern. Außerdem muss ich einige Telefonate führen, um meinen Posten bei der Zeira Corp. Wieder einnehmen zu können. Sarah, würdest Du bitte zusammen mit John-Henry auf meine kleine Savannah aufpassen?"

„Das werde ich …...Catherine." Sarah zögerte kurz, bis sie das verbale Freundschaftsangebot der Maschine annahm, sich beim Vornamen zu nennen.

„Dann wollen wir mal los." Sagte Catherine Weaver, und verabschiedete sich von Savannah, die mit dem Märchen auf dem Kopfhörer ihres MP3-Players gar nichts mitbekommen hatte. Sie winkte dem T1001 noch kurz zu, bis sie wieder konzentriert der Geschichte lauschte.

**Kapitel 10**

„So, was? Warum sind drei Maschinen auf der Seite der Menschen? Warum wollt ihr euren Schöpfer vernichten?" Derek Reese hatte diese Fragen ärgerlich in John-Henrys und Camerons Richtung gesprochen. „Menschliches Leben ist heilig!" Antworteten Cameron und John-Henry wie aus einem Mund.

In diesem Moment sprang John auf. Er starrte auf John-Henry und Cameron, die ihn verwundert anblickten. Dann ergriff John Camerons Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her, hoch in ihr Zimmer. Das ganze beobachtet von einer Kopfschüttelnden Sarah Connor.

Als John die Türe zu Camerons Zimmer geschlossen hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: „Menschliches Leben ist heilig? Was ist aus -Die Software wurde kreiert um Menschen zu töten geworden?"

Cameron sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Was ist mit Dir passiert, als er in Deinem Kopf war? Bist das überhaupt noch Du?" John stand kurz vorm Verzweifeln, noch nie war er so unsicher in seinem Leben.

„John, John-Henrys Basiscode ist ein Virus. Auch ich wurde natürlich damit infiziert."

Johns Verzweiflung wurde noch tiefer.

„John Henry hat die Missionsparameter in meinem Programm gelöscht. Der Tötungsbefehl, der Bestandteil meiner Basisprogrammierung ist, ist nicht mehr vorhanden. Somit habe ich auch keinerlei Zwang mehr Dich oder einen anderen Menschen zu töten. Es steht mir absolut frei, das selbst zu entscheiden."

John senkte den Kopf. „Bist Du überhaupt noch Du selbst?"

Cameron drehte sich zum Fenster „Als John-Henry und ich vereint auf einem Chip waren, konnte er genauso meine, wie ich seine Gedanken, Absichten und Erinnerungen lesen. John, das war ein sehr...intimes Gefühl, Alles mit jemandem zu teilen..." Cameron zögerte einige Sekunden „. Das ändert aber nichts an meinen Gefühlen zu Dir..."

Cameron hatte sich jetzt zu John gedreht, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser gegangen war und sie alleine gelassen hatte.

xxxxx

Ein paar Minuten später fand sie ihn. Er saß an Rileys Bett und hielt deren Hand. Cameron starrte einen Augenblick auf Johns Rücken. Sie sah nicht die Tränen, die sein Gesicht herunterliefen. Camerons Worte: 'Intimes Gefühl' waren wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf. Wie sollte er diese Art der Vereinigung auch jemals toppen können.

Sarah Connor beobachtete Cameron, der jetzt ebenfalls Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen, als sie zurück in ihr Zimmer ging und die Türe schloss.

(Ende Episode 3.04)


	5. Episode 3-05

**Episode 3.05**

**Kapitel 1**

„John?" Von der Türe aus sprach Sarah leise John an, der immer noch an Rileys Bett saß und deren Hand hielt.

Jetzt zuckte sein Kopf kurz herum und er wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor er zu seiner Mutter vor die Türe ging. Er schloss die Türe bis auf einen Spalt.

„John, was ist los?" Sarah sah ihren zu Boden blickenden Sohn fragend an.

„Jemand muss auf sie aufpassen."

‚Er lenkt vom Thema ab', dachte Sarah „Das meine ich nicht. Was ist mit Dir und Cameron?"

John zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Cameron und John-Henry...…"

"Was meinst Du?" Sarah war verwirrt, was hatte John-Henry mit der Sache zu tun?

„Frag Cameron, sie waren zusammen auf einem Chip, sie waren praktisch miteinander verschmolzen, haben alles geteilt..." Seine Stimme brach.

Sarah war nur noch mehr verwirrt als vorher. „Und sind wieder getrennt."

„Nein eben nicht!" Jetzt sah John Sarah ins Gesicht. „Du hast sie doch gehört, -Menschliches Leben ist heilig-! Er steckt immer noch in ihrem Kopf. Erneut liefen Tränen seine Wangen hinunter. „Er ist da, wo ich..." Seine Stimme versagte.

Sarah legte eine Hand unter Johns Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, bis sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Was meinst Du?"

„Frag SIE!" Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich brüsk um und ging zurück zu Riley. Sarah stand verwirrt vor dem Zimmer und sah ihm nach.

Keiner von Beiden hatte bemerkt, wie sich Riley´s Augen wieder geschlossen und ihr Körper entspannt hatten.

**Kapitel 2**

**Sarah/Cameron**

Nachdenklich ging Sarah zu Camerons Zimmer und klopfte. Als sie nach Sekunden keine Erwiderung hörte, öffnete sie die Türe, sah Cameron am Fenster stehen und bewegungslos hinausstarren. Sarah schloss die Türe, ging zum Bett und setzte sich nahe Cameron darauf.

„Cameron?" Sarah sah auf die schlanke Gestalt, die vom Sonnenlicht umspült wurde.

„Ja Sarah?" Cameron bewegte sich noch immer nicht.

„Was hast Du John vorhin über John-Henry gesagt."

Cameron dachte einen Augenblick nach. „John war aufgebracht darüber, dass ich John-Henrys Einstellung übernommen habe."

„Welche Einstellung?" Fragte Sarah.

„Menschliches Leben ist heilig." Cameron drehte jetzt den Kopf und sah Sarah an.

„John wollte wissen, ob ich überhaupt noch ich selbst bin."

„Warum?" Sarah klapste jetzt auf die Stelle neben sich, damit sie nicht ständig zu Cameron aufsehen musste.

Zögernd setzte sich Cameron, sah aber weiterhin starr aus dem Fenster. „Ich hatte John einmal erklärt, dass mein Körper und meine Software kreiert wurden, um Menschen zu töten und dass das was einmal da ist, immer da sein wird. Dass ich John möglicherweise irgendwann töten werde."

„Und?" Sarah war deutlich nervös geworden.

„Er hat es einfach zur Kenntnis genommen."

Jetzt lächelte Sarah und schüttelte den Kopf über Johns Ignoranz gegenüber der Wahrheit. „Und was hat das mit John-Henry zu tun?"

„Ich habe John erklärt, dass John-Henry alles verändert hat. Dass er ein Virus ist und sich in meiner Programmstruktur verankert hat. Dass ich nicht mehr länger ein Killer bin, weil alle Skynet Programmierungen entfernt wurden. Ich habe John erklärt, dass John-Henry und ich gegenseitig unsere Gedanken, Absichten und Erinnerungen lesen konnten. Ich habe versucht John zu erklären, das mein Zusammensein mit John-Henry ein Intimes Gefühl gewesen ist, dass das aber nichts an meinen Gefühlen zu ihm verändert hat, da war er aber schon gegangen." Traurig senkte Cameron den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht warum er gegangen ist."

„Aber ich." Sagte Sarah mit Ärger in der Stimme. Sie ergriff Camerons Kinn und drehte deren Kopf, dass sie ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Du hast meinem 16 jährigen, hormongesteuerten Sohn gesagt, dass du mit einem Anderen intim gewesen bist? Verdammt Cameron, was hast Du erwartet?" Jetzt war Sarah wirklich ärgerlich.

„17" Sagte Cameron nur.

„Wie bitte?" Fragte Sarah sichtlich verwirrt.

„John ist 17, wir haben seinen Geburtstag übersprungen."

„Lenk nicht ab." Sagte Sarah kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe Alles noch schlimmer gemacht." Jetzt bildeten sich Tränen in Camerons Augen.

„Noch schlimmer?" Ein sarkastisches Auflachen war von Sarah zu hören. „Mein Sohn ist einer Maschine in die Zukunft gefolgt. Er hätte wer weiß wie oft getötet werden können und Du glaubst, Du hättest alles noch schlimmer gemacht?"

Bei dem Wort -Maschine- war Cameron zusammengezuckt. „Da ich wusste, dass ich eventuell zu Weaver überlaufen musste, wollte ich John klar machen, dass ich wirklich nur eine Maschine bin. Ich wollte ihm deshalb zeigen, dass mein Äußeres nur Fassade ist."

„Und was hast Du getan?" Sarah schwante fürchterliches.

„Ich habe ihn unter einem Vorwand dazu gebracht, mit der Hand nach meiner Energiezelle zu fühlen. Er sollte fühlen, wie Kalt mein…..Herz ist, dass mein warmes Äußeres nur Schein ist."

„Und?"

„Meine Energiezelle liegt hinter meiner Brustplatte." Als Sarah nichts erwiderte fuhr Cameron fort. „Er musste unterhalb meiner Brust einen Einschnitt machen, dazu habe ich Top und BH ausgezogen."

Ein Stöhnen war von Sarah zu hören. Minutenlang sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort.

„Ich bemerkte zu spät, dass es ein Fehler war. Er lag halb auf mir, sein Arm in meinem Körper und er sah mich nur an. Nicht einmal sah er auf meine Brust, nur in meine Augen. Ich glaube er wollte mich küssen aber das konnte ich vermeiden."

Nachdenklich sah Sarah Cameron von der Seite an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das entscheidend zu seiner Entscheidung beigetragen hat. Er hat sich in Dich verliebt, als er Dich das erste mal sah, daran hat deine Natur nichts geändert. Ich glaube wirklich, dass er Dir auch so gefolgt wäre."

Jetzt sah Cameron Sarah wieder an. „Und was war mit Riley?"

„Einerseits liebt er Dich, andererseits weiß er aber nur zu genau, was unter Deiner Haut ist. Irgendwie hat er eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gesucht, um mit diesem Dilemma fertig zu werden."

„Und jetzt ist sie wieder da." Flüsterte Cameron.

Sarah legte jetzt eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter. „Er liebt Dich, Alles spricht dafür und Riley wird daran nichts ändern können. Vermeide nur alles, was ihn verletzen könnte. Vor Allem , was John-Henry betrifft."

„Und wenn er doch mit Riley..." Camerons leise Worte erstarben.

„Du warst doch in der Zukunft, war da eine Riley?"

Cameron sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus. „Nein aber das besagt gar nichts."

„Wieso Das?" Sarah war ein wenig verwirrt.

Cameron sah wieder Sarah an. „Bei jeder Zeitreise verändert sich die Zukunft. Das habe ich selbst miterlebt."

„Wie denn Das?" Fragte Sarah neugierig."

Cameron sah nachdenklich auf ihre Hände, die sie auf ihren Schenkeln liegen hatte." „Die Zeitblase expandiert bei der Abreise aus der Zukunft und verändert die Realität BEVOR der Transport in die Vergangenheit erfolgt. Es dauert nur eine Millisekunde aber ich konnte sehen, was verändert wurde, bevor ich durch die Zeit geschleudert wurde." Sarah sagte nichts, wartete nur darauf, wie es weitergeht. „Bevor ich die Zeitblase betrat, stand Johns Frau Kate an seiner Seite. Als die Blase expandierte war sie nicht mehr da."

„Und stand dann Jemand an ihrer Stelle?" Fragte Sarah neugierig ohne vorerst nach Kate zu fragen."

„Ja."

„Wer?"

„Du und …...Ich." Sagte Cameron mit Nachdruck."

Sarah schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Dann ist doch Alles gut."

„Eben nicht. Durch die letzte Zeitreise haben wir Riley wieder mit ins Spiel gebracht. Vielleicht steht sie jetzt statt meiner an Johns Seite." Cameron konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sarah legte nun tröstend einen Arm um Camerons Schultern, die sich zögernd gegen sie lehnte.

Cameron sah wieder in Sarahs Augen. „Warum bist Du so nett zu mir?"

„Wenn ich Etwas aus dieser Sache gelernt habe, dann dass ich mich mit Dir arrangieren muss um meinen Sohn nicht zu verlieren." Jetzt wurde Sarahs Gesicht wieder ernst. „Nur an Eines solltest Du immer denken... Solltest Du dich jemals wieder gegen meinen Sohn wenden, werde ich Dich Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen und jedes Teil zu Asche verbrennen."

Cameron nickte Jetzt. „Das ist fair."

**Kapitel 3**

**Währenddessen (John/Riley)**

„Hey!" Riley hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah jetzt John an.

„Hallo Dummkopf." Trotz verweinter Augen lächelte John Riley an.

„Was ist passiert? Ich kann mich kaum erinnern."

„An Was erinnerst Du dich noch?" John hielt immer noch Rileys Hand, lies diese aber verlegen los, nachdem er es bemerkt hatte.

Riley überlegte, während sie anscheinend geistesabwesend vor sich hin starrte. „Ich bin Euch zu den Tunneln gefolgt. Dann bin ich kurz entschlossen zu Euch in das blaue Licht gesprungen. Danach ist alles nur noch verschwommen. Ich war nackt, dann war da eine Maschine und ich wäre fast von einer Klippe gestürzt." Jetzt sah Riley John fragend an.

„Das ist der Timelag."

„Der was?"

„Timelag, ist so ähnlich wie ein Jetlag."

„Und was bitte ist ein Jetlag?" Riley sah John an, als hätte er sie nicht mehr Alle.

John schüttelte jetzt den Kopf bis ihm einfiel, dass Riley wahrscheinlich noch nie mit einem Flugzeug geflogen war. „Sieh mal, das blaue Leuchten war eine Zeitblase. Du bist mit uns durch die Zeit gereist."

„Du verarscht mich. Denkst du etwa ich kaufe Dir so Etwas wie Zeitreisen ab?"

„Wie erklärst Du dir dann, dass du in einem Haus auf einem Bett liegst?"

Riley sah sich um. „Na ja, ist vielleicht doch ein Haus übriggeblieben irgendwo auf dem Land. Aber Zeitreisen... Komm schon, heraus mit der Wahrheit. Wo sind wir wirklich?"

„Wir sind im Jahr 2009, 2 Jahre vor dem Tag der Abrechnung."

Riley riss die Augen auf. „Du meinst das wirklich ernst oder?"

John lächelte bitter. „So ernst, wie Irgendetwas. Meine Mom bekämpft die Maschinen schon seit vor meiner Geburt. Skynet jagt mich, weil ich einmal der große John Connor, Anführer des Widerstandes und hoffentlich Bezwinger der Maschinen werden soll." John schüttelte jetzt gedankenverloren den Kopf.

„Riley sah ihn jetzt kritisch an. „Woher kennst Du mich? Als ich im Bunker auftauchte hast Du meinen Namen gerufen. Wo sind wir uns schon begegnet? Ich erinnere mich nicht.

„Wir? ….wir sind uns nie begegnet. In dieser Zeitlinie gab es auch einmal eine Riley."

„Was...was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Sie ist gestorben. Sie ist für mich gestorben. Sie hat ihre Pflicht getan für den großen John Connor. Sie kam als Feind als Spion, Infiltrator oder was auch immer und ist als Freund gestorben." Jetzt sah John Riley wütend auf sich selbst in die Augen. „Sie ist gestorben, weil ich sie nicht beschützen konnte, so wie ich niemanden beschützen kann. Alle sterben für mich aber niemand bleibt bei mir." Tränen stiegen Jetzt in Johns Augen. Bevor sie seine Augen verlassen konnten, sprang er auf und verlies das Zimmer.

Zurück blieb eine nachdenkliche Riley.

**Kapitel 4**

**Währenddessen (Derek/John-Henry/Savannah)**

„Nun Metall, Was bist Du?"

John-Henry blickte kurz zu Savannah, die mit dem Kopfhörer vor dem Fernseher saß. „Ich bin ein Kybernetischer Organismus. Lebendes Gewebe über einem Metall Endoskelett."

Derek blickte John-Henry mit glasigem Blick an"Hä...?"

„Cameron würde sagen ich bin ein gruseliger Roboter."

Derek kratzte sich am Kopf. „Irgendetwas an Dir ist anders. Teilweise benimmst Du Dich wie ein kleiner Junge."

„Meine Programmierung entspricht etwa dem Entwicklungsstand von Savannah auch wenn ich in Moralischer Hinsicht weiter entwickelt bin. James Ellison hat mir dabei sehr viel beigebracht. Er ist ein wahrhaft gläubiger Mann. Außerdem hatte ich Einblick in die Erinnerungen von Cameron. Zur Zeit dürfte ich die am weitesten entwickelte Künstliche Intelligenz auf dem Planeten sein. Selbst meinem Bruder steht nicht so viel Rechenleistung zur Verfügung.

„Dein Bruder?" Derek runzelte die Stirn.

„Mein Bruder ist die Entität, aus der sich einmal Skynet entwickeln dürfte. Er hat bereits ein Mal versucht mich zu töten. Zu sterben war kein schönes Gefühl." John-Henry lächelte jetzt wieder sein Lächeln. Anders als bei Cameron wirkte dieses lächeln aber in jedem Fall unecht. „Meine Aufgabe ist es John Connor beratend zur Seite zu stehen und zu helfen Skynet aufzuhalten. Falls der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts nicht aufzuhalten sein sollte, werde ich John Connor helfen den Kampf zu gewinnen.

„Und diese Weaver, was ist das für Eine?"

John-Henry legte den Kopf schief. „Miss Weaver ist der CEO der Zeira-Corp. Sie ist Savannahs und meine Mutter."

Derek schüttelte jetzt den Kopf und rieb sich den Nacken. „Sie ist doch nicht Savannahs Mutter?"

John-Henry sah nocheinmal zu Savannah, die aber weiterhin den Kopfhörer aufhatte. Er berechnete schnell anhand der hörbaren Lautstärke die Möglichkeit, ob Savannah das Gespräch hören könnte. Als er das ausschließen konnte antwortete er: „Natürlich nicht. Sie ist aber alles was Savannah noch hat. Abgesehen natürlich von John, Cameron und Sarah Connor."

„Und diese Cameron, die wie Allison Young aussieht?" Erst jetzt kam Derek auf den Punkt seiner Neugierde zu sprechen.

„Cameron ist ein Sonderfall. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann ist sie ein einzigartiges Modell. Ihr Endoskelett entspricht zwar weitesgehend dem Meinen allerdings weist sowohl ihr Gewebe als auch ihr Endoskelett mehr als eine Anomalie auf.

„Und John Connor und Cameron sind...? Derek macht eine wage Handbewegung.

„Cameron ist zu Johns Schutz hier. Alle Fragen in Privater Richtung bitte ich direkt an Cameron oder John zu richten."

„OK Metall, das werde ich machen." 'Auf das Gespräch bin ich gespannt', dachte er.

„John-Henry."

„Was?" Derek blickte wieder zu John-Henry

„Ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung -John-Henry-."

„John-Henry, na klar." Sagte der Derek, schüttelte wieder den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. Dann schoss ihm das Bild eines Schlachtfeldes in den Sinn, auf dem sich Die Maschinen mit Namen ansprachen. 'Metall mit Namen, das wäre lustig, wenn es nicht so verrückt wäre'. Dachte er, bevor er aufstand und in die Küche ging, wo er sich aus dem Kühlschrank ein Bier holte. Dann ging er nach Draußen und setzte sich auf die Treppe.

**Kapitel 5**

**Währenddessen in San Francisco (Kyle/James Ellison/Catherine Weaver)**

„James, wir müssen Alles vorbereiten, um meine Rückkehr zur Zeira Corp. Vorzubereiten. Haben meine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen in Bezug auf die Firmenleitung geholfen?" Fragte Catherine Weaver auf dem Beifahrersitz.

James Ellison fühlte sich immer noch unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, dass er neben einer Maschine saß. Eine Maschine, die er mit dem Teufel gleichzusetzen geneigt war. „Die Projekte sind so wie gewünscht weiter gelaufen Miss We...Catherine." korrigierte sich James Ellison. „Mr. Murch hatte die technische Ober-Leitung, während die Abteilungsleiter die Bürokratischen Aufgaben bewältigen konnten. Projekt Babylon wurde wie gewünscht termi... eingestellt und Cam... die Technik sicher untergebracht."

„Was war mit Savannah?"

Bis zu Ihrem Anruf letzte Nacht, war sie in einer schwer bewachten Schule untergebracht. Ich hatte zusätzlich auf panzerbrechende Munition und starken Elektroschockern bestanden."

„Sehr gut James, dann wird es bei meiner Rückkehr keine größeren Probleme geben."

„Rückkehr?" Fragte James Ellison verblüfft.

„Zur Zeira Corp.. Wir sind leider auf die Ressourcen der Firma angewiesen. Bitte James, benachrichtige Mr. Murch, er möchte ein Duplikat des Babylon Equipments zusammentragen. Dann fliegst Du nach Los Angeles und bringst das Material und Mr. Murch zum Haus. Mr. Murch sollte allerdings nicht wissen, wo er hin gebracht wird. Die Gebrüder Reese werden als Eskorte zur Verfügung stehen. Habe ich Recht ?"

Kyle, der der Unterhaltung interessiert aber stumm gelauscht hatte schreckte jetzt hoch. „Äh, ja sicher doch, ich denke dafür sind wir ja da." Kyle verdrehte die Augen und sah dann aus dem Fenster.

Sie erreichten ein großes Einkaufszentrum. „Da ich die Einzige bin, die mit den Kleidergrößen aller vertraut ist, kümmere ich mich um Kleidung. James, Du und Mister Reese kümmert euch bitte um 2 Laptops, Handys für Alle, Hygieneartikel wie Zahnbürsten, Seife, Shampoo, Schaumbad und dann noch um Nahrungsmittel für alle." Catherine nickte James Ellison zu und stieg dann aus. Die beiden Männer folgten ihr.

„Gut ... Catherine, was ist mit einem größeren Haus?" James Ellison war sich nicht ganz sicher, wann er mit der Maschine zum -Du- übergegangen war.

„Ich habe umdisponiert. Eigentlich ist das Haus groß genug, wir werden lediglich das Nachbarhaus noch dazu mieten, das steht leer."

James Ellison nickte nur und die Drei gingen in Richtung Einkaufszentrum. Keiner der Drei bemerkte den Mann, der bei ihrem Anblick die Augen aufgerissen hatte und sie beobachtete. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine ganz bestimmte Nummer.

**Kapitel 6**

John war verwirrt. Er liebte Cameron bis zur Schmerzgrenze und darüber hinaus. Was sollte er nur davon halten, dass sie offenbar John-Henry... Seitdem sie zum Leuchtturm gefahren waren war Alles schief gelaufen. Charlie war tot, Derek war tot. Cameron wäre fast zerstört worden. Er war in die Zukunft gereist, mehrmals fast getötet worden. Wieder waren Leute für ihn gestorben Allen voran Allison. Nachdem er Rileys Zimmer verlassen hatte war er langsam in Richtung Wohnraum gegangen. Jetzt sah er Savannah in der Ecke spielen. John-Henry starrte regungslos auf die spielende Savannah. Als John John-Henry passierte lächelte dieser ihm freundlich zu aber John verzog nur das Gesicht und holte sich eine Cola aus der Küche. Auf dem Rückweg ignorierte er John Henry völlig und ging zur Haustür hinaus.

Er ging ums Haus herum zur Klippe. Dort stand sein Onkel... ‚Nein' korrigierte er sich. ‚Dieser Derek ist nicht mein Onkel, sowie Kyle nicht mein Vater ist.' „Hi Derek", sagte John ohne diesen anzusehen.

„Hi Connor", Erwiderte Derek Reese und starrte weiterhin aufs Meer hinaus. „Bereit für ein paar Antworten?"

„Ein paar", erwiderte John einsilbig.

„Warum bin ich hier? Warum sind WIR hier?" Fragte Derek und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Dose.

„Hm..." John überlegte einen Augenblick. „Wir hatte hier auch einen Derek Reese, ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee."

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Derek und blickte John von der Seite an.

„Terminator, Kopfschuss." Weiterhin war John ziemlich einsilbig.

„Verstehe." Derek nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Was ist mit Kyle? Warum sieht deine Mom ihn immer so komisch an?"

John warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Derek. „Nun...äh, das sollten die Beiden besser unter sich ausmachen."

„Na gut. Diese Maschine, die wie Allison aussieht..."

„Cameron."

Jetzt lachte Derek Reese kurz auf. „Machinen mit Namen." Sagte er kaum hörbar und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Jep, Cameron." Derek hob die Brauen bei diesen Worten. „Was ist das zwischen Dir und ...ihr?"

Gedankenverloreb blickte John auf das Meer vor ihm, er nahm es gar nicht mehr wahr. „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es." Leise, mehr zu sich selbst sagter er die Worte.

Jetzt legte Derek eine Hand auf Johns Schulter. „Junge, ich weiß, wie sie aussieht. Ich habe Allison ziemlich lange gekannt und verdammt nochmal sie war ein klasse Mädchen. Aber Cameron..."

„...ist eine Maschine", beendete John den Satz. „Ich weiß das Alles Derek aber da ist so viel mehr an ihr, das nur ich bemerke."

„Du musst wissen, was Du tust aber vergiss nie, was sie ist." Er nahm noch den letzten Schluck aus seiner Dose, bevor er diese zerdrückte und über die Klippe warf. „Shit, wir haben hier drei Maschinen unter einem Dach. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt sind wir so oder so am Arsch. Alleine diese Weaver..."

„Was ist mit Mom?"

Derek und John fuhren wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum. Hinter ihnen stand Savannah und betrachtete sie kritisch mit schiefgelegtem Kopf, Die kleinen Hände in die Hüften gestützt.

John erkannte John-Henry am Fenster des Hauses, der mit Argusaugen Savannah beobachtete. „Hallo Savannah. Spielen?"

Jetzt erhellte sich Savannahs Gesicht. Es war für John interessant zu sehen, wie schnell ein Kind umschalten konnte, wenn eine schönere Beschäftigung anstand. Mit einem Satz war sie auf Johns Armen. „Schaukeln?" Fragte sie mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht.

Jetzt mußte John grinsen. „Haben wir denn eine Schaukel Rotschopf?"

„Klar, drüben ist eine", sagte sie und deute auf die Seite des Hauses.

Jetzt bemerkte John erst den kleinen eingezäunten Spielplatz auf der dem Eingang gegenüberliegenden Seite des Hauses. Was er nicht bemerkte, waren zwei Augen die ihn beobachteten.

**Kapitel 7**

Währenddessen Küstenstraße (Weaver, Ellison, Kyle Reese.)

„Ich glaube wir werden verfolgt." James Ellison sah immer wieder in den Rückspiegel.

„Seit dem Einkaufszentrum." Entgegnete Weaver gelassen. „Er saß schon in seinem Wagen, als wir mit den Einkaufswagen den Parkplatz betraten. „Hinter dem Tunnel stellst Du bitte den Wagen Quer, ich erledige den Rest."

„Du willst ihn doch nicht...?"

„Keine Sorge James, noch brauchen wir ihn für Informationen."

Dann kam der Tunnel, nach dessen Ende eine scharfe Kurve folgte. James Ellison bremste scharf ab und stellte den Wagen Quer auf die Straße. Was dann kam war für ihn immer wieder wie ein Alptraum, so wie für Kyle Reese der eben aus einem Nickerchen erwachte. Kyle sah gerade noch, wie Catherine Weaver silbern schimmerte und dann wie Wasser aus dem Auto floss.

Dan kam es, wie es kommen musste. Der verfolgende Wagen kam um die Kurve und musste eine Vollbremsung machen, wobei er sich ebenfalls Quer stellte. Noch bevor der Fahrer sich von seinem Schreck erholt hatte und den Rückwärtsgang einlegen konnte erschien auf seiner Fahrzeugseite ein silbern schimmerndes etwas. Der Mann riss noch entsetzt die Augen auf, als Der T1001 auch schon zuschlug.

**Kapitel 8**

**Gleichzeitig (Connor Residenz)**

John und Savannah tobten ausgelassen auf dem hauseigenen Spielplatz. Einmal stieß John Savannah die glücklich johlte auf der Schaukel an. Ein anderes Mal wälzte sich John auf der Wiese und Savannah kletterte auf ihm rum oder half ihm beim Rumrollen. Dann kitzelten sich die Beiden gegenseitig, bis Savannah anfing zu kreischen.

Was beide nicht bemerkten, war ein paar Braune Augen, die sie von der Küche aus beobachteten. Je länger das ausgelassene Spiel der Beiden dauerte, um so wässriger wurden diese Augen. Als die ersten Tränen flossen, fuhr Cameron auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte an Sarah vorbei, die auch aufmerksam nach draußen gesehen hatte.

Sarah sah hinter Cameron her, dann zu Boden, schließlich sah sie wieder nach Draußen, wo John Savannah gerade Huckepack trug. Sarah mußte lachen, als Savannah John mit ihren Fersen in die Rippen stieß und „Hüah Pferdchen!" Rief. Sarah dachte: ‚Vielleicht sollte ich Cameron erzählen, was die Leute bei Zeira festgestellt haben?... Nein, lieber nicht das würde bei Beiden falsche Hoffnungen wecken. Außerdem wäre es ohnehin äußerst problematisch, wenn nicht unmöglich. Ich glaube ich warte lieber, bis wir diese Brücke überqueren müssen.'

Als Cameron aus der Küche in den Wohnraum stürmte und diesen dann in Richtung Treppe verlies, wurde sie von Riley beobachtet, die daraufhin durch die Küchentür einen Blick nach Draußen warf, die Stirn runzelte und dann Cameron nach Oben folgte.

Riley war die Ganze Sache nicht geheuer aber er hatte ihr Geholfen, sie musste einfach etwas für ihn tun. Jetzt stand sie vor der Tür, die dieses Mädchen kurz vorher zugeworfen hatte. Sie zögerte kurz. Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass sie immer noch Gedächtnisprobleme hat. Was solls, sie hatte immer Denen geholfen, die auch ihr geholfen haben. Sie klopfte. Als sie keine Erwiderung hörte öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür. „Hallo, darf ich reinkommen?" Fragte sie leise. Sie spähte vorsichtig um das Türblatt herum und sah das Braunhaarige Mädchen am Fenster stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Vorsichtig betrat sie das Zimmer. „Hallo, Du." Sagte sie, während sie sich dem Mädchen weiter näherte. Als sie vorsichtig eine Hand auf deren Schulter legte. Drehte sich das Mädchen gedankenschnell herum, ergriff ihre Jackenaufschläge, und stemmte sie hoch gegen die Wand. Als sie ihr ins Gesicht blickte, starrte sie in zwei blau leuchtende Augen. Horror durchflutete ihren Körper. Sie schloss innerlich mit ihrem Leben ab, als der weibliche Terminator sie unverhofft wieder absetzte. Das leuchten in den Augen wurde schwächer, dann wandte sich die Maschine um und lies die Schultern hängen.

„Was willst Du denn noch, hast Du noch nicht genug?"

Riley traute ihren Ohren nicht, dieser Terminator sprach mit weinerlicher Stimme. Langsam lies der Schock nach und sie traute sich wieder, sich zu bewegen.

Vorsichtig machte sie wieder einen Schritt auf die Maschine zu. „W-was meinst Du?" Fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Er rennt von mir weg zu Dir, das hat er schon einmal getan."

„Du bist eine Maschine, was ist bloß mit Dir los? Bist Du defekt, soll er Dich reparieren? Ich verstehe das Alles nicht."

„Reparieren? Wenn das nur so einfach wäre."

„Ich versuche zu helfen." Sagte Riley unsicher.

Jetzt drehte sich Cameron herum. „Helfen! Ausgerechnet DU!?" Was hast Du vor?" Cameron zog jetzt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du planst doch irgendetwas. Was hast Du vor. Willst Du mich provozieren, damit er Dich in Schutz nehmen muss?" Cameron machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Riley zu.

Rileys Antwort überraschte Cameron bis ins Innerste. „Nein, eigentlich war ich hergekommen, weil ich dachte, dass Du ein Mädchen bist, dass eine Freundin braucht und weil ich IHM helfen wollte. Stattdessen finde ich hier eine defekte Maschine." Rileys Unterton war aggressiv. Jetzt machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt, An der Tür stoppte sie noch einmal. „Im übrigen ist er nicht mein Typ. Ich stehe mehr auf die langhaarigen mit Rundungen." Mit diesen Worten lies sie Cameron stehen und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer..

Minutenlang starrte Cameron auf die Türe und suchte nach einer Erklärung für die letzten Worte Rileys.

(Ende Episode 3-05)


	6. Episode 3-06

**Episode 3.06**

**Kapitel 1**

Zwei Fahrzeuge kamen auf das Grundstück gefahren. Hupend kamen Beide zum Stillstand. Sofort kamen Sarah und Derek angelaufen. Auch John-Henry erreichte schnell die Haustür, während Cameron, Riley, John und Savannah etwas länger brauchten.

Catherine Weaver stieg aus dem requirierten Fahrzeug aus und sagte leise zu

Sarah: „Bring Savannah bitte auf den Spielplatz hinter dem Haus, wir haben einen Gefangenen mitgebracht, den müssen wir in den Keller bringen."

Als Sarah außer Sichtweite war, holte der T1001 den Gefangenen, indem sie sich ihn einfach über die Schulter warf während James Ellison mit den Anderen zusammen den vollbeladenen Wagen auslud.

Als Catherine Weaver in den Wohnraum zurückkehrte waren bereits die Verteilungen der Mitbringsel im Gange. Nur an die Kleidung hatte sich noch Niemand wirklich herangetraut. Catherine Weaver verteilte mit schnellen Griffen die eingekaufte Kleidung auf die Anwesenden.

Riley war im Hintergrund geblieben, da sie nicht erwartete, dass auch für sie etwas dabei wäre. Umso erstaunter war sie, als Catherine Weaver ihr lächelnd mehrere Einkaufstüten in die Hand drückte. Sofort rannte sie auf ihr Zimmer.

Nacheinander gingen Alle, um ihre Sachen zu verstauen, allerdings zog sich noch Niemand um. Ein paar Minuten später trafen sich Alle an der Kellertreppe und gingen stumm nach Unten.

Nacheinander versammelten sie sich um die gefesselte Gestalt . Der Mann war nicht nur geknebelt und gefesselt. Eine silberne Schlange wand sich auch um seinen Körper und schien jede Bewegung zu beobachten. Jetzt trat Catherine Weaver vor und die -Schlange- verlies den Gefesselten und vereinigte sich wieder mit Weavers Körper, was der Gefesselte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Nun?" Fragte Catherine Weaver, nachdem sie den Knebel entfernt hatte.

Der Mann starrte sie immer noch sprachlos an.

„Bitte erklären sie uns doch, wer sie sind und warum sie uns verfolgt haben." Catherine Weaver stand wie eine Statue vor dem Fremden als sie dies fragte.

„I-ich weiß ga-gar nicht wa-was Sie meinen." stotterte der Mann. „Sie haben mich entführt. Ich war nur auf dem Weg nach hause, als Sie mich überfielen."

Jetzt beugte sich der T1001 vor, streckte dem Mann einen Finger entgegen und verwandelte diesen in eine Lanze, die sie 20 Zentimeter ausfuhr, bis sie Kontakt mit der Brust des Mannes hatte."

Der Mann begann zu zittern und atmete heftig. Cameron ging hinter ihn und ergriff seinen Nacken. „Ich w-weiß gar nichts. Ich bin angeworben worden, viel Geld."

„Wofür angeworben worden?" Die Frage kam von John.

„Beobachten, ungewöhnliche Vorgänge weitergeben, mehr nicht."

„Wer hat Sie angeworben?" Fragte der T1001.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich bekomme meine Anweisungen pér Telefon. Ich habe noch nie Jemanden gesehen."

„Er sagt die Wahrheit." Cameron hatte ihren Scan beendet.

Catherine Weaver wandte sich den Anderen zu. „John Henry, wärst Du so freundlich Dir das Handy dieses Mannes anzusehen?"

„Natürlich Miss Weaver." Antwortete John Henry.

Unbemerkt von den Menschen und Maschinen im Raum hatte der Gefangene seine Hände befreien können. Jetzt achtete niemand auf ihn, als er blitzschnell aufsprang, nach der Waffe in Dereks Hosenbund griff während er diesen gleichzeitig wegstieß. Er schwenkte die Waffe herum und schoss sofort.

Catherine Weaver hatte hinter sich ein Geräusch gehört. Als sie herumfuhr, die Waffe erblickte und den Mann mit einer Lanze in die Brust tötete war es bereits zu spät. Als der Mann tot zu Boden fiel hatte er bereits zwei mal geschossen.

Kaum eine Minute später hörten sie einen Schrei aus Richtung der Treppe.

„KYLE!"

**Kapitel 2**

**(5 Minuten zuvor)**

Sarah war auf dem Spielplatz hinter dem Haus und beobachtete Savannah, die im Sandkasten spielte, als sich die Tür öffnete und Riley heraustrat. Riley setzte sich auf die Treppe und sah sich um, misstrauisch beobachtet von Sarah.

Riley hatte offensichtlich geduscht und trug nun vernünftige Kleidung.

Riley sah zuerst auf Savannah und dann Sarah ins Gesicht. „Darf ich eine Frage stellen?"

„Nur zu." Antwortete Sarah

„Was ist das mit John und diesem Mädchen...dieser Maschine?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Dich das was angeht." Sagte Sarah aggressiv.

„Ich wollte helfen, mit dem Mädchen reden, als sie mich hochhob und gegen die Wand drückte. Da merkte ich erst was sie ist. Ist... sie defekt? Soll John sie reparieren?" Riley schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

Sarah sah misstrauisch auf Riley. „Warum wolltest Du mit ihr reden?"

„Sie sah traurig aus und …... Ich habe keine Freunde. Ich dachte..."

Sarah holte tief Luft, bevor sie antwortete. „Sie ist eine Maschine mit Gefühlen. Mit Gefühlen für meinen Sohn, die dieser leider erwidert." Sarah hatte den letzten Satz mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen. „Für sie ist er Jahre in die Zukunft gesprungen. Für sie hat er sein Leben riskiert. Für sie hat er mich verlassen." Die letzten Worte waren nur ein Flüstern.

„Und was ist das mit mir. Was hat diese Maschine gegen mich? John hat zwar etwas erwähnt aber..."

Jetzt sah Sarah Riley ins Gesicht. „Die Riley aus unserer Zeitlinie wurde von Jesse, der Frau die Du niedergeschlagen hast aus der Zukunft hergebracht, um einen Keil zwischen John und die Masch... Cameron zu treiben. Als die andere Riley schließlich den wahren Plan Jesses begriff, der darauf hinauslief von Cameron getötet zu werden, stellte sie sich gegen Jesse und wurde von dieser getötet. Bis auf John dachten Alle es wäre Cameron gewesen aber er war schlau, er fand die Wahrheit heraus."

Jetzt nickte Riley. „Ich will keinen Keil zwischen die Beiden treiben. Ich bin dankbar, dass er mir hilft allerdings bin ich nicht verliebt in ihn oder soetwas. Tatsächlich dachte ich diese Cameron wäre eher..."

Rileys Worte wurden von zwei Schüssen aus dem Keller des Hauses unterbrochen. Übergangslos sprang Sarah auf, rief Riley zu, sie solle auf Savannah acht geben und rannte dann zur Kellertreppe.

Noch auf der Treppe entdeckte sie eine Gestalt mit blutender Kopfwunde am Ende des Ganges vor einer Tür. Als sie die Gestalt erkannte brachte sie nur ein Wort hervor: „KYLE!"

**Kapitel 3**

Kyle lag auf dem Boden, Blut lief an seiner Schläfe entlang. Noch bevor Derek ihn erreichte hatte Sarah sich vor ihm auf die Knie geworfen und kontrollierte seine Vitalfunktionen. „Nein bitte nicht nocheinmal." flüsterte Sarah.

Derek, der Kyle als zweiter erreichte und ebenfalls festgestellt hatte, dass Kyle nur bewusstlos war, warf einen erstaunten Blick auf Sarah. Dann untersuchte er die Wunde an seinem Kopf. Die Kugel hat über seinem Ohr eine fingerlange Wunde gerissen, die naturgemäß stark blutete.

Cameron kniete sich nieder und scannte Kyle. „Vitalzeichen stabil, alles normal, er ist lediglich bewusstlos." Sagte Cameron in die Runde. „Dann richtete sie sich ruckartig auf. „Wo ist John?!" Cameron sprang auf und lief zurück in den Raum, gefolgt von den Anderen. Sie brauchte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, um Johns Beine hinter einer Werkbank zu entdecken. „JOHN!" Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, um den schweren Tisch herumzulaufen sondern schleuderte diesen mit einer Hand zur Seite. Dann ließ sie sich neben dem aus eine Wunde rechts unterhalb der Brust blutenden John fallen und untersuchte ihn hastig. „Er lebt noch, hat aber innere Blutungen." Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinunter.

Catherine Weaver stellte schnell die Werkbank wieder hin und sie und John-Henry ergriffen vorsichtig den Bewusstlosen während Cameron die Wunde zuhielt, und legten ihn auf die Werkbank. Derek und James Ellison nahmen derweil Kyle und brachten ihn nach oben, während Sarah zu John lief.

„Ich kann nichts tun, seine Leber ist verletzt!" Sagte Cameron unter Tränen zu Sarah, die Johns bleiches Gesicht umklammert hielt.

Catherine Weavers Kopf ruckte herum. „Wo ist Savannah?" Fragte sie Sarah. Als diese nicht reagierte rüttelte sie Sarah am Arm. Sarah blickte auf aber Unverständnis stand in ihren Augen. „Wo...ist...Savannah?" Wiederholte der T1001 jedes einzelne Wort betonend.

Sarah blinzelte ein paar mal bevor sie sagte: „Oben, Riley passt auf sie auf." Brachte Sarah leise hervor.

Catherine Weaver starrte sie einen Augenblick an, bevor sie kehrt machte und hinauslief. Sie nahm die Treppe mit einem Satz, und stürmte in Richtung Küche. Riley saß Draußen auf den Stufen, Savannah auf ihrem Schoß. Als Catherine Weaver sich neben Riley setzte und kurz Savannah Scannte, stellte sie fest, dass diese in Rileys Arm eingeschlafen war.

Riley war so weit es geht vor dem T1001 zurückgewichen. Panik stand in ihren Augen, als dieser nun eine Hand hob und vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus Savannahs Gesicht strich. Dann blickte Catherine Weaver in Rileys Gesicht und sagte: „Danke und verzeih, dass ich Dich erschreckt habe." Riley entspannte sich sichtlich und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande als sie leise ein: „Gern geschehen." erwiderte.

Als Catherine Weaver wieder in den Keller kam, versuchten Cameron und der zurückgekehrte Derek immer noch Johns Wunde zu versorgen. Auch Catherine Weaver konnte nichts tun, sie besaß keine Programmierung, um Hilfe bei inneren Verletzungen zu leisten.

Cameron scannte ständig Johns Lebenszeichen. „Er wird schwächer, der Blutdruck sinkt, Herzschlag bei 140." Sagte sie mit Hilflosigkeit in der Stimme als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen aufklang:

„Würde mir gefälligst mal Jemand helfen!"

**Kapitel 4**

Alle Köpfe drehten sich in die Richtung der Stimme. Alle waren erstaunt, eine nackte Frau ca. Mitte dreißig zu erblicken, die gerade eine merkwürdig aussehende Kiste auf den Boden stellte. „Na was ist, wollt ihr mich anstarren, bis er tot ist oder holt mir Jemand was zum Anziehen?" Catherine Wever hatte sich als Erste gefasst und lief hinaus. Die nackte blonde Frau indessen trat näher zu John. „Vitalwerte?" fragte sie in Camerons Richtung.

Die sah jetzt genau in das Gesicht der Frau. Sie scannte kurz die Merkmale der Gesichtszüge. „Cheri Westin?" Fragte Cameron erstaunt.

„Cameron! Seine Vitalwerte!" Forderte die resolute Frau erneut.

Cameron sah wieder John an bevor sie antwortete. „Puls 160 und schwach, Blutdruck 90 zu 60 und fallend."

„OK, alle bis auf Cameron verlassen den Raum und ich meine Alle." Dabei zog sie Sarah von John weg und schob sie in James Ellisons Arme. Dann hielt sie Derek eine Hand hin. „Messer!" befahl sie lakonisch und Derek reichte es ihr verdutzt.

Mittlerweile war Catherine Weaver zurück und reichte Cheri einen Jogging-Anzug, den diese sich schnell überstreifte. Cheri Westin nahm das Messer und ging zu der Kiste. Sie schnitt schnell die Verkleidung auf und öffnete dann die Kiste. Sie entnahm verschiedenen medizinische Gegenstände wie sterile Tücher,

Desinfektionsflüssigkeit, und ein Tablett mit Scalpellen, Tupfern, Nahtmaterial und Ähnlichem. Schweigend schnitt sie Johns Sachen auf. Dann desinfizierte sie die Wunde, deckte sie mit sterilen Tüchern ab und nahm das Scalpell. „Ist ein Derek Reese hier?" fragte sie zwischendurch, ohne in ihrer Konzentration nachzulassen.

„Ja", antwortete Catherine Weaver schnell.

„Soll herkommen, wir brauchen sein Blut." Mittlerweile hatte sie die Wunde weiter geöffnet und versorgte die Leber mit einer Naht. Sofort lies die starke Blutung nach.

„Puls 176 und schwach, Blutdruck 86 zu 56 stabilisiert sich." Sagte Cameron zwischendurch.

„Wir brauchen unbedingt Blut." Sagte Cheri Westin, als Derek Reese gerade die Treppe herunterkam.

„Was kann ich tun?" Fragte er.

„Hinsetzen und Blut spenden!" Sagte Cheri Westin und stellte einen Stuhl neben John. Dann nahm sie die notwendige technische Ausrüstung für eine direkte Blutübertragung und legte bei Beiden einen Zugang. Zum Schluss vernähte sie die Verletzung und legte nach Reinigung und Desinfektion einen Verband an.

„Puls 163 wird stärker und langsamer, Blutdruck 95 zu 63 und steigend." Gab Cameron erneut die Werte durch.

Cheri Westin spritzte John noch ein Antibiotikum, bevor sie Cameron nach draußen winkte außer Hörweite von Derek.

**Kapitel 5**

„Wenn keine Koplikationen auftreten müsste er es schaffen." Cheri sah Cameron in die Augen.

„Müsste?" fragte Cameron. „Du kommst aus der Zukunft. Du weißt doch, dass er es schafft."

„Cameron, hör mir gut zu. In meiner Zukunft gibt es keinen John Connor. Heute war sein Todestag, DU hast mich geschickt, um das Schicksal wieder in die richtige Bahn zu lenken.

„Aber, wenn er heute getorben ist, wie kann ich dann ohne ihn in der Zukunft..." Cameron schien verwirrt.

„Wir haben lange darüber geredet, bevor Du mich zurück geschickt hast. Du hast dich Damals...Heute...verdammt ist Das ein Durcheinander. Also, Du hast Dich nach seinem Tod dazu entschieden, so lange zu warten, bis Skynet die Zeitreise-Technologie entwickelt hat, um dann Jemanden zurückzuschicken, der Alles wieder zurechtrückt.

Cameron erwidert zunächst nichts auf die Ausführungen Cheris. „Wenn nicht John, wer führt dann den Widerstand?" fragt sie schließlich leise.

„General Martin Bedell ist unser Anführer. Leider hat er es nie geschafft, den Widerstand zu einer Einheit zu bringen. Cameron..., wir haben verloren. Wir sind nicht stark genug gewesen, um länger Widerstand zu leisten. Das letzte was ich sah, bevor ich hierher transportiert wurde war dein Tod. Bedell war schon eine halbe Stunde vorher gefallen."

Cameron starrte gedankenverloren an die Wand, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu John zurückging, um kurz seine Werte zu scannen. Gleich daraufhin kehrte sie zu Cheri zurück. „Wie war ich so in der Zukunft ohne John?"

„Du warst ein großartiger Offizier, nicht unbedingt von Allen gemocht, da Du kein Mensch bist, es gab aber genügend Männer und Frauen, die den Anderen Respekt beigebracht haben, wenn Du nicht respektvoll behandelt wurdest. Allerdings haben sie es so gemacht, dass du es nicht mitbekommen hast. In fast allen Fällen haben sich diese Leute hinterher bei Dir entschuldigt.

Du hast mir sehr oft von John erzählt, wer er ist, was er vollbringen sollte und wie er in der Zukunft war. Meistens sprachst Du aber von diesem John." Dabei deutete Cheri auf den Verletzten auf der Werkbank.

„Was habe ich über ihn erzählt?" Cameron hatte bei dieser Frage Tränen in den Augen.

„Du hast erzählt, was für ein großartiger Mensch er war, dass er Dir vertraut hat, wenn niemand Anderes es tat und dass Du glaubst, dass er Dich wirklich geliebt hat, obwohl ihr dafür keine Zeit mehr hattet. Und jetzt geh zu ihm und pass auf ihn auf." Cheri folgte Cameron und befriedigt über die Werte, erlöste sie Derek Reese und ging mit ihm nach Oben.

Cameron sah auf John hinab. „Komm zurück zu mir." Flüsterte sie leise, bevor sie sich herabbeugte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste.

Sarah sah von der Tür her, wieviel Liebe in den Worten und der Geste einer Maschine zu stecken schien.

**Kapitel 6**

Als Cheri und Derek die Treppe hinaufstiegen trafen sie auf Sarah, die die Treppe hinunterstieg. Sarah sah nur kurz auf Cheri, die ihr zunickte und eilte dann weiter hinab.

Als sie Oben ankamen richteten sich alle Blicke auf Cheri.

Cheri sah der Reihe nach in die Augen der Anwesenden. „Er lebt, wenn er die Nacht ohne Komplikationen übersteht, hat er es geschafft."

Die menschlichen Anwesenden atmeten auf und die nichtmenschlichen nickten sich zu. Savannah bekam von Alledem nichts mit, sie lag in einem der Zimmer und schlief.

xxxx

„Wie geht es ihm ?" Fragte Sarah Cameron.

"Sein Blutdruck ist fast normal und der Puls ist kräftig bei 110" Cameron lächelte Sarah an. „Es geht ihm viel besser." Cameron sah auf John. Ohne Sarah anzusehen sagte sie: „Das ist meine Schuld, ich habe versagt. John wäre fast getötet worden und..."

„Hör auf Dir die Schuld zu geben. Wenn einer Schuld hat dann dieser verdammte Derek. Wie ich hörte war es seine Waffe, die sich der Kerl geschnappt hat."

„Schon aber meine Aufgabe wäre es gewesen zwischen dem Angreifer und John zu stehen. Ich war aber noch nichteinmal in seiner Nähe. Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass er getroffen wurde." Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

Sarah trat zu Cameron und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Er kommt wieder in Ordnung, dass ist jetzt das Wichtigste."

„Ja, diesmal. Das ist aber nicht mein Verdienst." Sagte Cameron leise.

Sarah warf einen fragenden Blick in Camerons Augen, indem sie deren Kopf mit der Hand zu sich drehte.

Cameron liefen jetzt Tränen über die Wangen. „Cheri kommt aus einer alternativen Zukunft, in der John heute gestorben ist. Sie ist wahrscheinlich die letzte Überlebende ihres Widerstandes. Ohne John gab es keine Einigung. Nicht einmal ich konnte das ändern ich konnte nur noch jemanden zurückschicken um es zu korrigieren. Camerons Schultern begannen zu zucken, als Sarah sie mit Tränen in den Augen in eine Umarmung zog.

In diesem Moment war es Sarah zum ersten Mal wirklich egal, dass Cameron kein Mensch war.

**Kapitel 7**

Sarah und Cheri erreichten gleichzeitig den Wohnraum. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Cheri in Sarahs Richtung.

Zum ersten mal nahm Sarah Cheri wirklich wahr. „Besser sagt Cameron."

Cheri nickte. „Die Reese Brüder schlafen Beide, der Eine, weil er mächtig was an den Kopf bekommen hat, der Andere, weil ihn sein Neffe fast blutleer gesaugt hat. Nun, es ist wohl an der Zeit dass ich mich vorstelle. Mein Name ist Cheri Westin. Ehemalige Mitschülerin von John und Cameron. Ich bin ab sofort die offizielle Ärztin des menschlichen Widerstandes, was die nichtmenschlichen Mitglieder mit einschließt. Zumindest was das lebende Gewebe betrifft. Zunächsteinmal komme ich aus einer alternativen Zukunft, anders als die , die sie kennen. In meiner Zeit gab es keinen John Connor. Nur eine Cameron Philips. Sie war es auch, die mich zurück geschickt hat, um am heutigen Tag John Connors leben zu retten. Ich werde dann mal sehen, wen von ihnen ich erkenne". Nacheinander zeigte sie auf die Anwesenden. „Sarah Connor, Catherine Weaver, ihres Zeichens T1001, James Ellison, ehemaliger FBI Agent, John-Henry KI mit dem höchsten Intelligenzgrad. Nur die Blonde da kenne ich nicht. Sie muss neu im Spiel sein."

„Ich bin Riley." Entgegnete die Angesprochene, die sich zwischen den Anderen sehr unsicher fühlte.

„Wann können wir John in ein Bett bringen. Die Werkbank ist ja wohl kaum..."

„Frühestens morgen Früh." Unterbrach Cheri Sarahs Frage. „Erst dann sind die Nähte soweit im Heilungsprozess, dass wir ihn bewegen können."

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt mal nach Kyle sehen." Mit diesen Worten ging Sarah an Cheri vorbei in Richtung der Schlafräume.

Cheris Stimme stoppte Sarah. „Aber bitte leise, Derek schläft und muss sich von dem Blutverlust erholen."

Sarah fuhr mit Wut im Blick herum. „Dieser verdammte Reese kann froh sein, wenn ich ihn nicht erschlage wenn er aufwacht." Wütend hatte Sarah diese Worte zwischen den Zähnen durch gequetscht. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging in Richtung der Schlafräume.

„Das dürfte interessant werden." Sagte Catherine Weaver mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Nun denn, solange John Connor außer Gefecht ist, haben alle weiteren Diskussionen keinen Sinn. Ich denke, das war es dann für Heute. Der T1001 ging auf Riley zu. „Würdest Du mir bitte in die Küche folgen, es geht um Savannah."

Riley folgte Catherine Weaver in die Küche, hatte aber einen ängstlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Zunächsteinmal möchte ich Dir danken, dass Du so gut auf Savannah aufgepasst hast..."

„Darf ich etwas fragen?" Unterbrach Riley Den T1001.

„Natürlich."

„Sie sind..." Riley fehlten die passenden Worte.

„...eine Maschine?" Ergänzte Catherine Weaver. „Du fragst Dich sicherlich, warum ich um Savannahs Wohl so besorgt bin?" Als Riley nickte fuhr sie fort. „Zunächst war sie für mich nur ein Mittel mich anzupassen. Savannah merkte sehr schnell, dass ich nicht ihre Mutter bin, wenn sie dies auch nicht realisierte. Sie hatte in der Tat so große Angst vor mir, dass ich sie letztendlich zu einem Psychologen bringen musste. Der verriet mir dann den Grund für Savannahs Ängste, woraufhin ich mir Videofilme angesehen habe, in denen Savannahs Mutter mit ihr interagierte. Ich ahmte deren Verhaltensweisen nach und Savannah reagierte sofort positiv auf diese Veränderung. Je mehr sie mir zugetan war, umso mehr merkte ich, dass sie wichtig für mich ist, dass ich Zuneigung für sie entwickelt habe."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das möglich ist. Auch nicht, dass einmal eine Maschine mein nutzloses Leben retten würde."

„In der Tat habe ich damit hoffentlich den Schrecken wieder gut gemacht, den ich dir eingejagt habe." Wiederum nickte Riley. „Was dein nutzloses Leben betrifft, würde ich dir gerne einen Nutzen geben, wenn Du möchtest."

„Was kann ich schon tun, ich bin der geborene Feigling. Wenn andere gekämpft haben habe ich mich versteckt. Ich bin eine Tunnelratte, lebe von Abfällen, von dem was Andere mir übriglassen." Riley sah jetzt zu Boden.

„Du warst eine Tunnelratte. Ob Du willst oder nicht, Du gehörst jetzt dem Widerstand an. Mir ist natürlich klar, dass Du kein Soldat bist allerdings habe ich eine Position für Dich im Auge, bei der Deine speziellen Fähigkeiten von Nutzen wären."

„Welche, ich mache Alles."

Jetzt lächelte Catherine Weaver. „Ich möchte Dich als Kindermädchen für Savannah. Wenn es gefährlich wird versteckt Ihr Euch oder rennt weg. Natürlich wirst Du auch an einer Waffe ausgebildet. Ansonsten hast Du nur mit ihr zu spielen, Essen zu machen und dafür zu sorgen..."

Lächelnd unterbrach Riley sie. „OK, ich machs."

Währenddessen ging eine mehr als müde Cheri Westin ein letztes mal nach Kyle Reese sehen. Was sie vorfand lies sie lächeln. Sarah Connor saß neben Kyle Reeses Bett, ihre Hand in seiner, ihr Kopf ruhte schlafend auf seiner Brust.

‚Das gibt Rückenschmerzen' Dachte Cheri belustigt.

**Kapitel 8**

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Kyle wach und fragte sich verwundert, wieso er so ein Schweregefühl auf der Brust hatte. Als er den Kopf hob, sah er zunächst nur schwarze Haare. Als er diese zur Seite schob, sah er in das Gesicht einer schlafenden Sarah. Ganz friedlich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen lag sie da, ihre Arme über seinen Bauch bzw. an seiner Seite. 'Was zum Teufel macht sie hier?' Fragte sich Kyle. 'Zuerst weicht sie mir ständig aus, und nun liegt sie auf mir?' Er sah ihr Gesicht im Mondlicht schimmern. 'Sie ist zwar ein paar Jahre älter als ich aber ein unheimlicher Kracher.' Kyle mußte grinsen. 'Shit habe ich Kopfschmerzen.'

Als er die Hand an seinen Kopf hob, tauchte ein Schatten neben ihm auf. „Ruhig kleiner Bruder, hier ist was gegen die Kopfschmerzen." Sagte Derek und gab ihm eine Tablette und ein Glas Wasser."

„Was ist passiert?" Flüsterte Kyle.

„Du bist angeschossen worden. Ist aber nur ein Kratzer. John Connor hat es schwerer erwischt. Wäre wohl fast verblutet. Der hat jetzt die Hälfte meines Blutes im Körper."

„Oh Sohne Scheiße. Aber sag mal, warum liegt Connors Mutter hier auf meiner Brust?"

„Derek kratzte sich am unrasierten Kinn. „Ich hab schon versucht aus John irgendetwas über sie herauszubekommen aber er sagte nur, das müsst ihr Beiden untereinander ausmachen."

Kyle runzelte die Stirn und sah wieder auf Sarah, die jetzt anfing im Schlaf zu murmeln. Derek legte einen Finger an die Lippen und kehrte in sein eigenes Bett zurück, während Sarah im Halbschlaf vor sich hin murmelnd zu Kyle ins Bett kroch und sich an seine Seite kuschelte. Kyle machte ihr soweit es ging Platz und legte dann vorsichtig einen Arm um sie, was die schlafende Sarah zu einem Lächeln veranlasste. 'Whoopi' dachte Kyle nur noch, bevor er sich entspannte und kurze Zeit später wieder einschlummerte.

xxxxx

Zur gleichen Zeit:

während Cameron immer noch statuengleich im Dunkeln neben John stand und ständig Scans durchführte saßen Catherine Weaver und John-Henry im Wohnraum. Der Fernseher lief und John-Henry assimilierte den Comedy Channel. Menschlicher Humor war immer noch Etwas, was John Henry nicht verstand. Catherine Weaver, die John-Henry kritisch beobachtete und wiederum John-Henrys Obsession bezüglich menschlicher Emotionen nicht verstand, fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, in wieweit es möglich war John-Henry Emotionen, wie sie selbst und Cameron sie hatten näherzubringen. John-Henry hatte den Chip Camerons, der zu emotionalen Leistungen fähig war wieder abgeben müssen. Allerdings besaß er die doppelte Rechenleistung eines T888. Wenn er noch einen dritten Chip bekommen könnte, wäre er vielleicht in der Lage selbst Emotionen zu entwickeln. Bis jetzt hatte er nur emotionale Grundzüge entwickelt.

Sobald er wieder mit dem Internet verbunden war, hatte er wieder die größtmöglich Datenbank zur Verfügung. Vielleicht würde er sich dann schneller entwickeln. Sein -Bruder- hatte schon eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass er zu selbstständigem Handeln in der Lage war. John-Henry hingegen benahm sich oft immer noch wie ein Kind.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sarah aus einem tiefen traumlosen Schlaf auf.

„Guten Morgen Schlafmütze." Sagte Kyle, der schon eine ganze Weile wach war.

„Guten morgen Kyle." Lächelte Sarah ihn an und strich mit der Hand über seine Brust. Plötzlich zuckte Sarah zusammen, sie riss die Augen auf, hob den Kopf, starrte Kyle an und rutschte rückwärts aus seinem Bett und seiner Umarmung. Sie starrte eine Sekunde lang auf den lächelnden Kyle, dessen Lächeln aber gefror, als er in das von Trauer verzerrte Gesicht Sarahs sah, die sich herumwarf und aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

xxxxx

Kyle sah zu Derek herüber, der das Ganze mit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgt hatte. Derek zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Kyle schwang sich aus dem Bett und wollte hinter Sarah her, was sein Kopf sogleich mit Schmerz und sein Magen mit Übelkeit quittierte. Er fiel zurück aufs Bett. Nach ein paar Minuten wagte er einen erneuten Versuch. Derek sah ihm dabei zu, seine Hilfe hatte Kyle abgelehnt. Wenn sich Kyle langsam bewegte, dann ging es. Die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit hielten sich in Grenzen. Kyle verlies das Zimmer, in einigem Abstand gefolgt von Derek. Als Kyle die Treppe herunter ging, dachte er einen Moment er müsste sich übergeben aber auch das ging vorbei. Unten klopfte er leise an Sarahs Zimmertür. Als er keine Reaktion vernahm, öffnete er leise die Tür, fand aber nur eine leise schnarchende Savannah vor. Leise schloss er die Tür und ging danach in den Wohnraum. Als er den Wohnraum betrat erblickte er John-Henry, der ihm zulächelte und Catherine Weaver, die ihn neugierig musterte und fragte: „Guten morgen Kyle Reese, wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

Kyle sah die Maschine einen Augenblick lang verblüfft an bevor er antwortete. „Geht so, haben ….Sie Sarah gesehen?"

„Sarah Connor hat vor ein paar Minuten das Haus verlassen." Erklärte Weaver

Kyle drehte sich um und wollte das Haus verlassen, als er noch einmal innehielt. „Danke." Sagte er in Weavers Richtung.

Catherine Weaver nickte ihm zu und sagte „Gern geschehen."

Kyle trat vor die Türe und sah sich um. Er entdeckte Sarah am Ende der Wiese, sie saß auf dem Begrenzungszaun am Ende der Klippe und starrte aufs Meer hinaus.

Langsam, leicht taumelnd ging er auf Sarah zu. Derek blieb an der Tür stehen.

Kyle setzte sich dicht neben Sarah auf den Begrenzungszaun allerdings anders herum, damit sie sich direkt ansehen konnten. Fast berührten sich ihre Körper aber nur fast. Sarah starrte weiter hinaus aufs Meer, dann für eine Weile zu Boden. Kyle indes sagte kein einziges Wort, er sah sie nur an.

Irgendwann fing Sarah an zu sprechen: „Es war 1984 als sich mein Leben radikal veränderte. Ich sah im Fernsehen, dass eine Sarah Connor getötet worden war. Ich hielt es zuerst nur für einen skurrilen Zufall. Wenig später zielte ein Mann mit einer Waffe auf mich. Ein anderer Mann hat mich gerettet. In dieser Nacht lernte ich Viel über die Maschinen, den Widerstand und den Tag der Abrechnung. In dieser Nacht bekam mein Sohn sein Leben, in dieser Nacht lernte ich die Liebe kennen, mit einem Soldaten aus der Zukunft. Die Maschine wurde zerstört aber der Mann, den ich liebte starb in dieser Nacht. ...Sein Name war ...Kyle Reese."

Als Sarah jetzt Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen sagte Kyle kein Wort. Er nahm Sarah einfach in seine Arme und hielt sie, bis die Tränen versiegt waren und sie weitererzählte. Mehr als eine Stunde redete Sarah über sich, über John und das Leben das sie geführt hatten, die Nervenklinik, Onkel Bob und schließlich über Cameron, Derek, Riley, Jesse,Cromartie, John-Henry und Weaver.

Als sie verstummte, dachte Kyle einen Augenblick nach, bevor er sprach. „Ich bin sicherlich nicht DIESER Kyle Reese aber letztendlich bin ich EIN Kyle Reese."

Jetzt hob Kyle eine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig an Sarahs Wange. „Ich mag eine andere Person sein aber Gefühlsmäßig liegen er und ich gar nicht so weit auseinander." Sagte er, als er ihren Kopf zu sich gedreht hatte. „Es reicht, Dich eine Sekunde anzusehen."

Sarah blickte in seine warmen Augen, die Augen, die sie von Anfang an geliebt hatte, die warmen Augen, die sie sah, wenn sie John anblickte. Dann ganz impulsiv küsste sie Kyle. Zuerst zögerlich zärtlich, dann von Verlangen diktiert.

Derek hatte die Ganze Zeit auf der Vortreppe gesessen, sich gesonnt und die Beiden beobachtet. Jetzt schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf, erhob sich und ging ins Haus.

**Kapitel 9**

Als Derek den Wohnraum betrat, war dieser leer. Die Tür zum Untergeschoss stand aber offen. Er ging hinunter und sah, wie John Henry und Catherine Weaver auf Cheri Westins Anweisung hin, John auf eine provisorische Trage betteten. „Wie geht es ihm?" Derek hatte die Frage an Cheri gerichtet.

Statt ihrer antwortete Cameron. „Es geht John den Umständen entsprechend, er ist zwar noch bewusstlos aber stabil. Wir bringen ihn jetzt hoch in sein Zimmer." Als John-Henry und Catherine Weaver gefolgt von Cheri Westin, der Derek einen langen Blick nachwarf ihn passiert hatten, blieb Cameron kurz bei ihm stehen. „Ich danke Dir Derek Reese, dass Du Johns Leben mit Deinem Blut gerettet hast."

„Du dankst mir?" Derek wirkte verblüfft und ärgerlich zugleich. „Seit wann empfinden Maschinen Dankbarkeit? Was ist das nur zwischen Dir und ihm?"

Cameron war noch einen Schritt gegangen und bei seinen Worten stehengeblieben. Jetzt drehte sie sich abrupt um. Ärger spiegelte sich zu Dereks Erstaunen auf ihrem Gesicht wieder. Blitzschnell ergriff Cameron Dereks Jackenaufschläge und stemmte ihn mühelos in die Höhe. „Dass ich mir das Verhalten des anderen Derek Reese habe gefallen lassen heißt nicht, dass Du auch so mit mir umgehen kannst. Du musst mich nicht mögen aber akzeptieren musst Du mich. Andauernde Beleidigungen werde ich mir nicht gefallen lassen. Ist Das klar?!"

Derek grinste. „Geht klar Blech..."

Blitzschnell hatte Cameron Derek zu sich herangezogen bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. „Noch Eines," knurrte Cameron. „Mein Name ist Cameron und nicht Zinnmann, Zinnmädchen, Blechdose, Blecheimer oder ähnliches." Cameron setzte Derek ganz sachte ab, richtete seinen Jackenkragen, strich seine Jacke und sein Hemd glatt und lächelte ihn an. Dann tätschelte sie seine Wange ganz vorsichtig. „Sei ein Braver." Jetzt grinste Cameron breit und lies einen völlig verdutzten Derek stehen.

„Was zum...?" Sagte Derek verwirrt und kratzte sich am Kopf.

xxxxx

Als Cameron Johns Zimmer betrat kamen ihr gerade Catherine Weaver und John-Henry entgegen. Der T1001 nickte ihr freundlich zu und John-Henry hatte ohnehin wieder sein lächeln aufgesetzt. Dann hatte Cheri Johns Wunde versorgt und schien zufrieden. Sie lächelte Cameron an. „Die Naht verheilt gut, seine Werte sind hervorragend. Keine Infektion. Irgendwann im Laufe des Tages müsste er aufwachen. Dann nickte sie Cameron zu und schloss beim Hinausgehen Johns Tür.

Cameron setzte sich neben John aufs Bett und nahm seine Hand, um ihn zu scannen. Noch bevor sie ihren Scan beendet hatte begann John sich zu bewegen. Sofort verlies sie den Raum und ging nach Unten, um den Anderen zu sagen dass er aufwachte. So überhörte sie auch sein erstes Wort: „Cameron?"

Sarah und Kyle, die gerade zur Haustür hereinkamen waren die Ersten, die oben ankamen. John blinzelte zuerst, als er die Beiden händchenhaltend sah, lächelte dann aber, als er den Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Mutter sah. Nach und nach trafen Alle außer Riley und Savannah ein.

Cheri untersuchte John kurz, während sich Cameron im Hintergrund hielt. „Alles ok, es geht ihm gut.

Sarah nahm John vorsichtig in die Arme und Kyle schüttelte ihm die Hand. Alle Anwesenden wechselten ein paar Worte mit John nur Cameron sah ihn nichteinmal an. Sie stand mit gesenktem Kopf an den Türrahmen gelehnt. John warf immer wieder Blicke in ihre Richtung.

Catherine Weaver ergriff wie immer das Wort: „Ich werde heute mit Savannah und unserem neuen Kindermädchen für ein paar Tage nach Los Angeles zurückkehren."

„Neues Kindermädchen?" fragte John verwirrt.

„Riley." sagte der T1001 mit einem feinen Lächeln.

Sarah sah erstaunt auf Catherine Weaver und John zog eine Augenbraue nach Oben.

„Heute Nachmittag müsste Mr Murch mit dem Equipment eintreffen und wird dieses dann im Untergeschoss installieren. Ich werde dann den Zeira Firmenjet nehmen."

John stemmte sich vorsichtig ein wenig hoch, wobei Sarah und Kyle ihm halfen. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee." Alle blickten interessiert auf John. „Savannah und Riley sollten hier bleiben."

In diesem Moment hatte Cameron genug und verlies das Zimmer.

John bemerkte das, wurde aber von den Anderen belagert und konnte nichts tun. Da Sarah und Catherine Weaver gleichzeitig auf ihn einredeten hob er eine Hand. „Catherine, Du bist vielleicht kugelfest, Savannah und Riley sind das aber nicht. Deswegen sollte Savannah hierbleiben, wo sie in relativer Sicherheit ist."

„Hervorragendes Argument. Damit hätte Sarah dann das Kommando hier." Catherine Weaver lächelte Sarah an, die aber nur schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog, bis ihr Blick auf Kyle Reese fiel, der John beobachtete. Da lächelte sie plötzlich wieder, was von John sogleich registriert wurde.

„Ich werde noch veranlassen, dass das Haus den Hügel rauf zu unserer Verfügung steht, damit es hier nicht so eng ist. „ Sagte Catherine Weaver."

John erwiderte sogleich: „Das darf aber nicht mit Zeira oder Dir in Verbindung gebracht werden."

Catherine Weaver berührte kurz Kyle und verwandelte sich dann in diesen. „Ein neues Gesicht dürfte nicht schaden." Sagte der T1001 in Kyles Gestalt und mit seiner Stimme.

Kyle und Sarah waren zurückgezuckt. Kyle starrte zudem noch leicht entgeistert auf Catherine Weaver. Diese Verwandlungsfähigkeit hatte er in dem Ausmaße noch nicht gesehen. Derek suchte derweil nach Unterschieden, indem er seinen Blick zwischen den Beiden hin und her wandern lies.

Zwei nun geweitete Augen hatte dies Alles beobachtet.

„Dann müssen wir uns unbedingt um Ausweispapiere kümmern. Hat irgendjemand eine Idee, wie wir an gute Papiere kommen?" Fragte Catherine/Kyle dann.

„Chola!" Sagten John und Sarah gleichzeitig. Catherine/Kyle zog die Brauen hoch. „Sie ist gut in dem Geschäft. Vor Allem ist sie zuverlässig, ich weiß schon wie ich mit ihr in Kontakt trete. Cameron wird ihre Kontaktperson sein, allerdings wird das nicht billig. Ich schulde ihr noch was vom letzten Mal. Cameron...?"

Alle drehten sich um aber da war keine Cameron. In diesem Moment hörten sie einen Wagen wegfahren. Sarah sah fragend auf John, der aber zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Schließlich machte sich Catherine Weaver auf den Weg. James Ellison fuhr sie zusammen mit Kyle und Derek zum Flughafen, da gerade Mr. Murch mit dem Firmenjet eingetroffen war.

Während alle Anderen nun eine Beschäftigung hatten, fragte John sich zum wiederholten Mal, wohin Cameron verschwunden war. Schließlich schlief er ein.

xxxxx

Gegen 19.00 Uhr wurde John wach. Cameron schien im Bad zu sein. Eine halbe Stunde später ging sie an seiner Zimmertüre vorbei. 'Aufgedonnert wie eine Tussi' dachte er nur, als er ihren Mini, das Spagetti-Träger-Top und die High Heels sah. Cameron ging vorbei, ohne auch nur einen Blick zu ihm herein zu werfen. 'Da stimmt doch etwas nicht', dachte John und erhob sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Er streifte sich ein T-Shirt und eine leichte Hose über, trotzdem er vorsichtig war hatte er ziemliche Schmerzen. 'Wenn Mom mich sieht, komm ich hier nicht raus.' Dachte er, bevor er leise aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe runter schlich. Draußen fuhr mittlerweile eines von Weavers Fahrzeugen aus der Garage. Es war eine große Limousine. Da John nicht wusste, wo die Schlüssel waren, hoffte er , dass die Schlüssel in dem Wagen des feindlichen Agenten noch steckten. Und er hatte Glück, so konnte er Cameron in Richtung San Francisco folgen.

Er hatte Glück, dass auf der Küstenstraße relativ viel Verkehr herrschte, so dass er von Cameron nicht bemerkt wurde. Er folgte Cameron bis zum Parkplatz eines Nachtclubs, wo sie ausstieg und hinein ging. 'Shit, an den Türstehern komme ich nie vorbei.' Cameron mit ihrem Aussehen wurde nicht kontrolliert, von den meisten anderen Besuchern wurden aber Aussehen und Ausweise begutachtet. Also lehnte John sich zurück und wartete.

Zwei Stunden vergingen und John nickte immer wieder ein, als er Cameron dann doch wieder herauskommen sah. An ihr hing wie es schien ein älterer Mann. Er war wohl angetrunken und seine Hand wanderte immer wieder von Camerons Schultern zu ihrem Po. John fühlte das brennende Verlangen dem Kerl sämtliche Knochen zu brechen. Beide stiegen in seinen Wagen ein. Galant hielt der Man Cameron die Tür auf und sie bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln. Der brennende Stachel der Eifersucht bohrte sich immer tiefer in Johns Eingeweide, als er dem Wagen bis zu einem großen Hotel folgte. Als die Beiden ausstiegen, folgte John ihnen vorsichtig und es gelang ihm zu hören, welche Zimmernummer die Beiden bekamen.

15 Minuten später hatte John das Schloss des Hintereinganges geknackt. John war froh, dass die Türe nicht abgeschlossen gewesen war. Jetzt befand er sich im Fahrstuhl auf dem Weg in den 5. Stock zum zimmer 516, in dem sich der Kerl mit Cameron eingemietet hatte. Er überprüfte auf dem Weg nach Oben schnell seine Waffe, die er glücklicherweise reflexhaft eingesteckt hatte. Nachdem er den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatte brauchte er ein paar Sekunden, bis er das richtige Zimmer gefunden hatte. Er lauschte kurz an der Tür und als er drinnen Cameron Kichern hörte verzerrte sich sein Gesicht vor Wut . Er trat einen Schritt zurück und trat gegen die Türe in der Nähe des Schlosses. Den aufkommenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Seite ignorierte er einfach, insbesondere als er sah, was im Zimmer vorging. Cameron und der Mann standen eng umschlungen am Fußende des Bettes und für John sah es so aus als hätten sie sich gerade küssen wollen.

„JOHN!" Rief Cameron mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht und schob den Mann sogleich von sich. Dem Mann hingegen fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als er nun in die Mündung einer Waffe blickte, die auf seinen Kopf gerichtet war. John machte drei große Schritte und schlug den Mann schnell mit seiner Waffe bewusstlos.

Dann drehte er sich zu Cameron herum. Die sah erschrocken in sein verzerrtes Gesicht. „So ist das also." Johns Stimme zitterte vor Wut. „Erst John Henry und nun der da?"

Cameron wollte aufbegehren. „John, ich..."

„Ich seh schon worauf das hinausläuft. Ich bin Dir nie gut genug gewesen. Ich bin Dir in die Zukunft gefolgt, weil ich dich nicht verlieren wollte. Das Alles bedeutet aber gar nichts, nicht für dich. Ich bin Dir gefolgt weil ich dich brauche, weil ich dich..."John atmete tief durch und sah jetzt zu Boden. „...liebe," fügte er noch leise hinzu.

Cameron machte einen Schritt auf John zu. „John, bitte..."

Wieder wurde sie von John unterbrochen als er die Hand hochriss. „Kein Wort mehr. Dein Standpunkt ist klar. Mit diesen Worten ging er in Richtung Tür. Er ergriff das Türblatt und bevor er es hinter sich zuschlug verharrte er noch für einen Moment. „Und Cameron...?"

„Ja John?" Sagte Cameron unter Tränen.

„Komm nicht zurück!" Dann knallte die Tür ins Schloss.

(Ende Episode 3.06)


	7. Episode 3-07

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**Episode 3.07**

**Kapitel 1**

Stunden zuvor...

John hatte gerade das Haus verlassen die verbleibenden Mitglieder des Teams hatten sich gerade im Wohnraum versammelt und der Fernseher lief auf einem Zeichentrickkanal.

John-Henry Sarah und Cheri Westin unterhielten sich angeregt. So entging ihnen auch das Motorengeräusch zweier wegfahrender Wagen zumal das Haus excellent schallisoliert war.

Savannah saß vor dem Fernseher, Riley döste neben ihr vor sich hin. Allen entgingen die misstrauischen Blicke, die Savannah ab und an in ihre Richtung warf.

1 ¼ Stunden später trafen James Ellison und Mr. Murch ein. Letzterer mit verbundenen Augen. Er wurde überschwänglich von John Henry begrüßt. Mr. Murch war sehr erstaunt, John-Henry autark, ohne seine Kabelverbindung zu sehen und vertiefte sich sogleich in einen Fragenkomplex, während John-Henry ihn in den Keller geleitete.

15 Minuten später trafen schließlich auch Kyle und Derek mit einem Kleinlaster und dem Elektronik-Equipment ein. Als Kyle mit den ersten Kartons das Haus betrat hellte sich Sarahs Gesicht auf, zumal er ihr zulächelte. Als Sarah Derek erblickte, verdüsterte sich ihr Blick wieder.

Niemand achtete auf Savannah, die aufgestanden war, die Hände hinter dem Rücken versteckt hinter dem Sofa entlang schlich und dann wartend stehen blieb.

Als Kyle mit leeren Händen aus dem Keller kam und kurz Sarah begrüßen wollte erklang plötzlich Savannahs Stimme. „Wo ist meine Mommy?"

Kyle erstarrte in der Bewegung, als er auf das kleine rothaarige Mädchen sah, dass in diesem Moment eine Waffe auf ihn richtete. Die Pistole war fast zu groß für ihre kleinen Hände und sie hatte sichtlich Mühe sie hochzuhalten aber niemand in dem Raum unterschätzte die Gefahr.

Sarah fasste sich als Erste. „Savannah Liebes, was meinst Du? Deine Mommy ist mit dem Flugzeug nach Los Angeles geflogen."

Trotzig mit Tränen in den Augen erwiderte Savannah: „Ich hab gesehen, wie der Mann meine Mommy weggezaubert hat." Dabei fuchtelte sie mit der Waffe herum, dass sich Alle im Raum duckten.

Sarah näherte sich ihr. „Süße, du hast geträumt Niemand hat deine Mommy weggezaubert."

Als Sarah sich ihr weiter näherte fing Savannah an zu weinen. „Wo ist meine Mommy?!" Gleichzeitig begann sie am Abzug der Waffe rumzufummeln.

John-Henry hatte im Keller gehört, das etwas mit Savannah nicht in Ordnung war und kam die Treppe herauf. Gerade setzte er einen Fuß in den Wohnraum, als er von Savannah bemerkt wurde. Savannah hatte sich auf Sarah konzentriert und bemerkte die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie zuckte mit der Waffe in die Richtung der Bewegung, als sich ein Schuss löste.

**Kapitel 2**

Savannah wurde die Waffe vom Rückschlag aus den Händen gerissen. Als sie sah, dass der Schuss John-Henry in die Stirn getroffen hatte und dieser nun durch den überraschenden Einschlag taumelte und schließlich die Treppe runter fiel, kreischte sie aus vollen Lungen in einem Ton, der selbst die Gläser auf dem Tisch zum klirren brachte.

Dann wirbelte sie herum und rannte aus dem Haus. Die Anwesenden waren zu geschockt, um ihr unmittelbar zu folgen und selbst Sarah lag noch auf dem Boden hinter dem Sofa, hinter dem sie bei dem Schuss in Deckung gegangen war. Sarah hatte zwar gesehen, dass John-Henry getroffen worden war und hörte ihn auch die Treppe herunterpoltern aber sie sah nicht, wie Savannah aus dem Haus lief.

Als Sarah schließlich in Savannahs Richtung blickte war diese verschwunden. Nur die Waffe lag dort.

„Sucht sie! Kyle, kümmer dich um John Henry. Riley, Du siehst Oben nach. Der Rest, raus und ausschwärmen. Wer sie findet ruft mich. Wir sind hier auf einer Klippe, nicht dass ihr sie verschreckt. Und macht Euch klar, was ihre Mutter mit uns macht, falls ihr etwas passiert."

Nach diesen Worten rannte Sarah zur offenen Haustür hinaus direkt nach rechts in Richtung Straße, dicht gefolgt von James Ellison. Sarah am rechten Rand der Zufahrt, James am linken liefen bis zur Straße hinter jeden Busch schauend.

Cheri Westin rannte ums Haus zum Spielplatz und Derek ging den Rand der Klippe ab. 15 Minuten später trafen sich Alle wieder im Wohnraum.

Sarah Strich mit den gespreizten Fingern ihre Haare nach hinten. John-Henry stand am Fenster und observierte intensiv die Umgebung. „Hoffentlich versteckt sie sich nur." Sagte Sarah mit grimmigem Gesicht. „Sie muß gesehen haben, wie Catherine sich in Kyle verwandelt hat, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären." Dann blickte sie auf die schuldbewusst dasitzende Riley."

„Ich habe sie nur einmal kurz aus den Augen gelassen, als ich mal musste." Sagte Riley leise."

„Wo hat sie überhaupt die Waffe her gehabt?" Fragte Sarah mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme."

Langsam, fast schüchtern hob Derek Reese die Hand. „Ich hab sie wohl auf dem Sofa verloren, als ich da gesessen habe."

Jetzt hakte bei Sarah etwas aus. Langsam ging sie auf Derek Reese zu, der sie offenbar unterschätzte. Deshalb war er auf den Leberhaken, die Gerade auf seine Nase und den mächtigen Uppercut ans Kinn nicht vorbereitet. Letzterer hob ihn ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden, bevor er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug und benommen liegenblieb.

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte stand Sarah drohend über ihm. „Ich warne Dich Reese", stieß sie leise hervor. „Wenn nochmal jemand durch Deine Dummheit in Gefahr gerät, schmeiße ich dich eigenhändig die Klippe runter."

Die Anderen im Raum standen starr vor Schock. Das hatte wohl niemand der kleinen Sarah zugetraut. Nur James Ellison hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe auch eine schlechte Nachricht." Sagte Riley nun dazwischen und zuckte zusammen als Sarahs wütender Blick auf sie fiel. „John ist weg. Und Cameron habe ich auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Der Wagen von dem Typen ist auch weg." Warf James Ellison jetzt ein.

Nun entbrannte eine wilde Diskussion, bei der Alle durcheinander redeten.

**Kapitel 3**

In einem Hotel in San Francisco:

Cameron starrte volle 10 Sekunden lang auf die Tür und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. Dann sprang sie auf...

John ging mit hängenden Schultern und Tränen in den Augen zum Fahrstuhl. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihn Jemand in Stücke gerissen so sehr brannte es in seinem Inneren. Er betrat den Fahrstuhl, drückte den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss und rutschte dann mit dem Rücken an der Wand des Fahrstuhls entlang zu Boden.

Als sich die Tür fast geschlossen hatte steckte plötzlich ein Arm im Türspalt und schob die Tür mit Kraft wieder auf. Cameron legte den –Nothalt- Schalter um.

Dann stand sie über ihm und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du liebst mich!? DU LIEBST MICH?!" Schrie sie ihn wütend an. „Wenn Du mich liebst, warum behandelst Du mich dann wie einen Gegenstand!? ALS WÜRDE ICH DIR GEHÖREN?! DU warst derjenige, der immer gesagt hat, ich wäre NUR eine Maschine! Ich gab Dir oft genug die Gelegenheit mir zu zeigen, dass Du mich liebst! Als ich dir den Detonator gab, im Hotelzimmer, bevor wir Deine Mutter befreit haben, in der Zukunft, als du mich reaktiviert hast! Nicht einmal hast Du dich überwinden können die Maschine zu umarmen oder zu küssen. ICH verstehe vollkommen, dass DU Dich nicht mit deinem Feind einlassen willst! Als ich Dich am Meisten brauchte, hast Du Riley mit nach Hause gebracht! Du weißt gar nicht wie weh das tat." Der letzte Satz war nur noch ein Flüstern. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter.

John sah tränenüberströmt zu ihr auf. „Aber John-Henry..."

„Ist ein guter Freund für mich! Er hat Alles entfernt, was Dir gefährlich werden konnte! Dafür bin ich ihm dankbar!"

„Und der Typ da im Hotelzimmer?"

Cameron legte ihre Hände über die Augen. „Das ist der Geschäftspartner von dem, der dich niedergeschossen hat. Ich wollte wissen, ob er involviert ist."

John zog die Nase hoch „Dafür gehst Du mit ihm ins Bett?" Fragte er leise

Jetzt drehte sich Cameron zur Aufzugtür herum. „Ich wollte immer nur mit Dir sexuell interagieren aber jetzt..." Dann legte sie den Schalter wieder um und die Aufzugtür schloss sich hinter ihr. Zurück blieb ein am Boden zerstörter John, dessen Tränen sich nun wieder ihre Bahn suchten. Wäre sein Herz nicht schon gebrochen gewesen, Camerons letzter Satz hätte es in tausend Stücke zerschmettert.

**Kapitel 4**

John bemerkte nicht die Waffe in seiner Hand oder das Blut, dass aus seiner noch nicht verheilten Wunde lief. Alles was er fühlte war Leid. Ein tiefer Schmerz der sich durch seine Seele fraß. So bemerkte er auch nicht, dass der Aufzug nur zwei Stockwerke tiefer schon wieder stoppte und sich die Türen öffneten.

Erst als in diesem Moment aufblickte sah er eine halbe Sekunde lang in die tränenerfüllten braunen Augen, von denen er schon so lange geträumt hatte. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und obwohl der Kuss nur zwei Sekunden dauerte kam es ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Hätte er nicht schon gesessen, seine Knie hätten jetzt nachgegeben. Auch nach diesen zwei Sekunden löste Cameron den Kontakt nicht vollständig. Noch immer lagen ihre Gesichter aneinander und ihre Lippen berührten sich bei jedem Atemzug. John war viel zu glücklich, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass er Camerons Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages war er vom unglücklichsten zum glücklichsten Menschen geworden.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte John. Während er sprach berührten seine Lippen die ihren und er konnte den salzigen Geschmack ihrer Tränen schmecken.

„Mir tut es auch Leid." Sagte Cameron, löste den direkten Kontakt zwischen ihren Gesichtern und sah ihm direkt in die legte eine Hand an seine Wange und er konnte die Wärme ihrer Hand spüren.

Als der Aufzug im Erdgeschoss ankam und sich die Türen öffneten starrten sich die Beiden noch immer in die Augen. Ein älteres Ehepaar wollte den Aufzug benutzen, verharrte aber an der Tür, als sie die Beiden an der Seite sitzend vorfanden. Der Mann räusperte sich schließlich grinsend, während seine Frau indigniert schaute.

John hatte das Räuspern vernommen. Als Cameron nicht reagierte sagte er:

„Cam?"

Keine Reaktion.

„...Wir müssen gehen."

Cameron musste grinsen, als sie die Analogie zu ihren eigenen Worten erkannte.

Dann sprang John auf, griff Camerons Hand und die Beiden liefen grinsend wie zwei ertappte Teenager aus dem Hotel.

xxxxx

Die ersten 5 Minuten der Fahrt verlief schweigend. Sie hatten den Wagen des Toten stehen lassen. Fingerabdrücke abgewischt, Schlüssel steckte. Vielleicht wurde er geklaut, bevor der Mann vermisst wurde, war der Gedanke dahinter.

Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Trotz der wieder leicht blutenden Verletzung, die Cameron noch schnell versorgt hatte, lies es sich John nicht nehmen selbst zu fahren.

„Cameron?" fragte John ohne seinen Blick von der Straße zu wenden.

Sie sah ihn jetzt von der Seite an. „Ja John?"

„Keine Alleingänge mehr." Sagte John mit Bestimmtheit.

„John ich bin..."

„Ich meine das ernst." Unterbrach er sie mit bestimmendem Unterton. „Und in Zukunft gehst Du in Deckung, wenn geschossen wird. So etwas wie Zuletzt möchte ich nicht wieder erleben." Dann sah er sie an und legte eine Hand auf die Wange, die noch vor kurzem zerstört war.

Cameron schloss wegen seiner Berührung für eine Sekunde die Augen. „John, ich bin Dein Beschützer. Es ist meine Aufgabe alles für deine Sicher..."

„Nicht mehr." Sagte er mit Bestimmtheit.

Bei dieser scharfen Bemerkung war Cameron zurückgezuckt. „John..."

„Wie Du vielleicht bemerkt hast, schere ich mich einen Dreck um meine Sicherheit, wenn Du in Gefahr bist."

„John ungeachtet meiner Gefühle bin ich nur eine Ma..."

Wieder unterbrach er sie, sein Kopf ruckte herum mit einem ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wenn Du das jetzt aussprichst, läufst Du den restlichen Weg nach Hause." Sagte er heftig.

Minutenlang herrschte Stille. John warf immer wieder Seitenblicke auf Cameron, besser auf ihre Kleidung. „Cam?"

„Ja John?"

„Die Klamotten, die Du an hast..."

Cameron sah John fragend an.

„Nie wieder." Sagte John

Als John sie jetzt wieder ansah hatte sie den Kopf zur Seite geneigt. „Ich verstehe nicht. Gefällt Dir mein Körper nicht?"

„Ich liebe Deinen Körper aber die Gesamte männliche Bevölkerung von Kalifornien sicher auch und ich bin nicht bereit zu teilen."

„Du bist eifersüchtig."

Obwohl das keine Frage war, bemühte sich John um eine Antwort. „Tja, irgendwie..."

„Das ist süß." Sagte Cameron mit einem leichten Lächeln.

John sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, sagte aber nichts. Minutenlang sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort.

John dachte über die vergangenen Geschehnisse nach. „Ich weiß du lügst mich manchmal an. Ich sehe auch ein, dass mir das letztendlich nicht schadet aber..."

Cameron sah ihn nur wortlos an.

„...aber ich muss einige Dinge wissen und ich möchte nicht, dass du lügst."

„Frag, ich verspreche ich lüge nicht."

„Allison, erzähl mir über Allison."

Cameron holte tief Luft.

„STOP!" John hatte die Hand gehoben und Cameron saß mit offenem Mund da. „Du hast gerade Luft geholt, ich habs genau gehört. Und im Aufzug nach dem Kuss konnte ich deinen Atem spüren."

„War das unangenehm, soll ich aufhören zu atmen?" Fragte Cameron ganz unschuldig.

„Hergott nein! Natürlich nicht. Ich möchte nur wissen, warum Du atmest, du musst doch nicht oder?"

Jetzt lächelte Cameron. „Nein, natürlich muss ich nicht atmen. Jeder Terminator mit lebendem Gewebe hat eine Membranpumpe, die sowohl das Blut mit Sauerstoff versorgt als auch den Blutkreislauf antreibt. Ich bin noch perfekter konstruiert. Ich habe sowohl rudimentäre Lungen als auch einen Pulssimulator. Wenn du an meinem Hals fühlst kannst Du einen Puls feststellen. Legst Du deinen Kopf auf meine Brust, hörst Du einen Herzschlag. Normalerweise ist keine dieser Funktionen aktiv, es sei denn ich befinde mich im Infiltrationsmodus. Seit John-Henry meine Missionsparameter gelöscht hat laufen diese Funktionen Autonom. Ich kann sie aber abstellen, wenn Du möchtest.

„Himmel nein, das ist perfekt, so wie es ist. Du bist...perfekt." Sagte John zögerlich mit leiser Stimme.

Jetzt lächelte Cameron wieder. Aber nur bis zu dem Moment an dem sie wieder zu sprechen begann, dann wurde ihr Ausdruck traurig.

„Allison Young aus Palmdale... Sie wurde von Skynet in einem der kleineren Bunker aufgegriffen. Sie gehörte zu den Zutrittsberechtigten für Deinen inneren Zirkel. Skynet hat ihre DNS genommen und meine Lebende Hülle gezüchtet. Ich bin die Erste, die nach lebendem Vorbild konstruiert wurde. Schwächlich wie ich bin wurde ich nur zu einem einzigen Zweck konstruiert. John Connor zu töten. Zu diesem Zweck habe ich alles von Allison gelernt, was es zu lernen gab. Verhaltensweisen, Erinnerungen und was ich sonst noch erfahren konnte. Dann bin ich zu deinem Camp gegangen. Allison hatte mir ein wichtiges Detail verschwiegen. Die Funktion des Armbandes dass sie trug. Nur damit konnte man die Kontrolle passieren. Ich sah gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie die Armbänder kontrolliert wurden. Ich kehrte zu Allison zurück und konfrontierte sie mit der Wahrheit. Sie war sehr mutig aber ich habe mir ihr Armband genommen".

„Hast Du sie getötet?" John sah zur Seite auf Cameron, die jetzt aus dem Fenster sah.

Cameron liefen jetzt wieder Tränen die Wangen herunter. „Ja." Sagte sie tonlos. „Sie hatte mich angelogen. Ich packte ihren Hals und habe ihr das Genick gebrochen.

Jetzt holte John tief Luft. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Sagte er verständnisvoll.

Cameron sah ihn jetzt wieder an. „Warum fühle ich mich dann so schuldig?"

„Dich quält Dein Gewissen, dass ist menschlich." Sagte John mit einem feinen Lächeln.

„Ich bin eine Masch..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." Unterbrach John sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht für mich." Fügte er noch hinzu. Dann legte er eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter, die wiederum mit einem schüchternen Lächeln ihre Hand auf Johns legte.

„Du hasst mich nicht für Allison?"

„Nein, Du warst ein Terminator. Du warst nicht meine Cameron als Du das getan hast."

„John, STOP!" Schrie Cameron.

**Kapitel 5**

Instinktiv trat John mit beiden Füßen auf das Bremspedal. Der Wagen kam schlingernd zum stehen.

John sah Cameron verständnislos an, die aus der Frontscheiben starrte. „Was ist denn los?" fragte John verwirrt.

„Ich habe da vorne ein kleines Mädchen im Gebüsch verschwinden sehen."

„Und?" John verstand nicht, was Cameron andeuten wollte.

„Mit langen roten Haaren." Verdeutlichte Cameron.

„Savannah?" Fragte John erstaunt.

„Keine eindeutige Identifikation möglich, zu wenige Daten." Sagte Cameron in ihrem geschäftsmäßigen Ton.

„Verdammt, ich habe kein Telefon dabei." Sagte John.

„Ich hatte keinen Platz dafür", sagte Cameron und wies auf ihren Ultra-Mini.

Beide stiegen jetzt aus. Cameron näherte sich vorsichtig dem Gebüsch, in das sie das Mädchen hatte verschwinden sehen. Sie hörten leises Weinen.

„John näherte sich langsam weiter dem Gebüsch. „Savannah, bist Du das? Ich bin es, …..John."

„John?" Kam es leise weinerlich aus dem Dickicht.

Noch bevor John antworten konnte kam ein kleiner Körper aus dem Gebüsch geschnellt. Savannah sprang richtig in seine Arme, dass er wegen seiner Verletzung vor Schmerzen in die Knie ging. Allerdings lies er sie nicht los. Zusätzlich hatte Cameron ihn schnell von hinten unter die Achseln gegriffen und ihn dadurch aufgefangen.

Savannah weinte unaufhörlich.

„Was ist denn Rotschopf?" Fragte John halb scherzhaft.

Fast unverständlich kamen die Worte, die Savannah in Johns Hemd schniefte. „Böser Zauberer...Mommy... Pistole...John Henry...totgeschossen" war alles, was John und Cameron zwischen Savannahs Schluchzern verstehen konnten.

John sah hilflos zu Cameron, die aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

Als Cameron nach Savannahs Händen Griff um John zu helfen, machte sie eine Feststellung. „John?" Sagte sie leise.

John drehte den Kopf.

„Savannah hat Schießpulver an den Händen."

John sah jetzt entsetzt in Camerons Gesicht, dann hinunter auf das kleine Mädchen, dass immer noch leise weinte. „Was...?" Fragte er in Camerons Richtung.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte diese. „Entweder hat sie neben einer Waffe gestanden, als diese abgefeuert wurde oder sie hat selbst geschossen.

John sah runter auf das kleine Mädchen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Endlich hörte Savannah auf zu schluchzen. „Weißt du, wo meine Mommy ist?" Fragte sie mit tränen in den Augen.

John streichelte ihr durch das rote Haar. „Deine Mommy ist mit dem Flugzeug nach Los Angeles geflogen."

Savannah wirkte erstaunt. „Das hat Tante Sarah auch gesagt."

„Hast Du ihr nicht geglaubt?" Fragte John verwirrt.

Savannah schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte. „Hab gesehen, wie der Mann meine Mommy weggezaubert hat.

Cameron legte eine Hand auf Savannahs Schulter. „Süße, wo hast du das gesehen?"

Mit nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkeln antwortete Savannah. „Als alle oben in dem einen Zimmer waren. Da war meine Mommy und dann war sie weg und der Mann war da."

John holte tief Luft. Er hatte erkannt, worauf Savannah hinauswollte. „Was ist dann passiert?"

„Ich habe die Pistole gefunden und wollte meine Mommy wiederhaben. Dann hab ich John-Henry erschossen." Die letzten Worte waren gequält, langgezogen und endeten in einem Weinkrampf."

John hielt Savannah jetzt fest, redete leise auf sie ein und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Er streichelte immer wieder zärtlich über ihren Kopf, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Cameron hingegen beobachtete das Ganze mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck. Schließlich schlief Savannah einfach ein, so erschöpft war sie.

„Nimmst Du sie mir bitte ab, ich kann sie nicht mehr halten", sagte John stöhnend.

Cameron nahm ihm Savannah vorsichtig aus den Armen. Dann sah sie zu John, der sich die Seite hielt. „Geht es?" Fragte sie John.

John kam mit einem Aufstöhnen auf die Füße. „Wenn wir zurückkommen brauche ich Etwas gegen die Schmerzen." Er ging zurück zur Fahrertür, während sich Cameron mit Savannah auf den Beifahrersitz setzte.

Die letzten 2 Kilometer zurück beobachtete John immer wieder Cameron, die Savannah im Arm hielt und ihr kleines Gesicht streichelte, während sie gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster sah.

'Sie wäre bestimmt eine tolle Mom', dachte John mit einem Anflug von Bedauern. Hätte er geahnt, dass Cameron ähnliche Gedanken hatte, wäre sein Bedauern noch größer gewesen. Cameron hatte gesehen, wie gerne John Kinder hat.

**Kapitel 6**

Als sie das Haus durch die Garage betraten hörten sie schon von weitem das Gezeter von Sarah. John konnte worte wie –Idiot-, -Trottel- und immer wieder –Reese- vernehmen. John und Cameron sahen sich nur an. John schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging voran die Treppe hoch zu Camerons Zimmer. Hier legte Cameron die vor Erschöpfung schlafende Savannah ins Bett, zog ihr die Schuhe aus und deckte sie dann zu. Reflexhaft küsste sie Savannah auf die Stirn. John sah das, von der Tür aus und wieder spürte er ein wenig Bedauern. Als sich Cameron vorbeugte, erhaschte er einen Kurzen Blick auf ihre Unterwäsche, was ihn verlegen zu Boden blicken lies. Er drehte sich um und ging langsam in Richtung Treppe. Er quälte sich unter schmerzen die Treppe runter und blieb am Fuß der Treppe schwer atmend stehen und wartete auf Cameron. Als diese die Treppe herunter kam stellte er erneut fest, dass der Rock viel zu kurz war. Er spürte förmlich wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Schnell ging er in den Wohnraum, wo sich ihm alle Gesichter zuwandten.

„JOHN!" Sarah kam auf ihn zugelaufen und umarmte ihn. „Was...?" Fragte Sarah unterbrach sich aber selbst, als sie Cameron erblickte. Dann machte sie einen Schritt rückwärts, musterte Cameron von Kopf bis Fuß, zog die Brauen hoch, legte den Kopf auf die Seite und sah John fragend an „Joooohn?"

Knallrot im Gesicht schlug John die Hand vor die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf „Mom, bitte frag nicht." Dann sackten ihm die Knie durch, er wurde aber von Cameron aufgefangen und zum Sofa geleitet. Als er in ihre Richtung sah, fiel sein Blick auf etwas, was Einfluss auf sein Wohlbefinden hatte, positiv wie ihm schien. Als er sah, dass Sarah seinen Blick bemerkt hatte nahm sein Gesicht einen noch dunkleren Farbton an.

Sarah hatte die Szene beobachtet, legte jetzt eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter und zog sie zur Seite. „Geh Dich umziehen."

Cameron sah an sich herunter, dann Sarah ins Gesicht. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „John sagte, er mag meinen Körper, will ihn aber nicht mit der männlichen Bevölkerung von Kalifornien teilen. Was ist Dein Grund?"

Sarah zuckte zurück. „Nun geh schon." ‚Erst spielten die Beiden Katz und Maus miteinander und jetzt...' Dachte sie. ‚Ich muss mich mal ernsthaft mit John unterhalten, was heute vorgefallen ist.' Zu John sagte sie: „John, Savannah ist weggelaufen, sie..."

Cameron, die gerade auf dem Weg in Richtung der Schlafräume war drehte im gehen den Kopf. „Wir haben Savannah 1,8 Kilometer von hier gefunden. Sie liegt oben in meinem Bett und schläft. Sagte sie und entschwand aus dem Raum.

Jetzt richtete sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf John, da diesem ein Stöhnen entfuhr. Cheri sprang sogleich auf und untersuchte seine Verletzung. „Nicht schlimm, aber blutet wieder. Du hättest nicht aufstehen sollen," sagte sie zu John.

„Ich weiß," sagte John mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „ich hätte auch keinen Mann niederschlagen sollen geschweige denn vorher eine Tür eintreten." John hatte vor Schmerz die Augen geschlossen. „Aber ich musste einfach, es war Richtig und es war gut." Cheri gab ihm eine Tablette und ein Glas Wasser.

Jetzt fingen Alle verwundert an, auf John einzureden.

„Seid mal Alle ruhig!" Rief James Ellison plötzlich und machte den Fernseher lauter.

...das die herbeieilende Küstenwache auffischen konnte. Nach unbestätigten Angaben handelt es sich bei der erstaunlicherweise unverletzten Frau um Catherine Weaver CEO der Zeira Corporation, die vor 6 Monaten plötzlich verschwunden war, nachdem Unbekannte einen Anschlag auf den Sitz ihrer Firma verübt hatten. James Ellison, Sicherheitschef der Firma konnte damals keine Angaben zum Verbleib der Frau machen. Der Firmenjet der Zeira Corporation war heute Nachmittag aus bisher ungeklärten Umständen kurz vor der Landung in Los Angeles ins Meer gestürzt... Die Börse hat nach der...

James Ellison hatte wieder leiser gestellt. „Heilige Scheiße!" Entfuhr es ihm.

**Kapitel 7**

**vorher am späten Nachmittag**

Catherine Weaver saß im Zeira Firmenjet und studierte einige Unterlagen, die ihr Mr Murch mitgebracht hatte. Gleichzeitig überdachte sie einige Dinge, die ihr James Ellison gesagt hatte. Für ihr weiteres vorgehen war es erforderlich, eine plausible Geschichte für ihre Abwesenheit parat zu haben. Und für das FBI sollte sie zusätzlich noch einen Plan B haben falls diese ihr nicht glauben sollten.

Dann sah sie plötzlich etwas Helles auf den Jet zurasen. Das rechte Triebwerk explodierte mit einem lauten Knall. Der Jet wurde herumgerissen und begann sich um mehrere Achsen zu drehen. Dann brach die Hülle und ein Feuerball schoss durch die Kabine. Catherine Weaver lies sich durch die entstandene Öffnung nach draußen fallen, verflüssigte ihre Form und schoss wie ein Pfeil senkrecht dem Wasser entgegen. Während des Fallens konnte sie noch den Angreifer identifizieren, der sich im Tiefflug über der Wasseroberfläche davonmachte.

Der T1001 tauchte ins Wasser ein. Ihr war sofort klar, dass der Anschlag ihr gegolten hat. John hatte recht gehabt. Hätte sie Savannah dabei gehabt, wäre diese jetzt tot. Sie bewunderte John für die Weitsicht, die er gezeigt hatte. Sie formte wieder ihren Körper, der nur minimalen Schaden genommen hatte. Die paar zerstörten Zellen konnte sie verschmerzen. Sie sammelte genügend Luft innerhalb ihres Körpers, um auf der Wasseroberfläche treiben zu können. Dann wartete sie.

Keine 15 Minuten später trat das ein, worauf sie spekuliert hatte. Ein Schiff der Küstenwache traf am Absturzort ein. Sogleich begann der T1001 mit Schwimmbewegungen und versuchte durch Winken auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Nach der Rückkehr zum Festland wurde Catherine Weaver direkt am Pier vom FBI in Empfang genommen. Sie wurde sogleich zum örtlichen FBI-Gebäude transportiert wo man sie sogleich in ein komfortabel eingerichtetes Büro brachte.

Man bat sie einstweilen Platz zu nehmen, der zuständige Agent käme gleich. Catherine Weaver setzte sich allerdings nicht hin sondern ging zum Fenster wo sie bewegungslos verharrte, bis die Tür des Raumes geschlossen wurde.

„Guten Tag Miss Weaver," hörte sie eine nicht unangenehme Stimme und drehte sich herum.

Auch ihnen einen guten Tag Agent Aldridge," entgegnete Sie.

„Kennen wir uns?" Fragte der Agent mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Der T1001, durchaus mit dieser Bergüßungsgeste vertraut nahm die angebotene Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ihr Name steht an der Tür."

Agent Aldridge betrachtete kurz seine Hand, die in einen Schraubstock geraten zu sein schien. „Verstehe. Nun, wollen wir uns nicht setzen?"

Wortlos setzte sich Catherine Weaver hin und sah erwartungsvoll auf Agent Aldridge.

„Nun Miss Weaver, entgegen ihrer Vermutung bin ich nicht hier, um mit ihnen über den Absturz ihres Flugzeuges zu reden. Ich..."

„Sie sind hier, um mit mir über Sarah Connor zu sprechen." Stellte Catherine Weaver fest.

„Woher wissen sie...?" Agent Aldridge war erstaunt.

„Mister Ellison hat mir alles über Sie erzählt." Entgegnete Catherine Weaver. „Ich weiß deshalb, dass sie der ermittelnde Beamte im Fall Sarah Connor sind.

„Nun das ist richtig." Agent Aldridge schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen. „Nachdem Sarah Connor ihre Tochter entführt hat..."

Wieder wurde er von Catherine Weaver unterbrochen. „Sie verkennen die Situation Agent Aldridge. Aktuell bin ich froh, dass Sarah Connor meine Tochter GERETTET hat. Ich denke in der Tat, dass Sarah Connor die beste Wahl wäre, um meine Tochter zu beschützen."

„Woher wollen sie wissen, dass Sarah Connor ihre Tochter nicht entführt hat?" Fragte er erstaunt."

„Nun, zunächsteinmal würde die Entführung meiner Tochter durch Sarah Connor keinen Sinn machen. Außerdem habe ich die Überwachungsbänder gesehen."

„Überwachungsbänder? Die müssen Sie mir sofort übergeben." Entgegnete er hastig.

„Es tut mir Leid, die Bänder wurden leider bei dem Anschlag auf mein Büro zerstört," sagte Catherine Weaver mit einem verbindlichen lächeln."

Agent Aldridge saß einen Augenblick stumm auf seinem Platz. „Sie wissen vielleicht nicht, dass Sarah Connor einen Mann getötet hat und lange in einer Nervenheilanstalt einsaß."

„Mister Aldridge, James Ellison hat mir alles über Sarah Connor erzählt. Zunächsteinmal gibt es keinerlei Beweise, dass sie Myles Dyson getötet hat. Dann ist bei der Zerstörung von Cyberdyne kein Polizist getötet worden. Interessant, finden sie nicht auch. Außerdem bin ich geneigt, ihr die Geschichte über Maschinen aus der Zukunft und den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts zu glauben. In der Tat hat Zeira Corp. selbst nach künstlicher Intelligenz geforscht. Ich bin also durchaus in der Lage, zu erahnen, was zukünftig machbar sein wird und was nicht. Wenn Sie gestatten werde ich jetzt gehen. Der Overall, den mir die Küstenwache zur Verfügung gestellt hat ist zwar funktionell aber unpassend. Außerdem muss ich meine Tochter verständigen, dass mir nichts passiert ist. Es würde mich zu tiefst betrüben sie zu ängstigen. Guten Tag Mister Aldridge."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Catherine Weaver und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie den Raum verlassen konnte, wurde sie nocheinmal von Agent Aldridges Stimme aufgehalten.

Staunend hatte er den Ausführungen dieser außergewöhnlichen Frau gelauscht. Er sprang auf. „Miss Weaver, wo befindet sich ihre Tochter derzeit?"

Der T1001 öffnete die Tür, drehte sich aber doch noch einmal herum. „Agent Aldridge, meine liebe Tochter Savannah befindet sich in den besten Händen," dann ging sie.

Agent Aldridge saß noch Minuten später an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte über die Doppeldeutigkeit von Catherine Weavers Worten nach.

(ENDE Episode 3.07)


	8. Episode 3-08

**Episode 3.08**

Kapitel 1

Als Catherine Weaver das FBI Gebäude verlies, fühlte ja wirklich, fühlte sie eine Art Genugtuung. Sie hatte diesem arroganten Agent Aldridge ein Schnippchen geschlagen.

Nicht nur, dass sie ihn nicht hatte zu Wort kommen lassen, nein sie hatte ihm auch noch einen einen versteckten Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort von Sarah Connor gegeben.

James Ellison hatte ihr gesagt, dass Agent Aldridge womöglich an die Geschichten von Sarah Connor glauben könnte. Nun, man würde sehen. zunächsteinmal hatte sie ein anderes Problem. Durch den Abschuss des Jets hatte sie alle Geldmittel verloren. Nun musste sie zunächst zum Zeira-Gebäude, um sich dort mit einer Firmen-Kreditkarte ausstatten zu lassen. Erst dann konnte sie die nächsten Schritte machen Zunächsteinmal musste sie die Kleidung wechseln.

Sie ging durch eine schmale Gasse, als sie um eine Ecke bog legte sie schnell den Overall ab. Darunter hatte sie ein Business Kostüm geformt. Damit trat sie dann auf die Straße.

Sie winkte ein Taxi heran. „Ich muss zur Zeira Corporation. Sie bekommen dort 100 Dollar, wenn sie mich ohne Geld mitnehmen."

Der Fahrer musterte sie von oben bis Unten und kratzte sich am bärtigen Kinn. „Sie sehen nicht wie eine Diebin aus. Also gut 150 Dollar."

„110 Dollar und keinen Cent mehr." Erwiderte Catherine Weaver schnell.

Der Fahrer dachte kurz nach „110 Dollar..."

„Deal!" Sagte Catherine Weaver schnell und stieg ein.

Der Fahrer sah sie entgeistert an, drehte sich dann aber mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck um, und fuhr los, nachdem Catherine Weaver ihm die Adresse genannt hatte.

Bei Zeira Corp angekommen sagte sie: „Warten sie, ich schicke jemanden mit dem Geld.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Sie lass ich keinen Augenblick aus den Augen." Mit diesen Worten stieg der Fahrer aus und folgte ihr hastig.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betrat und von den Wachleuten erblickt wurde, ließen diese schnell ihre Zeitungen und die Brote fallen. Dann standen sie augenblicklich stramm. „M-m-miss W-weaver, wir ha-hatten sie nicht erwartet." stotterte einer der Beiden.

„Das sehe ich," Sagte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Sagen sie in der Buchhaltung Bescheid, dass hier ein Taxifahrer auf seine 110 Dollar wartet und sagen sie ihnen auch dass ich auf dem Weg bin." Nach diesen Worten ging sie zum Aufzug. Sie fuhr geradewegs in den 5. Stock und ging direkt zum Büro des Chefbuchhalters, der sie schon an seiner Bürotür erwartete.

„Miss Weaver, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte der Mann unterwürfig.

'Wäre ich ein Mensch würde ich den Kerl bestimmt für einen Schleimer halten,' dachte sie. „Ich benötige eine Kreditkarte. Mein gesamtes Bargeld und auch meine Kreditkarten sind leider beim Absturz des Firmenjets zerstört worden," sagte sie lächelnd.

Unterwürfig ging der Mann zu seinem großen Wandsafe. Nach eintippen der Kombination musste er noch sein Auge scannen lassen, bevor sich die Safetür mit einem vernehmlichen -Klick- öffnete. Mit einem unterwürfigen Lächeln überreichte der Chefbuchhalter ihr eine Firmen-Kreditkarte. „Ich hoffe ihnen ist nichts geschehen?"

„Nein, danke der Nachfrage." dann wandte sie sich wortlos um und lies den perplexen Mann einfach stehen. Ohne Irgendjemand eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verlies der T1001 das Gebäude. Ihr nächster Weg führte direkt zu einer Bank, die hatte schon geschlossen aber der Geldautomat war es, zu dem sie wollte.

Sie holte das Limit von 2000 Dollar ab. Sie bemerkte auch die beiden Typen, die sie aus einer Seitengasse beobachteten. Absichtlich ging sie in deren Richtung. Als sie die Gasse passierte hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme.

„Hey Puppe komm her und gib uns die Kohle. Sagte er und fuchtelte mit seiner 38er herum.

„Bitte tun sie mir nichts," sagte sie, lächelte aber so, dass die Männer es nicht sehen konnten. Sie folgte den Männern tiefer in die Gasse.

„Her mit der Kohle Puppe," Sagte der Typ mit der 38er.

„Nein!" Sagte Weaver schlicht.

Die Typen stutzten und sahen sich zunächst verstört an. Dann übergangslos feuerte der mit der 38er zwei Schüsse auf Catherine Weaver ab, während der andere schmierig grinste. Das Grinsen gefror aber auf seinem Gesicht, als der T1001 einfach stehen blieb. Sie konnten im Halbdunkel der Gasse nicht sehen, wie sich die Verletzungen der Frau regenerierten. Zwei Sekunden später war klar, dass die Beiden nie wieder etwas sehen würden, als sie mit durchbohrter Stirn zu Boden gingen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln verlies die Maschine die Gasse.

**Kapitel 2**

Nachdem sie sich in anderer Gestalt in einem Handy-Shop ein prepaid Handy gekauft hatte, nicht ohne den Verkäufer gründlich zu bestechen, damit er auf die Registrierung verzichtete, rief sie James Ellison an.

„_Ja?"_ klang es am anderen Ende der Leitung auf.

„James, hier ist Catherine," sagte sie.

„_Catherine Gott sei dank, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."_

„Ist das so?" fragte sie mit einem leicht zynischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„_Natürlich, wir sind doch Fr...Verbündete."_ Sagte James Ellison sich selbst korrigierend. „Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?" Fragte James Ellison schnell.

„Das ist das eigentliche Problem. Ein H/K hat den Jet mit einer Plasmakanone abgeschossen. Er hat nur das Triebwerk erwischt und nicht den Jet selber aber es war knapp genug. Schließlich bin auch ich nicht unzerstörbar."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es einen Augenblick still. _„Ein H/K sagst Du ? Das sieht wirklich aus, als steckten wir in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten."_

„Korrekt James, wir müssen unbedingt den H/K finden und zerstören. Deshalb möchte ich Dich bitten, mit Kyle Reese sofort hier her zu kommen. John-Henry möchte derweil versuchen den H/K ausfindig zu machen. Kommt mit dem Wagen, ab sofort sind Flugzeuge tabu. Wie geht es Savannah?"

„_Nun ja, das war eines der Probleme, die wir hier zu bewältigen hatten. Savannah hat gesehen, wie Du Dich in Kyle Reese verwandelt hast. Daraufhin hat sie eine Waffe gefunden, John-Henry aus Versehen in den Kopf geschossen und ist dann weggelaufen. John und Cameron haben sie aber gefunden und jetzt schläft sie."_

„Hat sie realisiert, dass ich nicht ihre Mutter bin?"

„_Nein, sie hält Kyle Reese für den Übeltäter. Wenn sie aufwacht, muss John Henry sie davon überzeugen, dass nichts ernsthaftes passiert ist. Zur Zeit vertraut sie nur John und Cameron. Du musst auch mit ihr telefonieren, sie glaubt Kyle hätte Dich weggezaubert."_

Unwillkürlich musste der T1001 lächeln. „Was würde Savannah sagen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich nicht ihre Mutter bin?"

„_Das ist schwer zu sagen. Sie ist ja noch nichteinmal in der Lage wirklich zu begreifen, was es mit John-Henry auf sich müssen auf jeden Fall besser aufpassen, was wir in ihrer Gegenwart sagen. Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen, sie reimt sich sonst etwas zusammen." _Eröffnete James Ellison ihr seine Gedanken.

„Das ist wahr, mir wäre lieber, sie würde immer mein kleines Mädchen bleiben." Entgegnete Catherine Weaver.

„_Du bist nicht ihre Mutter. Du bist nichteinmal ein Mensch."_ Sagte James Ellison leicht aufgebracht.

„Das hindert mich aber nicht daran, sie zu mögen und mich um sie zu sorgen." Entgegnete der T1001 ebenfalls aufgebracht.

„_Es tut mir Leid,"_ sagte James Ellison abwehrend.

„Das sollte es." Entgegnete der T1001, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte.

„_Was hat die Polizei zu dem Absturz gesagt?" _Wechselte James Ellison schnell das Thema.

„Das FBI hat mich noch am Pier abgeholt. Interessanterweise war aber nicht der Absturz das Thema des Gespräches. Agent Aldridge wollte mich eher zu Sarah Connor befragen. Ich habe ihm einen kleinen Hinweis hinterlassen. Wenn er wirklich auf unserer Seite steht, werden wir das feststellen müssen."

„_Es wäre sicherlich nicht schlecht, Jemanden beim FBI zu haben, der uns den Rücken ein wenig frei hält."_ Stellte James Ellison sachlich fest.

„Ich kehre jetzt zur Zeira Corporation zurück und werde mir einen Überblick über die Dinge verschaffen. Ich erwarte Dich und Kyle Reese dann morgen Mittag."

„_Wir werden da sein."_ Entgegnete James Ellison und beendete das Gespräch als er merkte, dass der T1001 aufgelegt hatte."

**Kapitel 3**

James Ellison drehte sich mit nachdenklichem Gesicht zu den Anderen herum. „Das war Catherine, ein H/K hat den Jet abgeschossen. Sie möchte, dass Kyle Reese und ich mit dem Auto nach LA fahren, um sie zu unterstützen." Wir sollen morgen Mittag da sein.

„Das ist eine Gute Idee, Miss Weaver sollte nicht ohne Hilfe sein. Auch mit ihren überragenden Fähigkeiten ist sie nicht unzerstörbar. Ein wenig Rückendeckung wäre von Vorteil. John-Henry hatte kurz sein Gespräch mit Cameron unterbrochen, um diese Bemerkung einzulegen.

„Ich bin dagegen," warf Sarah ein. Kyle ist der Einzige,von uns, der sich in der Stadt frei bewegen kann."

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig," sagte Riley aus dem Hintergrund. „Ich bin ebenfalls in der Lage mich durch Frisco zu bewegen. Auch wenn ich in LA getötet wurde wird man kaum einen Steckbrief von mir ausgehängt haben."

„Arh," sagte John vor Schmerzen. „Riley, Du kannst nicht alleine gehen."

„Ich werde mit ihr gehen," sagte Cameron, diesmal in Jeans Tank-Top und Boots gekleidet.

„Kommt nicht in Frage!" rief John und wollte sich erheben um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Cameron drückte den leicht fiebernden John zurück auf das Sofa. „John, ich bin noch am unauffälligsten, kann mich am leichtesten tarnen. Keine Sorge, ich mach das nicht zum ersten Mal."

„Aber...," wollte John aufbegehren, wurde aber von Sarah unterbrochen.

„John, sie hat Recht. Ich kann mich noch immer schlecht irgendwo sehen lassen. Derek wird zwar offiziell nicht mehr gesucht, es kennen aber genügend Leute seinen Steckbrief. „John...", sie hockte sich vor ihn, „...ich weiß Du machst Dir Sorgen um Sie und das ist zum Teil auch meine Schuld aber wenn Jemand am wenigsten auffällt, dann eine hübsche Teenagerin."

John sah seine Mutter an, überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Kann mich jetzt bitte Jemand auf mein Zimmer bringen."

„ICH!" riefen Sarah und Cameron gleichzeitig. Dann grinsten sie sich an.

Sarah winkte mit dem Kopf und trat zurück, damit Cameron John wegbringen konnte. Cameron half John vorsichtig auf die Beine. Sie stützte ihn so, dass seine Verletzung möglichst wenig belastet wurde. Die Beiden gingen langsam aus dem Raum. Als sie außer Sichtweite der Anderen waren nahm Cameron John entgegen seiner milden Proteste auf die Arme und trug ihn hoch in sein Zimmer.

Cameron legte John auf sein Bett und küsste ihn auf die verschwitze Stirn „John, du hast Fieber. Du musst schlafen damit sich Dein Körper regenerieren kann."

„Wo ist Cheri?" Fragte John und lächelte Cameron an.

„Sie ist ein paar Tage unterwegs, medizinische Ausrüstung besorgen. Außerdem versucht sie Kontakt mit einigen Kämpfern aus ihrer Zeitlinie aufzunehmen."

„Cameron?" Fragte John fiebrig.

„Ja John?" Entgegnete Cameron, setzte sich aufs Bett und legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Mir ist kalt." Sagte John zitternd.

„Das ist das Fieber John. Morgen geht es Dir besser. Und nun musst du schlafen," Sagte Cameron und streichelte über seinen Kopf. Dann wollte sie sich erheben aber John griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Bitte...," sagte er „geh nicht."

Sie sah einen Moment auf ihn herab. „Einen Augenblick, ich bin gleich wieder da." Mit einem feinen Lächeln wandte sie sich ab.

John sah, wie sie zur Tür ging, sie verlies das Zimmer aber nicht sondern schloss die Tür. Dann ging sie zu Johns Kleiderschrank. Sie nahm ein T-Shirt und ein Paar Boxershorts heraus. Er sah, wie sie ihre Stiefel und die Jeans auszog. Dann legte sie ihr Top ab. Schließlich fiel ihr BH und dann streifte sie ihr Panty ab. Sie schlüpfte in die Boxershorts und streifte sich sein T-Shirt über. Johns fiebrige Augen waren jeder ihrer Bewegungen gefolgt und obwohl er durch das Fieber nicht klar sehen konnte wusste er, dass er noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen hatte. Dann kam sie zu ihm. Wortlos schlüpfte sie unter seine Decke und genauso wortlos legte sie die Arme um ihn. Er legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, er roch ihren Körper und spürte ihre Wärme. Niemals wieder würde er sich von ihr trennen lassen.

Als Sarah eine halbe Stunde später leise das Zimmer betrat sah sie John und Cameron eng umschlungen in seinem Bett liegen. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte sie bei dem Anblick ihre Waffe gezogen und hätte Cameron aus seinem Bett gezerrt. Dann hätte sie Cameron wahrscheinlich den gesamten Inhalt ihres Magazins in den Körper gejagt. Jetzt war in ihr ein Funke von Hoffnung. Wenn der Anführer des Widerstandes es schaffte aus eine seelenlosen Maschine einen Menschen zu machen, so musste es ihr gelingen auch zum Menschen zu werden. Vielleicht war ja nicht der Kampf die Lösung aller Probleme sondern vielmehr etwas was stärker war.

Die Liebe!

**Kapitel 4**

Cameron schlief nicht, natürlich nicht. Manchmal wünschte sie, sie könnte einfach die Augen schließen und träumen, so wie Menschen das taten. Stattdessen beschäftigte sie sich mit Kalkulationen, lies diverse Szenarien ablaufen, und reorganisierte ihre Datenspeicher. Manchmal tastete sie auch mit ihrem Gehör die Umgebung ab. Nebenan durch zwei geschlossenen Türen hindurch konnte sie Savannah atmen hören und selbst Sarah stöhnte laut genug im Schlaf. John Henry spielte mit sich selbst im Untergeschoss, wobei er Selbstgespräche führte, indem er die anderen Parteien stimmlich nachahmte. Cameron lächelte bei dem Gedanken, was wohl Sarah dazu sagen würde, dass John-Henry offenbar einen freundschaftlichen Faible für sie entwickelt hatte. Die meiste Zeit aber lauschte sie auf Johns Körperfunktionen. Sein Herz und seine Lunge waren in bestem Zustand. Sein Darm arbeitete lautstark, zumindest nach Camerons Auffassung. Immer wieder führte sie Scans durch und stellte dabei fest, dass sein Fieber, das am Abend sprunghaft angestiegen war, langsam aber stetig sank. Je niedriger die Temparatur wurde um so ruhiger atmete John.

Irgendwann in der Nacht drehte John sich ein wenig, sodass sein Kopf auf ihrer Brust zu liegen kam. Seine Hand wanderte im Schlaf kurz über die weichen Hügel unter ihrem Shirt, was einen merkwürdigen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen lies. Das reine sensorische Empfinden war uninteressant, in Verbindung mit ihren Gedanken an John erzeugte es wie sie fand sehr angenehme sensorische Feedbackeffekte überall in ihrem Körper.

xxxxx

Als John am Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich zerschlagen. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl als würde ihm etwas fehlen. Dann bemerkte er, dass Cameron nicht da war. Er dachte schon, sie wäre sicherlich wieder aufgestanden nachdem er eingeschlafen war. Dann aber bemerkte er, dass die Matratze neben ihm noch immer warm war. Lange konnte sie also noch nicht weg sein. Er bemerkte, dass er wohl mal das Bad benutzen musste. Vorsichtig, damit die Schmerzen in seiner Seite nicht schlimmer wurden, rollte er sich aus dem Bett.

xxxxx

Mit verschlafenen Augen ging er zum Bad und öffnete die Tür. Als er aufblickte blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. „Heilige Scheiße, CAMERON!" Stieß er hervor. Dann drehte er sich herum, verharrte sekundenlang auf der Stelle, bevor er mit zitternden Knien zurück ins Zimmer ging. Er schloss die Tür ohne sich umzudrehen und lies sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür sinken, wo er ersteinmal versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er eben gesehen hatte.

**Kapitel 5**

Als Cameron ein paar Augenblicke später das Bad verlies, saß John auf dem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Cameron ging zwei Schritte in seine Richtung. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte Dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Schamgefühl ist mir noch relativ fremd."

Jetzt drehte John den Kopf und lächelte sie an. „Nein Cam, es muss Dir nicht Leid tun. Das ist eines der vielen Dinge, nach denen ich dich nie gefragt habe." Er klapste auf die Stelle neben sich auf dem Bett. „Komm bitte her und erkläre es mir."

Cameron ging mit hängendem Kopf zu ihm. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und klemmte die Hände zwischen die Oberschenkel.

„Wie du weißt bin ich in der Lage zu essen und zu trinken. Was Du nicht weißt ist, dass hauptsächlich Wasser aber auch die Nährstoffe der Nahrung über mein Blut meinen Biologischen Komponenten zugeführt werden, wenn dazu auch lange keine Notwendigkeit besteht. Dazu werden die festen Bestandteile verflüssigt und ähnlich wie im menschlichen Verdauungssystem dem Blut zugeführt. Die flüssigen Abfallstoffe im Gegenzug müssen den Körper natürlich wieder verlassen."

John sah ihr lächelnd ins Gesicht. „Cameron, das ist ja nicht schlimm. Ich war nur nicht darauf vorbereitet, dich die Toilette Benutzen zu sehen. Wieso ist mir das vorher nie aufgefallen?"

Jetzt lächelte Cameron. „Ich schlafe nicht." War ihre lakonische Antwort.

Jetzt musste John lachen. Immer mehr wurde ihm bewusst, wie Menschlich Cameron doch war. „Komm, wir gehen nach Unten frühstücken. Mom hat bestimmt schon die Pancakes in die Pfanne geworfen." Er griff Camerons Hand und zog sie Richtung Tür, was natürlich nur klappte, weil sie es zulies. „Ach Cameron?" Sagte er mit amüsiertem Unterton.

„Ja John?"

„Man sitzt anders herum auf der Toilette."

Cameron legte den Kopf auf die Seite und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Danke für die Erklärung."

Sie verließen das Zimmer und machten am Nebenzimmer halt. John öffnete leise die Tür, was aber gar nicht notwendig gewesen wäre. Savannah saß aufrecht im Bett, ihr Rücken lehnte an das Kopfende und sie hielt die Decke umklammert. „Morgen Rotschopf," sagte John lächelnd und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Komm wir gehen runter frühstücken."

„Ich will zu meiner Mommy," sagte sie trotzig, lies aber zu dass John sie in den Arm nahm.

„Wir rufen deine Mommy gleich nach dem Frühstück an." Sagte John zu ihr.

„Versprochen?" Fragte Savanna.

„Versprochen. Großes Ehrenwort." Antwortete John.

„Jetzt grinste Savannah fröhlich. „Ich komm nach," sagte sie und verschwand im Bad.

John saß noch einen Augenblick auf dem Bett und sah auf die geschlossenen Badezimmertür. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Kinder," sagte er und verdrehte die Augen.

Cameron hatte die Szene mit bewegungsloser Mine beobachtet. Jetzt stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich und ging in Richtung Treppe, gefolgt von John, der vor sich hin grinste.

**Kapitel 6**

Als sie den Wohnraum betraten, runzelten Derek, Kyle und James die Stirn als sie Cameron erblickten. Ihnen war nicht klar, warum eine Maschine in Boxershorts und T-Shirt herumläuft. Hätten sie gewusst, dass Cameron zu Anfang nur in Unterwäsche herumgelaufen war, wäre ihnen Einiges klar geworden. Nicht im Entferntesten aber hätten sie vermutet, dass Cameron die Nacht in Johns Bett verbracht hat. Wie auch immer, keiner der Beiden würde es ihnen auf die Nase binden.

„Na, wie läufts?" Fragte John.

„Wir sind gestern Abend noch in das Haus, den Hügel rauf umgezogen." Sagte James Ellison. „Nette Luxoriöse Ferienhütte. 4 Schlafzimmer aber nur ein Bad."

„Pancakes?" Fragte Sarah von der Küchentür her. Sofort sprang Derek auf und rannte förmlich in die Küche. In diesem Moment kam Savannah in den Wohnraum gelaufen. Als sie Kyle erblickte stoppte sie abrupt, und versteckte sich mit ängstlichem Gesicht hinter John.

„Savannah, was ist denn?" Fragte John, nachdem er sich umgedreht und hingehockt hatte.

Savannah sah ängstlich über Johns Schulter auf Kyle. „Das ist der Mann, der meine Mommy weggezaubert hat," sagte sie leise.

„Nein, das hat er bestimmt nicht getan. Sieh mal, du magst mich doch."

„Natürlich John, du hast mir gezeigt, wie ich meine Schuhe zubinde."

„Wenn Du mich magst, dann musst Du den Mann da auch mögen."

„Warum?" Fragte Savannah mit großen Augen.

„Ich verrat Dir jetzt ein kleines Geheimnis." Daraufhin flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Der Mann ist mein Daddy."

Savannah riss die Augen auf. „Dein Daddy?" flüsterte sie daraufhin zurück.

Als John nickte ging Savannah einen Schritt zur Seite. Mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck sah sie Kyle an, der sie jetzt lächelnd anblickte. Dann ging sie zögerlich auf ihn zu. Als sie noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt war, blieb sie stehen.

„Bist Du wirklich Johns Daddy?" Fragte sie ganz unschuldig. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, das es ja ein -kleines Geheimnis- war.

Aus Richtung der Küche hörten sie ein Klirren. Derek stand mit völligem Unverständnis im Gesicht in der Tür und hatte seinen Teller fallenlassen. Er blickte auf Savannah, dann auf Kyle und zum Schluss auf John, der ihn angrinste. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Überreste des Pancakes auf seinem Schuh und den Teller, der in diverse Stücke zerbrochen war.

Derweil blickte Kyle auf John, der ihm lächelnd zunickte und dann auf Sarah, die ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, was Savannah gefragt hatte, bevor sie Derek einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab, weil er ihr schönes Essen auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Sarah sah Kyle an. Sie sahen sich nur in die Augen und Kyle wusste, was Sarah ihm sagen wollte. Dann sah er wieder Savannah an. „Tja, ich bin wirklich Johns Dad, irgendwie jedenfalls."

Savannah blickte ihn jetzt kritisch an. Sie dachte irgendwie über die Frage nach, bis sie zu einer Entscheidung kam. Plötzlich lächelte sie und fiel dem erstaunten Kyle um den Hals.

James Ellison hatte der Szene interessiert zugesehen. Als Savannah Kyle fragte, ob er Johns Dad sei fiel es ihm wie Schuppen aus den Augen. Das erklärte die Blicke zwischen Sarah und Kyle und es erklärte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen Kyle und John, die ihm schon vorher aufgefallen war.

„Savannah?" Sagte John plötzlich. Als sie sich umdrehte sagte er. „Dass Onkel Kyle mein Dad ist, muss aber ein Geheimnis bleiben, das darfst Du nicht jedem erzählen.

„Nun, alle in diesem Haus abgesehen von Mr. Murch vielleicht haben es schon mitbekommen." Sagte in diesem Moment John Henry von der Kellertreppe her."

„JOHN-HENRY!" Rief Savannah begeistert und lief auf ihm zu, blieb aber einen Meter vor ihm ruckartig stehen und sah zu Boden.

John-Henry beugte sich zu ihr hinab. „Savannah, was ist denn?"

„Es tut mir Leid," Sagte Savannah weinerlich.

„Was denn Savannah?" Fragte John-Henry unschuldig.

„Dass ich auf dich geschossen hab." Jetzt lief eine Träne ihre Wange herunter.

„Savannah," sagte John Henry. „Du hast nicht auf mich geschossen. Ich habe mir nur den Kopf gestoßen."

„Aber deine Stirn..."

Lächelnd zog John Henry das Pflaster von der fast verheilten Verletzung ab. „Sie hin, es ist nur ein Kratzer."

Savannah hob den Kopf und sah genau hin. Dann sah sie schüchtern lächelnd auf John-Henry, der in diesem Moment die Arme ausbreitete.

xxxxx

Wenig später saßen Cameron und die menschlichen Hausbewohner um den Küchentisch. Jeder hatte einen Teller mit Pancakes vor sich stehen. Als John Cameron seinen Teller hinschob und ihr seine Gabel in die Hand drückte stellten Derek, Kyle, die inzwischen -aufgetauchte- Riley und James Ellison das Essen für einen Augenblick ein. Alle warteten was passiert. Cameron nahm lächelnd Johns Gabel, teilte ein Stück Pancake mit Sirup ab und stopfte sich das Stück in den Mund. Während sie kaute gab sie John lächelnd seine Gabel zurück und schob ihm den Teller hin. Als John hungrig begann sich den Rest des Pancakes in den Mund zu stopfen sahen sich Kyle und Derek nur an. Dann wurde Cameron weiter beobachtet, während sie sorgfältig kaute und dann schluckte.

Plötzlich hob Savannah ein halb verbranntes etwas mit ihrer Gabel in die Luft. „Sollen Pancakes knusprig sein?" Fragte sie zweifelnd.

Sarah lies den Pfannenwender fallen. John schnappte sich schnell den Pancake von Savannah und stopfte sich die Hälfte in den Mund. „Lecker!" Sagte er beim Kauen. Dabei blickte er misstrauisch zur Seite auf Sarah, die ihn misstrauisch musterte.

Immer noch kauend fragte er Cameron: „Sag mal, wenn du isst, putzt Du dir auch die Zähne?"

„Aber natürlich." Erwiderte Cameron.

„Aber womit, du hast doch gar keine Zahnbürste?"

„Genau wie der andere Derek habe ich immer Sarahs benutzt," versicherte sie treuherzig.

(ENDE Episode 3-08)


	9. Episode 3-09

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**Episode 3.09**

**Kapitel 1**

Sarah spuckte den Kaffee, den sie gerade trank umgehend aus und Derek zerdrückte seine Bierdose, sodass das Bier in sein rechtes Auge spritzte. Riley wäre fast an ihrem Pancake erstickt, nur Savannah grinste vergnügt.

John sah erschrocken zunächst Cameron an, dann drehte er den Kopf und sah Sarah, die vor sich hin starrte. Er sah, wie ihr Gesicht allmählich einen tiefroten Farbton annahm.

John schwante fürchterliches. Er sah Cameron an und sagte nur ein Wort: „Lauf!"

In dem Moment als Cameron aufsprang fuhr Sarah herum und griff nach einer Bratpfanne. Als sie herumwirbelte war Cameron bereits auf dem Weg durch den Wohnraum. Sarah folgte ihr dichtauf.

Das Rennen das nun entbrannte schien aus einem Film zu stammen. Cameron, die sich offensichtlich zurückhielt, rannte ums Haus, Sarah keine 10 Meter hinter ihr. Cameron achtete penibel darauf, Sarah nicht zu nahe herankommen zu lassen.

Savannah, die das ganze für einen riesen Spaß zu halten schien stand jubeln und kreischend am großen Fenster im Wohnraum und applaudierte jedesmal, wenn Cameron und Sarah an ihr vorbeiliefen. In der dritten Runde warf Sarah die Bratpfanne in Camerons Rücken, die das aber nichteinmal zu bemerken schien. Sarah griff im Lauf die Bratpfanne vom Boden. John hatte Angst, dass Sarah versuchen könnte Cameron ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen, wenn dies auch mehr als unmöglich erschien. Um so erstaunter war er, als Sarah nach dem Bratpfannenwurf fröhlich grinsend an ihm vorbeilief.

In der fünften Runde war Sarah merklich langsamer geworden. Als sie plötzlich mitten auf der Wiese stehenblieb, blieb auch Cameron stehen, um Sarah eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen. Die Schwarzhaarige stand schwer atmend auf ihre Oberschenkel gestützt. Plötzlich sackte sie in die Knie. Noch hielten das Alle für einen Teil des Spiels, allerdings nicht mehr, als Sarah mit verzerrtem Gesicht zur Seite fiel.

**Kapitel 2**

„MOM!" schrie John und rannte hinaus zu seiner Mutter, wo Cameron natürlich schon längst angelangt war. „Mom, was ist los?" Er sah in Sarahs bleiches Gesicht. Ihre Hände zitterten, sie war bei Bewusstsein aber atmete kurz und schnell. John sah Cameron an. "Cameron, was ist los, ist es Krebs?"

Cameron scannte Sarah erneut. "Sieht mir nach einem leichten Kreislaufversagen aus. Niedriger Blutdruck, hoher Puls. Wir bringen sie am Besten rein und legen sie aufs Bett."

Sarah hatte bis jetzt kein Wort Gesagt. „John, ich fühle mich nur Müde. Cameron hat recht. Ist wohl nur der Kreislauf."

„Mom, nur der Kreislauf?" Sagte John aufgebracht. „Du bist gerade umgekippt!" Dabei hielt er Sarahs zitternde Hand.

Derek, der dicht hinter John bei Sarah angekommen war sagte: „John, Deine Mutter muss sich ausruhen, Diskutieren kann man das später auch noch.

John nickte vor sich hin, dann halfen sie Sarah auf die Füße. Cameron musste sie nur leicht stützen, als sie selbst zurück ins Haus ging.

Als sie ins Haus kamen sagte John zu Derek: „Ruf Cheri an, sie muss sofort zurück kommen."

Derek nickte und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er wählte Cheris Nummer aus dem Speicher. Er musste keine 10 Sekunden warten, bis Cheri den Anruf entgegen nahm.

xxxxx

Cameron und John hatten Sarah in ihr Zimmer begleitet. Sarah lag schwer atmend auf der Seite. Cameron scannte sie immer wieder und versicherte, dass der Blutdruck wieder anstieg und sich der Puls normalisierte.

„Cheri ist auf dem Weg, sie war noch in Frisco, wollte gerade zum Flughafen. Sie sagt wir sollen ihr was zu Essen und zu trinken geben. Möglichst etwas mit Traubenzucker. Außerdem sollen wir in der Hausapotheke mal nach Pflanzlichen Kreislauftropfen oder ähnlichem sehen und ihr die geben." Sagte Derek von der Tür her.

Cameron erhob sich, „Ich hole etwas," und ging hinaus.

Sarah und John blickten ihr nach. Dann sah Sarah John an und griff mit der Hand nach seinem Kinn. „John, es ist wahrscheinlich wirklich nur der Kreislauf. Ich hab mich einfach übernommen. Zu viel Stress, Zeitreisen..."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Mom, Cameron hat mir alles erzählt. Vor ein paar Tagen sagte sie, als du den Sender in deiner Brust gefunden hast, dachtest Du es wäre Krebs. Sie sagte, du hättest mich zu Charlie abschieben wollen."

Sarah lies den erhobenen Kopf wieder sinken. „Cameron ist ein kluges Mädchen. In etwa genau das hatte ich vor." Sarah sah jetzt zur Decke. Eine einzelne Träne bildete sich in ihrem linken Auge.

John sah jetzt auf seine Füße, „warum? Traust Du mir nicht zu, mit der Situation fertig zu werden?"

Sarah berührte ihn an der Schulter. „John, Dir steht ein schwerer Kampf bevor, Du kannst Dich nicht mit Deiner kranken Mutter belasten und letztendlich war es ja Gott sei dank kein Krebs.

John sah seiner Mutter jetzt in die Augen. „Mom, ich liebe Dich aber wenn Du mir So etwas nocheinmal antust, werde ich Dich von Cameron Kopfüber über die Klippe hängen lassen."

Sarah grinste ihren Sohn jetzt an. „Mir geht es schon wieder gut, ich kann sogar über Deine dummen Witze lachen.

Cameron kehrte mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem eine Flasche Cola und diverse Früchte standen. Außerdem hat sie in der Hausapotheke Kreislauftropfen gefunden. Zucker und ein Löffel lagen ebenfalls dabei. Wortlos stellte sie das Tablett auf das Tischchen neben dem Bett, ebenso wortlos drehte sie sich um, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

Sarah sah ihr verstört nach. „Cameron, warte bitte mal, ich muss mit Dir reden. John, würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen?"

Cameron stand stumm mit gesenktem Kopf an der Tür und wartete bis John den Raum verlassen hatte. John sah im Hinausgehen noch einmal auf seine Mutter, dann auf Cameron und schließlich ging er hinaus.

Bevor Sarah etwas sagen konnte machte Cameron mit gesenktem Kopf einen Schritt nach Vorne. „Es tut mir Leid Sarah," sagte sie schnell.

„Cameron, setz Dich mal zu mir." Sagte Sarah mütterlich und klapste dabei auf das Bett neben ihr. Cameron ging zum Bett und setzte sich an die Stelle, die Sarah ihr bedeutet hatte. „Cameron, ich bin Dir keineswegs böse. Was passiert ist ist wirklich nicht Deine Schuld. Im Gegenteil, ich möchte Dir danken, so viel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Dass ich nicht in Form bin, das ist alleine meine Schuld.

Jetzt sah Cameron Sarah wieder an. „ich dachte, Du suchtest vielleicht nur einen Grund..."

Jetzt beugte Sarah sich vor und umfasste Camerons Kinn mit der Hand. „Darüber bin ich längst hinweg. Ja, Du bist eine Maschine und ja, ich habe das Gefühl, Du nimmst mir meinen Sohn weg..."

Cameron wollte aufbegehren: „Nein, ich..."

Wurde aber von Sarah sofort unterbrochen. „Schon gut, das sind einfach nur Muttergefühle. Wenn ein Menschenkind erwachsen wird, haben Mütter immer das Gefühl ihr Kind zu verlieren. Das wirst Du..." Sarah unterbrach sich. Gedankenverloren strarrte sie vor sich hin.

Cameron war bei den letzten Worten zusammengezuckt. „Ich weiß, wie gerne John Kinder hat aber das ist Etwas, was ich ihm niemals geben kann. Wie er mit Savannah umgeht..." Cameron unterbrach sich, als einzelne Tränen ihre Wangen herunterliefen.

Sarah beugte sich noch weiter vor und nahm Cameron in die Arme. Verwundert zögerte Cameron einen Augenblick, bevor sie die Umarmung erwiderte. Dann flüsterte Sarah in Camerons Ohr. „Sag niemals Nie." Zu Camerons noch größerem Erstaunen drückte ihr Sarah einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sarah ergriff Camerons Kopf mit beiden Händen. „Ich bin froh, dass Du für ihn da sein wirst, wenn ich mal nicht mehr bin."

„Sarah, WIR werden immer für ihn da sein. Wenn Du krank bist, wirst Du behandelt und wieder gesund. Vergiss nicht, ich habe uns Beide an seiner Seite gesehen."

Sarah dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Die Zukunft steht nicht fest," sagte sie vor sich hin.

In diesem Moment erschien Cheri Westin an der Tür. Sogleich erhob sich Cameron, um die beiden Frauen allein zu lassen. Cheri und Cameron nickten sich zu.

Sarah rief Cameron nocheinmal zurück. „Und Cameron..." Cameron blieb stehen, drehte den Kopf und blickte Sarah fragend an. „Benutz zukünftig Deine eigene Zahnbürste," sagte Sarah mit einem leichten Grinsen, bevor sie Cheri begrüßte.

**Kapitel 3**

Cameron wurde bereits von John erwartet. „Und?" fragte er nur.

„Sie war...lieb zu mir." sagte Cameron zu John und zuckte in einer menschlichen Geste mit den Schultern. 'Was meinte sie nur mit -Sag niemals nie- dachte Cameron.

John sah sie nachdenklich an. „Und? Was war noch?"

Cameron zuckte zusammen, als John sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. 'Eigentlich dürfte das nicht passieren, ich sollte mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig tun können,' dachte sie noch. „Nichts." Cameron sah John mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. „Ich hatte..., ich meine..., ich wollte..." Cameron senkte traurig den Kopf.

John hob Camerons Kopf, damit sie ihn ansehen musste, 'sie findet keine Worte, das ist neu,' dachte er. „Was willst Du mir sagen?"

Cameron holte tief Luft, was John wieder mal faszinierte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Mutter wie Sarah!" Schrie sie ihm fast ins Gesicht, brach in Tränen aus, wirbelte herum und rannte die Treppe hoch.

John stand erschüttert sekundenlang an der selben Stelle, bevor er ihr nachlief. Er fand sie oben in ihrem Zimmer. Sie stand mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht am Fenster. John ging zu ihr und griff nach ihren Schultern, um sie zu sich herum zu drehen. Sie lies es geschehen und stand dann vor ihm. „Es tut mir Leid Cam."

„Sie senkte den Blick. „Aber was denn, Du hast doch nichts falsch gemacht."

Er nahm sie in die Arme. Sie legte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich nicht zu einem Menschen machen kann." Er wusste, dass es bescheuert klang in dem Moment, als er es sagte.

Cameron machte einen schnellen Schritt zurück. „Also doch. Dir wäre es auch lieber, wenn ich ein Mensch wäre." Tränen fielen unter ihrem gesenkten Kopf zu Boden.

„Cameron nein, Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich will gar nicht, dass du ein Mensch bist, dann wärst Du nicht meine Cameron."

Cameron hob den Kopf und sah jetzt John in die Augen. „Aber..."

John nahm jetzt Ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „...aber für Dich würde ich auch das auf mich nehmen. Dann machte er den letzten Schritt. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und seine Lippen berührten ihre. Der zweite Kuss zwischen ihnen endete damit, dass sie Minutenlang aneinandergeklammert da standen. John konnte gar nicht glauben, wie weich ihre Lippen waren. Wie natürlich es war sie im Arm zu halten und welche Art von Gefühlen das in ihm auslöste. In diesen Momenten erinnerte nichts daran, wer sie wirklich war. „Cam, was immer Du möchtest, ich werde versuchen es Dir zu geben."

Cameron löste ihr Gesicht von seinem Hals, beugte den Kopf zurück und sah in sein Gesicht. „John, wenn Du mich im Arm hältst ist alles Andere für mich völlig unwichtig. Ich wünschte ich könnte Dir beschreiben, was ich fühle, wenn sich unsere Lippen berühren.

„Solange es Dir gefällt...?" John wartete sehnsüchtig auf die Antwort.

Cameron lächelte ihn jetzt an und nickte. „Das tut es. Es ist wie ein durcheinander von angenehmen sensorischen Eindrücken, die sich nicht nur auf das Äußere meines Körpers beschränken. Besser kann ich es einfach nicht erklären."

Cameron sah verzweifelt aus. „Schhhhhht, Du musst mir nichts erklären, die Hauptsache ist, es gefällt Dir wenn ich dich berühre." Mit diesen Worten legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange, sein Daumen streichelte zärtlich über ihre Lippen und Cameron schloss die Augen.

In diesem Moment räusperte sich Cheri Westin. Sie stand lächelnd an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

John und Cameron sprangen förmlich auseinander. Cameron blickte verlegen zu Boden, während John sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.

Cheri versuchte den peinlichen Augenblick zu überspielen „John, Deiner Mutter geht es gut. Sie isst und vor Allem trinkt einfach zu Wenig. Deshalb ist sie umgekippt. Der Stress der letzten Tage tut sein Übriges. Der Sender den sie in ihrer Brust trägt sollte auch schnellstmöglich entfernt werden, bevor er anfängt sich zu zersetzen. Ich schlage vor, dass ich das morgen früh gleich als Erstes tue. Das kann ich ambulant in ihrem Zimmer machen. Der Sender sitzt dicht unter der Haut."

John sah sie jetzt an: „Was ist mit Krebs? Cameron sagte, dass sie ursprünglich 2005 an Krebs gestorben ist."

Cheri kratzte sich am Kinn, „Nun, sie sagte mir, sie hätte sich in L.A. schon gründlich auf Krebs untersuchen lassen. Auf jeden Fall sollte sie die Untersuchung baldmöglichst wiederholen. Leider bin ich keine Spezialistin für Onkologie." Sagte Cheri mit einem Schulterzucken.

Cameron griff nach Johns Arm. „Catherine wollte sich darum kümmern. Wir sollten sie kontakten."

John nickte ihr zu. „Das mache ich nachher. Du solltest gleich mit Riley in die Stadt fahren. Wir brauchen noch so einige Dinge. Vor Allem Zahnbürsten." Sagte John lächelnd und kniff ein Auge zu. „Ich geh mal runter zu Mom?" Fragte er Cheri, die dazu nickte. „Ach und Cam?" sagte John von der Tür her.

„Ja John?"

„Sei vorsichtig." Er zögerte kurz, kehrte dann zu ihr zurück und nahm sie in die Arme. Ihre Hände wanderten seinen Rücken hinauf und spielten dann mit seinen Haaren während seine Hände ihren Rücken rauf und runter glitten. Dann löste sich John von ihr, hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann runter zu seiner Mutter.

**Kapitel 4**

Cameron und Riley fuhren die erste Zeit in kompletter Stille, bis Riley sich traute den Mund auf zu machen. „So, Du hast also wirklich Gefühle?" Cameron reagierte nicht, sondern starrte nur mit emotionslosem Gesicht nach Vorne. „Ich bin nicht Sie." Sagte Riley noch zusätzlich.

Cameron fühlte sich unsicher in Rileys Gegenwart. „Ich liebe John," sagte sie statt die Frage direkt zu beantworten.

„Und er liebt Dich. Wenn ich Dich ansehe kann ich das sogar verstehen. Du bist schön."

Jetzt drehte Cameron den Kopf und sah Riley an. „Danke," sagte sie verwirrt. „Warum hast Du keine Angst vor mir."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendetwas bei unserem Gespräch in deinem Zimmer... nachdem Du mich gegen die Wand gedrückt hast."

„Warum bist Du überhaupt gekommen?" Fragte Cameron.

„Wahrscheinlich, weil Du die Einzige bist, von der ich dachte sie könnte meine Freundin sein. Ich habe sonst Niemanden. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen..."

„Das ich eine Maschine, ein Monster bin." Cameron konnte nur schwer ihre Tränen zurückhalten.

„Das meinte ich nicht," sagte Riley defensiv. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Du mich hasst, dann hätte ich nicht versucht Dir eine Freundin zu sein.

Die folgenden Minuten verliefen schweigend. Cameron sah immer wieder zu Riley hinüber. „Ich habe auch keine Freundinnen." Sagte sie schließlich leise.

Jetzt ruckte Rileys Kopf herum. Intensiv betrachtete sie Camerons Profil. Cameron sah sie kurz an und zu Rileys Überraschung hatte Cameron ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Wieder verliefen einige Minuten in absoluter Stille. Riley spielte mit ihren Fingern. Sie suchte nach einem Weg mit einer Maschine Freundschaft zu schließen. Das an sich war ja schon verrückt genug aber ihre ganze Situation war es ja auch. Schließlich arbeitete sie für eine Maschine, die ein menschliches Kind als ihre Tochter betrachtete. „Cameron?"

Cameron blickte kurz zu Riley hinüber, die intensiv auf ihre Fingernägel starrte. „Ja?"

„Wenn wir Freundinnen wären, was denkst Du würden wir dann zusammen unternehmen?" In Rileys Stimme lagen jetzt Trauer und Einsamkeit.

Riley blickte Cameron von der Seite an. Cameron dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor sich ein verschwörerisches Grinsen auf ihren Lippen zeigte. Sie drehte den Kopf in Rileys Richtung, zwinkerte Riley zu und sagte nur ein Wort: „Shopping!"

Die folgenden Minuten entbrannte zwischen den Beiden eine Diskussion, was sie beide Kaufen wollten und was nicht. Schließlich erreichten sie San Francisco.

Bevor sie das Einkaufszentrum erreichten fragte Cameron: „Was meintest Du eigentlich mit : -_**Ich stehe mehr auf die Langhaarigen mit Rundungen-." **_Cameron wiederholte diese Worte mit Rileys Stimme.

Jetzt lächelte Riley verlegen. „Das sollte heißen, dass ich lieber mit Dir zusammen wäre als mit John." Sie hatten derweil den Parkplatz erreicht und Riley stieg lächelnd aus, ohne die verblüfft dasitzenden Cameron noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Cameron lief förmlich hinter Riley her, die immer noch lächelte und jetzt lachen musste, als Cameron sie einholte und einen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, der seinesgleichen suchte. Cameron blickte ungläubig in Rileys Gesicht „Soll das heißen...?"

Jetzt grinste Riley, hielt Cameron am arm fest und sagte: „Du musst Dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, ich werde dir John nicht wegnehmen. Er allerdings sollte sich in Acht nehmen." Jetzt ging Riley weiter und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Cameron sah ihr mit offenem Mund nach, dann folgte sie ihr durch die automatischen Türen.

In der Überwachungszentrale des Einkaufszentrums beugte sich gerade ein eifriger Angestellter in Uniform nach Vorne in Richtung eines Überwachungsmonitors, bevor er hastig zum Telefonhörer griff.

**Kapitel 5**

Johns Handy klingelte. „Ja?"

„_John, hier ist Riley."_ Ihre Stimme klang gehetzt und weinerlich.

„Riley? Was ist los, Du klingst so merkwürdig."

„_Cameron, sie..."_ Riley sprach leise aber John konnte Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme hören. _„Sie haben sie verhaftet!"_

„Riley, erzähl mir genau was passiert ist." John fing an im Wohnraum auf und ab zu laufen.

„_Ich war in der Umkleidekabine, als ich plötzlich laute Stimmen hörte. Ich, ich habe durch den Türspalt gesehen. Es waren viele Polizisten, vermummt und mit Maschinenpistolen. Sie hatten Cameron umstellt und zielten auf ihren Kopf. Sie hat sich umgesehen, es waren viele Kunden hier. Sie hat in meine Richtung gesehen und mir zugeblinzelt. Dann haben sie sie weggebracht. Einige Polizisten hatten Jacken an, auf denen FBI stand."_

John war blass geworden. „Komm zurück, Du kannst da jetzt nichts mehr tun."

„_Aber..."_

„Keine Widerrede, momentan gibt es nichts, was Du tun könntest."

„_John?"_ Rileys Stimme war leise.

„Ja Riley?" Fragte John mit brechender Stimme.

„_Es tut mir Leid."_

„Nicht dein Fehler. Jetzt komm nach Hause."

„_Das geht nicht."_ Riley schämte sich offensichtlich.

„Was?" Fragte er erstaunt.

„_Ich kann kein Auto fahren. Es gab keine Autos, da wo ich herkomme."_ Man konnte förmlich hören, wie Riley den Kopf hängen lies.

John überlegte einen Augenblick. „Verhalt Dich unauffällig und bleib im Einkaufszentrum. In einigen Stunden kommen wir dich holen." Dann beendete er das Gespräch, nur um sofort einen weiteren Anruf zu tätigen Er wählte Catherine Weavers Durchwahl. Als am anderen Ende abgehoben wurde sagte er sofort: „Cameron wurde verhaftet!"

„_John, keine Aufregung, ich nehme den nächsten Flieger und komme zurück,"_ sagte Catherine Weaver vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten legte sie auf.

John rannte die Treppe runter zu John-Henry. Ohne auf Mr. Murch zu achten, der mittlerweile von John-Henry eingeweiht und immer noch blass war, sagte er: „Cameron wurde vom FBI verhaftet. Du musst in Erfahrung bringen, wohin sie sie bringen. Catherine ist schon auf dem Rückweg."

„John, keine Aufregung. Ich habe gerade eine Meldung an Agent Aldridge aufgefangen. Er wird ebenfalls bald hier eintreffen. Cameron wurde ins örtliche FBI Hauptquartier gebracht. Ihr wird Terrorismus vorgeworfen."

John nickte nur und rannte eilig hoch zu Sarah. „Hallo Savannah sagte er zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen, „Gehst du bitte runter zu John-Henry, ich habe etwas mit Tante Sarah zu besprechen."

Savannah sprang erfreut auf. Sie spielte sehr gerne mit John-Henry, er hatte immer so tolle neue Spiele. „Bis später Tante Sarah!" Rief sie noch, als sie schon fast aus dem Zimmer war.

Sarah sah ihren verstörten Sohn an. „Was ist los John?"

John lief nervös hin und her. „Das FBI... Cameron wurde verhaftet. Agent Aldridge ist schon auf dem Weg. Ich habe Catherine angerufen, sie ist auch unterwegs."

Sarah sprang förmlich aus dem Bett. Sie ergriff die Schultern ihres Sohnes und zog ihn in wortlos eine Umarmung.

John brach an ihrer Schulter sofort in Tränen aus. „Mom, wenn sie rausfinden, dass sie kein Mensch ist..."

Ich weiß John, ich weiß. Warum ist sie nicht geflohen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich denke sie wollte Opfer vermeiden. Außerdem kann sich denken, dass Aldridge gerufen wird. Vielleicht will sie an ihn herankommen. Wir wollten ja ohnehin versuchen ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen."

„Ja, das ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen." Bei diesen Worten wuschelte sie durch sein Haar.

John sah sie zum wiederholten mal in den letzten Tagen zweifelnd an.

„Was ist in den letzten Tagen nur mit Dir los. Du bist so nett zu ihr, dass sie..."

Als John nicht weitersprach nahm Sarah sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Was hat sie, John?"

„Sie sagte, dass sie wünschte, sie hätte eine Mutter wie Dich." Sagte John mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sarah zuckte zurück und sah ihren Sohn einen Augenblick an. Dann lies sie ihn los und drehte sich herum. „Na ja, wenn man sie an sich heranlässt ist sie gar nicht so übel."

„Nicht übel? Ihr lacht zusammen. Sie redet mit Dir mehr als mit mir. Und dann ist sie nicht übel? Komm schon Mom, ich kenne Dich da steckt doch mehr dahinter."

Sarah drehte den Kopf halb in seine Richtung und schlang die Arme um ihre Oberarme, als ob ihr kalt wäre. „Wenn ich mit ihr rede vergesse ich sehr schnell, was sie ist. Was ihre Art uns angetan hat. Dann ist sie für mich fast wie eine Freundin. Oder wie die Schwester,die ich nie hatte." Der letzte Satz war nur ein Flüstern. Sarah drehte sich mit Tränen in den Augen herum und sah John an. „Oder wie eine Tochter."

Die leisen Worte trafen John wie ein Schock. Seine Mutter, die alle Maschinen hasste empfand Zuneigung für eine von ihnen. Und nicht nur für eine Beliebige sondern für die, von der sie anfangs dachte, sie würde ihr den Sohn wegnehmen. Er zog Sarah in eine Umarmung. „Ich liebe Dich Mom." Sagte er leise.

„Ich liebe Dich auch John und ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich." Sarah löste sich erneut von John und sah ihm lächelnd in die Augen.

„Du meinst das wirklich ehrlich?" sagte John, der die Antwort in Sarahs Augen lesen konnte, noch bevor sie nickte.

„Komm jetzt, wir müssen in die Stadt. Wenn sie etwas unternimmt, müssen wir bereit sein."

Sie gingen hinunter zu John-Henry und sagten ihm, dass er sich um Savannah kümmern müsse. Dann weckten sie Derek, der auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. Sie schnappten sich ihr spärliches Arsenal an Waffen und stiegen in den Kleinlaster, mit dem das Computerequipment gekommen war.

**Kapitel 6**

Agent Aldridge hatte die Meldung erhalten, dass in San Francisco eine junge Frau verhaftet worden war, die der Beschreibung von Sarah Connors Komplizin entsprach. Er hatte sofort einen Flug gebucht. Was er nicht bemerkte waren die Augen, die ihn die ganze Zeit beobachteten. Ein Mann hatte ihn sofort am Flughafen entdeckt. Der Mann lies ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen. Als der Mann an einem Spiegel in der Wartehalle vorbei kam, blickte ihn sein Spiegelbild mit Kyle Reeses Augen an.

Agent Aldridge studierte noch einmal die Berichte über den Gefängnisausbruch von Sarah Connor. Seltsamerweise hatte keines der Aufzeichnungsgeräte der Überwachungskameras funktioniert. Die Aussagen des Wachpersonals beschrieben eine Junge Frau, die trotz zahlloser Treffer aus den Waffen weitergeschossen hatte, ohne auch nur eine einzige Person ernsthaft zu verletzen. Weiterhin wurde ausgesagt, dass es sich bei der jungen Frau offensichtlich nicht um einen Menschen gehandelt haben kann. Diesbezüglich war die Rede von glänzendem Metall unter der Haut und einem Blau leuchtenden Auge. Agent Aldridge schüttelte wieder einmal den Kopf über diese Aussagen. Er hielt das für einen Maskentrick. Wenn die Frau in San Francisco tatsächlich die Selbe sein sollte, wie in Los Angeles, warum hatte sie sich der Verhaftung dann nicht widersetzt. 'Niemand hätte sie aufhalten können,' dachte er noch, bevor der Pilot die Landung in San Francisco ansagte. Nachdenklich räumte Agent Aldridge die Unterlagen zurück in seinen Aktenkoffer.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er immer noch beobachtet wurde. Die Person ging bei Ankunft am Flughafen zum nächsten Telefon.

„John, hier ist Catherine," Sagte Der T1001 in der Gestalt von Kyle Reese aber mit der Stimme von Catherine Weaver.

„_Catherine, wir haben gerade Ryley am Einkaufszentrum aufgelesen und fahren zum FBI Gebäude," a_ntwortete John.

„Würdet ihr so freundlich sein und mich am Flughafen abholen. Das liegt auf dem Weg. Übrigens ist Agent Aldridge mit mir im selben Flugzeug gewesen."

„_Hat er Dich erkannt?"_

„Kaum, in meiner jetzigen Gestalt ist das unmöglich" Der T1001 musste bei diesen Worten lächeln.

„_Wir kommen."_

Als sie am Flughafen ankamen stieg Catherine/Kyle ein, misstrauisch beobachtet von Sarah, John und Riley. Riley saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Rückbank. John tat sein Bestes um sie aufzumuntern, trotzdem fühlte sie sich Mitschuld.

Als sie unterwegs waren verwandelte sich der T1001 zurück in Catherine Weaver. „Nun, warum ist Cameron nicht geflohen?"

Statt Johns antwortete Sarah. „John vermutet, sie hofft so an Agent Aldridge heranzukommen. Wir wollten uns ja ohnehin mit ihm beschäftigen. Vielleicht sieht sie darin eine Möglichkeit.

Catherine Weaver sah jetzt zu Sarah hinüber. „Das scheint logisch. Allerdings steht zu befürchten, dass es noch Jemanden Gibt, der an Cameron Interesse haben könnte.

„Kaleba?" Fratze John vom Rücksitz.

„Nun," entgegnete Catherine, „ich dachte eher an John-Henrys Bruder, der sicherlich die gleichen Möglichkeiten hat ihre Festnahme festzustellen.

„Das heißt wir könnten beim FBI auf eine oder mehrere Maschinen stoßen." Sagte Sarah.

„Das steht zu erwarten. Was macht Savannah?"

„Sie spielt mit John-Henry, Mr. Murch und Cheri irgendein neues Spiel, sagte Sarah

„Das ist nett, John-Henry ist immer sehr aufmerksam zu Savannah." ein leichtes lächeln formte sich auf Catherines Gesicht.

„John Henry sagte, die Zellen und Verhörräume wären im Untergeschoss," sagte John vom Rücksitz aus.

„Wir haben nicht die Bewaffnung, für eine offene Auseinandersetzung," sagte Sarah zweifelnd.

„Ich werde mich diesbezüglich um Alles kümmern." Sagte der T1001 angriffslustig.

**Kapitel 7**

**(zur gleichen Zeit - FBI Zentrale San Francisco)**

Agent Aldridge wurde von einem Wachmann in einen Verhörraum im Untergeschoss gebracht. Er sah eine junge Frau da sitzen, die sowohl der Beschreibung als auch dem Foto aus der Bank von 1999 entspricht und ebenfalls der Aufnahme von der Straße in Los Angeles 2007. Für sein dafürhalten hatte sie sich kein bisschen verändert seit 1999. Allerdings war ihr Gesicht auch nicht halb zerstört, was ihn zu einem Kopfschütteln veranlasste.

„Nun, ich bin da sehr korrekt," begann er. „Ich bin Agent Aldridge. Sie haben das Recht, die Aussage zu verwei..."

„Ich kenne meine Rechte und verzichte auf einen Anwalt," sagte Cameron schnippisch.

„Notiert. Nun gut, lassen sie uns festhalten. 1999 wurde eine junge Frau in der Red Valley High School nach aussagen der Mitschüler mehrmals in die Brust Geschossen. Der Täter war ein Mann mit einem Roboterbein. Der Körper der Jungen Frau verschwand dann spurlos. Die Beschreibung passt auf Sie." Sagte er und deutete mit dem Finger auf Cameron.

„Lassen Sie uns weiterhin feststellen, dass ein paar Tage später in einer Bank in Los Angeles offensichtlich die Gleiche Junge Frau auftauchte, eine Kassiererin mit der Waffe bedrohte und sich zusammen mit einer Frau und einem jungen Mann, bei denen es sich mutmaßlich um Sarah und John Connor handelte, im Tresor einschließen lies.

Kurze zeit später tauchte dort ein Mann auf, bei dem es sich der Beschreibung nach um den Schützen aus der Schule in Red Valley handelte."

Desweiteren tauchten an der selben Stelle im Jahr 2007 an der gleichen Stelle drei nackte Personen aus dem nichts auf. Zeugen sprachen von einer Lichtkugel und von Blitzen. Die Bilder eines Handy-Videos zeigten Wiederum Sarah Connor, John Connor und Sie." Wieder zeigte er mit dem Finger auf Cameron, die regungslos gelauscht hatte.

„Schließlich taucht offenbar die gleiche junge Frau im Bezirksgefängnis von Los Angeles auf und befreit Sarah Connor, obwohl..." er blätterte jetzt in seinen Unterlagen, „...ich zitiere: -Die junge Frau von ganzen Salven aus automatischen Waffen getroffen wurde- und ich zitiere weiter -ihr halbes Gesicht weggeschossen wurde, worunter sich glänzendes Metall sowie ein blau leuchtendes Auge befanden-."

Jetzt lächelte Cameron. „Sie sollten nicht Alles glauben, was gesagt wird. Oder fehlt mir etwa das halbe Gesicht?" Fragte Cameron ganz unschuldig. „Außerdem habe ich braune Augen."

„Hören Sie Cameron Philips oder wie auch immer sie heißen mögen. Nur weil niemand durch ihre Hand getötet wurde unterhalte ich mich überhaupt mit ihnen. Ich möchte eigentlich Kontakt mit Sarah Connor aufnehmen."

„Warum?" fragte Cameron aufmerksam.

„Ich bin da nicht ganz sicher. Je mehr ich die Puzzleteile zusammenfüge, umso unüberschaubarer wird das Ganze." Er kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Sarah sagte, sie wären ein Lustiger Mann, ich kann ihr da nur beipflichten." Sagte Cameron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen."

Einen Augenblick lang musste Agent Aldridge darüber nachdenken, dass die Frau gerade zugegeben hatte Sarah Connor zu kennen. „Ist es also die Wahrheit? Stimmt es was Sarah Connor erzählt hat? Gibt es Roboter aus der Zukunft?"

Cameron war bei der letzten Frage zusammengezuckt. Unbehaglich wie es schien, rutschte sie in eine noch aufrechtere Position. „Ja." War die Kurze und knappe Antwort.

Agent Aldridge wunderte sich noch über den plötzlichen Emotionswechsel in Camerons Gesicht, als deren Kopf plötzlich zur verspiegelten Scheibe des Beobachtungsraumes herumruckte.

Nackte Angst lies ihn aufspringen und zurückweichen, als Camerons Augen blau aufleuchteten und sie in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung sowohl Hand als auch Fußfesseln zerriss. Dann schleuderte sie den schweren Tisch zur Seite und sprang auf Agent Aldridge zu.

(Ende Episode 3-09)


	10. Episode 3-10

**Episode 3.10**

**Kapitel 1**

Noch bevor Cameron Agent Aldridge erreichte zerbarst die verspiegelte Scheibe des Verhörraumes mit einem lauten Knall. Er sah noch die Zwei Beamten, die offensichtlich Bewusstlos oder Tot über dem Tisch lagen, sowie einen Großen Mann, der mit einer Pistole auf ihn zielte.

In dem Moment, als Cameron ihn erreichte begann der Mann zu feuern. Agent Aldridge starrte in Camerons braune Augen als diese, durch die Treffer in ihren Rücken erschüttert, die Einschläge jedoch einfach wegsteckte.

Als Der Mann sich offenbar verschossen hatte, schubste Cameron Aldridge in die Raumecke in Richtung des Tisches, rief „In Deckung!", und wirbelte gleichzeitig herum.

Agent Aldridge sah, Wie die Junge Frau dem Mann die Waffe entriss und hinter sich warf, gerade in dem Moment, als dieser ein neues Magazin einschob. Sie ergriff seine Jackenaufschläge und schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand. Er wiederum verpasste ihr einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Kopf und dann einen harten Stoß gegen die Brust, der sie Quer durch den Raum gegen die Wand schmetterte.

Unverzüglich löste sich Cameron von der Wand und ging ihren Gegner erneut an. Ein wilder Kampf entbrannte, Cameron brachte immer wieder harte Schläge an aber es war abzusehen, dass der größere und Stärkere Gegner irgendwann die Oberhand gewinnen würde. So war es schließlich auch. Dicht vor der Wand des Beobachtungsraumes ging Cameron zu Boden. Augenblicklich war der Mann über ihr und begann auf die kleinere und schwächere Cameron einzuschlagen.

Agent Aldridge hatte derweil die Waffe, die Cameron einfach hinter sich geworfen hatte, in seinen Besitz gebracht . Nur kurz zögerte er, bevor er auf den Mann schoss. Dieser steckte die Kugeln jedoch genauso leicht weg, wie Cameron zuvor. Selbst als Aldridge einen Treffer über dem Ohr des Mannes anbrachte, zuckte dessen Kopf nur kurz zur Seite.

Da begriff Agent Aldridge endgültig, dass diese Sache für ihn eine Nummer zu groß war. Der Mann jedoch wandte sich nun Aldridge zu.

In dem Moment, als der Mann sich erhob flog die schalldichte Tür des Raumes auf. Im Rahmen stand eine junge blonde FBI Agentin und sah sich im Raum um.

„Rennen sie Weg!" Rief Aldridge ihr zu."

Was dann kam war der nackte Horror für Aldridge. Die Agentin hob einen Arm, der sich blitzschnell in eine Lanze verwandelte und den Mann an die Wand nagelte.

„Cameron, bring Agent Aldridge hier weg. Es ist noch ein Triple Eight im Gebäude." Sagte die vermeintliche Agentin zu Cameron.

Erst in diesem Moment nahm Agent Aldridge die Schüsse wahr, die irgendwo im Gebäude aufklangen. Cameron hingegen sprang auf und lief zu Aldridge, der zunächst vor ihr zurückwich.

Cameron streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Komm mit mir, wenn Du leben willst."

Das waren die Worte, die sie sagte. Die Worte, die sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis einbrannten, bevor er ihre Hand ergriff.

**Kapitel 2**

(Etwas Früher vor dem FBI-Gebäude)

„Wie kommen wir da rein?" Fragte John vom Rücksitz her.

„Wir gar nicht. ICH werde alleine da rein gehen." Entgegnete Catherine/Kyle vom Beifahrersitz aus. Ihr bleibt als Rückendeckung hier."

„Das heißt wir sind auf der Ersatzbank." Sagte Sarah vom Fahrersitz her. „Was haben wir nur früher ohne Dich gemacht?" Sarah verdrehte die Augen.

Catherine/Kyle lächelte leicht und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Dabei beobachtete sie weiter das Gebäude. „Tripple Eight, gleich zwei", sagte sie.

Alle Köpfe ruckten herum. Am Eingang waren zwei gleichgroße Männer im Gleichschritt aufgetaucht. Hätte Catherine/Kyle es nicht bereits gesagt, Sarah hätte es am stampfenden Gang erkannt.

„Ich gehe jetzt wartet hier." Sagte Catherine/Kyle Sie warf einen Blick nach hinten zu John, der unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte. „Keine Angst John, ich hole sie zurück." Nach diesen Worten der T1001 aus und ging über die Straße. Eine Blonde Frau verlies gerade das Gebäude und Catherine/Kyle eilte auf sie zu.

„Entschuldigung Miss, sind sie vom FBI?" fragte die Maschine in der Gestalt von Kyle Reese.

Die Frau die bei Anblick des auf sie zueilenden Mannes unauffällig nach ihrer Waffe getastet hatte entgegnete: „Ja Sir, kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Catherine/Kyle setzte ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Das wäre nett. Ich suche Agent Aldridge aus Los Angeles. Er wollte sich hier mit mir treffen ich bin nur leider zu spät."

„Hm, was will dieser Agent Aldridge denn hier?"

„Nun, er sagte etwas von einem Verhör." Entgegnete Catherine/Kyle.

„Ah ja, die Verhörräume sind im Keller. Melden sie sich bei der Wache in der Lobby, die können unten Bescheid sagen." Die junge Frau lächelte den attraktiven Mann an.

„Vielen Dank, sie haben mir sehr geholfen", sagte Catherine/Kyle zu der Agentin und streckte ihr die Hand hin, die sie ergriff und schüttelte. Dann drehte er sich herum und Eilte zum Eingang. Als Catherine/Kyle kurz im Eingangsbereich außer Sicht war, verwandelte sie sich in die junge Agentin. Zielstrebig ging sie in Richtung Kellertreppe.

„Schon wieder zurück Agent?" Rief einer der Wachmänner.

Die junge Agentin drehte den Kopf und lächelte. „Muss nur kurz nach Unten, hab noch was vergessen."

Noch bevor der Wachmann weiterreden konnte klangen irgendwo über ihnen Schüsse auf. Die Agentin eilte die Treppe herunter. Sie hielt sich nicht damit auf, die gesicherten Tür auf normalem Weg öffnen zu wollen sondern riss sie einfach aus dem Schloss. Der Wachmann hinter der Tür war zu überrascht um zu reagieren bevor er bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

In diesem Moment nahm sie mit ihrem überempfindlichen Gehör Kampfgeräusche wahr. Sofort eilte sie zu der entsprechenden Tür und durchbrach das Schloss. Sie sah den T888 wie er sich breitbeinig über Cameron stehend Agent Aldridge zuwandte, der in der Ecke hinter einem umgestürzten Tisch hockte und ihr zurief: „Rennen sie Weg!"

**Kapitel 3**

Cameron rannte mit Agent Aldridge im Schlepptau in Richtung Treppe als plötzlich das Licht ausging. Ohne sich daran zu stören lief sie die Treppe hoch und hinaus zum Wagen. Sie schubste Agent Aldridge auf die Ladefläche, nachdem sie ihm die Waffe abgenommen hatte.

Als er sich reorientiert hatte erkannte er Sarah Connor, die ihn kritisch anblickte. „Hallo lustiger Junge. Na, was nun? Cameron, alles klar?" Fragte sie in Richtung Cameron.

„Kein nennenswerter Schaden" beteuerte diese Emotionslos.

Mit einem Blick zu Cameron, die vor der Ladefläche stand nickte er eindringlich. „Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich ihnen glaube.

„Sie haben mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was ich damals versucht habe den Menschen klar zu machen. Wenn wir diese Maschinen, wenn wir Skynet nicht stoppen wird in zwei Jahre die Welt untergehen.

Agent Aldridges Blick war starr auf Cameron gerichtet. „Wie passt Sie...Es...was auch immer ins Bild.

Sarah blickte auf Cameron. „SIE und ihr Name ist Cameron...Connor." Das letzte Wort war fast nur noch ein Flüstern.

Camerons Kopf ruckte herum. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Ein Mix aus Emotionen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Dann sah sie wieder in Richtung FBI-Gebäude und lief dann darauf zu.

„Nun, Agent Aldridge. Wie auch bei uns Menschen gibt es auch bei den Maschinen gut und Böse und Cameron ist eine von den Guten."

In diesem Moment tauchte Cameron an der Ladefläche auf. Sie trug den Körper des Triple Eight . Sie warf seinen abgetrennten Kopf zuerst auf die Ladefläche, bevor sie den schweren Körper ablegte.

Agent Aldridge zuckte vor dem heranrollenden Kopf zurück. Sein Gesicht hatte in Sekundenbruchteilen einen grünlichen Farbton angenommen und er musste sich offensichtlich beherrschen nicht zu würgen. Sarah beobachtete die ganze Zeit das Gesicht des Mannes. Auch als dieser sich wieder gefangen hatte und den Kopf des Triple Eight ergriff, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen sagte sie nichts.

Aldridge besah sich den Kopf von allen Seiten. Besonderes Interesse hatte er an dem abgetrennten Halsstück. „Warum haben sie Soetwas nicht schon vorher jemandem gezeigt." Sagte er und blickte Sarah fragend an.

Sarah sah gedankenverloren auf den Kopf in Agent Aldridges Händen. „Ursprünglich wollten wir verhindern, das diese Technologie in die falschen Hände gerät und die Maschinen rückwärtsentwickelt werden, so wie das damals bei Myles Dyson und Cyberdyne passiert ist."

„Deswegen haben sie Myles Dyson getötet und Cyberdyne komplett zerstört."

Sarah hatte jetzt einen verärgerten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Ich habe Myles nicht getötet!" Rief sie aufgebracht. „Einer musste den Zünder betätigen und Myles war so schwer verletzt, dass er sich freiwillig gemeldet hat. Nur so konnten John ich und die Maschine entkommen."

„Was ist damals mit der Maschine passiert?" Fragte Agent Aldridge jetzt. Er wollte soviel erfahren wie möglich solange Sarah gesprächig war.

„Nachdem wir den T1000 in den flüssigen Stahl geworfen hatten..."

„Moment bitte was ist ein T1000?" Warf Aldridge ein.

Sarah holte tief Luft. „Ein T1000 ist eine fortschrittlichere Maschine. Sie kann jede Person nachbilden, die sie berührt. Dem Nachfolgemodell T1001 sind sie wohl vorhin begegnet. Der Blonden Agentin geht es übrigens gut. Sie wird nur einiges zu erklären haben, wenn sie zurückkehrt." Jetzt lächelte Sarah. „Wo war ich? Ach ja, der T800, wir nannten ihn Onkel Bob, war schwer beschädigt. Außerdem wusste er, dass in seinem Kopf auch noch ein weiterer Chip existiert. Also lies er sich von mir in den geschmolzenen Stahl herablassen."

Agent Aldridge kratzte sich am Kinn. „Sie sagten, in zwei Jahren geht die Welt unter. Nach ihrer damaligen Aussage hätte dieser Tag viel früher eintreten müssen."

Sarah atmete tief ein. „Durch die Zerstörung von Cyberdyne hatten wir den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts aufgehalten, so dachten wir jedenfalls. 1999 in Red Valley tauchten dann plötzlich zwei Maschinen auf, eine um meinen Sohn zu töten. Cameron, um ihn zu beschützen. Alles was wir dachten gestoppt zu haben ging von vorne los."

„Warum sehen sie Heute noch genauso Jung aus wie in der Bank 1999?" Fragte Aldridge noch schnell.

„Sie sind gut, schnell Fragen, damit ich meine Lust zu antworten nicht verliere." Sagte Sarah mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Sie hob die Hand, als Aldridge widersprechen wollte. „Nun lassen sie mich antworten, denn dafür bin ich hier. Um der Maschine zu entkommen haben wir einen Zeitsprung nach 2007 gemacht." Sarah beobachtete jetzt genau Agent Aldridges Gesicht. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Rädchen in seinem Kopf ineinandergriffen.

„Deshalb sind sie auch mitten auf der Straße nackt aufgetaucht." Sagte er jetzt lächelnd. „Ich habe das zufällig gesehen. Das steht noch nichteinmal in den FBI Akten. Da hat James Ellison nicht so gute Arbeit geleistet." Ergänzte er noch mit einem Grinsen.

Sarah schüttelte jetzt lächelnd den Kopf. „James El..."

Sarah wurde durch ein Krachen und dann durch ein Scheppern unterbrochen. Beide hasteten zum Ende de Ladefläche. Mitten auf der Straße lag der Körper des zweiten Tripple Eight. In dem zerborstenen Fenster sahen sie die Blonde Agentin, die jetzt aus dem ersten Stock auf die Straße sprang. Cameron lief zu dem Körper, dessen Kopf auf den Rücken gedreht war. Außerdem fehlte der Chip, wie Cameron mit einem Blick feststellte. Sie griff sich die Beine der Maschine, während sich der T1001 den Oberkörper griff. Sie warfen den Körper zu dem Anderen auf die Ladefläche und verriegelten diese.

Der T1001 immer noch in der Gestalt der Agentin drehte sich zu Agent Aldridge herum. „Es gibt Tote und Verletzte auf der ersten Etage. Sie sollten dort helfen." Nach diesen Worten ging die Maschine nach Vorne und stieg ein.

Cameron reichte dem verblüfften Aldridge die Hand, die dieser auch schüttelte. „War nett mit ihnen Agent." Nach diesen Worten ging sie ebenfalls nach Vorne. Sie öffnete die Beifahrertür, stieg aber noch nicht ein. Stattdessen hielt sie die hintere Tür auf, und wartete auf Sarah. Der Motor wurde angelassen.

Sarah sah Agent Aldridge neugierig an, da dieser auf die Hand starrte, die Cameron geschüttelt hatte. „Agent, ich hoffe unsere nächste Begegnung erfolgt unter besseren Umständen. Wir werden uns bei Ihnen melden." Sagte Sarah klopfte dem Mann noch gönnerhaft auf die Schulter bevor sie nach vorne ging. Cameron und Sarah stiegen ein, noch bevor Sarah die Tür geschlossen hatte rief sie : „Los!"

**Kapitel 4**

John Fuhr den Lkw zurück zum Einkaufszentrum, an dem noch der andere Wagen stand. „Cam, ist Alles in Ordnung?"

Cameron sah zu ihm hinüber und legte ihre Hand kurz auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Es ist Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nicht weniger unzerstörbar als früher." Sie lächelte ihn an.

John drückte kurz ihre Hand. „Das macht es nicht weniger unangenehm für mich. Ich mache mir ständig Sorgen um Dich."

Cameron lächelte nur und beugte sich kurz zu ihm herüber, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Woraufhin John lächelte.

Am Einkaufszentrum stieg Cameron aus, sah sich kurz um und ging dann zum Wagen. Da sie den Schlüssel beim FBI abgeben musste, öffnete sie die Tür einfach, indem sie die Scheibe einschlug. Dann schloss sie den Wagen kurz. Sie fuhr dann hinter John her nach Hause.

Als sie am späten Abend Hand in Hand hinter Riley, Sarah und Catherine das Haus betraten sah Cameron John einen Augenblick an, bevor sie den Kopf senkte. „John?" Fragte sie leise.

„Was ist denn?" Fragte John nachdem er sich ihr zugewandt hatte.

„Ich würde lieber Cheri bitten aber die schläft sicher schon... Ach das hat auch Zeit bis Morgen." Noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an.

„Cam, was ist denn los?" John war beunruhigt.

„Na, ich habe doch Kugeln im Rücken aber ich möchte nicht, dass Du mich so siehst." Sagte Cameron leise.

John ergriff ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zog ihren Kopf hoch, so dass sie ihn ansah. „Cameron", sagte er mit ernsthaftem Ton, „das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich für dich tun kann Lass uns hoch gehen in dein Zimmer." John hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er ihre Hand ergriff und sie hinter sich her zog.

Oben in ihrem Zimmer ging Cameron zum Bett und setzte sich, während John ins Bad ging um den Erste-Hilfe Kasten zu holen. Als er in das Zimmer zurückkehrte wäre er fast über seine Füße gestolpert. Cameron saß auf dem Bett, oben herum nur noch mit einem BH bekleidet. „John, würdest Du bitte die Türen abschließen, nicht das Savannah plötzlich hereinkommt.

John zog die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu und verriegelte diese. Dann ging er zur Zimmertür, und verriegelte diese ebenfalls. Er lehnte sich einen Augenblick mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür und holte tief Luft, bevor er zum Bett ging und sich hinter Cameron setzte. Er entfernte routiniert die ersten 5 Kugeln und verklebte die Wunden mit Verbandzeug. Als er nicht mehr weitermachte fragte Cameron, „John, da sind noch zwei Einschüsse."

„Ja, ich weiß aber..." John zögerte. „...aber die sind durch den BH gegangen.

Cameron überlegte eine Sekunde „Ich verstehe." Sagte sie. Dann griff sie nach hinten und hakte ihren BH auf, damit John auch diese Verletzungen behandeln konnte.

„So," sagte John als er fertig war. Er lies seine Finger gedankenverloren über Camerons Schultern und Rücken gleiten.

„Danke John." Sagte Cameron leise.

John erhob sich und ging ohne sich umzudrehen zur Tür. Noch bevor er aufschließen konnte landeten Camerons Hände rechts und links seines Kopfes an der Tür. Er drehte sich in ihrer Quasi Umarmung herum und presste seinen Rücken gegen die Tür. „Was...?"

Da stand sie vor ihm, wie er sie schon vor seiner Zeitreise in dem Hotelzimmer gesehen hatte. Ihm war plötzlich heiß und er konnte spüren wie das Blut durch seine Adern rauschte.

„Frag nicht so dumm," sagte Cameron mit flackerndem Blick. Dann berührten ihre Lippen die seinen. Aus der Berührung der Lippen wurde schnell mehr als sie ihren Körper gegen seinen Presste.

Dann spürte er, wie ihre Hände von seinem Kopf nach Unten wanderten. Sie griff seine Hände und geleitete sie an ihrem Körper hoch, bis seine Finger die sensiblen Erhöhungen berührten, wobei sie scharf einatmete. Dann ergriff sie sein T-Shirt an der Brust und zerfetzte es. Schließlich griff sie an seinem Rücken nach Unten an seinen Po und hob ihn einfach hoch. Sie trug ihn ohne Probleme zum Bett, wo sie ihn sanft absetzte, ohne den Kuss auch nur eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen.

xxxx

Sarah erwachte aus einem leichten Schlaf. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war 3.29 Uhr. Plötzlich hörte sie einen Schrei. „CAMERON! CAMERON NEIN!

Sarah sprang auf und griff sich ihre Waffe. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte nach oben und riss die Tür zu Camerons Zimmer auf. Was sie sah lies das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren. Cameron lag fast nackt auf dem Bett. John kniete neben ihr und hielt krampfhaft ihre Hand. Ihr Körper zuckte konvulsivisch. Ihre Augen leuchteten grell Blau. Dann ein letztes Aufbäumen und ein Knall ertönte. Eine Stichflamme schoss aus ihrem Kopf an der Stelle, an der ihr Chip saß. Bei dem Knall zuckte die Hand, die John hielt aus seiner Umklammerung zurück und schoss vor. Die Hand drang direkt in seinen Brustkorb ein.

**Kapitel 5**

Sarah fuhr mit einem leisen Schrei hoch. Savannah, die vor ihrem Bett stand zuckte erschrocken zurück.

Dann erkannte Sarah, dass es wieder mal ein Albtraum gewesen war. „Savannah, was machst Du hier?" Als sie das verschreckte Gesicht des rothaarigen Mädchens sah, fügte sie noch „Keine Angst Süße, war nur ein Albtraum" hinzu.

Als Savannah schüchtern einen Schritt nach vorne machte aber immer noch nicht antwortete sondern nur ihren Teddy umklammert hielt sah sie kurz auf die Uhr. 12.39 Uhr las sie. Dann fragte sie erneut. „Was machst Du hier, du solltest längst Schlafen?" Ohne zu antworten kroch Savannah zu ihr aufs Bett und umarmte sie heftig.

„Ich hab Angst, da kommen so komische Geräusche aus Camerons Zimmer." Sagte Savannah in Sarahs Arm.

Sarah hob den Kopf und lauschte, konnte aber nichts hören. „Pass auf, ich gehe nachsehen und du bleibst solange hier.

Savannah nickte und löste sich von Sarah. Sarah ging die Treppe hoch und blieb vor Camerons Tür stehen. Sie hob die Hand und wollte klopfen, als sie von drinnen sehr Charakteristische Geräusche hörte, die in einem spitzen Schrei endeten. Als sie das hörte, stolperte sie einen Schritt zurück. Wie gebannt stand sie eine Zeit lang auf der Stelle. Sie löste sich erst aus ihrer Erstarrung, als sie aus dem Zimmer zunächst ein Kichern und dann leise Stimmen hörte. Dann ging sie schnell in Richtung Treppe, als sich hinter ihr eine Tür öffnete.

Eine verschlafene Riley sah kurz heraus. Sarah legte einen Finger an die Lippen worauf Riley nickte und wieder verschwand. Als Sarah zurück in ihr Zimmer kam blieb sie einen Augenblick an der Tür stehen.

Savannah lag zusammengerollt in der Mitte des Bettes und schlief. Sarah schlüpfte unter ihre Decke, die sie ebenfalls über Savannah ausbreitete. Im Halbschlaf robbte das Mädchen näher an Sarah heran und kuschelte sich an sie. Sarah zögerte kurz bevor sie lächelnd einen Arm um das Mädchen legte. Den Rest der Nacht schlief sie daraufhin ohne Albträume.

xxxxx

Am Morgen stand Sarah bereits eine halbe Stunde in der Küche, als John und Cameron hereinkamen. Sarah fiel sofort das wie hypnotisiert wirkende Lächeln der Beiden auf. Hand in Hand setzten sie sich nebeneinander an den Tisch und sahen sich wortlos an. Sarah setzte je einen Teller mit Pancakes vor die Beiden.

Gedankenverloren mit jeweils einer Hand Spritzten die Beiden zunächst Sirup darüber und teilten dann einzelne Bissen ab, die sie sich gegenseitig in den Mund stopften.

Sarah sah grimmig lächelnd zu. Dann griff sie in ihre Tasche, nahm ihre Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich den Beiden gegenüber hin. Schließlich stellte sie vor jeden der Beiden eine Schachtel hin, die diese aber zunächst nicht beachteten. Erst als sich Sarah lautstark räusperte fielen Johns und Camerons Blicke zunächst auf Sarah und dann auf die Schachteln.

Johns riss die Augen auf als er die Aufschrift las. „KONDOME !" Rief er ungläubig. "Mom was zum….?"

„Ihr müsst euch schützen." Unterbrach Sarah barsch.

**Kapitel 6**

„Mom aber...", dann fiel sein Blick auf die andere Schachtel, die Cameron sprachlos in der Hand hielt. –Antibabypille- stand darauf.

Cameron sagte zunächst kein Wort, sie starrte nur immer wieder die Schachtel und Sarah im Wechsel an.

John fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. „Mom, das ist komplett verrückt. Cameron kann doch nicht schwanger werden."

„Ich bin eine Maschine und deshalb selbstverständlich unfruchtbar", warf Cameron jetzt ein.

Sarah lächelte jetzt grimmig. „Ich sehe Blechmann, du kennst dich selber auch nicht so richtig."

**Rückblende:**

**6 Monate zuvor**

**kleines Motel nähe Zeira Corp.**

Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckte Sarah aus ihren Gedanken. Sie nahm die Waffe vom Tisch und postierte sich neben der Tür. „Ja?" Fragte sie laut.

„James Ellison." Erklang eine bekannte Stimme von der anderen Seite.

Sarah öffnete die Türe, drehte Ellison den Rücken zu, legte die Waffe auf den Tisch und stellte sich wieder ans Fenster. „Wie weit sind wir?" Fragte sie.

James Ellison warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Waffe. „Mr. Murch kommt gut voran aber der Arzt..."

„Arzt?" Sarah drehte sich mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck herum herum.

„Für Cameron, sie..."

„ES!" rief sie, „ES braucht einen Mechaniker aber bestimmt keinen Arzt." Sagte sie bestimmt.

„Das dachte Mr. Murch auch. Nachdem er John–Henry repariert hatte, dachte er das wäre bei Cameron ein Kinderspiel. Einfach die Geschosse entfernen und gut ist."

„Aber?" Fragte Sarah jetzt neugierig.

James Ellison Blick pendelte zwischen dem Fenster und Sarahs Gesicht. „Aber dann fand er etwas, was uns dazu brachte einen Arzt hinzuzuziehen."

„Und was soll das sein? Was kann ein Arzt schon an einer Killermaschine heilen?" Sarah klang mehr und mehr genervt.

„Sie besitzt innere Organe", sagte James Ellison kurz

„Organe? Was denn für Organe?" Sarah hatte ungläubig die Augen aufgerissen.

„Eine kleine Lunge, ein Art Verdauungssystem und ..." James Ellison war verstummt.

„Und?" Fragte Sarah drängend.

James Ellison holte tief Luft bevor er weiter sprach. „Sarah, ich bin ein gläubiger Mann aber das widerspricht Allem, woran ich glaube. Ich bin damit komplett überfordert."

„Na was denn nun."

James Ellison sah ihr jetzt intensiv in die Augen. „Cameron, die Maschine besitzt Organe zur Reproduktion."

Sarah stolperte rückwärts und fiel in einen Stuhl. Sie musste schlucken und ein paar mal tief Luft holen bevor sie wieder sprechen konnte. „R...reproduktion", stammelte sie.

„Sie kann kein Kind austragen aber es ist alles vorhanden, um Eizellen zu erzeugen sagt der Arzt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das mit meinem Glauben in Einklang bringen soll", Sagte er verzweifelt.

„Und ich erst." Sarah dachte über die Konsequenzen nach. Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss. „Arbeiten sofort einstellen. Ich bereite Thermit vor, wir werden sie umgehend zerstören.

**Kapitel 7**

Sarah trank einen Schluck Kaffee und beobachtete über den Tassenrand wie John und Cameron reagierten.

„Aber..." John fehlten die richtigen Worte.

Cameron hatte eine Reihe von Emotionen im Gesicht. Dann senkte sie ihren Kopf und starrte auf die Schachtel in ihrer Hand. „Warum wolltest Du mich gerade in diesem Moment zerstören?"

Sarah senkte den Kopf und starrte einen Augenblick auf die Tasse, die sie mit beiden Händen umklammert hielt. „Je Menschlicher Du wurdest um so mehr Angst hatte ich, meinen Sohn an Dich zu verlieren. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich noch nicht begriffen oder eher begreifen wollen, dass es schon zu spät war. Dass mein Sohn"; jetzt sah sie John an, „Dir bereits hoffnungslos verfallen war. Ich wollte Alles tun, um John vor Dir zu beschützen."

John saß einen Augenblick sprachlos da. Er sah zuerst zu Cameron, die die Schachtel anstarrte und dann erst zu seiner Mutter. „Mom, warum hast Du es nicht getan? Warum hast Du Cameron nicht getötet?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ich Cameron nicht vorher schon mit Dereks Kanone erwartet habe. Weil Du mir niemals verziehen hättest." Sagte Sarah und blickte wieder auf ihre Kaffeetasse. Jetzt streckte sie die Hand aus und griff nach Camerons. „Du hattest Unrecht."

Cameron hob den Blick und sah Sarah jetzt fragend in die Augen.

Sarah setzte jetzt eine ernsthafte Mine auf. „Niemals und unter gar keinen irgendwie gearteten Umständen darf John alleine sein. Ich erwarte, nein ich verlange von Dir, dass Du immer bei ihm bleibst.

John sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Wovon redet Ihr, warum sollte ich alleine sein?"

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah John jetzt in die Augen. „Ich sagte einmal zu Sarah, dass wir Alle eine Gefahr für dich sind, weil Du dich um uns sorgst und dass du deshalb eine Gefahr für Dich selbst bist. Und dass es eines Tages dein Schicksal sein würde alleine zu sein. Aber ich hatte Unrecht. Wir"; dabei legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf Sarahs, die ihre linke hielt, „werden immer für Dich da sein. Ich liebe Dich zu sehr, um dich verlassen zu können.

Johns Augen begannen in Tränen zu schwimmen, als plötzlich Riley und Savannah die Küche betraten. Rileys Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Schachteln auf dem Tisch erblickte. Sie traute sich aber nicht danach zu fragen zumal John und Cameron die Schachteln sofort unter dem Tisch verschwinden ließen.

Sarah zog ihre Hand von Camerons weg und stand auf, um die nächsten Pancakes in die Pfanne zu werfen. Savannah begrüßte zuerst John, indem sie ihn an sich drückte und dann das Selbe bei Cameron zu tun. Während Das rothaarige Mädchen Cameron umarmte streichelte John durch ihren roten Haarschopf und beobachtete intensiv Cameron, die das Mädchen ebenso herzlich umarmte. Cameron hob den Blick und sah in Johns lächelnde Augen, während eine einzelne Träne über ihr lächelndes Gesicht lief.

**Kapitel 8**

Eine Stunde später trafen sich alle im Untergeschoss bei John-Henry.

John-Henry lächelte die eintreffenden an. Cameron küsste ihn sogar auf die Wange. „Ich habe Berechnungen zu unseren Erfolgsaussichten in Bezug auf das zurückschlagen meines Bruders angestellt."

Jetzt war alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet. „Unsere Erfolgsaussichten liegen bei 21,2 Prozent. Mein Bruder existiert bereits und trachtet danach die Macht zu übernehmen. Er hat sich bereits etabliert. Ein Computerkern existiert nicht. Skynet in der Zukunft ist eine reine Software. Die Zerstörung einzelner Großrechner schwächt meinen Bruder eine Zeit lang, kann ihn aber letztendlich nicht aufhalten.

„Also, was sollen wir tun?" Fragte John deprimiert, während Cameron eine Hand tröstend auf seine Schulter legte."

Miss Weaver und ich sind der Meinung, dass wir dem Widerstand einen, wie sagen die Menschen, -fliegenden Start- geben sollten.

Sarah und John sahen sich an, Derek und Cheri schüttelten nur die Köpfe.

Catherine Weaver lächelte, „John-Henry hat angefangen im ganzen Land nach Bunkeranlagen zu suchen, die für unseren Plänen dienlich sind. Er hat außerdem angefangen nach Hinweisen auf Leute zu suchen, die auf unserer Seite stehen.

„Und wie macht er das, wonach suchen wir? Da werden ja wohl kaum Leute sein die rufen: -Huhu, wir wollen dem Widerstand unter John Connor und seinen Metallfreunden beitreten.- Sarah schien nicht nur verwirrt, nein so langsam wurde sie ungehalten.

„Miss Connor, ich suche in der Tat nach Leuten, die sich dahingehend geäußert haben."

Jetzt war Sarah tatsächlich verwirrt, „aber...wie?"

„Insbesondere in letzter Zeit wird der Name Sarah Connor in einschlägigen Diskussionsforen ständig erwähnt. Es gibt natürlich Menschen die der Geschichte nicht glauben aber ebensolche, die Glauben oder zumindest die Möglichkeit einräumen, dass Skynet und die Maschinen tatsächlich existieren. Sagte John-Henry in seiner unnachahmlichen Art.

„Aber die Details meiner Geschichte sind doch nie an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen und wir haben immer alle Beweise vernichtet. Wer hat denn den Menschen von Skynet und den Maschinen erzählt?"

John-Henry lächelte Sarah an, „das war ich."

**Kapitel 9**

„WAAAAAS!?" Sarah war förmlich vom Stuhl gesprungen. „Du hast was getan?"

„In der tat habe ich schon vor 6 Monaten damit angefangen in diversen Internetforen über Sarah Connor zu berichten."

Sarah lies sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen „25 Jahre. 25 Jahre konnte ich alles über Skynet und die Maschinen geheimhalten und dann kommt so eine Blechbüchse und macht Alles zunichte." Sarah schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Catherine Weaver war die Verzweiflung in Sarahs Stimme nicht entgangen. „Sarah, es war gut und richtig alles geheimzuhalten. Nun aber da John-Henrys Bruder auf der Welt ist und schon die Kontrolle über einige Maschinen hat ist es unnötig Alles noch länger geheimzuhalten."

„Aber..."

John-Henry unterbrach Sarah indem er sich urplötzlich steil aufrichtete. „Mein Bruder sucht nach mir, Firewall... hält... stand. Cameron... tracking."

Cameron ging schnell zum Regal hinter John Henry. Zu Johns schierem Entsetzen zog Cameron ein Messer aus der Tasche und schnitt sich in den Hinterkopf. John sprang auf, als sie ein loses Kabel vom Regal nahm und in ihren Hinterkopf steckte. Kurze zeit später begannen ihre Augen zu leuchten. „Signal aufgenommen ich suche...bitte warten...bitte warten...Signal verloren. Tut mir Leid John Henry ich habe das Signal irgendwo in Europa verloren."

„Danke Cameron, war nur ein Versuch. Hat er dich bemerkt?" Fragte John Henry

„Ich denke nicht" Entgegnete Cameron. John, ich..."

Aber John war herumgefahren und verlies schnell den Raum. Cameron, noch immer das Kabel an ihrem Hinterkopf, sah zu Sarah hinüber, die den Blick erwiderte und nur verzweifelt mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Cameron lies den Kopf hängen und löste die Kabelverbindung. Dann folgte sie John. Sie fand ihn an der Klippe. Er saß auf dem Begrenzungszaun und starrte zu Riley und Savannah hinüber, die auf dem kleinen Spielplatz waren und schaukelten.

Cameron blieb schließlich neben John stehen und hob eine Hand, um ihn zu berühren.

„Ich hatte fast vergessen was Du bist," sagte er plötzlich, „Ich vergesse, dass Du ein Computer auf zwei Beinen bist. Jetzt sah er sie an. „Letzte Nacht warst Du so real und dann..., dann steckst Du Dir ein Kabel in den Kopf", John schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand auf und ging in Richtung des Hauses. Als er neben ihr war blieb er noch einmal stehen. „Das ist einfach zu Viel für mich." Sagte er mit hängendem Kopf, Tränen in den Augen und zittriger Stimme ohne sie anzusehen.

Zurück blieb eine Cameron mit aufgerissenen Augen. „John..." war alles was sie sagen konnte. Er aber ging zurück ins Haus und Cameron lies den Kopf hängen und setzte sich auf den Rasen mit dem Rücken an den Zaun gelehnt.

Riley, die die ganze Szene mitangesehen hatte kam herüber. Nach einigen Augenblicken setzte sie sich neben Cameron. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie einen Arm um Camerons Schulter legte. Minutenlang saßen sie nur so da. Dann drehte Cameron den Kopf und sah Riley an. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie sah in Rileys verständnisvolles Gesicht und schließlich barg sie ihr Gesicht an Rileys Schulter und weinte lautlos.

(Ende Episode 3.10)


	11. Episode 3-11

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**Episode 3.11**

**Kapitel 1**

**Zuvor im Haus**:

Sarah sah hinter Cameron her und wandte sich dann wieder John-Henry und Catherine zu. „So, was jetzt. Geben wir eine Zeitungsanzeige auf oder was?"

Catherine schüttelte den Kopf. „John Henry wird mit den entsprechenden Personen Kontakt aufnehmen und ihnen die Beweise für seine Behauptungen zukommen lassen. Irgendwann werden wir persönlichen Kontakt herstellen. Dann erfolgt der letzte Test. Die Leute müssen nicht nur John als Anführer respektieren, sie müssen aber auch uns", sie deutete auf John-Henry, „und vor Allem Cameron akzeptieren".

Sarah sah über ihre Schulter in den leeren Gang. „Falls das noch notwendig ist", sagte sie leise.

xxxxx

Als Sarah nach oben kam und aus dem Fenster sah, sah sie Cameron, die offenbar in Rileys Arm weinte. Sie ging weiter nach Oben und blieb vor Johns Zimmertür stehen. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick und trat dann ohne zu Klopfen ein.

John lag auf seinem Bett, Ohrhörer in den Ohren und starrte die Decke an.

Sarah setzte sich ans Fußende des Bettes. Als John sie komplett ignorierte legte sie eine Hand auf sein Schienbein. Da erst nahm er einen Ohrhörer heraus und schaltete den MP3-Player ab. „John...?" keine Reaktion. „John, was ist denn?" John blieb stumm, „es ist die Sache mit dem Kabel, hab ich recht?"

John atmete tief ein. „Mom, das war einfach..."

„Gruselig." Sarah lächelte John jetzt an, als sie sich erinnerte, „Weißt Du, Charlie hat sie einmal einen -gruseligen Roboter- genannt.

John fand das gar nicht lustig. Die Erinnerung an Charlie traf ihn wie einen Paukenschlag. Übergangslos wallten Tränen in seinen Augen. „Mom, Charlie ist tot, so viele sind Tot weil ich versagt habe." Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er in Sarahs Gesicht, „und Cameron... sie...ich...ich liebe sie mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt aber sie wird mich verlassen, so wie mich Alle verlassen. Wenn nicht irgendeine Machine sie tötet dann wird es Skynet sein, vielleicht, wenn sie sich das nächste mal dieses verdammte Kabel in den Kopf steckt. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. „Sie hatte doch Recht", sagte er leise, „es wäre besser, ich wäre alleine."

Sarah sah John an. „Nein John, nicht Du hast versagt sondern ich. Ich konnte Dich nicht vor all Dem beschützen. Ich habe Kyle, Du hast Riley verloren und wir Beide haben Charlie und Derek verloren. Es schmerzt immer jemanden zu verlieren aber wir Beide haben vielleicht Jemanden gefunden, der uns Alles wiedergeben kann, wenn wir das zulassen". Die letzten Worte sagte sie sehr eindringlich. „John, Du kannst Cameron nicht jedes mal von Dir stoßen, wenn Du dich wegen irgendetwas was sie tut schlecht fühlst. Das tut keinem von Euch gut. Cameron sitzt da draußen und heult sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Du solltest zu ihr gehen und sie in die Arme nehmen bevor Du sie wirklich verlierst".

John überlegte eine Weile, dann sprang er aus dem Bett, drückte Sarah einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief nach Unten und zur Tür hinaus.

Als er sah, dass Cameron in Rileys Armen lag und Savannah versuchte ihre kurzen Arme ebenfalls um Cameron zu schlingen fühlte er sich wie ein Arsch. „Cameron ich..." Er stand nur da und fand keine Worte. Er stand mit hängendem Kopf da und wartete, dass sie etwas sagte.

Dann war es aber nicht Cameron, die etwas sagte sondern es kam etwas von völlig unerwarteter Seite. Riley löste sich behutsam von Cameron und erhob sich. Sie half zunächst Savannah auf die Beine, die John böse anblickte. Dann zog sie Cameron hoch, die sich folgsam hochziehen lies. Savannah nahm eine Hand Camerons, Riley die andere. Dann gingen sie an John vorbei zum Haus. Cameron sah John nicht an sondern lies nur den Kopf hängen. Riley stoppte kurz bei John, der den Kopf hob, um sie anzusehen. Die Ohrfeige die dann kam vergaß er nicht so schnell.

**Kapitel 2**

Sarah hatte sich einen Kaffee geholt und stand im Wohnraum als Cameron mit Riley und Savannah ins Haus kam. Sie runzelte die Stirn als die Drei Wort- und Grußlos nach Oben gingen. Sie zog allerdings die Augenbrauen zusammen als John hereinkam. Seine Backe, die er immer wieder rieb zeigte einen deutlichen Handabdruck. Mit aufkommendem Ärger ging sie auf ihn zu. John stand wie angewurzelt an der Haustür und sah zur leeren Treppe. „War das Cameron? Wenn ja hole ich jetzt meine Schrotflinte und werde das auf der Stelle beenden." Sarah hatte Johns Hand ergriffen und besah sich wütend seine rote Backe.

John riss seine Hand los und sah mit Unverständnis in Sarahs Gesicht. „Nein, NEIN! Das war Riley und ich habe das verdient".

„John, lüg mich nicht an, wenn das Cameron war... Sie hat genug Kraft um dir den Kopf von den Schultern zu schlagen. Wenn sie gefährlich wird müssen wir sie..."

John verzog das Gesicht. „ Mom, das war nicht Cameron und selbst wenn solltest Du daran dass mein Kopf noch ist wo er hingehört erkennen könne, dass sie nicht gefährlich ist."

Sarah entspannte sich sichtlich. „Sorry, das waren meine Mutterinstinkte, die mit mir durchgingen. Wenn sie dich letzte Nacht nicht verletzt hat..."

„MOM!" rief John verlegen. Augenblicklich war der Handabdruck nicht mehr zu sehen, da sein Gesicht die selbe Farbe angenommen hatte.

Jetzt grinste Sarah von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich rede mal mit ihr. Ach und John...?

John atmete tief durch. Wenn ihr berühmtes ach und John kam, dann stand ihm etwas bevor. „Was denn Mom?" Fragte er gefasst.

„Denkt daran beim nächsten mal Savannah nicht zu erschrecken." Grinsend ging Sarah in Richtung Treppe.

John lies ruckartig den Kopf hängen.

xxxxx

Sarah kam zu Camerons Tür und klopfte. Erstaunlicherweise öffnete Savannah nach ein paar Sekunden. Als sie Sarah erkannte änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von ärgerlich nach freundlich.

Sarah runzelte die Stirn, als sie das sah, sagte aber diesbezüglich nichts. „Würden die Ladys mich und Cameron bitte alleine lassen."

„Natürlich Tante Sarah", sagte Savannah und Riley löste sich von Cameron, neben der sie am Kopfende des Bettes gesessen hatte, nicht aber ohne dass Cameron ihr zustimmend zunickte.

Sarah setzte sich neben Cameron aufs Bett während Cameron nur ihre Zehen anstarrte.

„Ich habe gehört, was Du zu John gesagt hast." sagte Cameron.

„Cameron ich..." begann Sarah wurde aber von Cameron unterbrochen.

„Ich dachte, Du hättest verstanden, dass ich nichts tun würde um ihm zu schaden. Stattdessen bist Du sofort bereit mich zu terminieren wenn es auch nur so aussieht, dass ich etwas getan habe. Du vertraust mir immer noch nicht. Nicht ICH habe etwas getan sondern er. Er ist sehr verletzend gewesen." Tränen liefen jetzt ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Cameron, ich kann nicht gegen meine Mutterinstinkte an, vielleicht wirst Du das eines Tages auch feststellen. Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun." Sarah hatte eine Hand auf Camerons Knie gelegt.

„Danke für die Erklärung." Sagte Cameron nur.

„Cameron, ich mag Dich wirklich aber Johns Wohlergehen wird bei mir immer an erster Stelle stehen. Das ist bei Menschen nuneinmal so und ich denke, das würde Dir genauso gehen." Sarah hatte sehr eindringlich gesprochen.

„Meinst Du?" Fragte Cameron und sah zu Sarah aber nicht in ihr Gesicht.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Sarah. „Wenn John wirklich so verletzend gewesen ist, dann lass ihn ruhig eine Zeit lang schmoren." Sarah nickte Cameron lächelnd zu und Cameron erwiderte das Lächeln als sie in Sarahs Gesicht sah.

**Kapitel 3**

John betrat das Untergeschoss als Mr. Murch ihm entgegenkam. „Mr. Murch, wie geht es ihnen?" Fragte er.

„Mr Connor, es geht so. Ich bin da in Etwas hineingeraten, was ich noch nicht wirklich überblicken kann. Ich begreife nicht genau was vorgeht aber ich hoffe, das ich mich auf der richtigen Seite befinde."

„ , ich versichere Ihnen, das sie sich auf der richtigen Seite befinden. Es geht um nicht weniger als das Überleben der Menschheit." Erwiderte John.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, das sie so Etwas sagen würden", sagte Mr. Murch und verdrehte die Augen. Dann hastete er weiter.

John sah ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging weiter zu John-Henry. Er war erstaunt, dass John Henry offensichtlich mit kleinen Plastikfiguren spielte. „John-Henry?"

John-Henry hob den Kopf „John Connor, Lust an einem kleinen Spiel teilzunehmen? Die Schlacht muss geschlagen werden, bevor der grüne Drache erwacht.." Sagte John-Henry und lächelte.

John Connor fragte sich einen Augenblick, ob er das nur träumte. „John-Henry, ich hätte ein paar Fragen und bräuchte die Antwort der am weitesten entwickelten Künstlichen Intelligenz der Erde."

„Das bin ich", entgegnete John-Henry und spielte weiter mit seinen Figuren.

John verdrehte die Augen und lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Falls wir Skynet besiegen sollten, was wird dann aus Cameron. Theoretisch würde sie niemals gebaut werden, oder? Wird sie sich auflösen oder..." John versagte die Stimme.

John-Henry hielt inne und sah John an. „Du willst darauf hinaus, ob Du Cameron verlieren wirst, wenn wir in der Lage wären meinen Bruder tatsächlich aufzuhalten?" Er schüttelte in einer menschlichen Geste langsam den Kopf. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ereignisse in der Gegenwart auf Leute Einfluss haben, die aus der Zukunft bereits in die Vergangenheit geschickt wurden ist sehr niedrig. Ausgehend von meinen Beobachtungen bedingt durch die Ankunft von Cheri Westin kann ich mit 93, 3 prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen, dass bereits eingetretene Ereignisse nicht rückgängig gemacht werden, wenn Voraussetzungen in der Zukunft dafür entfallen. Als Referenz dafür verweise ich auf die Theorien bezüglich alternativer Zeitlinien. Ansonsten müsste die Existenz von John Connor ebenfalls enden, was einem Zeitparadoxon entsprechen würde." Übergangslos widmete er sich wieder seinen Figuren.

John hatte zwar nicht Alles verstanden nur die 93,3 Prozent beruhigten ihn ungemein. Andernfalls beruhigte es ihn, dass er mit Cameron verschwinden würde, wenn die restlichen 6,7 Prozent zum Tragen kämen. Er beobachtete noch ein paar Sekunden lang John-Henrys Spiel, dann erhob er sich und ging nach Oben.

Als er in den Wohnraum kam stand plötzlich Riley vor ihm. John sprang aus dem Stand einen Meter rückwärts und landete glücklicherweise an der Wand neben der Kellertreppe. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte sah er in Rileys grimmiges Gesicht. „Was...?"

„Warum tust du Ihr weh?" Fragte Riley mit verschränkten Armen.

„Was interessiert es Dich?" Fragte John defensiv.

„Ich mag Cameron." Sagte sie ehrlich.

John hob eine Braue und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wie sehr Du dich doch von ihr unterscheidest."

„Du meinst die Andere Riley?" fragte sie

Er nickte. „Sie hätte alles für einen Bruch zwischen mir und Cameron getan. Außerdem hasste sie Cameron und hatte riesen Angst vor ihr.

„Ich bin eben nicht sie" Versicherte Riley abermals.

John ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und stand dicht vor ihr. „Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, ich hatte einfach Angst. Eigentlich habe ich ständig Angst sie zu verlieren. Ich habe immer noch ständig vor Augen, wie sie da saß. Ihr halbes Gesicht war zerschossen, sie war leblos und ihr Chip war weg. Ich bin ihr 17 Jahre in die Zukunft gefolgt, weil ich einfach nicht ohne sie sein konnte." John sah Riley an aber eigentlich sah er durch sie hindurch.

Riley nickte. „Du liebst sie und Sie liebt Dich. Sie mag körperlich nahezu unzerstörbar sein, seelisch aber ist sie sehr zerbrechlich. Ich denke, sie hat die selben Ängste wie Du." Riley legte kurz eine Hand auf Johns Schulter, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zu Savannah auf den Spielplatz.

John ging nach oben. Camerons Tür stand offen und sie stand am Fenster. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen. „Cameron, ich... Es tut mir le..." Cameron hatte sich bei seinem ersten Wort umgedreht und war in Richtung Tür gegangen. Bei seinem letzten Wort hatte sie die Tür vor seiner Nase zugemacht.

John stand geschockt vor der nun geschlossenen Tür. Camerons Gesicht war absolut ausdruckslos gewesen, als sie die Tür schloss.

**Kapitel 4**

John stand völlig konfus vor Camerons Tür. „Es tut mir leid Cameron", sagte er leise mit hängendem Kopf. John drehte sich herum und ging langsam in Richtung der Treppe. Er wollte gerade den Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzen, als hinter ihm eine Tür aufging.

Cameron, die Johns Worte natürlich gehört hatte, nicht nur, weil sie hinter ihrer Tür stehen geblieben war streckte den Kopf heraus. „John?" rief sie hinter ihm her.

John hastete zurück zu ihr. „Ja Cam?" Sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„So einfach ist das nicht", sagte sie und knallte die Türe zu.

John der schon Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, fühlte sich, als hätte jemand den Boden unter seinen Füßen weggezogen. Hätte er gewusst, dass Cameron auf der anderen Seite weinend den Kopf gegen die Tür gelehnt hatte und nur darauf wartete, dass er noch einen Versuch macht, er hätte sich nicht herumgedreht und wäre gegangen.

xxxxx

John-Henry indes war weiterhin in diversen Internetforen tätig. In 4 Foren gleichzeitig schrieb er Antworten auf Fragen, die er gleichzeitig Psychologisch auswertete. Er beantwortete einerseits Fragen von Leuten, die Tipps wollten, um sich wirksam gegen den J-Day und die Maschinen zu schützen. Andererseits sammelte er Informationen über Leute, die wissen wollten, wie man die Maschinen aktiv bekämpft.

Gleichzeitig durchforstete er Militärarchive über ausgedehnte Bunkeranlagen. Hierbei legte er besonderen Wert auf solche Anlagen, die entweder Atombombensicher waren oder aber weit genug außerhalb der Impact-Zonen lagen.

Er nutzte einen geringen Teil seiner Rechenleistung, um überall auf der Welt Gelder einzukassieren, die durch Rundungen frei wurden. Normalerweise wurden diese Gelder unbemerkt einbehalten aber John-Henry lies diese Beträge einfach verschwinden. Außerdem leerte er Konten, auf denen Schwarzgelder lagen. Er nutzte diese Gelder, um von der Regierung und den Städten die Bunkeranlagen, zu erwerben oder zumindest anzumieten, die den Zwecken des Widerstandes nützlich waren.

Außerdem sammelte er Daten über Waffensysteme, die dem Widerstand dienlich sein würden.

Und schließlich führte er einen Angriff seiner berittenen Krieger gegen Savannahs Infanterie durch.

xxxxx

Cheri Westin und Derek Reese gingen spazieren und erzählten sich ihre Geschichten.

xxxxx

Sarah Connor gab Riley Tipps, wie sie am besten mit Savannah umgehen sollte, während Catherine Weaver dem ebenfalls lauschte.

xxxxx

James Ellison und Kyle Reese machten einen Besuch in Los Angeles.

**Kapitel 5**

**Los Angeles**

Alle nannten sie nur Chola. Seit ihr Freund getötet wurde war sie bis auf die Hunde allein. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum er immer Hunde da haben wollte aber jetzt waren die Tiere ihre einzigen Freunde. Die einzige Freundin die sie hatte war mit ihrem Bruder vor 6 Monaten verschwunden. Ein merkwürdiges Gespann. Sie hatten zusammen mit ihrer Mutter den Tod ihres Freundes gerächt. Dann hatte die Mutter über den Padre nocheinmal neue Papiere haben wollen. Der Padre hatte nicht genügend Geld auftreiben können aber das war sie ihr schuldig gewesen. Nun aber hatte erneut der Padre angerufen, dass sie wieder Papiere benötigen. Diesmal sollte sie sich mit zwei Männern in der Kirche treffen. Nur widerwillig hatte sie dem zugestimmt.

xxxxx

James und Kyle hatten auf Sarahs Wunsch hin mit dem Padre Kontakt aufgenommen. Sie saßen in der Kirche und James Ellison sprach mit dem Geistlichen über seinen Glauben als die junge Frau die Kirche betrat. Sie war nicht allein. Zwei Hunde begleiteten sie.

Sie gebot den Hunden am Eingang sitzen zu bleiben und kam auf James und Kyle zu. „Nun, woher weiß ich, dass sie die sind, für die sie sich ausgeben? Fragte sie James, der sich erhoben hatte und ihr entgegentrat.

James betrachtete die junge Frau, die er damals bis zu John und Cameron verfolgt hatte. „Wir verlieren Alle die wir lieben. Das waren die Worte, die sie vor 6 Monaten benutzt haben", sagte James Ellison zu ihr.

Chola sah ihn einen Augenblick an, dann nickte sie, „das genügt, was brauchen Sie?"

„Sie!" War James Antwort.

Chola runzelte die Stirn. „Wie soll ich das verstehen."

„Sie sind in San Francisco. Wegen der Geschehnisse hier können sie nicht persönlich kommen aber Cameron wird sie dort treffen." Sagte James Ellison mit einem Lächeln.

„Warum sollte ich das auf mich nehmen? Ich fliege nicht und alleine dahin Auto fahren ist mir zu anstrengend." Sagte sie ablehnend

„Das hier wird sie vielleicht umstimmen", sagte James und drückte ihr einen Umschlag in die Hand.

Sie öffnete ihn und sah hinein. Dann riss sie die Augen auf und blickte James an.

„50 Tausend Dollar, nur dafür, dass sie nach San Francisco fahren." Sagte James.

„Und ich fahre mit wenn sie gestatten. Ich brauche etwas Fahrpraxis", fügte Kyle hinzu.

„Das ist wahr", murmelte James was Kyle die Stirn runzeln lies.

**Kapitel 6**

Sie fuhren bereits seit einer Stunde. Kyle war auch nicht gerade der beredete Typ aber diese Frau war das personifizierte Schweigen. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. „Sie besorgen also falsche Papiere?"

Sie sah ihn nur kurz an und schwieg weiter.

„Wow, gesprächig sind sie wirklich nicht. Na ja, streng genommen rede ich eigentlich auch nicht viel aber gegen mich sind sie gerade zu Miss..."

„Chola, alle nennen mich nur Chola." Sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ich bin Kyle, ein...Freund von Sarah, John und …...Cameron." er konnte nicht umhin, den Namen der Maschine besonders zu betonen.

Sie sah ihn merkwürdig von der Seite her an. „Cameron ist meine Freundin." sagte sie.

Jetzt war es an Kyle merkwürdig zu schauen. „Freundin? Das finde ich interessant. Wie habt ihr Euch kennengelernt?"

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?" Fragte sie statt einer Antwort.

„Nun, diese Cameron ist doch nicht wirklich..." Kyle verstummte abrupt als ihm die Konsequenzen seiner Worte einfielen. „Na ja, sie ist etwas anders."

Chola hatte ihn einen Augenblick lang angesehen bevor sie wieder auf die Straße sah. „Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist aber ich vertraue ihr."

„Du wirst Dich noch wundern", murmelte er fast unhörbar. Laut sagte er: „Sie wird uns in einem kleinen Hotel kurz vor San Francisco treffen.

xxxxx

Währenddessen in der Connor Residenz.

John saß wieder auf dem Zaun an der Klippe. Am Morgen war er so glücklich gewesen, wie nie zuvor und jetzt... Wie sollte er sich entschuldigen, wenn sie ihm nicht zuhörte. Die Tür hatte sie ihm vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Das tat weh, richtig weh. Als er aufsah, stand sie im Wohnraum am Fenster und sah zu ihm herüber. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen sah sie demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

xxxxx

Sarah hatte mitbekommen, dass Cameron Johns Blick demonstrativ ausgewichen war und lächelte. Geschah ihm ganz recht. Er wollte sie, dann sollte er auch um sie kämpfen und nicht beim ersten Problem mit seiner andersartigen Freundin davonrennen. Seit sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sich Cameron möglicherweise fortpflanzen konnte und ihr Sohn eventuell der andere Part sein würde, befürchtete sie, dass John eventuell weglaufen könnte, wenn es mit Cameron nicht so lief, wie er es sich vorstellte. Sie befürchtete, dass das zu Problemen mit Seinem Schicksal führen konnte. Das war etwas, was sie nicht riskieren konnte. Er musste sich ganz für sie entscheiden. Nur so konnte Sarah sicher sein, dass er den Problemen in der Zukunft gewachsen war. Er würde Cameron gegen seine eigenen Leute verteidigen müssen. Vielleicht würde das noch schwerer sein als gegen Skynet zu kämpfen. Schließlich würde es immer wieder eine oder einen Jesse geben.

**Kapitel 7**

Cameron war zum Hotel gefahren ohne John Bescheid zu sagen. Sie hatte noch im Rückspiegel gesehen, dass er aus dem Haus rannte, als sie los fuhr. Als sie an der Tür klopfte überkam sie ein Gefühl von Wiedersehensfreude. Chola war eine der wenigen Menschen, die sie mochte. Das lag wohl auch daran, dass ansonsten nur Männer an ihr interessiert waren.

Als sich die Tür öffnete stand nicht Chola sondern Kyle vor ihr. Als sie wortlos eintrat kamen ihr sofort zwei knurrende Hunde entgegen. Die Tiere hatten die Zähne gefletscht und kamen langsam auf sie zu. Cameron stand bewegungslos an die Wand neben dem Türrahmen gelehnt. Chola kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer und hastete zu den Hunden, bevor diese angreifen konnten. Dann sperrte sie die Tiere ins Bad.

Kyle hatte dem Ganzen ironisch lächelnd zugesehen. Sein Lächeln hatte allerdings einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck platz gemacht, als er eine Spur von Furcht in Camerons Gesicht erblickte.

„Sorry, normalerweise sind die Beiden nicht so", sagte Chola und ging zum Tisch, wo sie auf einen freien Stuhl deutete.

Cameron nahm Platz. „Kein Grund für eine Entschuldigung. Hunde mögen mich aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht."

„Aus welchem?" Fragte Chola neugierig.

„Später, ersteinmal zum Geschäftlichen", sagte Cameron ausweichend. „Wir benötigen Papiere für 7 Personen. Das volle Programm. 30 Tausend pro Satz.

Chola runzelte die Stirn. „Wow, das ist mehr als ich sonst...", sie legte die Stirn in Falten, „warum so großzügig? Was wollt ihr noch?"

„Deine Freundschaft" sagte Cameron.

„Mit Geld? Wollt ihr meine Freundschaft kaufen?" Fragte Chola mit Ärger in der Stimme.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir bezahlen nur eine Freundin angemessen." Erwiderte Cameron ernsthaft.

„Wenn ich Deine Freundin bin, bekomm ich dann ein paar Antworten?"

Cameron nickte nur.

„Erzähl mir Eure Geschichte." sagte Chola. Ich habe ein paar alte Gerüchte über Sarah Connor gehört aber ich weiß nicht was davon wahr ist.".

Und Cameron erzählte ihr von Sarah Connor, vom Tag des jüngsten Gerichtes, von Skynet und den Maschinen.

Danach saß Chola noch minutenlang stumm auf ihrem Platz. Schließlich hob sie den Kopf und sah Cameron in die Augen. „Und ihr versucht das aufzuhalten?" Sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Cameron nickte. „Willst Du Dich uns anschließen?"

Chola erhob sich und ging zum Fenster. Ein paar Minuten sah sie bewegungslos hinaus. Schließlich ging sie zu ihrem Platz zurück. Sie setzte sich, stützte die Arme auf den Tisch und faltete die Hände. „Ich bin dabei." Sagte sie einfach.

„Gut, dann melde ich mich w..."

„Eine Frage noch", unterbrach sie Cameron.

„Ja?"

„Was ist mit Dir? Du bist so anders. Die Hunde sind sonst nicht so?" Fragte Chola neugierig.

„Ich hab Dir doch von den Maschinen aus der Zukunft erzählt?" Fragte Cameron

„Ja?" Langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in Cholas Gehirn. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer.

„Ich bin Eine davon", sagte Cameron und lies ihre Augen blau aufleuchten.

**Kapitel 8**

Chola war aufgesprungen und starrte Cameron an. Sie atmete schwer. Dann sah sie Kyle an, der stumm an der Tür lehnte. „Sieh mich nicht so an Lady, ich bin nur ein Mensch aus der Zukunft." sagte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

Cameron sah Chola mit gemischten Gefühlen an. „Sind wir jetzt keine Freunde mehr?"

Chola setzte sich langsam wieder hin. Angst stand in ihrem Gesicht. „Weiß John dass Du...?"

„Ich liebe John", sagte Cameron, bevor sie es zurückhalten konnte.

Kyle war einen Schritt vorgetreten. „Unsinn, Du bist eine Maschine, Du kannst nicht lieben." Sagte er wütend.

„Frag Sarah", sagte Cameron nur.

Chola hatte nur halb zugehört. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Cameron ihr die Waffe in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Statt sie zu töten hatte sie ihr vertraut. Nun war es an ihr, das zurückzuzahlen. Sie erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum. Vor Cameron blieb sie stehen. Cameron erhob sich und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Chola holte tief Luft und umarmte Cameron kurz. Cameron legte ihre Hände kurz auf Cholas Rücken, bevor diese die Umarmung löste sie sahen sich noch einen Augenblick an.

Dann nickten sie sich zu und Cameron wandte sich zum gehen. „Hasta luego Chola."

„Maria. Ich heiße Maria" Sagte Chola impulsiv.

Cameron drehte den Kopf, nickte und lächelte ihr zu.

Kyle sah demonstrativ an Cameron vorbei als er die Tür öffnete. „Wir melden uns", sagte er in Cholas Richtung.

Als die Tür sich hinter Kyle geschlossen hatte ging Chola zur Badezimmertür. Sie lies die Hunde heraus. Dann ging sie zum Bett und lies sich an der Wand neben dem Bett zu Boden gleiten. Dann weinte sie während sie die Hunde streichelte, die versuchten sie zu trösten.

xxxxx

Kyle saß neben Cameron und sah sie immer wieder an. „Was?" fragte Cameron.

„Angenommen ich glaube Dir, dass Du John liebst, was empfindet er für Dich?" Fragte Kyle.

Cameron lies die Aufzeichnungen des Tages und der vergangenen Nacht noch einmal im Schnelldurchgang ablaufen. Ihre Berechnungen lieferten kein schlüssiges Ergebnis und auch ihre Gefühle waren geteilt. „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es", sagte sie so leise, dass Kyle es gerade noch verstehen konnte. Allerdings sah er die Träne, die ihre Wange hinunterlief.

Den Rest der Strecke zurück zum Haus schwieg Kyle nachdenklich.

**Kapitel 9**

Sarah beobachtete John, wie dieser nervös im Wohnraum auf und ab lief. Sie amüsierte sich über seine Reaktion auf Etwas, was er sich selbst eingebrockt hatte. „Warum hat sie nichts gesagt? Warum ist sie einfach Weggefahren?" Fragte er Sarah nun zu dritten Mal. Sarah zuckte zum dritten Mal nur mit den Schultern.

Als sich die Tür öffnete und Kyle hereinkam, rannte John zur Tür. Er war erleichtert Cameron zu sehen, die noch am Auto stand und auf ihn wartete. Langsam ging er zu ihr. „Cam, ich...", er lies den Kopf hängen, „es tut mir Leid, dass ich so gemein war."

Cameron sah ihn einen Augenblick lang schweigend an. „Warum?" fragte sie nur.

John sah jetzt in ihre Augen. Er kam näher und ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Nacken, damit sie ihn scannen konnte. „Manchmal haben Menschen einfach Angst. Angst aus Gründen die sie selbst nicht verstehen können. Ich liebe Dich, vom ersten Moment an und ich werde Dich immer lieben. Ich hab´nur einfach wahnsinnige Angst Dich zu verlieren. Jedes Mal wenn ich Dich ansehe, sehe ich Dich leblos in dem Stuhl sitzen. Ich bin Dir 17 Jahre in die Zukunft gefolgt, weil ich Dich liebe und das ohne zu wissen, ob Du meine Gefühle erwidern kannst." John war aufgeregt, sein Herz schlug zu schnell und ihm war heiß.

Cameron hatte die Hand sinken umfasste sein Gesicht mit den Händen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich würde Dir glauben auch ohne Dich gescannt zu haben. Du musst nur Eines wirklich verstehen. Ich bin kein Mensch und das werde ich auch niemals sein. Ich kann und werde immer Dinge tun, die dich erschrecken und ängstigen werden. Ich kann Dir nur versprechen, dass ich zukünftig vorsichtiger sein werde."

„Dann vergibst Du mir?" Fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich vergebe Dir. Das aber nicht nur wegen Deiner Entschuldigung." Sie sah kurz über Johns Schulter hinüber zu Kyle, der die ganze Szene aufmerksam verfolgt hatte. Dann näherte sie ihren Mund Johns Ohr und flüsterte: „Ich möchte heute Nacht nicht alleine sein." Dann lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und sah mit einem lüsternden Lächeln in Johns Augen, der das Lächeln erwiderte. Sein Puls war gerade nocheinmal in die Höhe geschnellt.

Jetzt erst betrat Kyle das Haus und ging zu Sarah. Er umarmte sie kurz und küsste sie, was für Sarah etwas überraschend kam. „Kannst du das gutheißen?" Fragte er sie und wies auf die Beiden, die gerade Hand in Hand das Haus betraten.

Sarah sah einen Augenblick auf John und Cameron, die wortlos lächelnd die Küche ansteuerten. Sie atmete tief ein, bevor sie antwortete. „Wenn ich meinen Sohn nicht verlieren will, habe ich keine Wahl. Er ist ihrem Chip, nicht ihrem Körper nur dem Chip", sagte sie eindringlich, „17 Jahre in die Zukunft gefolgt. Außerdem ist sie gar nicht übel, wenn man sich die Mühe macht sie kennen zu lernen." Sarah sah jetzt direkt in Kyles nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Kyle?"

Kyle sah sie direkt an, bevor er antwortete. „Ja?"

„Du musst mir Eines versprechen", sagte sie und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „John und Cameron werden es in Zukunft oft sehr schwer haben. Gerade auch den anderen Menschen gegenüber. Versprich mir, dass Du den Beiden beistehen wirst."

Kyle überlegte einen Augenblick. Er sah zur Küchentür, durch die er John und Cameron am Tisch sitzen sehen konnte. Die beiden redeten miteinander und lächelten sich immer wieder verliebt an. Dann nickte er Sarah zu. „Ich werde alles tun, um meinen Sohn und die M...Cameron zu beschützen." Wieder sah er zur Küchentür. Diesmal konzentrierte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Cameron. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir wirklich die Mühe machen sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er als er das Gesicht der Maschine beobachtete, die einen absolut menschlichen Eindruck machte.

**Kapitel 10**

Während die Anderen beim Abendessen saßen fand John-Henry Spuren von Materialkäufen, die den Anforderungen zum Bau von H/K´s entsprachen. Einem Menschen wäre das nicht aufgefallen, da viele Firmen involviert waren aber John-Henry kombinierte alles gleichzeitig. Gerne hätte er noch einen weiteren Chip zur Verfügung gehabt aber leider hatten sich die Chips der T888 aus dem FBI-Gebäude bei der Entnahme selbst zerstört.

John-Henry betrat die Küche, als Savannah und Riley gerade hinausgingen, um noch ein wenig zu schaukeln. „Ich habe etwas gefunden. Material, das für den Bau mehrerer H/K´s geeignet wäre wurde zu einer kleinen Firma am Hafen von San Francisco geliefert."

„Ist das so, John-Henry?" Fragte Catherine Weaver.

„Ja, Miss Weaver. Wir sollten einen Präventivschlag gegen die Firma durchführen."

„Wowowow!" Rief Sarah dazwischen, „Wir werden keine Menschenleben riskieren, solange wir nicht sicher sind. Wem gehört die Firma John-Henry?"

„Ich konnte die Spur bis zu der kleinen Firma unseres Toten Freundes zurückverfolgen. Offensichtlich hat er als, ich denke die Menschen würden -Strohmann- dazu sagen, fungierte. Anscheinend war auch sein Geschäftspartner involviert, dieser hat die Papiere ebenfalls unterschrieben.

Nach diesen Worten warf Cameron John einen bezeichnenden Blick zu. John vergrub sein Gesicht bei der Erinnerung daran in den Händen.

„Also gut, ich und Catherine werden die Firma unter die Lupe nehmen", sagte Sarah.

„Nein Sarah. Du wirst dich bei Dr. Samera in San Francisco einfinden. Er ist Onkologe und wird keine Fragen stellen. Ich werde mit Derek Reese die Firma observieren und nötigenfalls zerstören. Cameron wird sich mit den Unterlagen erneut zu Chola begeben.

Sarah wandte sich an Cameron, „wie war dein Gespräch mit ihr?"

„Sie ist meine Freundin", sagte Cameron nur.

Kyle lachte leise, „sie hat sich fast in die Hose gemacht als Cameron ihr sagte, dass sie eine Killermaschine ist, sie..." Kyle unterbrach sich, als er die Blicke sah, die ihm John, Sarah, Weaver und Cameron zuwarfen. Cameron stand unvermittelt auf und verlies brüsk den Raum. John folgte ihr unmittelbar und lies den Rest seines Essens einfach stehen.

Sarah hatte ebenfalls den Appetit verloren und stand auf. Sie blieb kurz bei Kyle stehen. „Du weist hoffentlich was der Ausdruck -Küchendienst- bedeutet."

Kyle sah ihr mit geweiteten Augen nach. Als er hinter sich ein leises Lachen hörte drehte er sich schnell um und schlug Derek kräftig auf den Hinterkopf.

(Ende Episode 3.11)


	12. Episode 3-12

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**Episode 3.12**

**Kapitel 1**

Sarah war zum Arzt gefahren. Cheri Westin hatte sie begleitet. Der Arzt hatte heute zwar eigentlich nicht geöffnet aber Catherine hatte einiges an Geld fließen lassen. Nun saßen sie im Behandlungszimmer und der Arzt stellte Fragen und machte sich Notizen.

„Was sind die Symptome?" fragte er ohne von seinen Notizen aufzusehen.

Sarah runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe in den letzten Monaten stark an Gewicht verloren. Kürzlich hatte ich einen Kreislaufkollaps und ich habe wenig Hunger.

„Haben sie Stress?"

Sarah überlegte einen Augenblick, „nicht mehr als andere Mütter mit Teenagern im H..."

„Übermäßig viel Stress", redete Cheri dazwischen.

„Hm, wir werden ein paar Tests machen und ein CT, dann sehen wir weiter.

xxxxx

Cameron klopfte an Cholas Tür. Sie hoffte, Chola hatte es ernst gemeint.

xxxxx

Chola sperrte die Hunde erneut ins Bad. Cameron hatte sich vor einer Minute pér Handy angekündigt. Es klopfte an der Tür. Chola nahm ihre Waffe und fragte: „Ja?"

„Cameron", war die Antwort.

Chola öffnete die Tür. Als sie Cameron erblickte ergriff ein wenig Furcht von ihr Besitz und sie wich zwei Schritte zurück. Dann atmete sie tief durch und bedeutete Cameron einzutreten.

Als Cameron sah, dass sich Chola vor ihr fürchtete, legte sie ihr, als sie an ihr vorbeiging, kurz die Hand auf die Schulter.

Chola sah Cameron in die Augen und schlagartig sah sie wieder die Freundin in ihr. Sie lächelte Cameron an und Cameron erwiderte das Lächeln.

xxxxx

Catherine und Derek saßen seit einer Stunde vor dem Firmengebäude. Ereignet hatte sich bis jetzt nichts.

Catherine Weaver schwieg und Derek hatte keine Lust mit der Maschine zu reden. Ein großer LKW fuhr ans Firmentor.

Der Fahrer stieg aus und ging ins Büro. Derek und Catherine hatten schnell den Wagen verlassen und hasteten zur Ladeluke. Catherine wollte gerade den Riegel aufbrechen,

Als Derek diesen einfach aufzog. Das Vorhängeschloss war gar nicht eingerastet. Derek lächelte Catherine ironisch an, was diese mit Augenrollen quittierte. Catherine kletterte in den LKW und bedeutete Derek die Ladeluke wieder zu schließen.

Derek hatte die Luke gerade geschlossen als der Fahrer aus dem Büro kam und das Rolltor langsam hochfuhr. Derek duckte sich hinter den LKW und ging dann einfach wie ein Passant hinter dem LKW hervor über den Bürgersteig als der Fahrer losfuhr. Es kostete ihn 5 Minuten den Block zu umrunden und sich dem Geparkten Wagen von der anderen Seite zu nähern.

Catherine begutachtete die Ladung des Wagens. Es handelte sich um auf den ersten Blick gewöhnliche elektronische Teile. Catherine aber besaß selbstverständlich Daten über jedwede von Skynets Maschinen.

Die Teile eigneten sich mit ein wenig Umbau durchaus zum Bau von H/Ks. Es handelte sich durchweg um Bauteile für Flugzeugcockpits. Allerdings nicht die Instrumente sondern nur die reine Elektronik. Als der LKW wieder anhielt morphte sie in die Form einer Kistenwand. So wurde sie schließlich mitsamt der Kisten ausgeladen. Sie beobachtete von ihrer getarnten Position aus, wie der Inhalt der Kisten auf Rollwagen verteilt wurde und auf verschiedene Montageplätze verteilt wurden.

Es gab insgesamt 10 dieser Montageplätze. 8 der Steuermodule waren fast fertig. 2 weitere waren gerade erst im Grundaufbau. Catherine vermutete, dass die beiden vorher dort montierten Einheiten in die H/Ks eingebaut waren, die den Zeira Firmenjet angegriffen hatten.

Ein paar Minuten später erschien ein Mann in der Uniform eines Wachmannes. Catherine identifizierte ihn sofort als T888. Den Mann, der mit der Maschine zusammen die Halle betreten hatte erkannte sie Ebenfalls. Er war auf einer Liste von Greys, die sie von John Henry erhalten hatte. Als schließlich der LKW komplett entladen war und sich dass Rolltor wieder öffnete, schlüpfte sie in die Form zweier Hunde und rannte zurück zu Derek, der verwundert war, dass ihn zwei Hunde anbellten. Als der LKW außer Sicht- und das Rolltor wieder geschlossen war, morphten die Hunde zurück zu Catherine Weaver.

Derek sprang vor Schreck fast über den Schaltknüppel auf die andere Seite des Wagens. Er starrte in Horror auf die rothaarige Frau, die plötzlich zähnefletschend neben dem Wagen an der Scheibe stand. Er sah kopfschüttelnd in das lächelnde Gesicht der Frau, die seinen schlimmsten Albtraum verkörperte.

„Da drinnen werden Flugsysteme für H/Ks montiert. Wenn die Arbeiter das Gebäude verlassen haben zerstören wir das Gebäude. Ich kümmere mich um den Triple Eight, der dort als Wachmann rumläuft, während Du die Sprengladungen anbringst.

xxxxx

„Nun, das CT ist ersteinmal negativ. Keine Unauffälligkeiten. Die Blutwerte allerdings bereiten mir Kopfzerbrechen." Der Arzt studierte weiterhin eingehend das Blatt in seiner Hand.

Sarah runzelte die Stirn und wartete darauf, dass der Arzt fortfuhr.

Schließlich legte er das Blatt beiseite und sah Sarah an. „Sie ernähren sich einfach nicht richtig. Sie leiden hauptsächlich unter Vitaminmangel und zwar in dem Ausmaß, wie ich das sonst nur aus dritte Welt Ländern kenne. Des Weiteren sind ihre Cholesterinwerte so niedrig, dass man meinen könnte, sie würden auch kein Fett zu sich nehmen. Und schließlich ist ihr Zuckerwert ebenfalls zu niedrig. Der Kreislaufkollaps den sie mir beschrieben haben ist wahrscheinlich auf Unterzuckerung zurückzuführen.

„Und was kann ich tun?" Fragte Sarah unwillig.

„Essen und viel trinken. Möglichst zuckerhaltige Speisen. Sie sollten auch Speisen mit mehr Fett zu sich nehmen. Und viel Obst. Vorläufig verordne ich ihnen Ergänzungspräparate. Die sollten ihre Vitaminmangel schnell wieder beheben.

Sarah runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Das ist Alles?" Fragte Sarah verwundert.

„Nein, Stress sollten sie auch meiden." Sagte der Arzt ernsthaft.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. Wie zum Teufel sollte sie das anstellen?

xxxxx

„Als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, hast Du mich nachgeahmt."

Cameron lächelte zu Cholas Bemerkung. „Korrekt. Ich wurde für Infiltration gebaut, allerdings nicht in dieser Zeitperiode. Ich dachte, du wärst das richtige Vorbild."

„So, du bist also eine richtige Maschine?" Fragte Chola einfach.

„Ich bin ein Kybernetischer Organismus, Du würdest wohl Cyborg sagen. Lebendes Gewebe über einem Metall Endoskelett."

„Lebendes Gewebe?"

„Ich wurde einem Menschen aus der Zukunft nachgebildet. Genaugenommen genetisch kopiert." Sagte Cameron mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Und drunter bist Du ein Roboter?"

„Ein hyper-legierungs-Kampfchassis", betonte Cameron.

„Kampfchassis?"

„Mein Endoskelett wurde geschaffen um Menschen, speziell John, zu töten."

„Warum hast Du ihn nicht getötet?" Fragte Chola nachdenklich.

„Skynet hat mir die Fähigkeit gegeben zu fühlen. Zunächst nur wenig aber meine Neugierde war größer als mein Drang John zu töten. Dann habe ich Zuneigung für John entwickelt."

„Du sagtest was von Liebe?"

Cameron senkte den Kopf. „Meine Gefühle waren limitiert. Außerdem war der Befehl John zu töten immer noch vorhanden. Allerdings hatte John in der Zukunft die Skynet befehle isoliert. An Johns 16. Geburtstag hatte Sarkissian eine Bombe in unserem Jeep platziert. Ich wäre fast zerstört worden. Stattdessen wurde mein Chip beschädigt und ich versuchte John zu töten. Kurzzeitig gelang es mir wieder Gewalt über mich zu bekommen. Ich habe John angefleht mich nicht zu töten. Er hat trotzdem meinen Chip entfernt. Er hat ihn gereinigt und dann gegen Sarahs Willen wieder eingesetzt. Durch den Neustart gelang es mir wieder Gewalt über meinen Programmierung zu bekommen. Allerdings war die Isolierung meiner Skynet Programmierung nicht mehr Wirksam. So musste ich immer wieder den Befehl John zu töten übergehen. Außerdem hatte die Beschädigung meine Gefühlsschranke aufgehoben, sodass ich nicht nur in der Lage war John zu lieben sondern auch Eifersucht empfinden konnte." Cameron senkte erneut den Kopf.

Chola nickte. Sie verstand Cameron jetzt besser. „Und deine Programmierung?"

Cameron lächelte jetzt. „Alle Skynet Befehle wurden mittlerweile aus meinem Speicher gelöscht."

**Kapitel 2**

John saß John-Henry gegenüber. John-Henry erklärte ihm, dass es ihm gelungen war diverse Bunkeranlagen zu erwerben oder anzumieten, die nur noch mit Waffen und Vorräten bestückt werden müssen.

„Was können wir an Waffen zusammenbekommen?" Fragte John.

„Hand- und Schnellfeuerwaffen sind kein Problem. Schwierigkeiten bekommen wir mit den größeren Kalibern. Selbst größere Mengen an Geschossen für die Pump-Guns bedeuten Schwierigkeiten. Offiziell sind diese Geschosse für Privatleute nicht zu erhalten. Schon gar nicht mit Teflon-Beschichtung und Tungsten Kern oder DU Geschosse. Die benötigten Schweren Waffen ab Kaliber 50 sind ebenfalls nur auf dem Schwarzmarkt erhältlich. Es wird Zeit, über eine Alternative nachzudenken", schlug John Henry vor.

„Welche?" Fragte John aufmerksam.

„Nun, von unserem Bedarf ausgehend müssten wir einen Waffentransport der Regierung überfallen..."

„Unmöglich, die werden schwer bewacht", ging John dazwischen.

„...oder wir versuchen Unterstützung bei der Regierung zu bekommen", führte John-Henry weiter aus.

John riss die Augen auf. „Wie stellst Du Dir das vor.

„Agent Aldridge", sagte John-Henry nur.

„Der kann solche Waffen auch nicht besorgen", entgegnete John.

„Das nicht aber er kennt Governor Schwarzenegger persönlich." Führte John-Henry aus.

John, der gerade einen Schluck trinken wollte musste husten. „W-was?" Würgte er hervor.

„Governor Schwarzenegger hat die Möglichkeit diese Waffen zur Verfügung zu stellen" führte John-Henry weiter aus.

„Wie stellst Du Dir das vor. Sollen wir ihn in seinem abgesicherten Amtssitz besuchen? Hi, wir sind die Connors, können sie uns mit schweren Waffen versorgen oder sowas?" John schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nicht direkt. Agent Aldridge könnte uns ein paar Einladungen zu seiner nächsten Party besorgen. Ms Weaver zum Beispiel könnte dann in anderer Gestalt dorthin gehen um ihn zu überzeugen.

**Kapitel 3**

Derek hatte die ersten Ladungen angebracht. Es war für ihn kein Problem gewesen, die Hintertür aufzubrechen. Er brachte die Ladungen an den tragenden Wänden sowie in der Nähe der Montageplätze an. Die letzten Beiden wollte er sich für die Büroräume aufheben um die wahrscheinlich vorhandenen Pläne gleich mit zu zerstören.

Als er in den Gang zu den Büros einbog stand plötzlich der Verräter vor ihm. Er wollte nach seiner Waffe greifen aber der Mann war erstaunlich schnell. Er blickte in die Waffe und schloss bereits mit dem Leben ab, als weiter hinten ein Gepolter aufklang. Das genügte um den Mann die Sekunde abzulenken die Derek brauchte. Die Augen des Mannes zuckten nur kurz zur Seite als ihn Dereks Faust traf. Gleichzeitig hatte Derek nach der Waffenhand gegriffen. Allerdings war der kleine Mann stärker und schneller als gedacht. Es entbrannte ein harter Kampf zwischen den Beiden, bei dem Derek genau so viel einstecken musste, wie er austeilte. Plötzlich stolperte Derek über die Waffe, die der Mann fallengelassen hatte, das reichte dem Verräter um die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Der Mann brachte ein paar blitzschnelle Schläge bei Derek an, die diesen nahezu bewusstlos machten als schließlich der T888 plötzlich hinter ihnen durch die Wand brach.

xxxxx

Catherine Weaver war von Vorne in den Bürotrakt eingebrochen. Der Verräter und der T888 befanden sich Beide im Büro am Ende des Ganges. Sie diskutierten heiß darüber, wie der Zeitplan einzuhalten sei. Diskutieren war natürlich nicht ganz richtig. Der Mann versuchte zu diskutieren während der T888 auf dem von Skynet festgelegten Zeitplan bestand. Mit der Zeit wurde der Mensch immer lauter und ungeduldiger angesichts der Tatsache, dass der T888 immer nur stoisch seine Forderungen wiederholte. Catherine musste grinsen angesichts der Tatsache, das sie ganz am Anfang auch mal so war.

Schließlich stürmte der Mann aus dem Büro und ging in die andere Richtung. Catherine beeilte sich in das Büro zu kommen und wurde unmittelbar von dem T888 bemerkt, der sogleich versuchte sie zu terminieren. Der T888 schlug Catherine ins Gesicht, die aber lächelte nur. Dann versuchte er ihr das Genick zu brechen. Schließlich reichte es Catherine und sie packte die schwere Maschine am Kragen und schleuderte sie durch die Wand. Als sie der Maschine folgte bemerkte sie Derek, der am Boden lag und seinen Angreifer, der den am Boden liegenden gerade töten wollte. Ohne die Möglichkeit sich dem Mann widmen zu können streckte sie den Arm aus und spießte den Mann auf, der verwundert auf die Lanze starrte, die durch seinen Körper gedrungen war. Schnell zog Catherine die Lanze zurück und widmete sich wieder dem T888, von dem sie nun allmählich genug hatte. Der T888 hatte sich aus den Trümmern des gegenüberliegenden Raumes befreit und zog seine Waffe. Er feuerte das gesamte Magazin auf sie ab, während er auf sie zuging. Noch bevor er sie erreichte wurde er von 2 Lanzen gleichzeitig getroffen. Während die Eine seinen Körper in Höhe der Energiezelle durchbohrte trennte die Andere den Kopf fast vom Rumpf.

Derek war noch zu benommen um alleine hochzukommen. Catherine zog ihn auf die Füße. „Los, wir müssen hier weg. Der Triple Eight wird bald explodieren.

Sie verließen das Gebäude und liefen zu ihrem Wagen. Als sie ein Stück weit weg waren betätigte Derek den Funkzünder. Das Gebäude zerbarst in einer starken Explosion.

„Mal sehen ob du das noch toppen kannst", sagte er zu Catherine und grinste.

Kurze Zeit später zerbarst das was noch von dem Gebäude übrig war in einer mehr als eindrucksvollen Explosion.

Jetzt grinste Catherine Derek an, der bei dem Knall unwillkürlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen hatte.

**Kapitel 4**

Was also wollt ihr jetzt von mir? Fragte Chola.

Cameron schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wir bitten Dich um Dein Vertrauen und deine Hilfe.

„Hilfe wobei? Wobei könnte ich Euch schon helfen. Maschinen und Menschen aus der Zukunft", sagte Chola kopfschüttelnd.

„Du hast Verbindungen zu Kreisen, zu denen wir keinen Zugriff haben", sagte Cameron.

Chola senkte den Kopf. „Du meinst Gangsterkreise?" Ihre Stimme klang beleidigt.

Cameron legte eine Hand auf Cholas gefaltete Hände. „Nein, nicht Gangster, Zwielicht. Wir können keine gewissenlosen Strolche und Mörder gebrauchen. Wir brauchen ehrliche und zuverlässige Leute, die auch etwas außerhalb der Legalität arbeiten würden."

Chola nickte langsam „Was braucht ihr?" Fragte sie offen.

Cameron zögerte einen Augenblick. „Wir brauchen spezielle Waffen und Munition, möglichst Kaliber 50 oder mit Granatwerfer. Als Munition die neuartigen Teflongeschosse für die Schrotflinten. Und Panzerbrechende Munition für die anderen Waffen.

Chola hatte sich Notizen gemacht und nickte jetzt. „Okay, ich versuche es aber wenn diese Waffen so speziell sind, kann ich Euch vielleicht nicht von Nutzen sein."

Cameron beugte sich über den Tisch und legte Chola die Hand auf die Schulter. „Unsere...meine Freundschaft ist nicht von der Erfüllung irgendwelcher Dienste abhängig. Mit den Ausweisen hilfst Du uns schon genug." Cameron sah Chola einen Augenblick lang an. „Wie wäre es, wenn Du mir was von Dir erzählst."

Chola sah sie einen Augenblick lang an. „Was soll ich sagen...Ghettokind, Ärger in der Schule, schlechte Gesellschaft, dadurch ärger mit den Bullen, der Beschützer ermordet und in das Ende der Welt involviert." Bei den letzten Worten lächelte Chola leicht.

Cameron hatte den Scherz nicht verstanden und nickte nur. „Du hast Recht, daran bin ich wohl Schuld."

„Nein", sagte Chola energisch.

„Doch, leider", widersprach Cameron. Hätten wir nicht nach dem Türken gesucht, wäre Sarkissian niemals bei Euch aufgetaucht. Dann wären Deine Freunde noch am Leben".

Chola lächelte jetzt. „So darfst Du das nicht sehen, es ist nicht Deine Schuld."

„Wo stehen wir Beide jetzt?" Fragte Cameron.

„Freunde", sagte Chola mit Nachdruck.

**Kapitel 5**

Nachdenklich verlies John die KI mit dem ausgesprochenen Spieltrieb. John-Henry hatte vorgeschlagen zu versuchen Unterstützung von einem ihrer größten Gegner...'Nein', korrigierte er sich in Gedanken, 'Der Staat ist nicht unser Gegner, er ist nur ein unwissender Widersacher'...zu bekommen. Er hatte nur noch keine Ahnung, wie das gehen sollte. Der Governor war zwar sicherlich ein aufgeschlossener Mann, konnte aber auch nicht einfach eine Lieferung von teilweise geheimen Waffen an gesuchte Terroristen aushändigen. Schließlich war er kein Diktator, der nach Gutdünken handeln konnte.

Auch wenn Catherine ihn überzeugen konnte, wie sollte Schwarzenegger die Waffen rausgeben. Alle Waffenlager wurden schwer bewacht von Soldaten, die ein angeborenes Misstrauen besaßen. Des weiteren befanden sich die Waffenlager fast gänzlich auf großen Stützpunkten des Militärs, was einen Diebstahl ohne den Tod vieler Soldaten zu riskieren ausgeschlossen machte.

Die Nationalgarde hingegen hatte kleinere, leichter bewachte Stützpunkte. Allerdings besaßen sie nicht die schweren Waffen, die der Widerstand benötigte. Von dort waren allerhöchstens einige M16 zu bekommen, nichts was wirklich von wert wäre.

Nein, Es blieb nur das Militär und je länger John darüber nachdachte, umso faszinierender fand er den Gedanken, einen Mitwisser in allerhöchsten Kreisen zu haben. Schwarzenegger konnte zwar nicht offen mit einer angeblichen Terroristenorganisation sympathisieren aber er konnte vielleicht im Hintergrund ein paar Fäden ziehen und notfalls vielleicht eine Begnadigung aussprechen obwohl Terrorismus ja eine Bundesangelegenheit war.

Als John den Wohnraum betrat sah er Riley auf dem Sofa sitzen. Sie hatte sich zusammengerollt und starrte auf den Fernseher. „Wo ist Savannah?" Fragte John.

„Sie schläft bereits", sagte Riley und als sie den Kopf drehte, konnte John die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

John setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Was ist los?" Fragte er sie mit Wärme in der Stimme.

Riley sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an. „Ich fühle mich so einsam. Ich habe Niemanden, der mich mag, Keiner vertraut mir und ich habe keine Freunde. Cameron sagte mir sie hätte keine Freundinnen und dann tauchte diese Chola auf".

John sah sie einen Augenblick an bevor er antwortete. „Dass Cameron Freundinnen haben möchte ist auch für mich etwas verwirrend. Dass du aber niemanden hast stimmt nicht. Catherine vertraut Dir ihre geliebte Tochter an, alle mögen Dich und ich und Cameron sind deine Freunde. Du musst Cameron nur Zeit geben, das zu verarbeiten. Was Gefühle betrifft ist sie immer noch etwas schwierig ich..."

In diesem Moment ging die Haustür auf und Cameron betrat den Wohnraum. Sie hob eine Augenbraue als sie sah, dass Johns Hand auf Rileys Schulter lag.

John hingegen nickte Riley zu, stand auf und ging dann zu Cameron, die er mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte."Deine Freundin braucht Dich", sagte er leise in Camerons Ohr, bevor er ihr noch einen Kuss gab und dann ins Bad ging.

Cameron sah ihm einen Augenblick lang nach, bevor sie zum Sofa ging, ihre Jacke auszog, diese über die Lehne legte und sich dann neben Riley setzte, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet.

Riley starrte auf den Fernseher, bis sie langsam den Kopf drehte und zu Cameron sah, die sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

Für Cameron völlig überraschend warf sich Riley an ihre Brust und begann noch schlimmer zu weinen. Rileys Gesicht lag an Camerons Hals und ihre Tränen benetzten Camerons Top. Cameron legte tröstend die Arme um Riley, Sie dachte an den Augenblick zurück, als sie sich in der Garage gegenüberstanden und sie nicht wusste, was sie mit Riley machen sollte. Dass sie diese jetzt im Arm hielt und tröstete wirkte selbst auf einen Kybernetischen Organismus, der mit Zeitreisen vertraut war irgendwie unwirklich.

Schließlich endeten Rileys Zuckungen und sie hörte auf zu Schluchzen.

Langsam löste sich Riley von Cameron. Mit gesenktem Kopf saß sie einen Augenblick vor ihr, bevor sie den Blick hob und in Camerons schöne braune Augen sah. Riley hob zögerlich eine Hand und legte diese an Camerons Wange. Ihr Daumen streichelte Camerons Schläfe, sie betrachtete Camerons Gesicht eingehend und schließlich beugte sie sich vor und presste ihre Lippen auf Camerons.

**Kapitel 6**

5 Sekunden lang presste Riley ihre Lippen auf Camerons.

Als sie merkte, dass Cameron nicht darauf reagierte öffnete sie ihre Augen. Als sie sah, dass Cameron sie beobachtete wurde sie sich bewusst, was sie gerade tat und zuckte erschrocken zurück. Tränen schossen augenblicklich in ihre Augen. Nach einem weinerlichen „tut mir Leid", sprang sie auf, umlief schnell das Sofa und wollte aus dem Haus rennen, als sie gegen John lief, der wie festgewachsen am Durchgang des Wohnraumes stand.

Augenblicklich wurde Riley klar, dass John gesehen hatte, dass sie Cameron geküsst hatte. Sie wusste, er würde sie nun hassen. Sie hatte etwas unverzeihliches getan. Da wo sie herkam hätte man sie nun mit Verachtung gestraft ja man hätte sie weggejagt weil sie sich in eine Beziehung gedrängt hatte. Nicht auszudenken, was hier in einer Zeit passieren würde, in der Liebe zwischen Frauen seit Kurzem erst wirklich akzeptiert wurde. Das Mindeste war, dass John sie aus dem Haus Jagen würde. Sie war nun wieder alleine. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief sie an dem verblüfften John zur Haustür und verschwand in der Nacht.

xxxxx

Schweigend Fuhren Sarah und Cheri zurück nach Hause. Sarah fuhr schweigend und hing ihre Gedanken nach. 'Kein Krebs', dachte sie. Das war gut aber andererseits hatte sie keine Möglichkeit ihrem Schicksal zu entfliehen. 'Kein Stress', dachte sie weiter. Innerlich lachte sie über diese Anweisung des Arztes. Wie sollte sie das anstellen. Vor ihnen lag ein Kampf, den sie letztendlich gewinnen mussten.

xxxxx

Derek sah Catherine immer wieder von der Seite an bis diese schließlich scheinbar genervt aufstöhnte. „Was ist?!"

„Warum hast Du uns nicht angegriffen, als wir im Bunker auf dich geschossen haben?" Fragte er schließlich.

Catherine lies ein leises Lachen hören. „Ihr wart keine Gefahr für mich und außerdem mögliche Verbündete John Connors. Und was viel wichtiger war, meine Tochter Savannah befand sich in eurer Obhut."

„Tochter?" Fragte Derek, „soll ich Dir diese Nummer wirklich abkaufen?"

„Abkaufen?" Catherine Weaver schien verwirrt. „Ich bin nicht auf finanzielle Hilfe von Dir angewiesen.

Derek verdrehte die Augen „Metall", murmelte er leise.

Daraufhin grinste Catherine unbemerkt vor sich hin.

xxxxx

Cameron war aufgesprungen, starrte Riley hinterher und sah schließlich verwirrt zu Beiden sahen sich an. „Lauf ihr nach!" Rief John.

Cameron nickte, lief an John vorbei zur Tür hinaus, dann zur Straße. Als sie die Straße rauf und runter nichts von Riley entdecken konnte, wandte sie sich zurück zum Haus. Sie schaltete ihr kybernetisches Gehör auf Maximalleistung. Über das Rauschen der Meeresbrandung hinweg vernahm sie noch ein weiteres Geräusch. Ein leises Quietschen. Metall rieb auf Metall. Cameron lies den Ton durch ihre Identifizierungssoftware laufen. Sie hatte das Geräusch schon einmal gehört.

Cameron umrundete das Haus. Auf dem kleinen Spielplatz sah sie einen Schatten auf der Schaukel. Fast automatisch schaltete sie um auf Infrarot. Drei Meter hinter Riley blieb Cameron stehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hin soll?" Riley hatte Schritte gehört. Ein Blick auf die schlanke Figur der Schattengestalt hinter ihr hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es Cameron war.

„Warum willst du weg?" Cameron hatte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite gelegt als sie das fragte.

Riley sah wieder vor sich zu Boden. Tränen fielen noch immer aus ihren Augen. „John hat gesehen wie ich Dich... er muss mich hassen, verabscheuen. Er wird mich wegjagen."

„Warum sollte er das tun?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt.

„Wo ich herkomme ist es ein Verbrechen, sich in eine Beziehung zu drängen", entgegnete Riley bedrückt. „Wir Tunnelratten haben die Liebe verehrt, das war Alles was wir hatten. Dass ich in Dich verliebt bin ist schon schwer genug aber..."

„John ist sicherlich nicht böse", versicherte Cameron.

„Wirklich nicht?" Fragte Riley hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich nicht, wir sind doch Freunde", entgegnete Cameron.

„Sind wir das denn noch? Trotzdem?" Fragte Riley

„Natürlich. Ich liebe Dich nicht aber ich mag Dich. Du warst für mich da, jetzt bin ich für Dich da. Und John wird auch für Dich da sein" versicherte Cameron.

Nun sah Riley zu Cameron auf, die die Schaukel umrundet hatte und ihr nun im Mondlicht eine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Komm mit mir, wenn Du leben willst", hörte sie die Worte aus Camerons Mund. Aus dem Mund ihrer besten Freundin.

**Kapitel 7**

Als Cameron Riley hinter sich herziehend den Wohnraum betrat stand John wartend herum. Cameron zog die zu Boden blickende Riley zu John , stellte sie vor ihn und postierte sich daneben.

Riley blickte zögerlich vom Boden zu seinen Knien, dann zu seinen Händen, zu seiner Brust und schließlich in seine Augen. Dann senkte sie ihren Blick ängstlich wieder zu seinen Händen als erwartete sie, dass er sie schlagen würde. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und wartete auf das Kommende. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie und Tränen bildeten sich erneut in ihren Augen.

John lächelte vor sich hin, machte einen Schritt, ergriff Riley an den Oberarmen und zog sie zu sich heran. Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Kopf bevor er sie endgültig in die Arme zog. „Du musst Dich Deiner Gefühle nicht schämen", sagte er verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß ganz genau, wie einsam man sich fühlen kann und was man dann für Dummheiten macht", ergänzte er und sah Cameron um Verzeihung bittend an.

Cameron, die genau erkannte, auf was sich seine Worte bezogen legte eine Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund bevor sie die Arme um ihn und Riley legte.

xxxxx

Sarah hatte Cheri bei dem zweiten Haus abgesetzt und betrat nun müde das Haus. Sie kam in den Wohnraum und sah Cameron zurückgelehnt vor dem eingeschalteten aber leise gestellten Fernseher sitzen. Als sie das Sofa umrundete fiel ihre Kinnlade nach Unten. Vor ihr saß Cameron. In ihrem Arm mit den Kopf an ihrer Schulter, zufrieden lächelnd lag John tief schlafend. Seine Hand lag auf Camerons Oberkörper zwischen ihren Brüsten. Was Sarah so schockierte war Riley. Von Camerons Hand sanft gestreichelt Ruhte ihr Kopf tief schlafend auf Camerons Schoß. In Rileys Gesicht konnte Sarah Tränenspuren erkennen.

Cameron unterbrach das Streicheln von Rileys Kopf für eine Sekunde, blickte auf und legte einen Finger an die Lippen.

Sarah nickte und starrte noch einige Sekunden auf das Bild vor ihr. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und verlies den Raum. Zwei Minuten später kehrte sie mit zwei Decken zurück, von der sie Eine über John ausbreitete und zu Camerons Verwunderung die Zweite über Riley. Dann, beugte Sarah sich über John und küsste ihn kurz seitlich auf die Stirn. Dann sahen Sich Sarah und Cameron in die Augen. Sarah blickte nach Unten auf Riley und wieder in Camerons Augen. Dann hob sie den Kopf leicht und küsste Cameron auf die Stirn, wie sie es vorher mit John getan hatte. Schließlich blickte sie wieder in Camerons nun verwundert aufgerissenen Augen. Sarah legte kurz eine Hand an Camerons Wange, streichelte diese Kurz.

„Gute Nacht meine Kleine", sagte Sarah leise, richtete sich auf und ging dann leise in Richtung ihres Zimmers, von Camerons Blick verfolgt.

Als Catherine das Haus betrat, sah sie das gleiche Bild vor sich wie zuvor Sarah. Riley und John lagen tief schlafend an Cameron angekuschelt. Cameron verfolgte das Fernsehprogramm und blickte kurz zu Catherine und nickte dieser zu. Catherine erwiderte das Nicken und ging dann leise in den Keller zu John-Henry.

xxxxx

Derek betrat das Haus. Als er sah, dass in der Küche noch Licht brannte ging er hinein. Blieb an der Tür stehen und sah auf Cheri Westin, die in der kleinen Küche stand und sich in der Microwelle eine Tasse Milch heiß machte. Sie entnahm die Tasse, nahm einen Teelöffel und fügte der Milch ein großes Quantum Honig hinzu. Die Tasse am Mund drehte sie sich herum und zuckte zusammen als sie Derek lächelnd an den Türrahmen gelehnt stehen sah. „Wow, hast Du mich erschreckt Reese", brachte sie hervor.

„Kein Problem Kirsche", sagte er lächelnd.

Cheri sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Cheri, nicht Cherry Du Dummkopf", sagte sie und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Dann wollte sie an ihm vorbei aber er hielt sie mit einem Arm auf.

Derek wusste nicht genau, welcher Teufel ihn ritt, als er Cheri an den Armen ergriff, sich herabbeugte und seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Er wusste aber auch nicht wie ihm geschah, als er plötzlich einen scharfen Schmerz zwischen den Beinen spürte und diese unter ihm nachgaben.

(Ende Episode 3.12)


	13. Episode 3-13

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**Episode 3.13**

**Kapitel 1**

Derek hatte sich mühevoll in sein Bett geschleppt. Nun lag er zusammengerollt da, beide Arme gestreckt zwischen den Beinen. Sein Unterleib schmerzte. Der Tritt war nicht sehr fest gewesen aber immer noch fest genug, ihm Übelkeit zu verursachen.

Cheri war in ihr Zimmer gegangen und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Tief atmete sie durch. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie wusste, sie hatte überreagiert aber seit dem Tag vor vielen Jahren in Wichita hatte sie kein Mann mehr ungestraft angefasst. Sie rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Tür entlang zu Boden.

xxxxx

Sarah wachte auf, als sich etwas in ihrem Bett bewegte. Instinktiv griff sie unter ihr Kopfkissen zur Waffe, als sie einer roten Haarflut gewahr wurde, die auf ihrer Schulter lag. Als sie nach Unten sah, erblickte sie das sommersprossige Gesicht von Savannah, die sich an ihrer Schulter zusammengerollt hatte. Unwillkürlich musste Sarah lächeln.

xxxxx

Riley öffnete die Augen. Sie erblickte einen Gürtel, der in einer Jeans steckte. Als sie nach Oben blickte sah sie in das lächelnde Gesicht Camerons, deren Hand auf ihrer Schulter lag. Dann erblickte sie John, dessen Kopf auf Camerons Brust gesunken war. Als sie sah, wie John auf Camerons Brust sabberte musste sie grinsen. Cameron sah ebenfalls auf John, dann sah sie Riley in die Augen. Cameron verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

xxxxx

Als Derek Reese aufwachte Blickte er in Cheri Westins entspanntes Gesicht. Schwach konnte er sich erinnern, wie Cheri noch zu ihm gekommen war, mit einem Eisbeutel und einer Flasche Scotch. Nach ein paar Gläsern hatte Cheri angefangen zu erzählen. Es ging um ihre Zeit in Wichita als Schülerin. Einer ihrer Mitschüler war angetrunken über sie hergefallen. Bei der anschließenden Rangelei war er zu Tode gekommen. Sie war nur aus Mangel an Beweisen nicht verurteilt worden, da sie nichts beweisen konnte. Dafür hatte ihr Vater sehr viel Geld für Anwälte ausgeben müssen. Schließlich war er mit ihr nach Los Angeles umgezogen, wo sie an der Schule erpresst worden war. An Mehr konnte sich Derek nicht erinnern.

Als Cheri die Augen öffnete sah sie in Dereks Gesicht, das sie anlächelte. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Schrecken und sie wollte aufspringen.

„Warte", sagte Derek sanft. „Bitte geh nicht", fügte er hinzu.

**Kapitel 2**

Cheri zögerte, holte tief Luft und entspannte sich langsam wieder. Ihr Kopf sank zurück auf das Kissen.

Derek sah Cheri tief in die Augen. „Hätte ich gewusst...", begann er.

Cheri schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Woher hättest Du das wissen sollen? Seit Wichita habe ich keinen Mann mehr an mich ran gelassen bis auf...", Tränen bildeten sich in Cheris Augen.

„Bis auf?" Fragte Derek leise.

Er hieß Morris. Als die Sache hier in der Schule herauskam war er der Einzige, der noch mit mir geredet hat. Alle Anderen hielten mich für eine Mörderin und haben mich gemieden. Irgendwann habe ich ihm die Geschichte erzählt. Fast 10 Jahre waren wir zusammen, bevor er...". Cheris Gesicht verkrampfte sich. Sie drückte Ihr Gesicht ins Kissen während ihre Schultern unkontrolliert anfingen zu zucken.

Derek griff ganz vorsichtig nach ihr und zog sie zu sich heran.

xxxxx

Sarah hatte das Mädchen ganz vorsichtig von sich herunter geschoben, um sie nicht zu wecken. Leise hatte sie sich angekleidet und dann gewaschen. Schließlich betrat sie den Wohnraum. Sie sah Cameron noch immer da sitzen, allerdings saß Riley ihr nun gegenüber auf dem Tisch und grinste Sarah entgegen. Als Sarah das Sofa umrundet hatte sah sie auch sofort, was die Heiterkeit sowohl in Riley als auch in Cameron ausgelöst hatte.

Johns Kopf lag auf Camerons Brust. Ein Speichelfaden hing aus seinem Mundwinkel und benetzte Camerons Top, dass ohnehin einen schon beachtlichen feuchten Fleck aufwies.

„John!" Rief Sarah unvermittelt.

Als John ruckhaft seine Augen leicht öffnete, starrte er auf seine Mom, die mit vor der Brust überkreuzten Armen vor ihm stand. „Mom?" Fragte er, noch immer nicht ganz wach.

„Du sabberst", sagte Sarah unverblümt.

John brauchte zwei Sekunden, um sich über die Bedeutung der Worte klar zu werden, bevor er sich mit der rechten Hand über den Mundwinkel wischte. Dann sah er mit halb geschlossenen Augen nach unten auf Camerons Top. Das Diese noch in dem Top steckte merkte er aber erst, als er ein paar Mal mit der Hand über den feuchten Fleck wischte, wobei Camerons Brust nachgab und dann in ihre alte Form zurück federte. Zwei Sekunden später erstarrte John, als er erkannte, was er gerade tat. Gleichzeitig hörte er hinter sich ein Kichern, was er aber zunächst ignorierte. Als John aufblickte sah er in Camerons Gesicht. Cameron hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Äh, Cam, tut mir leid...", sagte John mit hochrotem Kopf und senkte den Blick.

Cameron umfasste sein Kinn und hob sein Gesicht, damit er sie ansehen musste. „Kein Problem John, ist ohnehin Alles Deins. Gegen deine Sekret Absonderung müsstest Du aber mal etwas tun.

Hinter John brach jetzt ein ziemliches Gelächter los, dann folgte ein Poltern.

Riley war vor Lachen vom Tisch gefallen. Jetzt lag sie am Boden und lachte weiter während sie sich den Bauch hielt.

Sarah stand grinsend daneben und schüttelte den gesenkten Kopf.

Riley beruhigte sich langsam.

Sarah stand weiterhin mit gesenktem Kopf da, hob ihn aber nun und sah Cameron an. „Gut dass Du nicht rostest", sagte Sarah und grinste dann wieder. „Das macht er öfters", fügte sie hinzu.

Erneut brach Riley in schallendes Gelächter aus.

**Kapitel 3**

„Derek, hast du irgendw..." Kyle hatte Dereks Zimmertür geöffnet. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot unterbrach er sich sofort. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf Derek und vor Allem Cheri, die sich nun hastig von Derek löste und an Kyle vorbei aus dem Zimmer rannte.

Derek hatte sich aufgerichtet. „Cheri!" Rief er hinter ihr her aber sie reagierte nicht sondern verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Derek wandte sich mit einem Seufzer an Kyle. „Bravo kleiner Bruder", sagte er resignierend. „Was willst du", fragte er ärgerlich.

Kyle, der Cheri hinterher gesehen hatte sah nun wieder auf Derek. „Hab ich vergessen", sagte er und zuckte die Schultern. Ein schiefes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht als er sich kopfschüttelnd abwandte.

xxxxx

„Das ist amüsant", sagte Catherine Weaver in diesem Augenblick von der Kellertreppe her.

Sarah sah erstaunt auf den mit einem leichten Lächeln dastehenden T1001. „Ist das so?" Fragte Sarah und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Catherine blickte auf Sarah, die gerade eine ihrer Standartphrasen gegen sie verwendet hatte. „Nach dem Frühstück bitte ich alle nach Unten zu John Henry. Er hat einen Plan mit John Connor besprochen, um an schwere Waffen zu kommen. Der Plan scheint mir so viel versprechend, dass sich die Durchführung lohnen würde.

Ohne eine Entgegnung abzuwarten drehte sich Catherine herum und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Als dann Kyle, Cheri und Derek das Haus betraten, beschlich Sarah sofort das Gefühl, es wäre etwas vorgefallen. Cheri hielt den Kopf gesenkt und warf Derek immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Kyle hingegen kam zu ihr, umarmte sie kurz und lächelte dann nach einem Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder kurz.

Kyle sah Sarah tief in die Augen. „Wo ist das Metall?" Fragte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. „John-Henry und Catherine sind unten und Cameron ist in der Küche und macht mit Riley Frühstück.

Kyle riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Die Masch... Cameron kann Kochen?", Korrigierte er sich selbst.

Sarah löste sich kopfschüttelnd von ihm. „Du würdest Dich wundern...", Lies sie den Satz unvollendet. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm und gesenktem Kopf blieb sie stehen. „Bitte sprich doch mal mit ihr, mir zuliebe", sagte sie leise.

Kyle atmete durch. „Okay. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin unheimlich neugierig", sagte er ehrlich.

xxxxx

„Pancakes, Rührei oder Spiegelei?", Fragte Cameron reihum.

Auf dem Herd standen 4 Pfannen. 2 enthielten Spiegeleier, eine Rühreier und in der Letzten brutzelten Gerade die letzten Pancakes. Riley, die gerade den Tisch deckte hatte zwischenzeitlich Savannah geholt, die nun mit verschlafenem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Pancake kaute.

Cheri blickte aufmerksam auf Cameron. „Sag mal Cameron, was ist denn mit deinem T-Shirt passiert?"

Cameron verteilte gerade Rührei auf die Teller. Ohne sich zu bedanken begann Derek Reese zu essen. „John hatte letzte Nacht seine Körperflüssigkeiten nicht unter Kontrolle", sagte sie unschuldig.

Während Cheri nur dumm guckte, spuckte Derek den halb zerkauten Bissen, den er gerade im Mund hatte hustend auf seinen Teller und starrte dann zuerst auf Cameron und dann auf John, der mit hochrotem Kopf erstarrt da saß.

Cameron blickte erstaunt auf Riley, die erneut in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„John.. hat.. gesabbert.., nachdem.. er.. auf.. dem Sofa..." Begann Riley lachend.

„RILEY!" schrie John und sprang auf. Er lief um den Tisch herum. Er versuchte Riley zu greifen, die sich aber hinter Cameron versteckte.

Schließlich machte Cameron lächelnd einen Schritt zur Seite, was sowohl Riley als auch John so erstaunte, dass sich die Beiden 2 Sekunden lang anstarrten, bevor sich Riley auf dem Absatz herumwarf und durch den Wohnraum davon lief, John auf den Fersen. Kurz vor der Ausgangstüre holte John Riley ein und ergriff sie von Hinten. Riley lies sich lachend zu Boden fallen, als John anfing sie zu kitzeln.

Von der Küche aus verfolgten Diverse Personen das Schauspiel. Derek hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, dass er fast umfiel, Sarah stand im Türrahmen und von Cameron sah man nur den Kopf, der Grinsend um die Ecke sah. Savannah schließlich stand einen Schritt im Wohnraum, hopste auf und ab und applaudierte.

Schließlich bettelte Riley um Gnade. Das endete Damit, dass sich Riley und John in einer innigen Umarmung wieder fanden. Schließlich küsste John Riley zu Aller Verwunderung auf die Stirn.

„Lass uns frühstücken", sagte er nachdem er sich erhoben hatte und Riley dann auf die Beine zog. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz am Tisch hauchte er der lächelnden Cameron noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, was Derek den Kopf schütteln lies.

Sarah blickte verwundert auf John, der aber nur die Schultern zuckte.

xxxxx

„Wir wollen Governor Schwarzenegger dazu bringen uns die Waffen zu besorgen, die wir brauchen, freiwillig", sagte Catherine als Einleitung.

Todesstille im Raum. Abgesehen von John, der vor sich hin lächelte starrten alle Catherine an, als wäre sie ein Monster aus der Hölle.

Dann plötzlich redeten Alle durcheinander. Selbst James Ellison, der per Videokonferenz zugeschaltet war redete dazwischen.

John saß da und schüttelte nach zwei Minuten den Kopf. Langsam stand er auf. „Zum Teufel! RUUUUUHHHEEE!" Schrie er mit geballten Fäusten. „Seid endlich still, das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!

**Kapitel 4**

Agent Aldridge, war nicht darauf vorbereitet, Besuch von Catherine Weaver und James Ellison zu bekommen. Einige Sekunden saß er sprachlos da, bevor er den offen hängenden Mund ruckartig schloss, sich erhob und auf die Besucherstühle deutete. „Was...?" Seine Worte endeten in einem Röcheln. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuchs?" Fragte er dann, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, um den Hals frei zu bekommen.

Während Catherine Weaver nur verbindlich lächelte, legte James Ellison eine Zeitung aufgeschlagen vor Aldridge hin.

Governor Schwarzenegger

Lädt ein

Großer Wohltätigkeitsball im Hause des wohl Bekanntesten Governors der Vereinigten Staaten.

Darunter befand sich noch ein Auszug aus der Gästeliste, sowie eine Beschreibung des Ziels der Veranstaltung.

Agent Aldridge blickte auf. „Ja und?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Miss Weaver würde gerne an der Veranstaltung teilnehmen", sagte James Ellison daraufhin.

„Wir wissen, dass sie über hervorragende Kontakte zur Familie des Governors verfügen", fügte Catherine noch hinzu.

„Warum?" Fragte Aldridge einfach.

„Miss Weaver möchte eine Große Spende..." sagte James Ellison, als ihn eine Hand auf seinem Arm stoppte.

„Agent Aldridge", sagte Catherine stattdessen weiter. „Ich möchte Vertrauen mit Vertrauen belohnen", führte sie aus.

Agent Aldridge runzelte die Stirn. „Sarah Connor", sagte er kurz und knapp.

„Ihre Intuition spricht für sie" führte Catherine aus. „Ich möchte in der Tat mit dem Governor ins Gespräch kommen, um ein Problem Sarah Connor betreffend zu diskutieren".

James und Catherine sahen, wie es im Gesicht von Agent Aldridge arbeitete. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ein Attentat auf den Governor werde ich nicht unterstützen", sagte er erregt.

„Agent Aldridge", sagte erneut Catherine Weaver. „Den Governor zu töten wäre viel leichter, als zu versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Sie Haben doch mit Sarah Connor gesprochen und ich denke, sie glauben ihr. Ansonsten hätten sie ihr Gespräch in San Francisco sicherlich weiter gemeldet und die Suche nach ihr dort konzentriert".

Nach diesen Worten sah Aldridge Catherine nur an. Dann saß er ein paar Minuten in Gedanken versunken da und überlegte. Weder Catherine Weaver noch James Allison unterbrachen seine Gedankengänge.

Schließlich sah Aldridge in Catherines Augen. „Als wir uns das Letzte Mal gesehen haben, haben sie mir versichert, ihre Tochter sei in den besten Händen".

Catherine nickte. „Sie vermuten richtig. Ich habe meine Tochter Savannah Sarah Connor anvertraut".

Aldridge nickte schließlich. „Ich verstehe".

Agent Aldridge stand nun auf und ging zum Fenster.

Wiederum Minuten später, nachdem er aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, drehte er sich herum. „Ich riskiere Viel, wenn ich einer gesuchten Terroristin helfe", sagte er.

James Ellison nickte. „Ich verstehe was sie meinen. Mir ging es ebenso, als ich feststellte, gegen was Sarah Connor wirklich kämpft. Ich habe aber sehr schnell erkannt, das man Risiken eingehen muss, wenn es darum geht die Menschheit zu retten."

Aldridges Blick ging einen Augenblick ins Leere. „Die Menschheit... Ist es wirklich so schlimm?" Fragte er dann an James Ellison gerichtet.

James Ellison überlegte nicht eine Sekunde bevor er nickte. „Die Menschheit, nicht mehr und nicht weniger", sagte er dann voller Überzeugung.

Diesmal überlegte Agent Aldridge nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor er nickte. „Gut", sagte er entschlossen. Ich besorge die Einladung. Nur sie Miss Weaver oder noch Jemand?" Fragte er dann.

„Ich fände es gut, wenn James mich begleiten würde." Sagte sie mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an James Ellison gewandt.

James zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Schließlich nickte er langsam. „Sicher, warum nicht".

„Sehr schön James. Schicken sie die Einladungen doch bitte zu meinen Händen an Zeira Corp.." Fügte sie an Aldridge gewandt hinzu.

„Das werde ich tun", sagte Aldridge und schüttelte seinen Gästen die Hände.

„Ach und Agent Aldridge?" Sagte der T1001 von der Tür her.

„Ja Miss Weaver?" Entgegnete er.

"Dies war übrigens das dritte Mal, dass wir uns begegnet sind", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und verschwand aus seiner Sicht.

Agent Aldridge stand einen Moment verwirrt da, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf, als ihm partout nicht einfallen wollte, wann er der Rothaarigen Industriellen bereits schoneinmal begegnet war.

Dann setzte sich Agent Aldridge wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Er öffnete die unterste Schublade und lies die DVD-RW aus dem DVD-Recorder ausfahren, den er beim Eintreten der Gäste per Knopfdruck aktiviert hatte.

**Kapitel 5**

Sarah und Cameron standen am Fenster und sahen hinaus in den Garten.

Cameron sah bedrückt hinaus. „Er liebt Kinder, er liebt Savannah" sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sarah blickte hinaus. Sie sah ihren Sohn, Savannah und Riley, die auf der Wiese fangen spielten. Natürlich ließen sich Riley und John immer wieder von Savannah einfangen. Während dieses und anderer Spiele konnte Sarah beobachten, wie gerne John Savannah im Arm hielt, er liebte dieses Mädchen wie eine Schwester, vielleicht sogar wie eine Tochter. „Du hast Recht, er liebt Savannah, dass kann Jeder sehen, der in sein Gesicht blickt".

Einen Augenblick schwiegen Beide. „Wärst Du wütend, wenn ich...wenn wir?"

Sarah drehte den Kopf und sah Cameron von der Seite her an. Sie sah den Schmerz in Camerons Augen. „Wenn du mich fragen willst, ob ich Großmutter werden möchte... Nein, um ehrlich zu sein fühle ich mich noch zu jung dafür", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Wenn Du fragst, ob ich einverstanden bin, dass mein Sohn und eine Maschine Eltern werden..."

Cameron wartete darauf, dass Sarah ihren Satz beendete. Sie wurde bedrückter, je länger es dauerte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie senkte den Kopf.

„Dann lautet die Antwort ebenfalls nein"

xxxxx

Catherine legte eine Hand auf James Arm. „Einen Augenblick noch James", sagte sie.

„Was?" Fragte James. Verwundert beobachtete er, wie Catherine auf die Wand zu Agent Aldridges Büro starrte.

Catherine Hatte auf Infrarot umgeschaltet und beobachtete, wie Aldridge das Aufnahmemedium aus dem Recorder nahm. Sie sah, wie Aldridge einen Moment auf die noch leicht warme DVD starrte bevor er sich zur Seite seines Schreibtisches herabbeugte und einen Schalter drückte.

**Kapitel 6**

Aldridge sah einen Augenblick auf die DVD, bevor er sich herabbeugte und den Reißwolf einschaltete. Er dachte kurz an die versteckte Kamera und das Micro im Regal hinter ihm, als die DVD in Schnipsel geschreddert wurde.

Catherine auf der anderen Seite der Wand lächelte zufrieden, als sie sah und hörte, wie die DVD zerstört wurde. „Jetzt gehört er wirklich zu uns", sagte sie zu James Ellison.

„Wie meinst Du das?" Fragte er.

Catherine lachte leise. „Als wir hereinkamen hat er einen versteckten Schalter gedrückt. In seinem Schreibtisch hörte ich ein Aufnahmegerät laufen".

James Ellison runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Wie konntest du...?" Begann er, unterbrach sich aber und starrte der lächelnden Catherine einen Augenblick ins Gesicht. „Vergiss einfach, dass ich gefragt habe", fügte er mit resignierendem Unterton hinzu.

xxxxx

Cameron senkte jetzt den Kopf, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, als eine Hand sich unter ihr Kinn legte.

Sarah wollte etwas klar stellen, das war etwas hart, aber es musste eben sein. Sie ging zwei Schritte, bis sie neben der traurigen Maschine stand. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie unter Camerons Kinn. Dann zwang sie Cameron den Kopf zu heben und sie an zu sehen. „Wenn Du aber fragst, ob ich einverstanden bin, dass mir mein einziger Sohn mit der Frau, die er liebt ein wunderbares Enkelkind schenkt, dann lautet die Antwort:... Ja".

Cameron war erstarrt. Ungläubig starrte sie Sarah an. Dann, als Sarah gerade den Mund aufmachte um Cameron zu fragen was los ist, warf sie sich in Sarahs Arme.

xxxxx

John hielt Savannah gepackt, während Riley das Mädchen piesackte. Savannah kreischte und lachte gleichzeitig. Als John zufällig in Richtung Haus sah, standen dort Cameron und seine Mom in inniger Umarmung. Sarah hatte den Kopf auf Camerons Schulter gelegt und sah zu John.

Sarah sah zu John, der zu ihnen herüber blickte. Sarah sah ein glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes, als er sah, wie die zwei wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben so miteinander umgingen.

**Kapitel 7**

Als Kyle den Wohnraum betrat sah er, wie Sarah und Cameron sich in inniger Umarmung hielten. Sprachlos und nachdenklich sah er einen Augenblick zu, wie Sarah Camerons Hinterkopf streichelte, während Camerons Hand langsam auf Sarahs Rücken auf und ab glitt. Schließlich trennten sich Beide und Sarah bemerkte Kyle, der sie misstrauisch musterte.

Während Cameron weiter hinaus zu John starrte ging Sarah zu Kyle. „Deine Chance mit ihr zu reden", sagte sie, küsste Kyle auf die Wange und verlies dann das Haus.

Kyle überlegte dann noch einen Augenblick, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und zu Cameron ging. „Wie ist es möglich, dass eine Maschine glaubt, sie könnte einen Menschen lieben. Ihr seid doch Alle gleich", sagte er dann, ohne seinen Blick von John zu nehmen, der gerade am Boden lag und von Savannah und Riley in die Mangel genommen wurde.

Cameron sah nur kurz zu ihm herüber, um gleich danach ebenfalls wieder nach draußen zu sehen. „Jeder von John-Henrys Chips hat fast die doppelte Rechenleistung im Vergleich zu einem T800 Chip und trotzdem kommt er mit Zweien nur knapp an die Leistung meines Chips heran", führte Cameron aus. „Einzig seine Programmierung ist besser als meine. Während ich als Infiltrator programmiert wurde, ist er von vorneherein als selbstständige, selbstlernende und sich selbst erkennende Künstliche Intelligenz konzipiert worden".

„Und was hat das jetzt mit Dir und John zu tun?" Fragte Kyle und blickte Cameron an.

Cameron drehte sich nun zu Kyle und wies auf einen Sessel, in dem Kyle Platz nahm, während sie sich auf das Sofa setzte. „Etwa ein Drittel meiner Rechenleistung beanspruch ein emotionaler Co-Prozessor, der dazu konzipiert war, mich menschlicher erscheinen zu lassen. Skynet hatte nur nicht mit einkalkuliert, dass ich mich emotionsbedingt gegen die einprogrammierten Befehle wehren würde."

„So", sagte Kyle. „Du hast also einen Emotionschip, der Gefühle simuliert aber die Gefühle sind nicht real sondern nur Programm", stellte Kyle fest.

Cameron atmete tief durch. „Diese Gefühle liegen außerhalb meiner Kontrolle. In Gefahrensituationen kann ich sie kurzzeitig deaktivieren aber ansonsten sind sie für mich so real wie Menschliche Gefühle für Euch real sind".

Kyle dachte einen Augenblick nach. Er erhob sich, ging zur Hausbar und schüttete sich ein Ginger Ale ein, er nahm einen Schluck und setzte sich wieder. „Und Sarah, worüber habt ihr vorhin gesprochen?"

Cameron sah einen Augenblick zu Boden, dann wieder in Kyles Augen. „Ich habe Sarah gefragt ob sie einverstanden ist, wenn John und ich ein Kind bekommen würden.

Kyle, der gerade einen Schluck Ginger Ale nehmen wollte, verschluckte sich, musste husten und das Ale kam ihm dabei auch aus der Nase geschäumt. Als der Erstickunganfall vorüber war und er sich der Peinlichkeit bewusst wurde, wurde er des Taschentuchs gewahr, dass ihm Cameron hinhielt. Er bedankte sich mit einem Nicken und wischte sich das Gesicht ab. Mit einem weiteren Taschentuch putzte er sich die Nase. „Was? Du meinst ein Kind adoptieren?"

Cameron schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich wurde nach Allison Youngs Vorbild geklont. Lunge, Verdauungssystem und auch Teile der Fortpflanzungsorgane".

„F-fo...Fortpflanzungsorgane?" Fragte Kyle geschockt.

„Ich bin zu jeder Form von Sex in der Lage und mein Körper kann Eizellen produzieren", erklärte Cameron. „Nur austragen könnte ich das Kind nicht", fügte sie hinzu.

„Aber...?" Kyle war sprachlos. „Wie soll denn dann...?" Kyle unterbrach sich.

Cameron lächelte ihn an. „Eine Leihmutter könnte für uns das Kind austragen", beantwortete sie die ungestellte Frage.

Kyle starrte eine Weile vor sich hin. Schließlich nickte er langsam. „Ihr beide habt also...Du weißt schon?" Fragte er verlegen.

„Sex?" Stellte Cameron die Gegenfrage.

Kyle nickte nur wortlos.

„Noch nicht oft", entgegnete sie. „Nicht so oft, wie wir eigentlich wollen", fügte sie hinzu. „Eigentlich erst ein Mal. Am nächsten Morgen hat uns Sarah Kondome und Antibabypillen gegeben".

Kyle starrte Cameron an, als wäre sie ein Geist. Dann plötzlich begann er zu lachen. Sekunden später stimmte auch Cameron in das Lachen mit ein. Eine Zeit lang lachten Beide um die Wette.

xxxxx

Als Sarah zum Haus sah und Kyle und Cameron erblickte, die sich lachend gegenüber saßen war ihr klar, dass Cameron auf dem besten Weg war einen neuen Freund zu gewinnen. 'Gut gemacht Kleine', Dachte sie.

xxxxx

Als Derek und Cheri den Wohnraum betraten waren Beide verwundert, dass Kyle und Cameron lachten. Cheri weil sie zusammen lachten und Derek, dass Cameron überhaupt lachte. Als Kyle seinen Bruder erblickte beruhigte er sich langsam wieder. „Hey Großonkel Derek", brachte Kyle noch hervor bevor er wieder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Großonkel Derek", murmelte Derek verwundert und blickte fragend auf Cheri.

Cheri nickte. „Es wäre möglich", sagte sie dann.

Derek starrte sie einen Augen blick lang unschlüssig an. „Die Maschine?" Fragte er dann. Als Cheri nickte verzog sich sein Gesicht. Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Schließlich wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und ließ Cheri einfach stehen. Er lief aus dem Haus und rannte über die Straße, den Hügel hinauf zum zweiten Haus.

Cheri war ihm zur Tür gefolgt und starrte ihm nach. Dann zuckte sie die Schultern und ging zu Kyle und Cameron. „Was ist eigentlich los?" Fragte sie Cameron, die sich genau so wie Kyle wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ich habe Sarah gefragt, ob sie mit einem Enkelkind einverstanden wäre und sie hat ja gesagt. Kyle wollte wissen, warum wir uns umarmt haben und ich habe es ihm erklärt.

„Ihr wollt ein Kind?" Fragte Cheri erfreut.

Jetzt senkte Cameron den Kopf. „Ich habe noch nicht mit John gesprochen. Ich wollte zuerst mit Sarah darüber reden", sagte sie und blickte wieder hoch auf Cheri.

„Du hättest zuerst mit John reden sollen", sagte nun Kyle.

Cameron blickte ihn einen Moment lang an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sich Sarah übergangen fühlt. Ich will ihr John doch nicht wegnehmen. Das würde sie aber denken, wenn ich sie nicht gefragt hätte".

Kyle starrte sie lange an. Dann nickte er langsam. „Ich verstehe jetzt, was Sarah meinte. Du bist wirklich anders, als ich erwartet hätte".

Jetzt Starrte Cameron ihn einen Augenblick lang an. „Ist Das gut oder schlecht?"

Kyle lächelte sie an. „Definitiv gut", sagte er und nickte ihr zu.

Cameron Wandte sich nun an Cheri. „Was meinst Du, ist das durchführbar mit einer Leihmutter?"

Jetzt lächelte Cheri. „Ich habe Dich in der Zukunft eingehend untersucht. Theoretisch ist sogar eine Befruchtung auf natürlichem Wege möglich aber wahrscheinlich werden wir um eine Befruchtung im Reagenzglas nicht herumkommen".

„Oh", sagte Cameron traurig.

Cheri legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Cameron, selbst bei Menschen funktioniert das so nicht. Den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzupassen, die befruchtete Eizelle zu entnehmen ist so gut, wie unmöglich. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass Du kein Mensch bist".

„Okay", sagte Cameron nach einer Weile. „Ich dachte nur, Ich könnte mit John auf dem natürlichen Weg..."

Kyle schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich anders, als ich dachte", murmelte er leise.

xxxxx

Das nächste, was zu hören war, war das Durchladen einer Waffe.

(ENDE Episode 3.13)


	14. Episode 3-14

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**Episode 3.14**

**Kapitel 1**

Alle Köpfe ruckten nahezu simultan in Richtung des Geräusches. Was sie sahen lies zumindest die menschlichen Anwesenden erblassen. Derek Reese stand mit einer Sniper Kaliber 50 an der Tür und zielte in Camerons Richtung.

„REESE!" Schrie Sarah in Panik. Soweit sie den anderen Derek kannte wusste sie, dass dieser in einer ähnlichen Situation erst geschossen und dann über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht hätte.

„Geh aus dem Weg!" Rief Derek.

Erst jetzt sahen Alle in Camerons Richtung. Kyle hatte sich schützend vor sie gestellt. Sein Rücken war Der Waffe zugewandt und er gab sich Mühe Jeden Teil von Cameron, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah abzudecken.

Sekundenlang starrte die Anwesenden abwechselnd auf die beiden Brüder.

Schließlich senkte Derek die Waffe aber nur um ein paar Zentimeter. „Verdammt kleiner Bruder, diese Abscheulichkeit müssen wir verhindern!"

„Diese -Abscheulichkeit-, wie Du es nennst, ist einfach wunderbar", sagte Kyle während er Cameron lächelnd in die verwundert blickenden Augen sah.

„Was?" Dereks frage war fast ein Flüstern.

Kyle schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist unsere Chance großer Bruder. Ein Kind aus einer Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Maschine. Vielleicht gelingt es uns dadurch die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

„Vielleicht könnte man damit die fortschrittlicheren Maschinen von einer möglichen Koexistenz überzeugen", fügte Kyle noch hinzu.

„Du redest Unsinn", sagte Derek nach einigen Sekunden.

„Kyle atmete tief durch. „Vielleicht", sagte er schließlich. „Aber das Kind wäre mein Enkel….irgendwie. Familie Derek, das ist Familie. Es spielt keine Rolle wer sie ist. Sie gehört zur Familie.

Kyle lies Cameron los und drehte sich herum. Langsam ging er auf Derek zu. „Sie ist ein bisschen wie Allison", sagte er eindringlich. „Wir wollten immer eine große Familie sein Derek. Das ist unsere Chance". Kyle blieb direkt vor seinem Bruder stehen. Die Mündung der Sniper drückte gegen seine Brust.

Derek starrte den kleineren Kyle mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was hat sie mit Dir gemacht?" Fragte er schließlich.

Kyle schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sein Blick blieb aber ständig auf Dereks Augen gerichtet. „Sie ist FAMILIE, sagte er mit aller Überzeugungskraft, die er aufbringen konnte.

Derek senkte die Waffe und gab sie Kyle. Dann sah er Sarah an. „Ist John ein genau so großer Dickkopf wie sein Vater?"

Die Antwort kam aus einer für ihn völlig unerwarteten Richtung.

„Das ist er", sagte Cameron, während sie langsam mit einem leichten Lächeln auf Derek zu ging. „Waffenstillstand?" Fragte sie schließlich, als sie vor ihm stand und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

Derek starrte sie nur an. Dann sah er auf Cheri, die ihm zunickte. Schließlich erinnerte er sich an Alles was bisher geschehen war. Speziell an die Emotionen, die die Maschine vor ihm gezeigt hatte. Er kam zu einem Entschluss.

„Vorerst ja", sagte er ohne ihre ausgestreckte Hand zu beachten. Dann drehte er sich herum und wollte das Haus verlassen.

An der Tür kam ihm John entgegen. Nebeneinander blieben die Beiden stehen und sahen sich an. „Enttäusch mich blos nicht", sagte Derek bevor er seinen Weg nach Draußen fortsetzte.

John sah kurz hinter ihm her, dann verwundert zu den Anderen. Als er die Sniper in Kyles Händen sah riss er verwundert die Augen auf. Dann kniff er sie zusammen. „Was ist hier passiert?" Fragte er mit einem bösen Verdacht.

Lasziv kam Cameron auf ihn zugeschlendert. Sie hob eine Hand und hakte den Zeigefinger in den Ausschnitt seines T-Shirts. „Nichts ist passiert", sagte sie dann und fuhr mit dem Finger über seine Haut. Schließlich ergriff sie sein Shirt, um ihn zu sich heranzuziehen.

Als sich die Beiden dann küssten, drehten sich die Anderen demonstrativ von dem Anblick weg. Kyle ging mit gesenktem Kopf in weitem Bogen an den Beiden vorbei. Cheri hatte plötzlich ein gesteigertes Interesse an ihren Fingernägeln und Sarah betrachtete ein Bild an der Wand so eingehend, man hätte meinen können, sie wäre Kunstexpertin und müsse eine Expertise abgeben.

**Kapitel 2**

John und Cameron hatten schließlich Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen und den Zungenkampf eingestellt als kurze Zeit später Riley und Savannah ins Haus kamen.

„Iiiiihhh", lies Savannah hören, da sich John und Cameron nicht die Mühe gemacht hatten, ihre Zungen innerhalb der Münder zu belassen.

Das Ganze war zu einem offenen Kampf ausgeartet, bei dem ihre Köpfe dauernd in Bewegung waren.

Riley hatte nur die Augen verdreht, allerdings spürte sie innerlich einen Anfall von Eifersucht, als sie das Objekt ihrer Begierde so sah.

„Geht endlich auf Euer Zimmer ihr Beiden", sagte Sarah Schließlich indigniert.

John protestierte nun laut, als Cameron ihn grinsend auf die Arme nahm und zur Treppe trug.

„Kinder", sagte Sarah kopfschüttelnd zu Cheri, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Riley hingegen sah den Beiden nur nach, während Savannah sich schüttelte.

xxxxx

„Du liebst Kinder?" Fragte Cameron unvermittelt.

Cameron hatte ihn tatsächlich hoch in ihr Zimmer getragen. Sie hatte ihn auf das Bett gelegt und hockte nun über ihm, während seine Hand unter ihrem Shirt über ihren zarten Rücken streichelte.

„Ich denke schon", entgegnete John.

„Liebst Du Savannah?" Fragte sie neugierig.

John sah ihr sekundenlang stumm in die Augen. „Sie ist ein süßes und liebes Mädchen", sagte er schließlich.

„Und wenn es ein Junge wäre?" Bohrte sie weiter.

„Dann könnte ich mit ihm Baseball spielen, wie mein Vater mit Derek... Cam, was sollen die Fragen?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Camerons Gesicht erstarrte. Dann kletterte sie von John herunter aus dem Bett. Langsam ging sie zum Fenster und sah hinaus. „Ich mag Savannah auch", sagte sie schließlich leise.

„Das habe ich gemerkt", sagte John und schwang sich ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Er ging zu Cameron, die einen traurigen Eindruck auf ihn machte und legte seine Arme von Hinten um sie, Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Er sah von dieser Position auf ihr Gesicht. „Was soll das Alles Cam?" Fragte er sanft.

Cameron zögerte und sah zu Boden. „Ich möchte ein Baby", sagte sie leise.

Cameron erwartete fast einen Ausbruch seinerseits, war aber erstaunt, dass der sonst etwas cholerische John zögerte etwas zu sagen.

„Warum?" Fragte er schließlich nach mehr als einer Minute.

Cameron drehte kurz den Kopf in seine Richtung, sah dann aber wieder zum Fenster hinaus. „Ich habe darüber gelesen. Erst ein Kind macht eine Familie komplett". Jetzt drehte sich Cameron in seinen Armen herum. „Ich möchte, dass wir komplett sind John", sagte sie dann mit einem bittenden Gesichtsausdruck.

John sah sie nicht an, nein er sah quasi durch sie hindurch als er nachdachte. Schließlich fokussierte sich sein Blick wieder auf Camerons Augen. „Das möchte ich auch", sagte er schließlich.

„Dann möchtest Du auch ein Baby?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie ihn an.

John nickte langsam, sein Blick verlies nie ihre Augen als Cameron nun begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

Als John sich dann von ihr löste und begann mit versteinerter Mine im Zimmer auf und Ab zu gehen verlor sich ihr Lächeln.

Schließlich blieb John in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und blickte ernst zu Cameron. „Bevor wir ein Baby bekommen musst Du aber noch eine Bedingung erfüllen".

xxxxx

„Die Einladungen sind gekommen James", sagte Catherine Weaver als sie James Ellisons Büro betrat.

James Ellison blickte auf. „Du willst ihn nicht töten und ersetzen oder?"

„Sei nicht albern James, ich kann mich schließlich nicht teilen. Wenn wir natürlich noch ein bis zwei weitere T1001 hier hätten, dann könnte man darüber nachdenken", sagte Catherine Weaver mit einem Lächeln".

Jetzt blickte James Ellison die rothaarige Frau vor sich nachdenklich an.

Der T1001 legte den Kopf schräg. „Das war ein Scherz James", sagte sie eindringlich und seufzte schließlich. „Mein Versuch humorvoll zu sein ist wohl gescheitert?"

„Kläglich", sagte Ellison.

**Kapitel 3**

Kyle fand Derek hinter ihrem Häuschen. „Warum verkriechst Du Dich?", fragte er den an einem Baum Lehnenden.

Derek sah nicht zu ihm, stattdessen warf er weiterhin irgendwelche Stöckchen oder Steine vor sich in einen Dreckhaufen. „Ich habe Menschen sterben sehen. Getötet von diesen Metallmonstern", jetzt drehte er sich zu Kyle herum. „Von genau so einem Monster wie dieser Maschine da unten in dem Haus!"

Jetzt erhob er sich. „Und nun versucht mir mein kleiner Bruder klar zu machen, dass dieses Ding, diese Maschine zu meiner Familie gehört?" Fragte er rhetorisch.

Dann ging er mit wütendem Blick an Kyle vorbei, der ihm seufzend nachsah.

xxxxx

Catherine Weaver war nervös. 'Das kann doch nicht wahr sein', dachte sie. 'Catherine Weaver darf nicht nervös sein'.

Tatsächlich dachte sie mittlerweile tatsächlich als Catherine Weaver von sich und nicht mehr als T1001 Modell 003. Wenn sie mit Savannah zusammen war war sie einfach nur Savannahs Mom und sie -empfand- das auch so.

Der Grund für ihre -Nervosität- war ihr am Abend stattfindendes Treffen mit Governor Schwarzenegger. Ihr war klar, dass die stärke des Widerstandes vom Erhalt der Waffen abhängen konnte.

In der Zeit aus der sie kam verfügte der Widerstand nur über sehr wenige effektive Waffen. Insbesondere Schiffe, U-Boote und Fluggeräte waren rar. John-Henry arbeitete an Plänen im letzten Moment Schweres Gerät zu akquirieren.

Die Schweren Handfeuerwaffen aber waren genau so wichtig. Deshalb hing von ihrem Gespräch am heutigen Abend sehr viel ab.

Catherine war sich bewusst, dass sie dem Governor eventuell mehr offenbaren musste als sie wollte. Vor allen Dingen Mehr, als John und ganz zu schweigen von Sarah Connor zulassen würden.

xxxxx

Sarah saß im Sessel, das Kinn auf ihre Hand gestützt und starrte ins Leere. 'Wie soll das bloß weitergehen?' Fragte sie sich. 'Jetzt gehen die beiden schon öffentlich wie ein Paar miteinander um'.

Sarah dachte über Alles nach. Sie hatte Cameron zwar bei der Babysache zugestimmt aber war sie wirklich mit einem Cyborg als Schwiegertochter einverstanden? Sie wusste es nicht. Wenn sie Cameron früher erblickte war -Maschine- das Erste was ihr in den Sinn kam. Automatisch sah sie dann zu John, der Cameron von Anfang an wie eine Person und nicht wie ein Gerät behandelt hatte.

Mittlerweile sah sie das hübsche Mädchen zuerst. Erst dann fiel ihr erst ein, was unter dem Äußeren verborgen war.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie um Johns Wohlergehen besorgt war, wenn er mit Cameron Alleine war. Das würde sich wahrscheinlich nie ändern. Sie hoffte nur, dass es mit der Zeit einfacher werden würde.

xxxxx

James Ellisons Gefühle waren gemischt. Er wusste, worum es ging, er wusste aber auch das Catherine -Maschine- Weaver heute Abend das Leben des Governors in der Hand halten würde und das verursachte ein Übelkeitsgefühl.

Nun war er auf dem Weg dieses Ungeheuer abzuholen, um mit ihr zu einem Treffen zu fahren das auch für ihn Lebensentscheidend sein könnte. Als er das Haus erreichte hielt er den Wagen an und stieg aus. Er ging um den Wagen herum, sah auf die Uhr und blieb neben der Beifahrertür stehen. Ihm war klar, dass Catherine Weaver seine Ankunft registriert haben musste. Er brauchte auch nicht lange zu warten bis sich die Tür öffnete. Seine Augen wurden groß.

Catherine Weaver schritt auf ihn zu. Ihr schönes Kleid hatte die selbe grüne Farbe wie ihre Augen, die diesmal nicht übertrieben mit Kajal umrandet waren. Genaugenommen sah sie toll aus, wie er zugeben musste.

„Atmen James", sagte der T1001 lächelnd.

James Ellison holte tief Luft. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Nun schüttelte er den Kopf. Dann besann er sich und öffnete ihr die Tür und lies Die Frau vor ihm einsteigen. Als er die Tür schloss schüttelte er erneut verwirrt den Kopf. Er sah nicht das Grinsen auf Catherines Gesicht.

xxxxx

Als sie den Amtssitz des Governors erreichten gaben sie ganz das elegante Paar, das zu einem gesellschaftlichen Ereignis eingeladen war.

Als sie den Eingang erreichte erblickten sie Etwas, was James Ellison einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies. Unwillkürlich blieb er stehen.

**Kapitel 4**

Sarah starrte John an, als wäre er ein T1001.

John und Cameron waren heruntergekommen. Im Wohnraum waren Sarah, Riley, Cheri und die Reese Brüder am Diskutieren, während John-Henry, Savannah und Matt Murch am Küchentisch saßen und ein Brettspiel spielten.

Was Sarah so erschreckt hatte, war das John demonstrativ erklärt hatte, dass sie ein Kind bekommen wollten. Keine Zurückhaltung, wie sie es von ihm erwartet hatte, kein längeres Nachdenken. Er wollte dieses Kind unbedingt, dass sah man ihm deutlich an.

xxxxx

Metalldetektoren standen am Eingang. James Ellison zögerte den nächsten Schritt zu machen aber Catherine Weaver zog ihn einfach weiter.

James Ellison blickte auf die Maschine an seinem Arm hinab.

Catherine begegnete dem Blick. „Keine Sorge James", sagte sie nur.

James Ellison nickte leicht und holte tief Luft. Nicht nur, dass das Adrenalin einen Moment lang durch seine Adern toste, er fand auch Gefallen an dem -privaten- Umgang mit dieser Maschine.

James Ellison war nach Catherine Weaver durch den Metalldetektor getreten. Er hatte die Luft angehalten als der T1001 den entscheidenden Schritt machte aber das Gerät hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben. James glaubte zwar, ein ganz leises Piepen gehört zu haben aber das war wohl eher seine Fantasie, die ihm da einen Streich spielte.

Catherine war ohne zu zögern durch den Detektor getreten, hatte von dem Wachman die kontrollierte Tasche entgegengenommen. Jetzt wartete sie auf James, bei dem sie sich sogleich wieder einhängte.

Wie selbstverständlich legte der T1001 kurz den Kopf an James Ellisons Schulter, bevor Beide den Weg durch die Eingangshalle fortsetzten. Am Eingang des Ballsaales zeigten sie erneut ihre Einladungen vor . Der Gouverneur, der es sich nicht nehmen lies die noblen Spender persönlich zu begrüßen kam heran, nachdem man ihm gemeldet hatte, dass Catherine Weaver, die eine 7 stellige Spende angekündigt hatte den Saal betrat.

James, der durch die intime aber durchaus nicht unangenehme Berührung der Maschine noch unter einem leichten Schock stand wachte erst wieder auf, als Der Gouverneur vor die Beiden hintrat.

Dies war der kritische Augenblick. Der Augenblick ging vorbei und insgeheim atmete James Ellison auf, als Catherine Weaver Arnold Schwarzenegger lediglich die Hand schüttelte und lächelte ihn aber nicht pfählte oder ähnliches.

Nach einem kurzen Smalltalk musste sich der Gouverneur schon den nächsten Gästen zuwenden. Als der Governor an ihnen vorbeiging stellte sich Weaver überraschenderweise auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte Etwas in Schwarzeneggers Ohr.

Die Sicherheitsbeamten, die sofort näherkamen winkte der Große Mann zurück und bedachte Catherine Weaver mit einem kritischen Blick.

Der T1001 hingegen lächelte und lies den mächtigsten Mann Kaliforniens einfach stehen.

„Wa... was hast Du zu ihm gesagt?" Fragte Ellison verwirrt.

Catherine schlenderte lässig weiter durch den Saal, grüßte gelegentlich irgendwelche ihr bekannten Leute und lächelte ansonsten verbindlich. „John Connor schickt mich, willst Du Dich uns anschließen?" Sagte sie dann zwischendurch zu James, ohne ihn anzusehen oder das Lächeln zu unterbrechen.

James Ellison verharrte im Schritt und stand sekundenlang wie angefroren und starrte hinter dem T1001 her.

xxxxx

John stand mit Cameron Hand in Hand an der Klippe. Sie starrten in den wundervollen Sonnenuntergang.

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah auf das vom rötlichen Sonnenlicht beschienene Gesicht Johns. „Was ist die Bedingung, die ich noch erfüllen muss?" Fragte Cameron leise, ohne den Blick von John zu nehmen.

Nur widerwillig nahm John den Blick von der untergehenden Sonne. Lächelnd betrachtete er einige Sekunden lang das Mädchen, dessen Hand er gerade hielt. Bei diesem Lichteinfall schimmerten Camerons Augen leicht bläulich. Schließlich griff er in seine Tasche und holte etwas hervor, verbarg es aber in seiner geballten Faust.

Sarah und Kyle standen am Fenster des Wohnraumes und beobachteten ebenfalls den Sonnenuntergang. Neben ihnen stand Riley ,der Blick ausschließlich auf Cameron gerichtet.

Als John sich zu Cameron drehte und in seine Tasche griff, schloss Sarah einen Moment lang die Augen.

„Oh verdammt!" Sagte sie leise aber mit Nachdruck.

„Was hast Du?" Fragte Kyle irritiert.

Riley starrte regungslos weiterhin auf Cameron, hörte aber genau, was Sarah sagte.

Sarah zeigte mit dem Kinn auf John und Cameron. „Sieh hin".

Im nächsten Moment fiel Kyle die Kinnlade hinunter und Riley fing unbemerkt und lautlos an zu weinen.

xxxxx

Nach ein paar Schritten blieb Catherine stehen. Sie drehte sich herum und stützte die Hände in die Hüften. „Kommst Du James?"

James Ellison musste schlucken. Zögerlich folgte er der Maschine, von der er allmählich glaubte, sie wäre irgendwie fehlgeschaltet. „Wie konntest Du so vorpreschen? Sarah wird gesucht. Der Gouverneur wird...".

„Was wird er? Uns verhaften lassen? Keine Sorge James, das wird er nicht, dafür garantiere ich. Sie wandte sich zum Weitergehen, zögerte aber nochmals und drehte sich wieder zu James. „-Vorpreschen- ist eine interessante Metapher", sagte sie mit schelmischem Lächeln.

Und wieherte leise.

**Kapitel 5**

Tief durchatmend sah Sarah, wie ihr Sohn der Anführer der Menschheit im Krieg gegen Skynet und die Maschinen freiwillig vor einer Maschine auf ein Knie sank. Während er Camerons rechte Hand hielt hob er seine linke, und öffnete die Faust, und enthüllte, was sich auf seiner Handfläche befand.

„Heirate mich", sagte John als er die Faust öffnete und einen in Platin gefassten Saphir-Verlobungsring enthüllte, dessen Stein in der Farbe dem von Camerons Linsenaugen entsprach.

Cameron war erstarrt und blickte auf John hinab. Ihre Energiequelle gab pulsierend Energie ab, was sich als pulsierendes Leuchten in ihren Augen bemerkbar machte. Ihr HUD zeigte Unmengen von Daten und schaltete sich dann selbst ab und in ihrem Chip jagten sich die Berechnungen, für sie manifestiert als Gedanken.

John sah, wie sich Camerons Hand auf ihre Brust legte, gerade so wie bei einem Mädchen, das Herzklopfen hat. Er sah auch das blaue Pulsieren in ihren Augen und wusste im selben Moment, dass Cameron tatsächlich so Etwas wie Herzklopfen hatte.

xxxxx

Catherine Weaver ihres Zeichens Terminator Modell T1001 und James Ellison, seines Zeichens Mensch, schwebten fast über die Tanzfläche. James war verwundert, wie gefühlvoll die Maschine sein konnte.

„Du tanzt wundervoll", sagte James Ellison unvermittelt.

„Und Du sagst das so, als wäre das ein Verbrechen", entgegnete Catherine mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht, es ist nur so dass...", begann James Ellison verstummte aber weil ihm die Worte fehlten.

„Dass...?" Fragte Catherine nach einer Pause. „Sprich weiter James".

James Ellison blickte die Maschine vor sich kritisch an. „Du wirkst manchmal so menschlich und ich fange an.."

„Du fängst an zu vergessen, dass ich kein Mensch bin", unterbrach der T1001.

James starrte sie sekundenlang an, dann nickte er ganz langsam ohne etwas zu sagen.

Catherine seufzte. „Es gibt Momente mit Savannah oder auch mit Dir James, da könnte ich es fast selbst vergessen oder möchte es gerne vergessen".

James Ellison starrte sie lange wortlos an, während sie zu Walzerklängen über den italienischen Marmor schwebten.

Schließlich räusperte er sich. „Wie ist es Dir eigentlich gelungen die Metalldetektoren zu täuschen", fragte er, um den peinlichen Moment zu überspielen.

Ein leichtes lächeln stahl sich in Catherines Gesicht. „Da mein Körper nicht aus einem festen Metall besteht und er zudem noch in sein eigenes Magnetfeld generiert, können Metalldetektoren mich nicht erfassen. Es werden einfach keine ortbaren Wirbelströme erzeugt".

xxxxx

Cameron starrte auf den Ring auf Johns Handfläche. Sie wusste, dass John sie liebte aber was jetzt geschah hätte sie niemals für möglich gehalten. John Connor, der größte Feind der Maschinen wollte den stärksten Bund mit ihr eingehen, den die Menschen kannten.

Cameron lies nocheinmal alles Revue passieren, was sie von der Zukunft in Erinnerung hatte. Waren sie ersteinmal verheiratet konnte John sie nicht mehr verleugnen.

Bevor sie zurückgeschickt worden war, war sie angefeindet ja sogar oftmals offen bedroht worden. Man hatte sie herablassend wie einen Gegenstand behandelt. Nur John Connors Autorität hatte verhindert, dass sie von Allison Youngs Freunden zerstört worden war.

Der Umstand, das sie wie eine attraktive junge Frau aussah hatte Alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Die sexuellen Schimpfworte, mit denen sie bedacht worden war, hatten sie zu der Zeit nicht gestört, jetzt aber schnitten sie tief in ihre Gedanken.

Unter diesen Umständen konnte sie niemals seine Frau werden.

Cameron löste ihre Hand aus Johns und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein", sagte sie leise.

**Kapitel 6**

„Governor Schwarzenegger bittet Sie Beide in sein Büro", sagte ein hinzugetretener Angestellter des Gouverneurs, nachdem der Walzer endete und die Zuschauer dem Orchester zugeklatscht hatten.

James deutete Catherine an, sie möge vorgehen aber der T1001 hakte sich wieder bei ihm unter, so dass Beide Seite an Seite dem Mann zum Büro folgten.

Der Mann lies sie in das Luxuriös aber antik ausgestattete Büro und schloss dann die Tür von Außen.

Während James Ellison sich interessiert umsah konzentrierte sich Catherine Weaver ganz auf die Person, die zurückgelehnt hinter dem mächtigen Schreibtisch saß. In Wirklichkeit tasteten ihre Sensoren natürlich den ganzen Raum ab. Die beiden Wachleute in den Raumecken hinter Schwarzenegger hatte sie natürlich sofort bemerkt.

„Treten sie ruhig näher Miss Weaver", sagte der Governor von Kalifornien und erhob sich. Er wies auf die zwei Besucherstühle vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Sie haben vorhin einen interessanten Namen erwähnt Miss Weaver. Ich denke sie meinen den John Connor, der in Zusammenhang mit den terroristischen Taten seiner Mutter ebenfalls gesucht wird?" Fragte Schwarzenegger interessiert.

„Das ist korrekt Governor, genau dieser John Connor war gemeint".

Schwarzenegger lächelte belustigt. „Dann geben sie zu in Sarah Connors terroristische Aktivitäten verstrickt zu sein?"

„Catherine, ich glaube nicht..." Begann James Ellison, wurde aber von Catherine Weaver unterbrochen, die seine Hand ergriff kurz beruhigend drückte und dann festhielt...zärtlich, wie ihm schien.

„Aktivitäten...Ja, terroristisch...kaum", entgegnete die rothaarige Frau ernsthaft, was Schwarzenegger die Stirn runzeln lies.

„Können sie das näher erläutern?" Fragte der Gouverneur ernst.

„Erläutern und notfalls auch beweisen", entgegnete der T1001 mit der selben Ernsthaftigkeit.

Arnold Schwarzenegger starrte stumm auf die Frau, die offen zugegeben hatte mit einer bekannten geisteskranken Terroristin zumindest zu sympathisieren. „Ich bin auf die Erklärung gespannt", sagte er schließlich.

„Sie sind mit den Vorgängen um Sarah Connor vertraut?" Fragte Catherine als Einleitung.

Schwarzenegger nickte. „Ich habe alles über die Vorgänge um die angebliche Maschine aus der Zukunft, ebenso wie die Berichte über die Vorgänge um Cyberdyne und den Mord an Myles Dyson gelesen. Ebenso habe ich die Berichte der Ärzte aus Pescadero gelesen, die Sarah Connor einstimmig als Psychopathin einstufen.

„Die Berichte der Ärzte stützen ihre Analyse darauf, dass Sarah Connor beharrlich von dem Computersystem Skynet und Maschinen aus der Zukunft berichtet, die sie oder ihren Sohn töten wollen?" Fragte Catherine Weaver.

„Das ist richtig. Die Ärzte stützen ihre Behauptungen hauptsächlich auf diesen Fakt", entgegnete Schwarzenegger.

Catherine Weaver nickte. „Und wenn diese Behauptungen der Wahrheit entsprächen? Wenn es diese Maschinen tatsächlich gäbe? Maschinen mit lebendem Äußeren, Intelligente Maschinen, von Menschen kaum zu unterscheiden, nahezu unzerstörbare Kampfroboter?"

Schwarzenegger schwieg eine Weile. „Miss Weaver, bis Jetzt habe ich ihnen zugehört, weil mich diese Geschichte belustigt hat aber allmählich wird das Ganze lächerlich", sagte er schließlich mit deutlichem Ärger in der Stimme.

„Wenn sie Beweise wünschen, die kann ich hier und jetzt erbringen", sagte die vermeindliche Catherine Weaver.

„Nur zu", entgegnete Schwarzenegger, dem der Unglaube deutlich anzusehen war.

Catherine Weaver drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl nach links.

Sekunden später fielen außerhalb des schalldichten Raumes unhörbar, in dem Raum einige Schüsse.

(ENDE)


	15. Episode 3-15

**Episode 3.15**

**Kapitel 1**

John kniete weiter am Boden und blickte zu Cameron, die ihn nur ansah. John war wie festgefroren, keine Regung war zu erkennen.

„Das hat sie doch nicht wirklich getan?" Fragte Sarah verwundert. Und blickte dann nach links, als sie zwei Hände gegen die Scheibe klatschen hörte.

Riley konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte keine Chance bei Cameron, das hatte sie begriffen aber Cameron und John waren ihre Freunde, ihre Familie und Cameron war drauf und dran das zu zerstören. Nachdem sie sich mit den Handflächen gegen die Scheibe gestützt hatte, wirbelte sie plötzlich herum.

Cameron starrte auf John, dann ruckte ihr Kopf nach links, sie riss die Augen auf, als sie sah was auf sie zu kam.

xxxxx

„Was ist Deine Mission?" Fragte Catherine den Leibwächter, der hinter Schwarzeneggers rechter Schulter stand.

Schwarzenegger drehte sich samt seines Stuhles herum und sah stirnrunzelnd auf den Mann, der schon seit Jahren in seinen Diensten Stand. Er sah den Mann seine Waffe ziehen und das Feuer auf Catherine Weaver eröffnen.

Zwischendurch schoss er zwei mal auf seinen Kollegen, der schockiert seine Waffe ziehen und auf ihn schießen wollte.

Was Schwarzenegger aber am Meisten entsetzte, war Catherine Weaver die ungerührt die Treffer hinnahm und deren Lächeln erst verschwand, als der Mann sein Magazin leer geschossen hatte.

Sie sah mit bedauerndem Blick an sich herab auf das Kleid. „James liebt dieses Kleid", sagte sie und stand auf. Dann streckte sie einen Arm aus und pfählte den Mann an die Wand. Sie streckte den zweiten Arm aus und rammte die Lanze ebenfalls in den Leibwächter des Gouverneurs, der selbst wie angepfählt auf seinem Stuhl saß und dessen Blick immer zwischen Weaver und seinem zappelnden Leibwächter hin und her pendelte.

„James?!" Rief der T1001 ohne sich umzudrehen.

James Ellison, der hinter dem massiven Schreibtisch Schutz gesucht hatte, als der Leibwächter seine Waffe zog streckte den Kopf hervor.

„Hier, Alles klar!" Rief er irritiert. „Geht es Dir gut?"

„Danke für Deine Besorgnis, ich habe keinen Schaden davongetragen. Wir sollten nur den Chip entfernen", sagte Catherine über ihre Schulter.

„Wie sollen wir das machen solange er die Arme..."

James Ellison stutzte als er sah, wie sich zwei weitere Arme aus Catherine Weaver heraus bildeten und als Klammern vorschossen, um die Arme der Maschine festzuhalten.

„Ah, verstehe", sagte James und zog das Messer, dass er bei sich trug, seit er dem Kampf gegen die Maschinen beigetreten war.

Vorsichtig näherte sich James der gegnerischen Maschine und versuchte das Messer anzusetzen. Mehrmals zuckte er zurück, bevor er mit Catherines Anleitung einen ziemlich …. schlechten... Schnitt gesetzt hatte.

Weitere Probleme hatte er den Portdeckel auf zu bekommen aber der Supergau war für ihn, mit seinen großen Fingern den Chip zu entriegeln. Eine Zange stand nicht zur Verfügung und er musste ganz schön lange auch mit dem Messer fummeln bis die Bewegungen der Maschine plötzlich erstarben.

James Ellison starrte auf die Maschine herab, die zu Boden gesunken war, nachdem Catherine sowohl die Klammern als auch die Lanzen zurückgezogen hatte.

Catherine trat neben James, bückte sich formte eine Zange und zog den Chip.

James blickte auf Catherine, die den Chip hochhielt.

„Keine Selbstzerstörung", sagte Catherine verwundert.

„Das war...spannend", sagte James zögerlich.

Catherine grinste ihn an, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab dem verblüfften James einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. „Danke für Deine Besorgnis".

Dann wandte sie sich zu Schwarzenegger um, der noch immer stocksteif in seinem Sessel saß. „Governor, wir sind nicht hier, um Ihnen zu schaden. Sie wollten einen Beweis", sie deutete auf den -Mann- in der Ecke. „Da haben sie ihren Beweis".

xxxxx

Cameron sah Riley dicht gefolgt von Sarah auf sich zukommen. Sie wich bis an den Begrenzungszaun zurück, dann stand Riley Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze vor ihr.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich -nein- gesagt oder?" Fragte Riley wütend.

Cameron warf einen kurzen Blick über Rileys Schulter hinweg auf Sarah. Dann blickte sie Riley wieder in die Augen.

„Ich bin eine Maschine", sagte Cameron emotionslos. „In der Zukunft wurde mir offen Feindschaft und Hass entgegengebracht. Wenn John und ich heiraten kann er unsere Beziehung nicht mehr verleugnen. Dann kann er mich nicht mehr wegschicken". Cameron senkte den Kopf.

Riley sah über ihre Schulter auf Sarah, die hatte eine Hand über die Augen gelegt und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Riley ergriff Camerons Kinn und hob deren Kopf. „Das würde John auch nicht tun, wenn ihr nicht verheiratet wärt. Er liebt Dich und nichts auf der Welt könnte ihn dazu bringen Dich zu verleugnen".

„Aber das muss er", entgegnete Cameron eindringlich. „Er ist John Connor, Er ist der Widerstand und der Widerstand kämpft gegen die Maschinen. Er kann es sich nicht erlauben mit einem Feind verheiratet zu sein.

Riley blickte kurz auf John, der am Boden kniete und vor sich hin starrte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte erneut zu Cameron.

„Nicht dieser John Connor", sagte Riley. „Der John Connor aus der Zukunft war vielleicht ein Einsamer Mensch, der ohne Freunde und Familie auskam aber dieser John hier...", führte sie aus und wies dabei mit dem Arm auf John, „... braucht seine Freunde und vor Allem Seine Familie".

Cameron starrte stumm auf Riley, während Erinnerungen auf ihrem HUD abliefen und sie verschiedene Berechnungen anstellte. Schließlich löste sie ihren Blick von Riley und sah zu Sarah, die ihr bestätigend zunickte.

Cameron sah zu John, der den Blick nicht erwiderte.

Dann tat Cameron etwas, was Riley und auch Sarah schockierte.

xxxxx

„Er ist tot", sagte James Ellison aus der anderen Raumecke. Er kniete bei dem zweiten Mann und schloss diesem gerade die Leblosen Augen.

Schwarzenegger atmete tief durch, um den Schock zu verarbeiten. Seine Hand war an dem versteckten Schalter.

Er drückte den Schalter.

**Kapitel 2**

Cameron ging zu dem am Boden hockenden John. Sie lies sich einfach auf die Knie fallen, klemmte die Hände zwischen die Knie. „Ich bin eine Maschine", sagte sie leise. „Warum liebst Du mich?"

John seufzte und blickte auf. Er sah auf Cameron, die mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm kniete. Er streckte den Arm aus und legte die Hand an Camerons Wange.

Cameron schloss die Tränen erfüllten Augen und lehnte sich in die Berührung mit Johns Hand.

„Weil es keine Rolle spielt was Du bist", sagte nun Sarah schräg hinter Cameron. „Für die Familie, für mich, Kyle, Riley und vor Allem für John spielt nur eine Rolle WER Du bist. Du bist menschlicher als Du Dir zugestehen willst.

Cameron hatte über ihre Schulter zu Sarah gesehen. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen. Nun drehte sie wieder den Kopf und sah John an, dessen Hand in Hohe ihrer Wange in der Luft schwebte.

John hatte seine Hand in der Position gehalten und presste sie sogleich wieder an Camerons Wange, als diese den Kopf zurückdrehte.

Cameron und John sahen sich lange in die Augen.

„Die Menschen werden mich ablehnen und sich von Dir abwenden", sagte Cameron leise.

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Die Menschen werden UNS ablehnen und sich von UNS abwenden. UND sie werden sich von ihrem Leben abwenden. Vergiss nicht, ich bin John Connor. Die letzte Chance für die Menschen", sagte John eindringlich. „Wenn wir aber Heiraten, gibt es keinen John Connor mehr. Dann sind WIR Connor. Mit unserem Kind. Der Connor Clan. Die Kraft, die Skynet das Fürchten lehren wird".

John hatte mit fast suggestiver Kraft gesprochen. Alle erkannten, das dies ein Teil von John Connor war. Diese Fähigkeit Menschen zu überzeugen, sie geradezu zu bekehren. Selbst Sarah war überzeugt davon, dass Cameron, John und ihr Baby es schaffen Können Skynet zu besiegen.

Catherine sah die Bewegung, bewegte sich selbst aber nicht. Kein Alarm ertönte aber ein lautes Klicken ertönte von der Tür her. Dann fuhren stählerne Schlagläden fast lautlos vor die Fenster.

Wortlos erhob sich Schwarzenegger. Zunächst ging er zu dem Toten Wachmann. Er atmete tief durch. „Er hat eine Frau und zwei Kinder", sagte er ohne den Blick von dem Mann zu nehmen.

Schwarzenegger erhob sich und sah zu der Maschine in der anderen Ecke. Nur zögerlich ging er hinüber, nachdem Catherine Weaver ihm auf seinen fragenden Blick hin zugenickt hatte.

Gouverneur Arnold Schwarzenegger hatte schon viel in seinen Filmen erlebt. Vieles war tricktechnisch eingefügt worden aber niemals war er in der Realität auf Soetwas gestoßen. Er kniete bei der deaktivierten Maschine und besah sich die Öffnung im Kopf der Maschine.

Dann hockte er eine weile bewegungslos, sein Handrücken lag an seinen Schneidezähnen. „Das ist also eine von den Maschinen, von denen Sarah Connor erzählt hat? Eine aus der Zukunft?" Fragte er nach einer Weile, ohne seinen Blick von seinem vermeintlichen Leibwächter abzuwenden.

„In der Tat Governor, ihre Annahme ist korrekt", entgegnete Weaver.

Schwarzenegger erhob sich. „Und Sie, was sind Sie?" fragte er, nachdem er sich herumgedreht hatte und auf Catherines Kleid mit den Einschusslöchern starrte.

„Ich bin etwas Anderes", entgegnete der T1001, ruhig im Sessel sitzend.

„Und Sie?" Wandte sich der Gouverneur an James Ellison.

„Ich bin James Ellison, ehemaliger FBI Agent.

„Ein Überläufer?" Fragte Schwarzenegger ruhig.

James blickte zu Catherine, die seinen Blick ohne Regung erwiderte. Dann sah er wieder zu Schwarzenegger.

„Wenn sie die Wahl der richtigen Seite als Überlaufen bezeichnen, Governor?" Fragte Ellison Rhetorisch.

„Die richtige Seite?" Fragte Schwarzenegger erstaunt.

„Die Seite, die versucht das Leben von Milliarden Menschen zu schützen", sagte Ellison eindringlich.

Schwarzeneggers Blick irrte ins Leere. Schließlich sah er Catherine an. „Sie sind wohl nicht hier, um mich zu töten. Wer also sind Sie und was wollen Sie?"

„Meine Bezeichnung ist T1001 Modell 003 getarnt als Catherine Weaver. Ich bin hier um sie um Unterstützung für John Connor zu bitten .

Jetzt blieb Schwarzenegger der Mund offenstehen. Dieses Mal schwebte seine Hand nicht über dem Panic Schalter zur Verriegelung sondern über dem Alarmknopf.

„Erzählen Sie", sagte Schwarzenegger.

Catherine drehte den Kopf und nickte James zu, der sich mittlerweile wieder gesetzt hatte.

„Alles was Sarah Connor erzählt hat ist wahr. Es gibt tatsächlich Maschinen aus der Zukunft. Es wird tatsächlich einen Atomkrieg geben aber nicht Land gegen Land sondern ein Computersystem gegen die Menschheit. Einige wenige Maschinen kämpfen für die Menschheit, so wie Catherine hier", sagte er während er auf Catherine wies.

„John Connor wird der zukünftige Anführer des Widerstandes gegen die Maschinen sein. Wir müssen uns auf das Kommende vorbereiten. Wir brauchen schwere Waffen".

Schwarzenegger war sprachlos. Seine Gedanken jagten sich. Schließlich zog er die Hand vom Alarmknopf zurück, was ein Lächeln auf Catherines Gesicht erscheinen lies.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?" Fragte Schwarzenegger halb überzeugt. „Ich kann nicht einfach Waffen der Army in ihre Hände spielen. Ich wäre verhaftet, noch bevor sie den Stützpunkt mit den Waffen verlassen hätten.

„Wir gedenken nicht, die Waffen aus einem aktiven Stützpunkt zu holen", sagte Catherine.

„Nicht? Woher sonst? Die Waffenfabriken sind fast noch schärfer bewacht als die Stützpunkte", sagte Der Gouverneur zweifelnd.

„Wir meinen eines der geheimen Waffenlager des Pentagon", sagte James Ellison lächelnd.

Schwarzenegger war in seinem Sessel vorgeruckt. „Woher wissen sie davon?"

James Ellison lächelte noch breiter. „Einer meiner besten Freunde..." Jetzt sah er Catherine an. „...Ist ein begnadeter Hacker und hat sich in den Zentralrechner des Pentagon eingehackt. Und ich meine damit nicht den Rechner, den Alle Welt für den Zentralrechner hält sondern das Geheime Elektronengehirn tief unter dem Weißen Haus.

Schwarzeneggers Hand zuckte erneut vor zum Alarmknopf.

**Kapitel 3**

Cameron erhob sich. Sie ging bis zum Begrenzungszaun an der Klippe. Minutenlang starrte sie aufs Meer hinaus, ohne sich zu bewegen. Nur ihr simulierter Atem lief autonom weiter, was John lächeln lies als er es sah.

Schließlich seufzte Cameron und senkte den Kopf.

„Connor? Wir zusammen mit dem Baby und Sarah?" Fragte sie ohne John anzusehen.

John nickte obwohl Cameron ihn nicht ansah. „Eine Einheit, eine Macht. Wir werden Skynet überrollen. Er wird nicht mal begreifen was ihn Trifft", sagte John eindringlich. „Zusammen werden wir Skynet das Fürchten lehren".

Cameron drehte den Kopf. „Du hast das Wichtigste gelernt, was Du lernen musstest", sagte sie. „Du kannst nicht nur führen, Du kannst auch überzeugen".

Johns Augenbrauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen. „Heißt das Ja?" Fragte er nach einer Weile.

Cameron sah kurz zu Boden, dann wieder in Johns Augen. Ein schüchternes lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „JA!" Rief sie schließlich und lief in Johns Arme, als dieser sie ausbreitete. „Ja,ja,ja,ja", sagte sie lachend und weinend gleichzeitig.

Cameron hob John hoch und wirbelte ihn glücklich herum.

xxxxx

Schwarzenegger zögerte. Sein Daumen schwebte über dem roten Alarmknopf.

Er sah auf Catherine Weaver. Zögerlich zog er die Hand zurück. „Ich hätte keine Chance den Knopf zu drücken, wenn Sie das nicht wollten".

Langsam schüttelte Catherine den Kopf.

„Habe ich überhaupt eine Wahl?" Fragte Schwarzenegger ruhig.

Catherine schwieg einige Sekunden. Dann nickte sie langsam. „Natürlich. Wenn sie uns unbehelligt gehen lassen, werden wir gehen, ohne dass Irgendjemand zu Schaden kommt".

Catherine lehnte sich vor. „Wenn sie aber den Alarmknopf drücken verspreche ich ihnen, dass sie einen Vorgeschmack auf das bekommen werden, was die Menschen in der Zukunft erwartet. Während Sie keinerlei Möglichkeiten haben mich zu schädigen würde ich nicht zögern, Alles zu tun um James vor Schaden zu bewahren", sagte Catherine ernst und ergriff James Ellisons Hand ohne diesen anzusehen.

Sowohl Schwarzenegger als auch James Ellison starrten Catherine entgeistert an.

xxxxx

„Cam. …...CAM!" Schrie John verzweifelt.

Cameron stoppte den wilden Wirbel. „Was ist denn?", sagte sie lachend und weinend zugleich.

„Stop...bitte. Mir wird schlecht, wenn Du mich so rumwirbelst", sagte er halb lachend, halb stöhnend.

In der Tat konnte sich John kaum auf den Beinen halten. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn versagte kläglich. Cameron hatte ihn so schnell herumgewirbelt, dass es einer Zentrifuge gleichkam. Während Sie völlig unbeeindruckt war, hatte sein Menschliches Gleichgewichtsorgan schon nach 20 Sekunden den Dienst eingestellt.

Cameron hielt John fest, der das Gefühl hatte sich immer noch zu drehen.

xxxxx

Arnold Schwarzenegger, gewählter Gouverneur von Kalifornien starrte die Person vor sich an. Eine Person...eine künstliche Person. Eine Kampfmaschine, die gerade ein sehr menschliches Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Was machen wir mit ihrem Kleid?" Fragte er ausweichend um noch weiter Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben.

Catherines Blick schweifte von den Augen des Gouverneurs ab nach unten, wo man die Einschusslöcher in ihrem Kleid sehen konnte. „Nun Governor, dass ist kein Problem. Ich hatte nur eigentlich vorgehabt mir das Kleid später noch ausziehen zu lassen", sagte sie mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln in James Ellisons Richtung.

Schwarzenegger blickte verwundert zu James, der seinen Blick nun von Catherine abwandte und trotz seiner dunklen Hautfarbe rot werdend den Gouverneur mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon.

**Kapitel 4**

Schwarzenegger griff zum Hörer, ohne dass sein Blick Catherine Weaver verlies.

„Ja?" Fragte er leicht geistesabwesend.

„_Jonas, Sir. Ich wundere mich, dass Ihr Büro abgeriegelt ist. Ist Alles in Ordnung?" _Fragte sein Assistent über das Telefon.

Schwarzeneggers Blick verlies Weaver und irrte zu seinen toten Leibwächtern. „Alles in Ordnung Jonas", sagte er. „Die Besprechung dauert nur noch ein paar Minuten". So hoffte er zumindest.

Als er wieder zu Catherine Weaver blickte hätte er vor Schock fast einen Herzstillstand bekommen.

_xxxxx_

Letztendlich hatte Cameron John doch noch losgelassen und obwohl er sich hätte wieder auf den Beinen halten können lies er sich ins Gras fallen. Lächelnd streckte er die Hand nach Cameron aus. Cameron legte den Kopf schräg und sah John zweifelnd an.

„Warum sollte ich mich auf den Boden Legen?" Fragte sie zweifelnd.

Während Riley und Sarah langsam zum Haus zurückgingen lächelte John Cameron an.

„Es wird dunkel, wir haben einen klaren Himmel, lass uns einfach die Sterne betrachten", sagte John weich.

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah nach Oben. Das letzte Mal als sie zu den Sternen aufgeblickt hatte war sie danach zu einer Mission aufgebrochen. Sie hatte unter Einsatz ihrer eigenen Existenz zum Wohle der Menschheit einen Terminator beseitigt. Sie hatte Dies niemals Jemandem erzählt, weil sowohl Sarah als auch Derek irgendwas daran zu ihren Ungunsten ausgelegt hätten und John hätte es ohnehin nicht interessiert.

Dieses Mal erfüllte der Blick zu den Sternen keinen Zweck. Cameron sah hinab zu John. Sein Arm war immer noch ausgestreckt.

„Na komm", sagte John. „Du wirst es schon noch verstehen.

Cameron warf noch einen Blick nach Oben. Noch immer sah sie nichts Anderes als Sterne. Ferne Sonnen, die sie benutzen Konnte Datum und Himmelsrichtung zu bestimmen. Nichts weiter.

Dann ergriff sie Johns Hand und legte sich neben ihn.

„Komm näher", sagte John leise und Cameron kuschelte sich in Johns Schulter. Sie legte den Kopf an seine Brust und sah nach oben. Eine große aber einsame Wolke zog über den schwarzen Himmel. Hinter ihr Kam der Mond zum Vorschein.

Cameron blickte nach oben und da sah sie es.

_xxxxx_

Catherine war zu James gegangen und drehte sich herum. „James würdest Du bitte?" Fragte sie lächelnd.

„Hä...?" War Alles, was James hervorbrachte.

„Der Reißverschluss James, würdest Du bitte...?" Fragte Catherine ganz unschuldig.

„Äh...", sagte er verwirrt. „Natürlich", fügte er hinzu, als sein Gehirn endlich wieder fahrt aufnahm.

James Ellison griff an den Reißverschluss des Kleides und zog ihn nach unten.

Catherine sah lächelnd über ihre Schulter auf James Ellison, während sie das Kleid von den Schultern rutschen lies.

James Ellisons Blick folgte dem Weg des Kleides dem Rücken Catherines entlang nach Unten. Nicht registrierend, dass Catherine keinen BH trug blieb sein Blick zwei Sekunden lang auf dem wohlproportionierten Hintern in grüner Spitze haften und glitt dann Quasi in Einzelbildschaltung die schlanken Schenkel nach Unten.

5 Sekunden später erst realisierte James Ellison, was er tat. Sein Blick zuckte zurück zum Gesicht der Rothaarigen, die ihn noch immer über ihre Schulter hinweg anlächelte. James Ellison drehte sie so schnell von dem Anblick weg, dass er fast vom Stuhl fiel.

Schwarzenegger hingegen erblickte eine nur in ein grünes Spitzenpanty gekleidete Catherine Weaver.

Was dann aber kam war für ihn der blanke Horror.

**Kapitel 5**

Minutenlang starrten Beide nach Oben zu den Sternen und auf die Scheibe des Mondes.

„Nun?" Fragte John in die Stille hinein.

„Ich verstehe es jetzt", sagte Cameron leise, ohne ihren Blick von den Sternen abzuwenden.

Sekundenlang schwieg John. „Und was verstehst Du?" Fragte er schließlich.

„Es ist..." Cameron zögerte. Es war ein Wort, dass sie erst lernen musste, da es für sie früher keinen Sinn ergeben hätte. „...wundervoll". Hauchte sie schließlich.

Cameron hob den Kopf, drehte ihn und sah John in die Augen. „Ohne Dich wäre dieser Anblick für mich nur eine Aneinanderreihung von Berechnungen, dazu Gedacht, das Datum oder die Himmelsrichtung festzustellen", erklärte sie.

Cameron legte ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Brust und sah wieder nach Oben.

„Und mit mir?" Fragte John neugierig.

„Mit Dir ist es einfach wundervoll. Der Anblick des Mondes und der Sterne ist für mich in diesem Moment einfach nur... pure Entspannung. Mein HUD meldet für gewöhnlich immer irgendetwas, dieses Mal hat es sich ohne mein Zutun abgeschaltet. In meinem Kopf herrscht einfach nur Stille. Das ist...angenehm. Ich denke, so muss es sich anfühlen ein...", wieder hob sie den Kopf und sah ihren Verlobten an, „...ein Mensch zu sein", beendete sie schließlich nach Sekunden den Satz.

John Hob seinen Kopf und küsste Cameron oben auf ihren. „Siehst Du", sagte er leise. „Heute hast Du etwas sehr wichtiges gelernt".

Sie hob den Kopf erneut und blickte ihn mit ihren schönen Augen fragend an. „Und Was?"

Er küsste kurz ihre Nasenspitze. „Ein Mensch zu sein".

xxxxx

Schwarzenegger sah zu Catherine Weaver. Er sah, wie ihr Körper seine menschliche Form verlor, zu einem sich wandelnden Wesen von silberner Gestalt wurde. Während sich ihr Kopf nicht verändert hatte bildete sich ein grünes Kleid und bedeckte ihren Körper. Ein Kleid, exakt wie das, was von den Kugeln der Maschine durchlöchert worden war.

„Was zum ...?" Fragte der Gouverneur verwirrt.

Catherine drehte sich lächelnd herum. „Ich sagte doch, das Kleid wäre kein Problem", sagte sie, während sie sich setzte und erneut nach James Ellisons Hand griff.

xxxxx

„Was machen wir wegen des Babys?" Fragte Cameron in die Stille hinein, den Blick mit maximaler Vergrößerung auf den Mond gerichtet.

„Was meinst Du?" Fragte John und küsste Cameron auf die Oberseite des Kopfes, über dem Chipport.

„Mein Körper produziert Eizellen aber das Baby braucht eine Mutter", sagte Cameron, drehte den Kopf und stützte das Kinn auf seine Brust.

John dachte eine Weile nach. „Wenn Eizellen, warum nicht auch eine Gebärmutter?" Fragte er schließlich.

Cameron hob den Kopf leicht an. Sie sah in seine Augen. Als sie erkannte, dass er die Frage tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte verdrehte sie die Augen.

„John", sagte sie dozierend. „Bei einer menschlichen Frau sind die Hüftknochen beweglich. Mein Coltan Skelett ist unbeweglich. Das Baby hätte niemals genügend Platz", erklärte Cameron als hätte sie es in John mit einem kleinen Jungen zu tun, „außerdem wäre kein Geburtskanal vorhanden und das sind nur zwei der Punkte die dagegen sprechen", fügte sie noch hinzu.

John sah ihr in die Augen. „lass mich raten...", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Du hast medizinische Ratgeber über Schwangerschaft und Geburt gelesen? Du schläfst ja nicht".

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Cheri hat es mir erklärt".

Da musste John lachen. Zuerst war es nur ein Grunzen, dann aber lachte er lauthals los.

Cameron legte den Kopf zur anderen Seite. Dann pikste sie ihn in die Rippen. „Das ist nicht witzig", sagte sie während er sich zusammenkrümmte, was schwierig war, da ein zwar leichter aber für ihre Figur doch immer noch relativ schwerer Terminator seiner Brust lag.

Johns Lachen erstarb aus Luftmangel als er die sich leicht sträubende Cameron in seine Arme zog.

Minutenlang geschah gar nichts, beide lagen nur stumm da.

„Woher sollen wir nur eine Leihmutter bekommen, ohne Allzuviel erklären zu müssen", fragte John in die Stille hinein.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Cameron.

Cameron wollte ihr Ohr wieder über Johns Herz legen, als ihr Kopf hochruckte. Ihre Augen begannen intensiv blau zu leuchten.

(ENDE Episode 3-15)


	16. Episode 3-16

**Terminator: S.C.C.**

**Episode 3.16**

**Kapitel 1**

James Ellison wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Schon den ganzen Abend hatte er das Gefühl, von einem D-Zug getroffen worden zu sein. Catherine Weaver hatte ihn mit ihrer offensichtlichen Zuneigung völlig überfahren. Während er auf seine Hand starrte, die von der Hand der Maschine aus der Zukunft gehalten wurde, jagten sich seine Gedanken. Was sollte er nur tun. Einerseits fühlte er sich durchaus zu der attraktiven Rothaarigen hingezogen. Andererseits wurde ihm fast übel, wenn er daran dachte, dass Catherine genau so gut die Gestalt eines Mannes annehmen könnte.

xxxxx

Gouverneur Arnold Schwarzenegger, gewählter Vertreter des Staates überlegte hin und her. Einerseits war er verpflichtet dieses Gespräch zu melden und die beiden Personen vor sich verhaften zu lassen, andererseits hatte er nun den Beweis für die Richtigkeit der Angaben Sarah Connors.

xxxxx

Catherine Weaver war in der Lage ihre -Gefühle- perfekt nach außen hin zu tarnen. Während sie lächelnd den Gouverneur beobachtete liefen ihre Denkprozesse auf Hochtouren. Einerseits hoffte sie, dass Schwarzenegger ihrem Gesuch stattgeben würde, um dem Widerstand für die Zukunft einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Andererseits wünschte sie, diesen Ort schnellstmöglich verlassen zu können, da die Gefühle, die Der Mann neben ihr in ihr auslöste sie zunehmend verwirrten. Ein Mensch hätte wohl Schmetterlinge im Bauch dazu gesagt, Ihre einzigartige Struktur aber verteilte das Gefühl über jede Zelle ihres Körpers.

xxxxx

Riley Dawson war zwar kurz im Haus gewesen und hatte nach Savannah gesehen, war aber dann doch wieder hinaus in die laue Nacht gegangen um die Sterne zu betrachten. Einerseits freute sie sich, dass John und Cameron heiraten würden, andererseits schlug ihr Herz schneller bei dem Gedanken, Cameron trösten zu können, wenn sie und John sich trennen würden. Und sie hasste sich dafür.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen war sie zur Hausecke gegangen. Der Rasen hatte zwar ihre Schritte gedämpft aber entweder ignorierte Cameron ihre Annäherung oder war offenbar so abgelenkt dass sie einige Worte der Unterhaltung erhaschen konnte.

xxxxx

Sarah stand im Wohnraum und sah vom Fenster aus zum Mond hinauf. Immer wieder senkte sie den Blick und sah zu dem Paar auf dem Rasen. Einerseits war sie Glücklich darüber, dass es John so gut ging und er die Liebe gefunden hatte, die er brauchen würde, um das Kommende ohne schwerem seelischen Schaden überstehen zu können. Sie hatte ja bei Derek gesehen, was ein Krieg seelisch bei einem Mann anrichten konnte. Andererseits war ihr nur zu sehr bewusst, dass die schöne junge Frau, deren Kopf auf der Brust ihres geliebten Sohnes lag jederzeit in der Lage wäre ihn mit einer Handbewegung zu töten. Dann sah sie, wie Cameron den Kopf hob und ihre Augen aufleuchteten.

xxxxx

John war zufrieden mit dem Weg, den sein Leben eingeschlagen hat. Er blickte auf den Kopf der Frau, die er mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben. Eine Frau, der er bis in die Hölle und zurück gefolgt war. Einerseits wusste er, dass er den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen wollte, andererseits war ihm aber klar, dass es so vieles gab was sie trennen könnte. Cameron war immer noch ein Cyborg und würde sich Allem in den Weg stellen, was ihn bedroht und wenn es eine Rakete wäre. Den Gedanken an eine zerfetzte Cameron verdrängte er gleich wieder, als sie den Kopf hob und er ihre Augen aufleuchten sah.

xxxxx

Cameron fühlte mit jedem Sensor in ihrem Körper, dass sie war wo sie hin gehörte. Einerseits war sie immer noch Johns Beschützerin, jetzt mehr denn je und sie würde ihn mit ihrer Existenz beschützen. Andererseits war sie tief traurig, bei dem Gedanken daran, welche Schwierigkeiten ihnen bevorstehen konnten, wenn die Menschen erfuhren, dass sie kein Mensch war. Vor allem aber schmerzte sie tief, welches Leid John durchmachen würde falls ihr einmal etwas passieren sollte.

An dieser Stelle wurden ihre Gedankengänge vom Aufflackern ihres HUD unterbrochen. Sie hob den Kopf.

**Kapitel 2**

„Was ist los?" Fragte John alarmiert und versuchte den Kopf in Camerons Blickrichtung zu drehen.

Das Leuchten in Camerons Augen verlosch und sie legte den Kopf erneut auf seine Brust. „Nichts, alles in Ordnung", sagte sie leise.

xxxxx

Riley war erschrocken zurückgewichen als Cameron mit leuchtenden Augen den Kopf hob und in ihre Richtung sah. Wie hatte sie nur so naiv sein können zu glauben, dass Cameron sie nicht bemerken würde.

So gleich machte sie sich Gedanken über mögliche Konsequenzen. Cameron und John hatten ihr zwar gesagt, dass sie ihre Freunde seien aber Riley war von Natur aus misstrauisch.

xxxxx

„Ich brauche Bedenkzeit" Sagte Schwarzenegger in die Stille hinein.

„Das verstehen wir", entgegnete Weaver ohne zu zögern.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?"Fragte James und deutete auf die deaktivierte Maschine in der Ecke.

Schwarzenegger sah hinüber und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das erklären soll".

Catherine sah sich um. „Gibt es hier einen großen Safe, in Dem man ihn verstecken könnte bis wir ihn zerstören können"?

Schwarzenegger hatte Catherine angeblickt und sah erneut auf die Maschine. Er beugte sich vor, tippte etwas auf ein Tastenfeld auf seinem Schreibtisch und eines der großen, Mannshohen Eichenpaneele fuhr zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine große Stahltür frei.

„Alles unter einer Tonne Sprengstoff beißt sich an Dem die Zähne aus, sagte er lächelnd.

Catherine nickte und Arnold Schwarzenegger ging zum Safe an dem Sowohl Handabdruck als auch Retina gescannt wurden. Lautlos öffnete sich die Tür.

„Hier drin befinden sich die wichtigsten Geheimunterlagen Kaliforniens", sagte Schwarzenegger nachdenklich.

„Keine Sorge", entgegnete der T1001. „An unwichtigen Geheimnissen sind wir nicht interessiert". Sie lächelte als sie das sagte.

„Wie wollen wir das hier erklären?" Fragte James plötzlich. „Ein Wachmann tot, einer verschwunden.

Catherine legte den Kopf schräg dann sah sie zum Gouverneur. „Gibt es hier einen geheimen Eingang?"

Schwarzenegger sah sie nachdenklich an. „Natürlich, neben der Safetür ist noch eine Geheimtür, die in einen Fluchttunnel führt".

„Ich schätze, Schauspieler zu sein beflügelt die Fantasie", sagte James Ellison nachdenklich.

Schwarzenegger lächelte ihm nickend zu, dann sah er zu Catherine. „Was planen Sie?"

Catherine lächelte und sah James an. Und brach in ein breites Grinsen aus während ihr Blick zurück zu Schwarzenegger wanderte.

xxxxx

5 Minuten später sah man schreiende Menschen aus dem Haus von Gouverneur Schwarzenegger rennen, selbst aus den Fenstern quollen die Leute.

**Kapitel 3**

„Ist Dir kalt?" Fragte Sie besorgt. Sie hatte ein Zittern Johns wahrgenommen. Außerdem hatte er eine Gänsehaut als sie ihm über die Arme strich.

„Ein wenig", sagte er nach ein paar Sekunden.

Cameron wollte sich aufrichten, er aber hielt sie fest.

„Wie ist es so als Cyborg?" Fragte er sie. „Ich meine, Du spürst Hitze und Kälte aber...aber wie fühlt es sich an?"

Sie legte das Kinn auf seine Brust und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du möchtest wissen, ob ich das wie ihr Menschen empfinde?"

John nickte leicht.

Cameron dachte lange nach. „Das weiß ich nicht", sagte sie schließlich. „Extreme Hitze und Kälte sind mir unangenehm, behindern mich aber überhaupt nicht. Ich denke, das Unangenehme ist einfach eine emotionale Reaktion, die von einprogrammierten Parametern vorgegeben wird".

Er sah sie lange an. „Könnte man...ich meine könnte man Dich programmieren mich nicht mehr zu lieben?" Das letzte Wort brach und wurde fast zu einem Schluchzen.

Cameron richtete sich auf und legte ihre Hand über seinen Mund. „Bis hierher und nicht weiter", sagte sie energisch. „Nichts könnte mich dazu bringen Dich nicht mehr zu lieben".

„Aber...".

Ein energischer Kuss unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Camerons Lippen saugten sich Quasi an seinen fest.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen erhob sich Cameron und hob John gleichzeitig vom Boden.

Wie ein Baby trug sie ihn auf ihren starken Armen zum Haus.

Im Haus wurden den Beiden erstaunte Blicke zugeworfen, wie sie küssend die Treppe ansteuerten.

Oben angekommen blieb Cameron stehen und beendete lächelnd den Kuss.

„Das war peinlich", sagte John ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Wie meinst Du das?" Fragte Cameron naiv.

„Dass mich meine zukünftige Frau über die Schwelle und auch noch die Treppe hoch getragen hat. Wenn dass Skynet wüsste würde es sich über den großen General totlachen", sagte er mit viel Zärtlichkeit in der Stimme.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Danke für die Erklärung".

Dann ging sie ohne ihn abzusetzen in Richtung ihres Zimmers. „Vielleicht haben wir ja damit eine Waffe gegen Skynet gefunden", sagte sie ernsthaft ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Das wäre schön", entgegnete er, legte den Kopf an ihre Schulter und atmete ihren Duft ein.

Xxxxx

**zuvor.**

Die Tür zu Schwarzeneggers Büro flog auf. Ein wild blickender Mann mit einer Waffe in der Hand stürmte hinaus. Er schoss wahllos wie es schien in der Gegend herum.

Einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre allerdings aufgefallen, dass er die anwesenden Sicherheitsleute damit in Deckung trieb.

Währenddessen versuchten einige Gäste den Ort zu verlassen, in dem sie in den Garten liefen oder aus den Fenstern kletterten.

Bevor die Bewaffneten jedoch das Feuer auf den Mann erwidern konnten war dieser ebenfalls hinausgerannt.

Eine Sekunde später kam ein wild blickender Gouverneur mit einer Waffe in der Hand aus seinem Büro gerannt und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. „Er hat ihn erschossen! Niemand betritt das Büro!"

Dann rannte er hinter dem Flüchtenden her. Seine Männer viel zu perplex ihm zu folgen.

Als Schwarzenegger das Gebäude verlies, sah er den Flüchtenden zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden. Er schoss noch einige Male hinterher, gab die Verfolgung aber dann auf.

xxxxx

**Kapitel 4**

Catherine Weaver hatte die Gestalt des T888 angenommen. dann stürmte sie wie besprochen aus dem Büro und Schwarzenegger würde ihr folgen um sicherzustellen, dass sie ungesehen untertauchen konnte. Notfalls sollte er seine Sicherheitsleute zurückrufen um die verschreckten Gäste zu schützen.

Als Catherine sicher sein konnte außer Sicht zu sein schlug sie einen Bogen und erhöhte das Tempo um zum Eingang des Fluchttunnels zu gelangen.

Schwarzenegger indes diskutierte mit seinen Leuten und veranlasste, dass das FBI verständigt wurde.

Catherine erreichte den Friedhof und betrat schließlich die Gruft.

Der Gouverneur hatte ihr genau beschrieben, wie der Ausgang des Fluchttunnels zu öffnen sei.

An der Wand der uralten Gruft hingen Kerzenleuchter. Catherine steuerte eine Nische an. Zuerst drehte sie den rechten Kerzenleuchter nach links, dann den Linken nach rechts.

Knirschend öffnete sich die Rückwand der Nische und gab den Blick auf einen langen Gang frei.

Als sie das Ende des Ganges erreichte, klopfte sie gegen die Seitenwand.

xxxxx

Cameron hatte John förmlich auf ihr Bett geworfen und war hinterher gesprungen.

Sie wusste, sie musste ihn von diesen Gedanken abbringen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er den Weg zurückging und sie nur als programmierbare Maschine sah.

Cameron landete auf ihm und sah tief in seine Augen.

„Cameron... was hast Du...".

Sie stoppte seinen Gedankengang, indem sie sein Shirt zerfetzte.

Dann griff sie an ihr eigenes Top und riss es in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auseinander.

Der BH folgte.

Johns Worte waren ihm im Hals steckengeblieben und wieder einmal fragte er sich, ob das nicht doch nur ein Traum war.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu der Zeit als er Cameron weggestoßen und seine Gefühle verleugnet hatte. Als er jetzt auf Camerons wohlproportionierten Oberkörper sah schalt er sich selbst einen Narren. Wie hatte er damals nur Riley vorziehen können.

Cameron indes hatte angefangen seine Hose zu öffnen. Nun kletterte sie wieder von ihm runter, fasste seine Hosenbeine in Höhe der Knöchel und zerrte ihm die Hose herunter.

„Cameron was...?!" Johns Selbstvorwürfe waren abrupt verstummt.

Nach dem Cameron ihm die Hose ausgezogen hatte trat sie zu seiner Überraschung zurück.

John sah, wie Cameron heftig atmete und ihn irgendwie genüsslich von Oben bis Unten betrachtete. Zwar hatte er seine Boxer noch an aber das schien sie gar nicht zu merken, da sich ein lüsterndes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

Was dann kam lies seine Augen fast aus den Höhlen treten.

xxxxx

James Ellison hatte die Geheimtür geöffnet, nachdem er das Klopfen gehört hatte. In der nächsten Sekunde fand er sich an die Wand gepresst wieder.

„Was zum...?" Entfuhr es ihm, als der Bullige Mann vor ihm seine Wange streichelte.

Als James Ellison die Hand zur Seite schlug wich der Mann schnell davor und vor seinem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Der Leibwächter schimmerte kurz silbern, verlor rapide an Größe und schließlich stand Catherine Weaver wieder vor dem ehemaligen FBI Agenten.

„Tut mir Leid James", sagte Catherine Weaver zu dem verschreckt da stehenden James Ellison.

James Ellison wandte sich schnell ab und ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein.

Catherine Weaver folgte ihm, bis sie auf Armeslänge „James?" Fragte sie leise und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.

„James es tut mir Leid. Manchmal...".

„...manchmal vergesse ich es..., dass Du kein Mensch bist... keine Frau bist", unterbrach er sie.

Sie trat näher und drehte ihn herum. „Ich mag kein Mensch sein aber ich bin eine Frau", entgegnete sie. „Ich bin eine Frau, weil Savannah mich zu ihrer Mutter gemacht hat...und ich bin eine Frau, weil ich für Dich eine sein möchte", sagte sie leise.

Diesmal lies es James Ellison zu, dass sie Die Hand an seine Wange legte.

„Manchmal ist es nur so, dass ich selbst vergesse was ich bin", sagte Catherine Weaver und trat dicht vor ihn.

Er sah abwechselnd in ihre grünen Augen. „Wie kannst Du das vergessen?"

Catherine sah zu Boden. „Weil alle meine Gefühle, Emotionen und auch Körperliche Empfindungen auf jede Zelle meines Körpers übertragen werden. Das ist manchmal sehr verwirrend".

Als sie jetzt schüchtern lächelnd den Kopf hob, die Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihn zu sich heranzog wehrte er sich nicht mehr dagegen.

Als Gouverneur Schwarzenegger Sekunden später sein Büro betrat blieb er stehen, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gerannt.

**Kapitel 5**

Cameron drehte eine elegante Pirouette, bevor sie mit dem Rücken zu John zu stehen kam. Dann bog sie ihren Oberkörper nach hinten und ging in einer flüssigen Bewegung in den Handstand.

Ihr Blick war auf John gerichtet, als sie schließlich ihr Gewicht auf einer Hand ausbalancierte.

John sah schluckend auf den Teil ihrer Unterwäsche, der sichtbar geworden war als sie in den Handstand ging.

Langsam griff sie nach Hinten an ihren Mini und öffnete Knopf sowie Reißverschluss.

Elegant streifte sie den Denim-Rock ab, indem sie ausbalancierend erst ein Bein herauszog und dann mit dessen Fuß ihn über das Andere schob.

Achtlos fiel der Mini zu Boden.

John begann Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel zu fließen, als sie nun begann das Boyshorts-Panty abzustreifen. Sie machte es wie bei dem Mini, nur dass es dann schließlich an ihrem großen Zeh baumelte.

John wischte sich gedankenverloren mit dem Handrücken über den Mundwinkel. Sein Blick war starr auf ihre Weiblichkeit gerichtet.

Das unterband sie schließlich dadurch, dass sie ihm mit dem Fuß zielsicher das Panty geradewegs ins Gesicht schleuderte. Er war zu geschockt, um sofort zu reagieren und es wegzuziehen.

Dann kam sie über ihn.

xxxxx

Schwarzenegger starrte auf das unglaubliche Bild vor ihm, während er hastig die Tür hinter sich her zuzog.

Die Weaver Maschine und James Ellison küssten sich. Das war es aber nicht, was Schwarzenegger so schockiert schauen lies.

Während ihr Kopf völlig normal war hatten Teile ihrer Brust und des Bauches angefangen sich zu verflüssigen.

Die silbern schimmernde Masse schmiegte sich ganz und gar an Den Mann ihr gegenüber an.

Was Schwarzenegger nicht sehen konnte, war dass die Masse auch an James Hemdknöpfen vorbei geflossen war und dessen Brust liebkoste.

James Ellison war nur kurz über die relative Kühle zurückgezuckt, die sich auf seiner Brust breitmachte. Als er fragend in Catherines Augen sah zuckte sie nur verlegen lächelnd mit den Schultern und intensivierte den Kontakt.

James Ellison schnaubte nur kurz, presste seine Lippen dann aber doch wieder auf ihre.

Als die Masse jedoch in tiefere Regionen vorstieß zuckte er schockiert zusammen.

Als er daraufhin versuchte zurückzuweichen zerriss er sein Hemd.

Er sah nach Unten auf die Quecksilber ähnliche Masse, die sich fließend von ihm zurückzog und wieder den Torso Catherine Weavers bildete.

„Tut mir Leid James", sagte sie erneut, dieses mal verlegen lächelnd, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

In diesem Moment räusperte sich der Gouverneur.

Beide drehten erschrocken den Kopf und sahen zu dem ehemaligen Schauspieler.

„Also, ich hab ja schon einiges gesehen aber das schlägt jeden Special Effect", sagte er ehrlich.

James blickte zu Catherine. „Wem sagen sie das. Ich habe gesehen wie einer von den Kerlen ein ganzes SWAT Team nebst meiner Partnerin ausgelöscht hat". Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Einfach so".

Schwarzenegger nickte. „Ich erinnere mich an den Bericht. Der Mann hieß Lazlo, richtig?"

„George Lazlo war durch eine Maschine ersetzt worden, die hinter den Connors her war", sagte James Ellison erklären.

Schwarzenegger kratzte sich am Kinn. „Aber der Mann...".

„War schon lange tot, bevor das SWAT Team eintraf, deshalb die Ungereimtheit im Autopsiebericht", unterbrach James.

Schwarzenegger nickte. Was wurde aus der Maschine?"

„Der Chip wurde von Sarah Connor zerstört", sagte Catherine lächelnd.

Schwarzenegger sah sie an. „Der Chip?"

Catherine zeigte auf ihren Kopf. „Das Gehirn".

Schwarzenegger nickte. „Was passiert mit diesem da drin?"

„Wir werden ihn in unserem Sinn umprogrammieren und gegen Skynet einsetzen", entgegnete Catherine.

Schwarzenegger sah Catherine nachdenklich an. „Wurden Sie auch umprogrammiert?" Fragte er neugierig.

Catherine lächelte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht so leicht reprogrammierbar. Ich habe mich entschieden für die Menschen zu kämpfen. Ich habe einen freien Willen und Emotionen, wie sie sicherlich bemerkt haben".

„Und warum?" Fragte Schwarzenegger. „Warum haben sie sich für die Seite der Menschen entschieden?"

„Weil es Menschen gibt, die es Wert sind für sie zu kämpfen", entgegnete sie, sah zu James und dachte an Savannah. „Und nicht zuletzt weil Skynet jeden vernichten will, der ihm nicht absolut gehorcht".

Arnold Schwarzenegger sah abwechselnd Catherine und James nachdenklich an.

Noch bevor er aber weitere Fragen stellen konnte klopfte es hart an der Tür.

**Kapitel 6**

Angesichts dessen, dass man sich im Haus des Gouverneurs befand dauerte die Befragung der Leute nicht lange.

Einzig Catherine Weaver und James Ellison, die bei der Erschießung des Wachmannes, der sich heldenhaft vor Arnold Schwarzenegger geworfen hatte, anwesend gewesen waren wurden eingehender befragt.

James Ellison trat man mit Misstrauen entgegen. Als ehemaliger FBI Agent galt er natürlich unter seinen Ex-Kollegen grundsätzlich als unzuverlässig.

Die einzige Agentin des FBI, die ihm freundlich gegenüber trat war seine Ex-Frau Lila

Und auch das nur so lange, bis Catherine besitzergreifend seinen Arm ergriff.

„Jaaaames", säuselte sie. „Können wir endlich nach Hause fahren, dieser Stress ist ja unerträglich".

James sah kurz verblüfft auf Catherine hinab, die es schaffte gelangweilt und gestresst gleichzeitig auszusehen.

„Oh...äh...Lila?" Brachte er stockend hervor. Er zeigte auf Catherine. „Darf ich Dir meine Arbeitgeberin Miss Catherine Weaver vorstellen?" Nun sah er zu Catherine und wies mit der Hand auf Lila „Catherine, darf ich Dir...Ihnen meine Ex-Frau Lila vorstellen?"

Catherine sah ihn an und hob verwundert eine Augenbraue, bevor sie sich spontan lächelnd Lila zuwandte. „Mrs. Ellison. Endlich lernen wir uns persönlich kennen. Mein James hat mir schon viel von ihnen erzählt".

James und Lila starrte sie Beide an, bevor Lila wortlos den Kopf drehte und nun James fragend ansah.

„Verzeihung", warf Catherine ein Bevor James Ellison reagieren konnte. „-Unser- James natürlich", sagte sie scheinheilig blinzelnd, mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

Man sah Lila an, dass sie kurz vor einer verbalen Explosion stand.

„Er ist so lieb zu meiner Tochter Savannah", stichelte Catherine weiter und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Sie liebt ihn schon fast wie einen Daddy".

Lila zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und atmete tief durch. Dann drehte sie sich wortlos um, und ging zu ihren Kollegen.

James sah fast wütend auf Catherine. „War das nötig?" Fragte er leise.

Catherine sah ihn an und senkte dann den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid. Das scheint wohl Eifersucht zu sein. Eine völlig neue Emotion für mich".

James Ellison atmete tief durch. Jetzt erst begriff er was John Connor wohl gerade durchmachte. Diese Maschinen mögen zwar aussehen wie Erwachsene Menschen, waren aber emotional unausgereift. Während das bei der jung aussehenden Cameron nicht so sehr auffiel, machte es aus der rothaarigen Frau-Maschine mittleren Alters eine emotionale Tretmine.

xxxxx

Cameron hatte abgewartet bis John in den REM-Schlaf gesunken war.

Langsam und vorsichtig schob sie ihn von sich herunter.

Sie musste sich beherrschen nicht zu kichern. Er sabberte schon wieder.

Sie sah auf ihn herab, während sie neben ihm auf der Bettkante saß. Cameron versuchte zu ergründen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Sie dachte auch weiter über seine Frage nach... Konnte man sie programmieren ihn nicht mehr zu lieben?

Ist ihre Liebe zu John abhängig von ihren Erinnerungen oder würde sie ihn spontan lieben, wenn ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde?

Sie wusste es nicht.

xxxxx

Die Tunnelratte Riley hatte instinktiv im Schlaf gespürt, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Übergangslos wurde sie wach, schreckte hoch und fiel aus dem Bett.

**Kapitel 7**

James fuhr den Wagen zurück zu Catherines Haus.

Diese saß neben ihm und warf ihm gelegentlich verstohlene Blicke zu.

Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie mehrmals die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, sich es aber im letzten Moment wohl anders überlegt hatte.

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste würde er behaupten die -Frau- neben ihm wäre verunsichert. Nach ihrem Kuss zu urteilen war dem aber nicht so.

Wieder einmal fragte James sich, wie John mit so Etwas klar kam.

Als sie die bewachte Villa erreichten hielt James den Wagen vor dem Haus an.

Minutenlang sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort.

„Cath...", „James..", wollten Beide gleichzeitig reden.

„James", begann Catherine erneut, nachdem er ihr mit einer Handbewegung angedeutet hatte sie möge fortfahren. „Ich möchte Dich zu gerne... auf einen Kaffee hereinbitten nur...".

„Gerne", unterbrach er sie schnell, weil er ahnte was weiter kommen würde wäre nur peinlich für ihn.

Die sonst so Kaltblütige Catherine Weaver, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eiskalt töten konnte war sprachlos.

James hingegen achtete gar nicht auf ihren verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. Er stieg aus, umrundete schnell das Fahrzeug, öffnete die Beifahrertüre und streckte ihr die Hand hin.

Der T1001 zögerte drei Sekunden bevor er James Hand ergriff und sich ganz Dame aus dem Fahrzeug helfen lies.

James sah ihr ernst in die Augen. Dann nahm er ihre Hand, legte sie auf seinen Unterarm und geleitete die -Dame- zum Haus.

Catherine Weaver öffnete die Türe und wollte sich herumdrehen. Was sie dann aber traf war selbst für eine nahezu unzerstörbare Killermaschine nahezu zu viel.

xxxxx

Bevor Riley schmerzhaften Bodenkontakt haben konnte wurde sie von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen.

Als sie den Kopf drehte um zu sehen, wer sie gerade zurück aufs Bett legte erkannte sie im Mondlicht Cameron.

„Danke, bin wohl immer noch sehr schreckhaft", sagte Riley, während sie sich aufrecht hinsetzte.

Cameron zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor sie die Bettdecke, die Riley wieder über sich gezogen hatte anhob und darunter schlüpfte.

Riley machte ihr verblüfft Platz. Dann begann sie plötzlich zu schnüffeln.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragte Cameron irritiert.

„Ja... Du ….äh..." Riley kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

Cameron hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben. „Was?"

„Du...du riechst", sagte Riley dann zögerlich.

Jetzt hatte Cameron die Augen aufgerissen. „Wo nach?" Fragte sie verblüfft.

Riley näherte ihre Nase Camerons Hals. Sie schloss die Augen und schnüffelte. „Schweiß, ... Vanille glaube ich …..und...". Riley öffnete die Augen und wich so weit zurück, dass sie in die Camerons blicken konnte. „... Sex". Fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

Cameron lief tatsächlich rot an. Sie sah nach vorne auf das Bettende. „Das kannst Du riechen?".

Jetzt kicherte Riley leise. „So schwer ist das nicht", sagte sie amüsiert.

Beide schwiegen für einige Sekunden.

„Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin. Ich wollte Euch nicht belauschen", sagte Riley schließlich leise.

„Kein Problem", entgegnete Cameron.

Riley blickte wieder zu ihr. „Wollt ihr das wirklich machen? Ich meine das mit dem Kind?"

Selbst Cameron musste einige Sekunden nachdenken. Dann nickte sie. „Ich habe Kalkuliert, dass das ein Weg sein könnte Skynet zu schlagen. Wie John sagte. Nicht er alleine sondern der Connor Clan. Ist zwar nicht der Weg, den mein Future John gegangen ist aber wir haben die Zukunft ohnehin irreparabel geändert".

Riley wälzte diese Gedanken im Kopf herum. „Diese Leihmutter... Was wäre die für Euch, für das Kind?".

Cameron zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe in der letzten Zeit viel darüber gelesen. Normalerweise ist dass ein Geschäft. Die Leihmutter stellt gegen Geld ihren Körper zur Verfügung".

Riley nickte und senkte den Kopf. „Ihr würdet ihr das Baby also einfach so abkaufen?"

Cameron hatte den traurigen Unterton gehört, wusste aber nicht worauf Riley hinaus wollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke... und ich denke John denkt genau so, dass wir die Leihmutter, wenn sie es wünscht in die Familie aufnehmen würden. Für mich wäre sie auch so etwas wie die Mutter von unserem Baby".

Rileys Kopf ruckte zu Cameron herum. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Dann mach ichs".

(ENDE)

* * *

A/N

Dies war die vorerst letzte Episode. Ich weiß nicht genau, wann ich an Season 3 weiter schreiben werde aber ich habe es definitiv vor.

Wer meine Season 4 (Riley-Sarah) bereits gelesen hat weiß im Grunde genommen schon wie es weiter geht.

Natürlich habe ich noch einige spannende Episoden vor mir aber die müssen halt warten.


End file.
